


Signé Casanova

by hiera



Category: BUCK-TICK, Dir en grey, Kisaki Project, LUNA SEA, X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 69,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis qu’il a intégré la brigade criminelle, Toshiya a toujours pu compter sur Kyo qui est à la fois son co-équipier, son ami mais surtout son mentor. Spécialiste en analyse comportemental, Kyo est le meilleur traqueur de prédateur du Japon jusqu’à leur rencontre avec Casanova, un tueur en série d’un nouveau genre. Petit à petit, Kyo va s’effacer, devenant presque invisible avant de disparaitre complètement.<br/>Se retrouvant seul et démuni pour affronter Casanova, Toshiya va devoir fouiller dans la vie de Kyo et découvrir ses sombres secrets s’il veut pouvoir le sauver, même si cela implique d’avoir à affronter ses propres démons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 

**_« Pardonne-moi Toshiya… »_ **

_Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Toshiya. Il était teinté de tristesse. Ses yeux lui piquaient mais il ne versa aucune larme. Tout en caressant du bout des doigts les derniers mots griffonnés par son ami, le grand brun murmura :_

_\- Il n’y a rien à pardonner._

 

_ Six mois plus tôt : _

Une forte odeur de putréfaction se dégageait de la pièce.  Toshiya eut un mouvement de recule avant de faire quelques pas en arrière tout en sortant un mouchoir de l’une des poches intérieure de sa veste. Il l’appliqua contre son nez et sa bouche dans l’espoir de survivre à ce cauchemar et il savait que ce qui l’attendait dans cette chambre était à l’image de l’odeur qui s’en dégageait.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, le grand brun entra. Le spectacle qui s’offrait à lui était tout simplement effroyable au point qu’il faillit en lâcher son mouchoir. Toshiya n’avait jamais vu ça et n’était d’ailleurs pas vraiment certain de comprendre ce qu’il avait sous les yeux.

\- Magnifique, n’est-ce pas ? Fit Kyo en se redressant.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça, balbutia Toshiya encore sous le choc.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du petit blond qui reporta son attention sur le tableau qu’on leur avait offert et la scène était peu commune.  Au centre se trouvait un lit dans lequel était couché un jeune homme nu et déjà rongé par les vers. Ses paupières lui avaient été délicatement ôtées et son regard semblait tourné vers un miroir couvert de photo. Chaque photo le représentait de son vivant, heureux et plein de vie.  

Toshiya détourna les yeux du corps en putréfaction pour reporter son attention sur le seau à champagne qui était posé sur la table de nuit. Il y avait également une flute vide et propre. Elle n’avait visiblement pas servi. L’autre était posée sur le lit, près du corps couvert d’ecchymoses. Il y avait également un couteau posé au milieu des draps rouges de sang. C’était celui qui avait servi à lui trancher les veines. Ce n’était pas un suicide mais une mise en scène, un tableau selon Kyo. Toshiya le trouvait macabre, son collègue le trouvait magnifique. Deux points de vu. Deux flics complètement différents.

Kyo ne semblait pas incommodé par l’odeur. Il y était habitué. Il était sur les lieux depuis un petit moment déjà. De toute façon, la mort ne l’avait jamais vraiment dérangé. Toshiya l’observa avec une pointe d’admiration. Kyo était un excellent flic même s’il en effrayait plus d’un avec ses penchants morbides et pas seulement au niveau de leurs collègues. Kyo les effrayait tous ou presque. Même le commissaire le regardait parfois avec inquiétude, redoutant que son meilleur élément ne bascule un jour dans le côté obscur… Ce qui n’arriverait jamais car Toshiya veillait à garder son collègue et ami du bon côté de la barrière. Après tout, il lui devait bien ça.

Toshiya était arrivé à la brigade criminelle trois ans plus tôt. On l’avait immédiatement confié à Kyo qui n’avait à l’époque plus de partenaire. Le dernier n’ayant pas supporté les enquêtes qu’on leur confiait et qui étaient toutes plus sordides les unes que les autres. Et Kyo était un spécialiste du sale boulot. C’était à lui qu’on confiait les crimes les plus tordus et les plus sombres. Toshiya se souvenait parfaitement de leur première rencontre. Kyo lui avait fait l’effet d’un adolescent qui se donnait des allures féroces alors qu’il était en réalité doté d’une grande sensibilité. Et c’était sans doute cette qualité qui faisait de lui le meilleur expert en analyse comportementale du district et peut-être même de la ville. Il n’était d’ailleurs pas rare qu’un collègue d’un autre département vienne lui demander conseil. Kyo était aussi craint que respecté. Tous attendait simplement le jour où il déraperait car ils étaient tous persuadés que pour comprendre aussi bien les psychopathes, il fallait en être un. Toshiya n’était pas de cet avis. Pour lui, Kyo était un géni donc condamné à être incompris. Mais il était surtout bien plus que ça, il était son ami. Un ami à qui il devait la vie et qui l’avait sauvé plus d’une fois.

Kyo se pencha et ramassa un pétale de rose séché. Il y en avait dans toute la pièce, sur le lit, les meubles et même le cadavre. Il y avait également des bougies fondues ici et là. Kyo ferma les yeux et ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement. Toshiya demanda aux agents qui s’agitaient dans la pièce, de sortir. Tous obtempérèrent. Kyo avait besoin de concentration.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du policier aux cheveux décolorés. Toshiya fixa un instant ses racines noires. Personne n’avait jamais osé dire quoi que ce soit à Kyo sur sa tenue et son look. Même le commissaire se gardait bien de faire ce genre de remarque. D’ailleurs, Kyo ressemblait bien plus à un yakuza avec ses tatouages et sa coupe de cheveux qu’à un honnête flic. À l’anti-gang, il aurait sans doute fait fureur, mais le petit blond chassait de plus gros poisson, plus sombre et plus dangereux que les larbins de la mafia. Kyo était sans doute la meilleure arme qu’ils avaient à leur disposition pour traquer les prédateurs.

Toshiya ne se demandait plus depuis longtemps ce qu’il se passait dans la tête de son ami. Kyo était un mystère mais un jour il lui avait avoué avoir besoin de communier avec la scène de crime, comme si les esprits de chaque objet présent dans la pièce lui murmuraient les réponses à ses questions. Toshiya remarqua que Kyo avait gardé un pétale dans la main. Peut-être était-ce important ? Il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Kyo ouvrit subitement les yeux et marmonna quelque chose que Toshiya entendit à peine. Il le vit ensuite marcher jusqu’à la table de nuit et ouvrir le tiroir pour en sortir une quantité de photo d’un autre genre que celles épinglées sur le miroir. Toshiya s’approcha prudemment de son collègue. Kyo avait crispé ses doigts gantés de latex sur les photos et il y avait quelque chose dans l’expression de son visage qui inquiéta son ami.

\- Le salopard a finalement eu la fin qu’il méritait, murmura le blond.

Toshiya baissa les yeux sur les clichés et se figea de surprise. Il hésita puis les prit délicatement des mains de son collègue et ami. Kyo les lui donna de bonne grâce. Il n’avait pas envie de les regarder. Il savait déjà qu’elles étaient toutes du même ton que la première. Toshiya de son côté n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Il s’agissait de photo d’agression sexuelle… non de viol ! Toutes des gamines qui ne devaient même pas avoir 20 ans… et le coupable s’était même pris en photo avec elles ! Toshiya releva lentement les yeux vers le cadavre en décomposition. Il n’était pas évident de le reconnaitre mais les photos du parfait jeune homme épinglées sur le miroir ne laissait place à aucun doute.

\- Mais c’est quoi ce bordel…, grommela Toshiya.

Kyo ne répondit pas. Il était occupé à fouiller le tiroir mais il n’y trouva rien de bien intéressant. Un parquet de cigarette, une boite de préservatif et une étrange carte de visite : Casanova. La carte était noire et les lettres tracées en blanc. Pas d’adresse, pas de numéro de téléphone. Juste un nom, comme une signature. Celle de leur victime ? Du tueur ? Ou bien d’un sinistre inconnu ? Kyo la rangea dans un petit sac en plastique pour un relevé d’emprunte même si quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait qu’il n’y en avait pas d’autres que celles de leur violeur mort.

\- Tu peux les faire revenir, déclara Kyo en prenant la direction de la porte.

\- Kyo ?

\- Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. Je peux te laisser te charger du reste ?

Toshiya acquiesça. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait son ami se comporter de la sorte. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était encore loin de se douter que ce n’était que le début et qu’une sorte de mécanisme infernale s’était mis en route.

 

*

 

Toshiya avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce que Shinya lui expliquait. Son regard glissait sans cesse vers Kyo qui se tenait en face de lui et qui fixait le cadavre d’un air sombre.

\- Bon, si ce que je vous dis ne vous intéresse pas, dites-le tout de suite, déclara Shinya avec humeur.

\- Mais non voyons, répondit Toshiya en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

Le médecin légiste afficha une petite mou boudeuse avant de reporter son regard sur Kyo qui semblait si fasciné par le corps de ce violeur en série.

\- Il est mort en se vidant de son sang, reprit Shinya en détournant son regard du petit blond pour le poser sur le grand brun. Les entailles aux poignets sont profondes mais avant de pousser son dernier soupir son meurtrier a eu le temps de s’amuser avec lui.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Toshiya.

\- Il a subit… comment dire plusieurs agressions sexuelles, répondit Shinya en se raclant la gorge. Vous avez le détail dans le dossier.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il lui a fait exactement ? Demanda Kyo qui continuait de fixer le cadavre.

\- Tu trouveras les détails dans le dossier, soupira Shinya en lui tendant une copie de son rapport.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il lui a fait exactement ? Répéta froidement le policier blond.

Shinya se mordit douloureusement la lèvre inférieure avant de pousser un profond soupir. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à répondre, Toshiya qui avait ouvert son exemplaire du rapport, déclara :

\- Lésions interne constatées. Blablabla… introduction de corps étranger dans le rectum...

\- Des sex-toy ? Coupa Kyo.

\- Pas que, répondit le grand brun.

\- Il l’a pénétré lui-même ? Demanda le blond.

\- Non, soupira Shinya. Enfin apparemment pas.

\- Alors il lui a fait ce que ce salopard faisait avec ses victimes, murmura Kyo. Il n’a pas voulu se salir, il lui a seulement donné une leçon.

Shinya adressa un regard inquiet à Kyo qui souriait légèrement. Il posa ensuite les yeux sur Toshiya et comprit que le grand brun partageait son inquiétude.

\- Kentaro Fujiyama était peut-être un salopard, commença Toshiya. Mais il ne méritait pas ça.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda Kyo en relevant les yeux vers son collègue.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger les gens, ni les condamner. Notre job, c’est de les arrêter. N’est-ce pas toi qui me l’as appris quand j’ai intégré la brigade ?

\- Peut-être, souffla Kyo en leur tournant le dos pour s’en aller.

Toshiya le regarda quitter la pièce sans bouger. Un mauvais pressentiment était en train de l’envahir. Kyo ne se comportait pas comme d’habitude sans qu’il ne puisse vraiment dire ce qui n’allait pas chez lui.

\- Mais c’est quoi son problème ? Grommela Shinya.

\- Rien, laisse tomber. C’est Kyo.

Le médecin légiste acquiesça d’un signe de la tête. Toshiya le remercia et partit avec les deux copies du dossier. Le grand brun pensait rattraper Kyo dans le couloir mais son ami et collègue s’était volatilisé. Il croisa par contre une vieille connaissance qu’il n’avait pas revue depuis longtemps.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Die qui s’arrêta pour le saluer.

\- Il faudra qu’on prenne un verre un de ces soirs, déclara le roux.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Parler du bon vieux temps ?

Die retint un petit rire avant de poser une main amicale sur son épaule :

\- J’ai croisé ton nouveau coéquipier.

\- Je bosse avec Kyo depuis trois ans. Ce n’est plus vraiment nouveau, rétorqua Toshiya.

\- Mais moi, je resterais toujours ton seul vrai coéquipier.

Toshiya réprima un sourire.

\- C’est quand tu veux que tu reviens aux mœurs Totchi !

Die laissa glisser ses doigts sur le bras de son ancien compagnon d’arme et continua son chemin. Toshiya écouta ses pas résonner dans le couloir et s’éloigner avant de disparaitre complètement. Cela lui faisait drôle de croiser Die après tout ce temps. Ils avaient été tellement proches à une époque, aujourd’hui quand ils se retrouvaient face à face, Toshiya avait un peu l’impression qu’ils n’étaient plus que des étrangers. Le temps avait passé. Même s’ils étaient tout les deux flics, ils ne travaillaient plus du tout dans le même secteur et ne se fréquentaient plus du tout et puis… il y avait ce qui s’était passé il y a quatre ans. Toshiya chassa immédiatement ce douloureux souvenir et reprit sa route.

Les dernières paroles du roux l’accompagnèrent jusqu’à l’extérieur où le ciel chargé de nuage semblait aussi sombre que l’expression du visage de Kyo qui était appuyé contre leur voiture. Malgré lui, Toshiya retint un soupir de soulagement. Son ami ne s’était pas complètement volatilisé. Kyo était simplement sorti du bâtiment pour fumer. Mais alors pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à se défaire cette étrange impression ? Comme si quelque chose de grave allait arriver. Toshiya repensa alors à Die et ses dernières paroles. Si seulement il avait pu retourner aux mœurs… Mais c’était impossible et quand bien même, on ne le laisserait plus jamais travailler avec Die. Pas après ce qui s’était passé lors de leur dernière collaboration…

Toshiya prit le volant. Kyo s’installa sur le siège passager sans rien dire. Il n’ouvrit même pas le rapport de Shinya, comme s’il n’avait aucune intention de résoudre ce meurtre. Voilà qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Toshiya tenta de rester concentrer sur la route. Kyo l’inquiétait de plus en plus et revoir Die avait fait naitre chez lui le désir de fuir la brigade criminelle avant qu’un drame n’arrive et pourtant, Toshiya se sentait incapable d’abandonner son ami.

 

*

 

Toshiya releva les yeux de l’écran de son ordinateur et les posa sur Kyo qui sortait du bureau du capitaine Niikura. Ils s’étaient encore disputés. De toute façon, tout le service avait pu en profiter. Les murs n’étaient pas très épais et les confrontations entre les deux hommes étaient spectaculaires. D’après ce que Toshiya avait pu comprendre, l’affaire Kentaro Fujiyama était venue sur le tapis. Kyo refusait d’enquêter, Kaoru ne lui laissait pas le choix. Le blond était sorti furieux. Son regard avait croisé celui de Toshiya et l’estomac du grand brun s’était noué douloureusement.

\- Rattrape-le, ordonna Kaoru en posant un dossier sur son bureau.

Toshiya releva lentement les yeux vers son supérieur. Le visage de Kaoru était fermé. Il semblait fatigué mais surtout inquiet. Le grand brun acquiesça et se leva en emportant ses affaires. Lorsqu’il arriva sur le parking du commissariat, Kyo l’avait déjà traversé et était en train de monter dans une voiture. Les deux coéquipiers s’échangèrent un regard sans se sourire et Kyo disparut.

 

*

 

Il était 15h lorsque Toshiya quitta la salle d’audience. Le verdict dans l’affaire Kawasashi venait de tomber.  

\- Encore un salaud qui s’en tire, murmura un homme.

Toshiya se figea quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers l’homme qui venait de murmurer ces quelques mots. Personne. Il avait disparu dans la foule. Ce n’était sans doute rien. Une simple phrase comme tant d’autres sont prononcées à voix haute dans un lieu aussi particulier que celui-ci et pourtant, le ton qu’avait employé cet homme était chargé de haine. Toshiya avait senti un frisson lui parcourir le corps mais ce n’était sans doute rien. Le grand brun s’apprêtait à s’en aller quand quelque chose attira son attention. Une petite carte noire sur le sol. Il se pencha pour la ramasser et sentit son estomac se nouer lorsqu’il y lut l’inscription blanche : Casanova. Le cœur battant la chamade, Toshiya scruta la foule. Il n’en avait pas la preuve mais il avait l’intime conviction que cette carte était celle de l’assassin de Kentaro Fujiyama.

\- Encore un salaud qui s’en tire, murmura-t-on derrière lui.

Toshiya se crispa avant de se retourner lentement vers l’homme qui venait de s’adresser à lui. Kyo le fixait sans sourire. Toshiya pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Ce n’était que Kyo, son ami. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état ?

\- L’avocat de Kawasashi donne une conférence de presse à l’extérieur, déclara Kyo.

\- Il va falloir tout reprendre à zéro les garçons, déclara le procureur en leur tendant un épais dossier. Il est hors de question que ce salopard de Kawasashi s’en tire. Il a peut-être du fric mais nous allons lui apprendre que le crime de paie pas.

Un large sourire rempli de conviction se dessina sur les lèvres du procureur Deyama qui les salua avant de s’en aller. Toshiya le suivit du regard. Toshi était un homme droit qui s’était fait un devoir de nettoyer cette ville. C’était un homme compétant qui faisait bien son travail malheureusement, certains êtres sans scrupules parvenaient toujours à passer entre les mailles du filet de la justice. Le monde était ainsi fait.

\- On l’aura en appel, déclara Toshiya.

Kyo ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se glisser dans la foule pour gagner la sortie du palais de justice. Toshiya l’imita. Dehors, l’avocat de Kawasashi donnait une conférence de presse, vantant l’innocence reconnue de son client. Kyo esquissa un léger sourire que Toshiya ne sut interpréter.

 

*

 

\- Bon sang ! Toshi ! Est-ce que ça va ? S’exclama Yoshiki en se précipitant vers son ami.

Le brun acquiesça tout en lui adressant un faible sourire. Le commissaire Hayashi jeta un coup d’œil dans la salle d’audience tout en se pinçant les lèvres. Il éloigna son ami de la scène de crime et adressa un regard insistant au capitaine Niikura. Kaoru acquiesça d’un signe de la tête et regarda le commissaire s’éloigner avec le procureur.

\- Putain de journée de merde, grogna Kaoru en entrant dans la salle pour rejoindre Toshiya et Kyo.

Le petit blond semblait fasciné par le spectacle qui s’offrait à eux. Un large sourire indécent était d’ailleurs dessiné sur ses lèvres alors qu’il savourait du regard ce nouveau tableau qu’on semblait avoir peint pour lui. Kaoru et Toshiya s’échangèrent un regard rempli d’inquiétude. Kyo n’était pas comme d’habitude et de jour en jour son état semblait se détériorer.

\- Putain de merde ! S’écria Yoshiki en entrant dans la salle d’audience.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui sauf Kyo.

\- Quelqu’un peu m’expliquer qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ? Continua Yoshiki.

Le sourire de Kyo se fit plus large alors qu’il fermait lentement les yeux. Le commissaire fulminait de rage et Kaoru l’entraina un peu à l’écart pour lui faire part des premiers éléments mais aussi pour permettre à Kyo de se concentrer.

\- Bon sang Kaoru, grogna Yoshiki. Sept victimes ? Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ce massacre ?

Kaoru acquiesça et tourna son regard vers les sept corps agenouillés au milieu d’un amas de billet de banque ensanglanté. On leur avait arraché les yeux et la langue pour un faire un collier que le meurtrier avait placé autour du cou de Kawasashi. C’était lui qui se trouvait au centre de cette sinistre mascarade. Autour de lui se trouvaient les six jurés corrompus qui l’avaient acquitté et qu’on avait mis à mort au nom de la justice. Ce mot avait d’ailleurs été écrit avec leur sang sur les murs de la salle.

\- Kawasashi méritait de mourir, déclara Kyo. C’était un homme corrompu et un assassin.

\- Kyo, murmura Toshiya.

Son ami ne lui adressa pas un regard, il se contenta de marcher jusqu’à la table du juge. Toshiya l’imita. Une carte de visite noire y était posée en évidence.

\- Casanova, grogna Toshiya.

\- Quoi Casanova ? S’écria Yoshiki en se rapprochant de lui.

Toshiya lui désigna la carte de visite posée en évidence avant de se tourner vers Kyo qui était en train de quitter la salle comme si de rien n’était. Il ne comptait pas non plus enquêter sur ce meurtre. Pourtant, il était clairement lié à celui de Kentaro Fujiyama. Toshiya et Kaoru s’échangèrent un long regard. Finalement le capitaine lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et de rester avec leur commissaire. Kaoru partit sur les traces de Kyo mais ce dernier avait déjà quitté le palais de justice.

 

*

Yoshiki fulminait de rage et Toshiya savait parfaitement pourquoi. Il attendait simplement que l’orage passe, laissant le soin à Kaoru de désamorcer la bombe sur le point de leur exploser à la figure. Après tout, c’était à ça que servait un chef. Le grand brun eut une once de pitié pour son capitaine. Leur commissaire n’était pas un homme commode surtout lorsqu’un tueur en série s’amusait à jouer les justiciers et que leur meilleur élément était aux abonnés absents.

\- Je veux qu’on me trouve Kyo, grogna Yoshiki.

Kaoru acquiesça. Lui aussi voulait qu’on retrouve Kyo. Depuis quelques temps, ce dernier n’était qu’un fantôme au commissariat, apparaissant et disparaissant comme une ombre. Aidant à l’arrestation de quelques criminels mais restant loin de l’affaire Casanova.

\- Vous savez ce qu’on raconte ? Demanda sèchement Yoshiki en allumant une cigarette.

\- Non, souffla Kaoru d’une voix étranglée.

\- Que Kyo ne veut pas qu’on arrête Casanova. Certains vont même jusqu’à dire qu’il aurait pété un câble et qu’il serait Casanova. 

\- Foutaise ! S’exclama Toshiya.

Le grand brun avait parlé sans réfléchir. Yoshiki posa un long regard sur lui, le détaillant très attentivement alors que Kaoru lui adressait un regard lourd de reproche. Toshiya n’était pas ici pour parler mais pour écouter mais surtout il n’avait pas à s’adresser de la sorte à leur supérieur.

\- Toshiya, gronda Kaoru.

\- Non, laisse-le parler, rétorqua Yoshiki. Il travaille avec Kyo depuis trois ans. Il le connait mieux que quiconque.

Kaoru se tut à contre-cœur et laissa Toshiya exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

\- Kyo n’est pas Casanova. Kyo n’est pas un tueur en série ou un justicier. Avec Heath, nous avons établi le profil psychologique du tueur et il est bien loin de celui de Kyo. Kyo est un peu perturbé en ce moment. C’est la première fois qu’il traque ce genre de tueur et parfois il se demande…

\- Si on a raison de le traquer ? Coupa Yoshiki. Et toi, qu’en penses-tu Toshiya ?

Toshiya baissa les yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de lui répondre :

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger les gens, ni les condamner. Notre job, c’est de les arrêter. C’est ce que Kyo m’a dit lors de notre première affaire et je veux continuer à avoir foi en ces paroles.

Yoshiki acquiesça et leur fit signe de disposer. Kaoru et Toshiya se levèrent. Yoshiki ouvrit le dossier qui était posé sur son bureau. Alors que le grand brun refermait la porte derrière lui, le commissaire leva les yeux vers lui et lui dit :

\- Toshiya, je compte sur vous pour le retrouver et l’aider. Nous avons besoin de Kyo.

Toshiya acquiesça et referma la porte derrière lui. Kaoru l’attendait un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Au regard que son supérieur lui lança, Toshiya sut qu’ils n’en avaient pas terminé tous les deux.

\- Kyo n’est pas venu depuis plusieurs jours, déclara Kaoru. Je m’inquiète vraiment pour lui.

\- Je vais passer chez lui. Tu veux venir ?

Kaoru hésita. Toshiya l’interrogea du regard et fut surpris lorsque son capitaine lui répondit que non, qu’il avait une tonne de paperasse à boucler et qu’il n’avait pas envie de finir une fois de plus dans le bureau de Yoshiki. Toshiya acquiesça. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec Kaoru mais peut-être se faisait-il des idées ?

 

*

 

Toshiya connaissait l’adresse de Kyo par cœur et pas seulement parce qu’il y avait passé de nombreuse soirée à boire des bières avec lui mais plutôt parce qu’il y avait vécu quelques semaines. Alors qu’il s’y rendait en métro, le grand brun repensa aux circonstances qui l’avaient conduit à emménager chez son ami et collègue. C’était peu de temps après son entrée à la brigade criminelle. Toshiya avait connu un dégât des eaux chez lui et s’étant retrouvé sans domicile le temps des travaux, Kyo lui avait proposé de l’héberger. C’était sans doute à cause de cette courte période de cohabitation qu’ils étaient devenus si proches en si peu de temps. Et puis Kyo lui avait sauvé la vie plus d’une fois. Il était devenu en quelque sorte son meilleur ami et pourtant, Toshiya savait qu’ils n’avaient pas pour autant partagés leurs secrets les plus sombres. Il était bien placé pour le savoir puisqu’il ne s’était jamais lui-même complètement livré à son ami, quant à Kyo, Toshiya savait qu’il gardait au fond de lui de lourds et sombres secrets. Et pourtant, cela ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir une entière confiance en lui. Kyo n’était pas Casanova et n’était pas non plus impliqué dans ces meurtres. Il ne souhaitait tout simplement pas s’impliquer dans l’enquête pour une obscure raison que Toshiya finirait pas découvrir.

Lorsque Toshiya arriva devant l’appartement de son ami, un nœud se forma dans son estomac. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment et il avait soudain peur de ce qu’il allait trouver derrière cette porte. Il était encore temps de faire demi-tour. Il avait encore la possibilité de rentrer chez lui ou bien d’aller au commissariat et d’implorer Yoshiki de le muter aux mœurs, un service qu’il n’aurait jamais dû quitter. Il pouvait arguer avoir mûri et appris de ses fautes, que sa punition avait assez durée. Pourtant, Toshiya n’en fit rien. Au lieu de tourner les talons, il pressa la poignée et découvrit que la porte n’était pas verrouillée. Le grand brun avala difficilement sa salive et la poussa prudemment.

Il faisait sombre à l’intérieur. Les rideaux étaient tirés et Toshiya mit un certain temps avant de s’habituer à l’obscurité. Il y avait des pétales de fleur sur le sol et ça sentait l’encens. Les coussins du canapé étaient éparpillés, un verre s’était cassé et une lampe avait été renversée. Toshiya déglutit avec difficulté. Il s’était passé quelque chose ici et il commençait à craindre le pire. Kyo n’était nulle part et Toshiya ignorait si c’était bon signe ou pas mais une chose était sûre, quelqu’un s’était battu ici. Les pétales de rose… il n’y en avait pas seulement dans le salon. Il y en avait dans tout l’appartement, jusque dans la baignoire dans laquelle on avait fait couler un bain moussant à présent froid. Il y avait également des bougies partout et à la cuisine il y avait un diner aux chandelles froid dont la nourriture avait commencé à tourner. Sur l’une des assiettes propres et vides de nourriture, Toshiya remarqua une petite carte noire. Il l’attrapa avec une serviette de table afin de ne pas y laisser ses empruntes. C’était la carte de visite de Casanova mais à la différence des autres, il y avait un message au dos de la carte écrit à l’encre blanche :

« I love you so much »

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 

**_« I love you so much »_ **

_Toshiya ferma presque douloureusement les yeux. Cette simple phrase en guise de signature résumait le pétrin dans lequel se trouvait son ami._

_\- Ne t’en fais pas Kyo. Je te retrouverais et je te sauverais, grommela-t-il en sortant son téléphone portable pour prévenir Kaoru._

_ Quatre ans plus tôt : _

Il faisait froid et les clients étaient rares. Certaines filles avaient préféré rentrer chez elles. D’autres avaient changé de trottoir pour s’abriter du vent. Toshiya de son côté arpentait comme tous les soirs depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, le même coin de rue en compagnie d’autres travestis et transsexuels avec qui il s’était lié d’amitié. Parfois, le grand brun était pris de culpabilité vis-à-vis de ces jeunes hommes qui le considéraient comme l’un des leurs mais surtout comme leur ami, lui qui n’était qu’un flic sous couverture. Si bien que parfois il était pris d’une profonde mélancolie qui lui donnait envie de tout plaquer. Généralement quand cela lui arrivait, il décrochait son téléphone et appelait Pata.

Pata était le psychologue qui suivait les flics du commissariat. Ceux qui s’étaient fait tirer dessus, ceux qui descendaient des gens innocents ou non, ceux qui n’en pouvaient plus de leur boulot... Toshiya n’en était pas encore là même s’il lui arrivait de composer le numéro de Pata, juste pour entendre sa voix et parler avec lui de la pluie et du beau temps. Généralement quand il raccrochait, il se sentait mieux. Sinon, Pata passait le prendre et ils allaient boire ensemble un bon verre de Jack Daniel’s. Une méthode peu orthodoxe mais qui avait le mérite d’être efficace.

Il était quatre heures du matin. L’heure de rentrer à la maison. Toshiya salua ses compagnons d’infortune puis prit le chemin de son domicile. Il avait hâte de retirer cet accoutrement ridicule et surtout ses bottes qui lui donnaient mal aux pieds. Cette nuit, il n’avait pas appris grand-chose et avait l’impression d’avoir perdu son temps mais d’ici peu tout ça ne serait que de l’histoire ancienne. En effet Die et lui étaient sur une enquête un peu spéciale qui allaient leur permettre de coffrer de très gros poissons et alors adieu la rue ! Toshiya eut du mal à réprimer un petit gloussement en imaginant la tête du capitaine Sawada lorsqu’il découvrirait le fruit de leur dur labeur.

\- J’espère que ce n’est pas moi qui vous fais rire de la sorte.

Toshiya se figea. Il n’était qu’à quelques pas de son immeuble et était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu’il n’avait pas remarqué cette imposante Mercédès noire garée sur le bas côté, ni même l’homme appuyé contre la portière.

\- Acceptez ce modeste cadeau, déclara le propriétaire de la voiture noire en lui tendant une rose rouge.

\- Sakurai…, balbutia le jeune homme surpris de le retrouver ici.

\- Toshiya, depuis que je vous ai rencontré, je n’ai fait que penser à vous. Vous hantez mes pensées nuit et jour…

\- Sakurai…, je ne mérite pas tant d’attention. Je ne mérite même pas que vous vous intéressiez à moi.

\- Est-ce que vous dîtes ça à cause de Die ?

\- Non ! Die n’a rien à voir avec ça. Il n’est…

\- Qu’un client ?

\- Oui juste un client.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… Parce que je ne suis qu’une…

\- Une prostituée ?

\- Oui. Ne perdez pas de temps avec moi, rétorqua le plus jeune en lui tournant le dos. Vous méritez tellement mieux !

\- Attendez ! S’exclama Sakurai en lui attrapant le bras pour le retenir. Je vous paierais bien plus que tous ces hommes à qui vous offrez un peu de réconfort. Je vous demande juste de diner avec moi.

\- Un peu de réconfort…, répéta Toshiya en se retournant vers lui. Vous avez une bien jolie façon de présenter les choses…

\- Je ne vous demande qu’un diner Toshiya.

\- Un diner seulement ?

\- Vous ne le regretterez pas, je vous le promets.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant. Le même sourire était dessiné sur leurs lèvres. Finalement le plus jeune lui tourna les talons pour s’en aller. Cette fois-ci Sakurai ne le retint pas. Alors que Toshiya passait la porte de son immeuble, il lui lança :

\- Venez me chercher à 20h.

Un large sourire fendit les lèvres du plus âgé dont le cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Toshiya avait fini par lui dire oui…

 

*

 

Toshiya avait passé des heures à se préparer. Difficile pour un homme hétérosexuel qui jouait le rôle d’une prostituée la nuit pour les besoins d’une enquête, de trouver une tenue adéquate dans sa garde de robe. D’ailleurs si pour Sakurai il s’agissait d’un rendez-vous galant, pour Toshiya il s’agissait d’un travail qui n’avait rien à voir avec son rôle de prostituée arpentant les trottoirs de la ville. Cette nuit, Toshiya s’offrait un extra pour les besoins de l’enquête qu’il menait en off avec Die. D’ailleurs si le capitaine Sawada ou encore le commissaire Hayashi en avaient vent avant qu’ils n’aient pu accomplir leur mission, Die et lui risquaient de passer un sale quart d’heure. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle et puis Sakurai n’était pas dangereux. D’ailleurs, ce n’était pas vraiment lui qui les intéressait mais plutôt son carnet d’adresse.  

Toshiya jeta un dernier coup d’œil à son reflet avant de descendre rejoindre Sakurai qui l’attendait avec un bouquet de roses rouges :

\- Vous êtes magnifique Toshiya.

\- Merci. Vous n’êtes pas mal non plus.

Les deux hommes s’échangèrent un sourire avant de monter en voiture.

\- Alors où m’emmenez-vous ? demanda le plus jeune alors qu’ils roulaient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

\- C’est une surprise, mais je vous promets que vous allez adorer.

Toshiya l’interrogea du regard mais Sakurai ne lui répondit que par un énigmatique sourire. Le policier sous couverture n’insista pas. En d’autres circonstances mais surtout avec un autre homme que lui, il se serait sans doute méfié mais Sakurai n’était pas un homme dangereux. Il n’avait d’ailleurs rien à se reprocher et n’avait rien fait de répréhensible du moins à sa connaissance. Et puis ce n’était pas vraiment lui qui intéressait les deux policiers. Sakurai n’était qu’un intermédiaire, un homme que Die avait approché pour les besoins de son enquête et à qui Toshiya soutirait des informations. Le jeune homme n’était pas vraiment fier de son rôle dans cette histoire. D’ailleurs, plus le temps passait plus il se sentait coupable de jouer avec les sentiments de cet homme qui semblait s’être épris de lui et qui était tellement gentil.

Ils roulèrent un petit moment avant que la voiture ne s’arrête sur un parking désert. Surpris, Toshiya regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien. Pas de restaurant, pas même un café. Tout était très sombre et le jeune homme commençait à craindre le pire.

Sakurai coupa le moteur et sortit le premier. Il contourna la voiture, ouvrit la portière côté passager et tendit la main à son invité pour l’aider à en sortir. Toshiya glissa nerveusement sa main dans la sienne, redoutant un peu ce qui allait suivre.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda le plus jeune d’une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Est-ce que vous me faîtes confiance Toshiya ?

Le jeune homme hésita un court instant puis acquiesça. Sakurai ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre mal. Il s’était toujours bien comporté avec lui et n’avait jamais tenté de le toucher.

\- Ne bougez pas, lui murmura-t-il en passant derrière lui.

Toshiya acquiesça à nouveau. Son cœur battait un peu vite et malgré lui il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être tendu. Il craignait le pire tout en étant paradoxalement persuadé que Sakurai était un homme bien à qui il pouvait faire confiance.

Le jeune homme se laissa bander les yeux. À quoi rimait cette mascarade ? Il n’en savait rien. Tout ce qu’il pouvait affirmer c’était que son cœur battait à cent à l’heure et qu’il ne pouvait s’en remettre qu’à cet homme qui était en train de le guider dans l’obscurité.

\- Où allons-nous Sakurai ? S’inquiéta le jeune androgyne.

\- N’ayez pas peur et faites-moi confiance. Je vous promets que tout ira bien Toshiya.

Le policier acquiesça bien qu’il ne soit pas très rassuré par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il laissa son ainé le guider dans l’obscurité et ne s’arrêta qu’en entendant un étrange bruit métallique suivit d’un grincement.

\- Sakurai… ?

\- Ne vous en faite pas, murmura le plus âgé. Tout ira bien.

Toshiya déglutit avec difficulté. Son estomac était noué et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Il avait soudain peur de s’être trompé sur cet homme. Et si Sakurai n’était pas aussi blanc qu’il l’avait pensé ? Et s’il avait découvert qu’il n’était pas une prostituée mais un policier infiltré ? Et puis, il y avait tous ces bruits de pas autour de lui. Ils n’étaient pas seuls. Il y avait d’autres personnes. Il les entendait murmurer et marcher. Mais dans quoi s’était-il encore fourré ? Il l’ignorait et redoutait le moment où il le découvrirait.  

\- Nous sommes arrivés, déclara Sakurai. Je vais compter jusqu’à trois et vous rendre la vue.

Toshiya acquiesça d’un léger signe de la tête. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Sa gorge était sèche et une boule s’était formée dans son estomac. Elle était lourde et douloureuse. Elle l’empêchait de déglutir mais surtout de réfléchir correctement. Il avait peur mais tentait de ne pas y penser, se raccrochant désespérément à la première idée qu’il s’était faite de Sakurai : c’était un homme bien qui ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Le chiffre trois arriva bien plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait cru et lorsqu’il recouvrit la vue une étrange lumière l’aveugla en même temps qu’une musique surréaliste se mettait en route. Toshiya écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Tout ça était insensé ! Et pourtant… ils étaient seuls en plein milieu d’une sorte de fête foraine. Sur sa droite se trouvait une table ainsi qu’un diner aux chandelles et des serveurs prêts à répondre à tous leurs besoins.

\- Sakurai… vous êtes fou, balbutia Toshiya qui était partagé entre excitation et culpabilité.

\- Je voulais simplement vous montrer ce que vous représentez à mes yeux. Toshiya, je n’ai pas de mauvaises intentions envers vous.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Sakurai était en train de lui faire la cours de la manière la plus romantique qui soit et lui, il allait lui briser le cœur car il n’était que mensonge et tromperie. Il n’était pas une prostituée, il était pire que ça. Il était un flic sous couverture qui se servait de lui pour une enquête et c’était justement dans ce genre de moment qu’il détestait particulièrement son métier.

 

*

 

Die arqua un sourcil tout en balayant la pièce du regard. Elle était remplie de bouquet de fleur. Sur les tables, sur les meubles et même sur le sol !

\- Tu comptes devenir fleuriste ? Demanda le roux en portant son mug de thé à ses lèvres.

\- À ton avis ? Soupira Toshiya en s’affalant à côté de son ami sur le canapé. C’est Sakurai…

\- Sakurai ? Répéta Die dont les lèvres s’étiraient largement. On dirait que tu as tiré le gros lot avec lui. Totchi, il est encore temps de changer de bord et de faire ton coming out !

\- T’es bête.

\- Mais quand l’enquête sera bouclée, rien ne t’empêchera de continuer de le voir.

\- Parce que tu crois qu’il aura envie de me revoir quand il apprendra la vérité ?

\- Ma parole mais c’est que tu commences à en pincer pour lui !

\- Ça n’a rien à voir ! Sakurai est gentil et je m’en veux de l’utiliser de cette façon.

\- Dis-toi que c’est pour la bonne cause. Et puis ce n’est pas lui qu’on veut coincer.

Toshiya acquiesça tout en buvant une grande gorgée de thé. Die avait raison. Ils n’en avaient pas après Atsushi Sakurai. De toute façon il n’avait rien fait de répréhensible sinon d’être tombé amoureux d’une prostituée… d’un travesti qui n’en était pas vraiment un…

Die voyait bien que son partenaire était rongé par les remords. Toshiya était un gentil garçon plein d’état d’âme et contrairement à lui il n’était pas carriériste. Le grand brun se contentait de faire son boulot tout en suivant les règles. Il n’avait pas vraiment d’ambition sinon peut-être de passer un jour officier. Die au contraire se voyait déjà capitaine et pourquoi pas commissaire dans quelques années. Et l’affaire sur laquelle ils travaillaient allait mettre un sérieux coup de fouet à sa carrière mais aussi à celle de Toshiya même si ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment s’en rendre compte. Tout ce que le jeune androgyne voulait c’était arrêter de faire le trottoir pour mener de vraies enquêtes comme le ferait n’importe quel vrai policier.

Son téléphone vibra. Toshiya y jeta un rapide coup d’œil. C’était un message rempli d’amour de son prétendant. Décidément Sakurai était réellement tombé amoureux de lui et Toshiya regrettait un peu de ne pas être intéressé par les hommes car à coup sûr, il aurait pu lui aussi en tomber amoureux...

\- En tout cas, grâce à toi j’ai pu facilement gagner sa confiance et ce soir, je vais pouvoir m’introduire dans l’une de ces soirées très spéciale organisée par l’un de ses amis.

\- Sakurai n’y sera pas, déclara sèchement Toshiya.  

\- Je sais. J’imagine qu’il sera encore avec toi, se moqua Die.

\-  Sakurai n’aime pas ce genre de soirée. Il n’est pas comme tous ces porcs.

\- Oui je sais. Ton chéri est parfait mais même s’il n’y participe pas, il est au courant d’une manière ou d’une autre.

\- Tu ne vas pas le citer dans ton rapport ?

\- Non, je dirais que c’est une source anonyme qui nous a rencardés par ton intermédiaire.

Le soulagement put se lire sur le visage du grand brun. Préserver la réputation de Sakurai était la seule chose qu’il pouvait faire pour se faire pardonner de l’avoir ainsi manipulé.

\- Notre enquête se clôture ce soir. Alors tu peux rompre avec lui ou bien sauter le pas. C’est comme tu veux beau gosse.

Toshiya lui adressa un regard noir auquel Die répondit par un petit rire. Il termina son mug, le posa sur la table basse entre deux bouquets de fleur et salua son ami avant de partir. Toshiya le suivit des yeux puis alla se préparer. Aujourd’hui, Sakurai passait le prendre à 18h et c’était sans doute la dernière fois qu’ils se verraient. Le jeune homme appréhendait un peu cette rupture. Il n’avait pas envie de lui faire du mal pourtant il ne pouvait plus jouer la comédie. Il n’était pas homosexuel et même si Sakurai lui plaisait d’une certaine manière, ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble.

 

Cette nuit, ils ne dinèrent pas à l’extérieur mais chez Sakurai. Ce dernier n’avait aucune arrière pensée. Il souhaitait simplement leur offrir un peu plus d’intimité. Après tout, cela faisait plus de trois mois qu’ils se fréquentaient sans jamais avoir partagé le moindre baiser. D’ailleurs, Sakurai n’avait jamais rien tenté. Il savait que Toshiya ne se sentait pas digne de lui à cause de ce qu’il était vraiment. Pourtant à ses yeux, le jeune androgyne était parfait. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour accepter leur relation mais Sakurai n’était pas pressé et il savait que sa patience serait récompensée.

Le diner touchait à sa fin. Toshiya avait passé une agréable soirée. Sakurai était un homme charmant, malheureusement il était temps pour eux de se quitter définitivement. En effet, le policier avait reçu au cours du repas un sms de Die lui informant que tout se passait bien de son côté et qu’il était désormais libre de mettre fin à ses relations avec cet homme à moins qu’il ne préfère sauter le pas avec lui. Toshiya avait sourit en lisant le message de son ami. S’il avait été gay, il aurait sans doute succombé aux charmes de Sakurai. Il aurait laissé de côté sa conscience professionnelle et se serait jeté dans ses bras. Il lui aurait même tout avoué et l’aurait supplié de lui pardonner sa tromperie. Et Sakurai lui aurait tout pardonné car il l’aimait.

Le sourire de Toshiya devint plus triste alors qu’il perdait son regard dans son verre de vin. Il n’était pas gay car il n’aimait pas les hommes. Il avait pourtant fini par développer des sentiments ambigües pour Sakurai mais ça n’avait rien à voir avec de l’amour. Il s’était simplement laissé emporter par son propre rôle et il était temps d’y mettre fin.

\- Toshiya, que faites-vous pour les fêtes de fin d’année ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils tout en terminant son verre de vin :

\- Je rentre chez moi. Enfin… je veux dire chez mes parents.

\- Oh…, j’ignorais que vous aviez de la famille.

\- En faite, je ne rentrerais pas.

\- Pardon ?

L’estomac de Toshiya se contracta légèrement. Il n’aimait pas lui mentir et pourtant c’était ce qu’il était encore en train de faire car il était trop lâche pour lui dire la vérité.

\- Je… je me suis réconcilié avec mes parents et ils m’ont proposé de rentrer à la maison.

\- Vous allez alors quitter la ville ? Balbutia Sakurai qui avait subitement pâlit.

\- Oui… Je suis désolé. J’aurais dû vous le dire plus tôt.

\- Quand partez-vous ?

\- Demain soir.

\- Demain soir !

\- Je suis désolé Sakurai… J’aurais dû vous le dire avant mais je n’ai pas osé.

La voix de Toshiya s’étrangla. Il était tellement désolé et il se détestait de lui mentir de cette façon. Il ne faisait qu’enchainer mensonge sur mensonge dans l’espoir de lui faire le moins de mal possible et peut-être que c’était pire que tout. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu se montrer honnête et tout lui dire. Sakurai aurait sans doute compris mais à présent il était trop tard.

Le visage de son aîné s’assombrit. Toshiya déglutit tout en baissant les yeux sur son assiette à présent vide. Il avait honte de lui et il se détestait tellement ! À cet instant, il aurait aimé éprouver plus que de la tendresse pour Sakurai. Il aurait aimé être attiré par les hommes, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Il n’était pas gay et ne le serait jamais.

\- Je comprends, déclara Sakurai d’une voix légèrement tremblante.

Toshiya n’osa pas relever les yeux. Il entendit son aîné se lever et marcher dans la salle à manger. Peu après, il sentit sa présence tout près de lui.

\- Venez au moins partager un dernier verre avec moi au salon.

Toshiya releva lentement les yeux vers lui et croisa son sourire rempli de douceur. Sakurai était décidément un homme merveilleux. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et l’accompagna dans l’autre pièce.

\- En réalité, je suis content pour vous, déclara Sakurai en débouchant une bouteille de vin rouge alors que son invité s’installait dans le canapé. Vous me brisez le cœur mais je suis content que vous ailliez décidé de changer de vie. Quitter ce travail ne pourra que vous faire du bien.

Sakurai lui tendit un ballon rempli d’un liquide rouge en lui précisant qu’il s’agissait d’un de ses meilleurs crus. Toshiya le remercia et le porta à ses narines pour en apprécier le parfum. Il sentit alors son aîné prendre place à côté de lui. Les deux hommes s’échangèrent un sourire avant de commencer leur dégustation.

Quelques verres plus tard, ils riaient aux éclats dans le canapé. Toshiya se sentait  plus à l’aise, presque léger et un brin euphorique. Il était bien là, assis contre Sakurai à boire du vin et à oublier cette triste mascarade qui l’avait conduit à briser le cœur de cet homme si merveilleux.  

\- Je crois que tu as assez bu et moi aussi, déclara Sakurai en posant leurs verres sur la table basse.

\- Moi je crois que je suis bien là, rétorqua Toshiya en se calant un peu plus contre lui.

\- J’ai beaucoup trop bu pour te ramener chez toi et ne crois pas que je l’ai fait exprès pour te garder près de moi. J’avais besoin de noyer mon chagrin, murmura-t-il en remettant une mèche derrière l’oreille de son cadet.

Toshiya frissonna lorsque les doigts de Sakurai effleurèrent sa pommette

\- Mais je peux t’appeler un taxi, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu’en quittant le taxi, je trouverais la force de monter jusqu’à chez moi, rétorqua Toshiya. Je n’arrive même pas à quitter ton canapé. Si tu me le laisses cette nuit, il m’ira très bien.

\- Mais non voyons. Pas avec toutes les chambres d’amis que j’ai ici. Allé viens, je t’aide à monter si tu veux.

\- D’abord aide-moi à retirer mes bottes. Elles me font un mal de chien ! Soupira Toshiya en basculant la tête en arrière.

Sakurai retint un petit rire avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui. Il lui prit délicatement le pied droit et lui ôta lentement sa chaussure avant de lui masser le pied. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit soupir d’aise. C’était très agréable. Sakurai savait comment s’y prendre pour le soulager. Il était décidément parfait et une fois de plus Toshiya regrettait de ne pas être intéressé par les hommes. Son aîné fit de même avec son pied gauche avant de se lever pour se pencher vers lui.

\- Viens, je t’emmène là haut.

Toshiya hocha mollement la tête et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour qu’il puisse l’aider à se relever.

\- Merci, souffla le plus jeune.

Sakurai se contenta de lui adresser un léger sourire avant de le guider vers l’étage. Toshiya eut beaucoup de mal avec les escaliers mais il put compter sur l’aide de son aîné qui l’épaula jusqu’à destination.

\- Tu es si gentil Sakurai, souffla Toshiya. Je ne te mérite vraiment pas.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais que mes bons côtés. Si tu savais Toshiya, murmura le plus âgé en poussant une porte. Je suis bien loin de l’image que tu te fais de moi.

\- J’ai du mal à le croire.

Sakurai aida Toshiya à s’installer dans son lit avant de s’asseoir près de lui, osant à peine lui caresser les cheveux de peur de l’effrayer. Mais Toshiya n’avait pas peur de lui. Il savait que Sakurai ne lui ferait rien.

\- Tu aimerais les découvrir ? Demanda le plus âgé après un long silence.

\- Tes mauvais côtés ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui.

\- Tu risques de le regretter.

\- Je ne crois pas.

Un nouveau silence s’installa entre eux. Il n’avait rien de pesant tant ils aimaient la compagnie de l’autre. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi toute la nuit, à se regarder sans rien se dire mais Sakurai décida d’interrompre ce délicieux moment pour lui demander presque timidement :

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je t’aide à te déshabiller ? Je te jure de ne pas profiter de la situation. Je n’oserais jamais surtout que j’ai très bien compris que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

\- Ce n’est pas ça Sakurai, soupira Toshiya. Tu es un homme formidable, c’est moi qui ne suis pas assez bien pour toi.

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

\- Évidemment !

Sakurai commença à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Toshiya frissonna en sentant ses doigts frôler son ventre. Chaque caresse de son aîné, même involontaire lui faisait ressentir d’étranges sensations.

\- Je me sens bizarre quand même, murmura Toshiya alors qu’il sentait son pantalon le quitter.

\- Serait-ce moi qui te ferais cet effet ? Souffla son aîné contre son oreille.

\- Sakurai…

Toshiya sentit une paire de lèvres frôler son lobe et un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps. Ce n’était pourtant pas sa première cuite. Il était même un bon buveur et des nuits d’ivresse, il en avait connu aussi bien avec Die que Pata, mais cette fois-ci c’était différent.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’était comme vin déjà ? Finit-il par lui demander en sentant Sakurai s’allonger à côté de lui.

\- C’était un excellent millésime. Plus il est cher, meilleur il est, répondit l’autre en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Est-ce que tu vas dormir avec moi ?

\- Non, j’aurais peur d’être trop tenté.  

\- Tu es un gentleman, tu ne me forcerais jamais à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas.

\- Jamais car j’ai toujours considéré qu’une première fois devait être magique.

\- Tu n’as donc pas perdu espoir ?

\- De te mettre dans mon lit ? Mais tu y es déjà.

Toshiya pouffa de rire en se tournant sur le côté, se blottissant presque dans les bras de son ainé qui commença à lui caresser les cheveux et la nuque.

\- J’ai d’ailleurs du mal à bien me tenir, Toshiya. Tu es si beau. Si magnifique ! Si pure !

\- Pure ? Te souviens-tu du métier que je fais ?

\- Évidemment mais je te pardonne car tu ne fais que ce pourquoi tu es payé et puis j’ai très bien compris que tu n’en avais pas après moi.

Surpris, Toshiya releva la tête vers lui. Un étrange sourire était dessiné sur les lèvres de Sakurai. Le jeune androgyne eut du mal à l’interpréter mais également à le fixer correctement tant sa vue était trouble.

\- Je crois que je suis sérieusement atteint car je ne comprends pas tout ce que tu me dis, murmura Toshiya.

\- C’est normal avec tout le vin que tu as bu.

\- Non, je crois que c’est autre chose…

\- Autre chose ? Moi peut-être ?

Toshiya esquissa un léger sourire. Tout était confus dans son esprit et il n’était pas vraiment certain de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. D’ailleurs il ne réalisa pas immédiatement que ses lèvres avaient rencontré celles de Sakurai. Quand et comment se baiser avait-il commencé ? Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée mais une chose était certaine, son aîné embrassait diablement bien.

Le jeune homme sentit une main se presser contre son entrejambe et introduire peu après des doigts sous l’élastique de son sous-vêtement. Toshiya poussa un gémissement entre deux baisers et tenta de le repousser mais il avait l’impression de n’avoir plus aucune force dans les bras. Il n’avait pas envie d’aller plus loin. Il lui avait déjà donné bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu et pourtant, il n’arrivait pas à clairement formuler son souhait. Tout ce qui s’échappait de ses lèvres était le prénom de son futur amant accompagné de gémissements.

\- Sakurai… attend…

Les gémissements affluèrent et l’empêchèrent d’en dire davantage, en effet Sakurai avait commencé à le masturber tout en continuant de déguster tantôt ses lèvres, tantôt son cou et Toshiya se noyait dans ces nouvelles sensations. Il était complètement perdu quelque part entre le plaisir et l’incompréhension. Pourquoi se laissait-il faire ? Pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à le repousser ? Il n’avait pas envie de continuer. Il ne voulait pas faire l’amour avec lui. Les hommes ne l’intéressaient. Il n’était pas gay. Et pourtant, son sexe et ses gémissements affirmaient le contraire, encourageant ainsi son amant à continuer ce qu’il faisait.

Toshiya sentit son sous-vêtement le quitter et bientôt une paire de lèvres se referma sur sa verge tendue. Le jeune homme soupira et gémit de plaisir sans parvenir à faire autre chose que crisper ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres de son amant. Sakurai semblait avoir des lèvres et une langue magiques au point que le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à connaitre sa fin dans sa bouche, sans doute parce que son ainé avait déjà commencé à le pénétrer avec ses doigts tout en continuant ses va et vient sur son sexe gonflé de plaisir.  

Sakurai retira ses doigts et laissa sa langue se promener autour de l’intimité de son jeune amant, lui murmurant parfois des mots doux mais surtout à quel point il le désirait. Le jeune homme sentit peu après son aîné se glisser entre ses jambes et presser sa verge tendue contre son intimité.

\- Sakurai…, s’il te plait…

\- Ne t’en fais pas, je serais très doux.

Toshiya crispa ses doigts sur son partenaire alors qu’il le sentait se glisser lentement en lui. Sakurai ne lui avait pas menti. Il se montra doux et veilla à ne pas le blesser. Lorsqu’il fut complètement en lui, le plus âgé souda leurs lèvres avant d’entamer des va et vient de plus en plus rythmés. Toshiya ne chercha plus à le repousser. Il n’en avait pas la force. Il ne pouvait que gémir de plaisir…

 

*

 

Toshiya eut beaucoup de difficulté à émerger ce matin là. S’il avait pu, il serait resté toute la journée au lit. Il avait mal partout, il avait envie de vomir et il avait l’impression que son crâne allait exploser, mais surtout il n’avait aucun souvenir de la veille. Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait.

Il y avait un plateau posé sur la table de nuit. On lui avait préparé son petit-déjeuner. C’était adorable bien qu’il ne soit pas certain d’être capable de manger. Toshiya fixa d’un air absent la nourriture qu’on lui avait préparé. Il y avait également une rose rouge ainsi qu’un mot. Le grand brun tendit péniblement la main pour attraper le message.

«  ** _Prends tout ton temps. Si tu me cherches, je suis en bas. Je t’aime. S._**  »

Toshiya fixa le message sans vraiment le comprendre ni même savoir qui était cette fameuse S, qui dans son esprit ne pouvait être qu’une femme. Sinon comment expliquer le mot d’amour mais aussi le fait qu’il soit nu et couvert de sperme ? D’ailleurs Toshiya était convaincu que la semence qui le couvrait était la sienne. Quant à la douleur sourde qu’il sentait dans le bas de son dos… Il avait mal partout de toute façon, alors pourquoi se serait-il inquiété de cet endroit en particulier ? 

Lentement le grand brun se redressa pour s’adosser au mur, glissant au passage un oreiller derrière son dos. Il tendit à nouveau la main vers le plateau et prit le mug de thé qu’on lui avait préparé. Tout était très confus dans son esprit et même après quelques gorgées il ne se sentait pas mieux. Il avait froid et chaud en même temps. Il avait l’impression que la pièce tanguait et surtout il avait envie de vomir. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Avait-il attrapé la grippe ? Non c’était autre chose et ça ne ressemblait pas à une gueule de bois ordinaire.

Après avoir terminé son thé, Toshiya quitta maladroitement ce lit sentant le sexe et la transpiration. Mais qu’avait-il fait la nuit dernière ? Apparemment l’amour comme un forcené. D’ailleurs cette idée le mettait mal à l’aise. Avec qui avait-il couché ? Malgré lui, Toshiya se sentait sale et très mal. C’était la première fois qu’il ressentait quelque chose comme ça et il ne se l’expliquait pas.

Il y avait un yukata posé sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Toshiya marcha péniblement vers lui et attrapa le vêtement pour se le passer sur le dos. Il lui fallut de longues minutes et plusieurs tentatives pour parvenir à le fermer correctement. Le grand brun marcha ensuite vers la porte et quitta la chambre pour se retrouver dans un couloir qui lui semblait familier et au bout duquel se trouvait un escalier. Il n’y avait qu’un étage à descendre et pourtant Toshiya avait comme une sensation de vertige. Il dût s’agripper à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber et faire preuve d’une grande concentration pour descendre chaque marche une par une. Un bruit attira son attention et il releva la tête, quittant un instant ses pieds des yeux pour les poser sur un homme qui marchait au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Sakurai…, murmura le jeune homme.

L’autre n’avait pas encore remarqué sa présence. Il était bien trop occupé à s’essuyer les mains sur un torchon. Toshiya plissa les yeux et les observa avec davantage d’attention. Elles étaient rouges de sang… Lorsqu’il s’en rendit compte, il eut un mouvement de recule qui lui fit perdre l’équilibre. Il dévala les escaliers et se retourna ventre à terre, aux pieds de son hôte qui s’approcha de lui tout en souriant légèrement.

\- Mon amour, mais que t’arrive-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il en s’accroupissant à côté de lui.

Toshiya ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer les mains de Sakurai. Elles étaient rouges de sang, un peu comme ce torchon avec lequel il tentait de les essuyer. Le jeune androgyne déglutit avec difficulté alors qu’un large sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de son ainé. Sakurai semblait différent et il lui faisait même un peu peur. Au point que Toshiya n’osa pas bouger lorsqu’il commença à l’examiner.

\- Je crois que tu n’as rien de cassé mais on dirait que tu t’es foulé la cheville, déclara Sakurai avant de l’aider à se relever. Tu vas avoir quelques bleues mais je pense que ça ira.

Le policier ne répondit pas. Son visage était pâle et il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des mains rouges de son aîné. D’ailleurs, il commençait à réaliser que c’était peut-être avec lui qu’il avait fait l’amour la nuit dernière. Pourtant, il n’en avait aucun souvenir et même ivre il n’aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. L’idée que l’autre ait pu le droguer lui traversa l’esprit même s’il n’arrivait pas à y croire. Sakurai n’était pas ce genre d’homme et puis ce n’était peut-être pas du sang qui couvrait ses mains. C’était peut-être autre chose et quand bien même cela serait du sang, ce n’était certainement pas du sang humain...

- Je vais t’aider à remonter à l’étage. Il faut que tu te reposes. Nous parlerons ensuite de nous.

Toshiya n’osa ni répondre ni tenter de se défaire de son étreinte. De toute façon, il s’en sentait incapable tant ses muscles étaient engourdis. Il laissa Sakurai l’emmener dans la chambre qu’il avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Tout était confus dans son esprit où se bousculaient une foule de question qu’il n’osait formuler tout haut, sans doute parce qu’il avait peur. Sakurai l’effrayait. Il y avait quelque chose d’inhabituel dans son regard et au fond de lui, Toshiya savait qu’il s’était lourdement trompé sur son compte. Sakurai était dangereux et peut-être plus qu’il ne le pensait.

\- Repose-toi mon cœur. Je termine un petit travail et après je reviendrais m’occuper de toi, murmura Sakurai en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Toshiya frissonna de peur et de dégout. Il aurait voulu le repousser et lui cracher à la figure sa colère. Il aurait voulu lui casser la figure et laver son honneur. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Il n’osa pas. Il avait mal partout et se sentait si faible. Coordonner ses mouvements lui demandait bien trop de concentration et d’énergie. Alors se battre lui semblait insurmontable. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire c’était jouer le jeu et attendre le bon moment pour s’enfuir. 

Sakurai ne tarda pas à s’en aller. Toshiya resta immobile dans le lit, osant à peine respirer et se contentant d’écouter ses pas s’éloigner dans le couloir. Dès qu’il fut certain d’être seul, il se redressa lentement. Son corps était endolori mais il était hors de question qu’il reste une minute de plus ici. Sakurai pouvait revenir à tout moment et s’il voulait lui échapper, il devait s’en aller immédiatement. Après tout, dieu seul savait ce que ce malade voulait lui faire.   

Après avoir boitillé péniblement jusqu’à la porte de la chambre, Toshiya prit une profonde inspiration et pressa la poignée. À son grand soulagement il n’y avait personne dans le couloir. Il s’y glissa sans bruit et marcha très lentement vers les escaliers. Chaque mouvement lui provoquait une vive douleur dans tout le corps mais ce n’était rien en comparaison de celle qu’il ressentait à l’estomac. Il avait peur… non il était terrifié. Il savait que Sakurai n’était pas l’homme qu’il avait cru. Il repensa alors à ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux la nuit dernière et il était à présent convaincu d’avoir été drogué puis violé.  Toshiya sentit la colère l’envahir cependant il jugea plus sage de s’en aller. Il aurait le temps de se venger de ce sale type plus tard. En attendant, il devait rentrer chez lui et appeler Die. Il repensa alors aux mains tachées de sang de Sakurai et un vent de panique s’empara de lui. Et si c’était plus grave qu’il ne le pensait ? Et si Sakurai était en réalité un psychopathe ?

Son corps fut soudain pris de tremblement. Toshiya s’appuya contre un mur et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer un court instant sur sa respiration. Il devait se calmer et ne pas céder à la panique. Il devait garder son sang froid et sortir d’ici. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, le jeune homme descendit marche après marche les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et son estomac lui faisait atrocement mal. Ses yeux lui piquaient également. Il avait peur. Il avait mal. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il voulait hurler. Il voulait crier toute sa souffrance et surtout il était en colère contre Sakurai. Il se sentait trahi et sali. Alors qu’il descendait les dernières marches, ses joues devinrent humides. Il craquait. C’était trop d’émotion… trop de tension ! S’il ne sortait pas de cette maison, s’il ne s’éloignait pas de ce psychopathe, il allait devenir fou.

À travers ses larmes, Toshiya aperçut la porte d’entrée.  Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. La liberté n’était qu’à quelques pas. Le grand brun rassembla ses forces et se précipita vers la sortie. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à presser la poignée, un cri le fit sursauter. Le jeune homme se figea. C’était un hurlement de douleur, celui d’une femme. Toshiya repensa alors au torchon plein de sang de Sakurai. L’idée que ce psychopathe soit en train de tuer une femme quelque part dans la maison lui traversa l’esprit et le fit hésiter. Que devait-il faire ? S’enfuir et aller chercher du secours ? C’était la solution la plus sage et la plus prudente car dans l’état dans lequel il se trouvait, il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle.

Un nouveau cri résonna. Toshiya ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle était en train d’appeler à l’aide. Et lui il hésitait, la peur au ventre. Il n’était qu’un lâche qui ne méritait pas sa plaque. Une longue plainte se fit entendre et Toshiya tourna les talons. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette femme mourir.

Tout en se répétant à quel point il était stupide et complètement fou, le jeune homme revint sur ses pas. Arrivé devant les escaliers, il regarda autour de lui. Il lui fallait une arme. Il se souvint alors que la cuisine n’était pas très loin. La porte en était d’ailleurs entrouverte. Toshiya boita jusqu’à elle et la poussa avec prudence. À son grand soulagement il n’y avait personne. Après avoir pris une courte inspiration il balaya la pièce du regard. Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur un couteau de cuisine posé au bord de l’évier. Il le prit et tendit l’oreille. Il n’entendait plus rien. Il était peut-être trop tard pour la sauver…

Quelques instants plus tard il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Toshiya alla se cacher derrière la porte, espérant ne pas être remarqué par Sakurai. Ce dernier passa devant la cuisine sans y entrer. Le policier resserra ses doigts sur son couteau. S’il le fallait, il n’hésiterait pas à le tuer pour sauver sa vie et venger son honneur par la même occasion.

À travers l’embrassure, Toshiya le vit passer avec un rouleau de sac poubelle noir. Ses mains et sa chemise étaient maculées de sang. Mais quel genre de monstre était-il ? Le jeune flic avait peur de le découvrir. D’ailleurs, il était encore temps pour lui de s’enfuir. Il l’aurait sans doute fait s’il ne l’avait pas entendu s’exclama :

\- J’arrive mes mignons ! Ne vous en faites pas, je n’en ai plus pour très longtemps.

Le sang de Toshiya se glaça. Il y avait d’autres personnes enfermées ici et Sakurai s’apprêtait à les tuer. Le jeune homme déglutit. S’il s’en allait maintenant, il avait une chance de s’en sortir et de revenir avec du secours mais dans ce cas là, il condamnait ces malheureux à une mort certaine. Le grand brun ferma douloureusement les yeux. Que faire ? Il n’avait jamais été préparé à ça. Jusqu’à présent, sa carrière de flic s’était résumé à distribuer des contraventions, réguler la circulation et dernièrement à faire le trottoir. Il n’avait jamais tiré sur personne et n’avait même jamais procédé à la moindre arrestation. Il n’était en définitif qu’un bleu.

Une éternité s’écoula avant qu’il ne prenne sa décision. La plus stupide de toute sa vie et pourtant, au fond de lui il savait que s’il ne le faisait pas, il le regretterait jusqu’à la fin de ses jours, se demandant s’il aurait pu les sauver en agissant autrement. Après s’être essuyé ses joues humides de larme, Toshiya quitta sa cachette et partit à la recherche de Sakurai. Il l’avait vu tourner à l’angle d’un mur et lorsqu’il vit cette porte ouverte sur les entrailles de la terre, il sut où ce monstre se terrait.

Sakurai était descendu à la cave. Toshiya esquissa un sourire nerveux. Il aurait dû s’en douter. C’était tellement évident ! Presqu’un cliché ! D’ailleurs il se demandait quand il se réveillerait de ce cauchemar digne d’un mauvais remake de film d’horreur.

Il y avait du sang sur les marches de cet escalier qui semblait mener tout droit en enfer. Toshiya resserra ses doigts sur son couteau et descendit prudemment dans l’antre du monstre. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir son sang battre dans ses tempes en même temps que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il avait tellement peur qu’il aurait pu s’uriner dessus s’il n’était pas aussi déshydraté. Il regrettait d’ailleurs de ne pas avoir pris le temps de boire un verre d’eau dans la cuisine. Un sourire idiot et nerveux se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu’il posait un pied sur le sol carrelé de blanc et taché de rouge.

Toshiya porta sa main à ses lèvres pour s’empêcher de vomir. Une odeur pestilentielle lui souleva l’estomac et il ravala sa bile de justesse.  Devant lui se trouvait le corps d’un jeune homme qu’on avait commencé à découper en morceau. À côté de lui gisait une femme égorgée. Sans doute celle qu’il avait entendu crier. Toshiya fit un pas en arrière. C’était trop tard… il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux.

Un gémissement attira son attention. Le grand brun tourna lentement la tête et remarqua un petit corps tremblant. Il y avait un survivant. Il s’approcha prudemment de lui. Il s’agissait d’un jeune homme qui n’avait même pas 20 ans. Il avait de longs cheveux coupés au carré et décolorés en blond. Blond comme les deux autres cadavres…

Lorsqu’il posa sa main sur son épaule, le garçon tremblant de peur poussa un petit gémissement. Il ressemblait à un animal blessé et Toshiya eut beaucoup de peine pour lui. Le grand brun s’accroupit à côté de lui et se concentra pour trouver les bons mots. Ils n’avaient pas beaucoup de temps mais s’ils voulaient s’en sortir vivants, il devait gagner sa confiance.

\- Je suis de la police. Je vais te sortir d’ici.

Le jeune homme blond releva lentement les yeux vers lui. Toshiya y vit beaucoup de crainte mais également une étincelle d’espoir. Il sut alors qu’il avait fait le bon choix en venant ici. Le policier lui tendit la main et le jeune homme y glissa la sienne non sans hésitation. Il était effrayé. Toshiya aussi avait peur mais ils s’en sortiraient.

Soudain le blond crispa sa main sur celle du brun. Il écarquilla les yeux et des larmes affluèrent sur son visage. Surpris, Toshiya l’interrogea du regard mais le garçon ne le voyait plus. Il ne faisait que fixer quelque chose derrière lui. Lorsque le policier s’en rendit compte, il se figea d’effroi. Sakurai était là.

Toshiya ferma douloureusement les yeux alors qu’un sourire amer se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il était tellement stupide. Au lieu de jouer les héros, il aurait dû chercher un téléphone pour appeler les secours ou même s’enfuir. À présent, il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Il lâcha la main du garçon aux cheveux décolorés et se releva péniblement, oubliant le couteau qu’il avait posé sur le sol quelques instants auparavant. De toute façon, ce n’était pas cette petite lame qui pourrait les sauver.

\- Mon amour, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, murmura Sakurai.

Toshiya se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu’au sang pour s’empêcher de sangloter. Non, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

\- Mais ce n’est pas grave, reprit Sakurai en souriant avec beaucoup de douceur. C’est peut-être mieux ainsi. Tu vas pouvoir m’aider à me débarrasser de ces déchets et après, nous allons pouvoir installer ensemble notre salle de jeu et vivre pleinement notre amour.

Toshiya se figea d’effroi mais surtout de surprise. Avait-il bien compris ce que Sakurai venait de lui dire ?

\- J’espère que tu ne m’en veux pas, reprit le plus vieux. Tu ne voulais pas te donner à moi alors en attendant, il fallait bien que je m’occupe alors j’ai continué à faire ce que j’ai toujours fait mais à présent que tu es avec moi, tout va pouvoir changer.

Deux lourdes mains s’abattirent sur ses épaules. Toshiya crut que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Tout ça était trop tordu mais surtout c’était encore pire que ce qu’il avait cru. Sakurai n’avait pas l’intention de le tuer. Il voulait qu’il partage ses penchants morbides et insensés.

Lentement deux bras l’enlacèrent et un visage se nicha dans son cou pour y respirer son odeur. Toshiya resta pétrifié sur place.

\- Tu verras mon amour, nous serons bien là, tous les deux. Et rien ni personne ne nous sépara jamais. Quant à eux, je n’ai plus besoin d’eux si je t’ai toi.

Toshiya ferma douloureusement les yeux tout en prenant une profonde inspiration par le nez. Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il nageait en plein cauchemar et n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment en sortir.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 

**_« Il y a tellement de chose que j’aimerais te dire Toshiya, mais je crois que ça pourrait se résumer par : Je suis heureux d’avoir fait ta connaissance. »_ **

_Toshiya avala difficilement sa salive tout en s’asseyant sur le canapé recouvert de pétales de rose séchés. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le petit carnet noir qu’il venait de trouver et dont il ne faisait que lire et relire certains passages. Autour de lui, les agents de la brigade criminelle s’activaient, entre relevé d’emprunte et recherche d’indice. L’appartement de Kyo était passé au peigne fin. Naïf espoir. Casanova ne laissait jamais rien derrière lui, sauf peut-être sa carte de visite et cette fois-ci elle était un peu différente des précédentes. Mais le cadre l’était également et malgré lui, Toshiya ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser à ce qui lui était arrivé quatre ans plus tôt avec Atsushi Sakurai._

_\- Non, c’est moi qui suis heureux de t’avoir rencontré mon ami, murmura-t-il. Et c’est de vive voix que je te le dirais quand je t’aurais retrouvé. Et je te jure que je te retrouverais comme toi, tu m’as trouvé il y a quatre ans…_

_ Quatre ans plus tôt : _

\- Bravo Die, déclara Taiji en s’enfonçant dans son siège. Beau travail. Je dirais même : joli coup de filet ! Vraiment, coincer tous ces porcs en une nuit.

\- J’n’étais pas seul sur le coup Capitaine, répondit le roux en étirant largement ses lèvres. Toshiya m’a donné un sacré coup de main.

\- D’ailleurs il est où le gamin ?

\- Il doit sans doute dormir. Il travaille souvent de nuit. Vous savez, il est affecté à la surveillance d…

\- Il fait le trottoir quoi, coupa Taiji en allumant une cigarette. Un travail ingrat mais qui a le mérite d’apprendre le métier.

Die acquiesça d’un signe de la tête tout en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures. Il était mal à l’aise et pas seulement parce que Taiji le fixait avec insistance. Die ne pouvait pas se l’expliquer mais il avait comme une boule, là au fond de l’estomac. C’était un peu comme un pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose de grave était sur le point d’arriver. Pourtant son enquête s’était bien terminée. Certes, il l’avait un peu mené en solo sans avertir sa hiérarchie mais au final tout s’était bien passé et c’était la promotion assurée pour Toshiya et lui ! Alors pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à se réjouir ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Taiji.

\- Non Capitaine. Je crois que je manque un peu de sommeil.

\- Tu taperas ton rapport demain. Rentre te coucher gamin. T’as bien bossé.

\- Merci Capitaine.

Die se leva et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à passer la porte, Taiji ajouta :

\- Mais ne me refais plus jamais ça Die. Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité. T’as de la chance que ça se soit terminé sans un accroc. La prochaine fois, je veux être un minimum au courant. T’imagine s’il était arrivé quelque chose au môme ?

\- Toshiya ne craignait rien. Je ne l’ai jamais exposé. Enfin, il n’a rien fait de plus que ce qu’il fait tous les soirs. Jamais je ne l’aurais mis en danger.

\- Quand tu verras Toshiya, dis-lui que je veux lui parler.

\- Bien Capitaine.

Taiji fit signe à Die de disposer et le rouquin quitta son bureau pour regagner le sien. En passant devant la table de travail de Toshiya, Die eut un douloureux pincement au cœur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se faisait autant de soucis pour lui. Peut-être parce que depuis hier soir Toshiya ne répondait pas sur son portable et c’était la première fois que ça arrivait. Généralement le grand brun  tâchait de l’avoir à porté de main pour le cas où. Surtout depuis qu’il avait été affecté au trottoir. C’était en quelque sorte une mesure de sécurité. Après tout, les rues n’étaient pas sûres la nuit et lorsqu’il était en infiltration, Toshiya ne pouvait pas porter d’arme. De toute façon ses tenues ne lui permettaient pas d’en dissimuler une.

Die tenta de chasser ses doutes et ses angoisses tout en rassemblant ses affaires. Le capitaine Sawada lui avait donné sa journée et il comptait la consacrer à rattraper tous le sommeil en retard qu’il avait accumulé ces dernières semaines mais avant ça, il devait passer chez Toshiya. Jamais il ne pourrait fermer l’œil sans s’être assuré que son ami aille bien.

Toshiya vivait à quinze minutes en voiture du commissariat. Die se gara dans une rue adjacente et se dépêcha de gagner son appartement. Plus il s’en approchait, plus il sentait son angoisse grandir. Mais pourquoi diable se faisait-il autant de soucis pour lui ? Toshiya n’avait jamais été exposé et il n’y avait aucune raison qu’il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Surtout qu’il n’avait pas fait le trottoir la nuit dernière. Il avait passé la soirée avec le riche et beau Atsushi Sakurai. Au pire, il s’était retrouvé au lit avec lui et s’était découvert homosexuel. Et franchement, il y avait pire comme coming out. Die poussa un petit rire nerveux. Même lui n’y croyait pas…

Die sonna pour la troisième fois. Il tendit l’oreille. L’appartement semblait vide. Le roux poussa un profond soupir et sortit son trousseau de clé. Toshiya lui avait confié un double quelques semaines plus tôt pour le cas où. Die ne s’en était jamais servi et avait quelques scrupules à le faire. Et s’il surprenait Sakurai et Toshiya dans le même lit dans une position plus que compromettante ? L’idée était idiote et pourtant, le rouquin se raccrocha à cette pensée aussi stupide qu’improbable mais tellement rassurante.

Personne. L’appartement était vide. Toshiya n’était pas rentré de la nuit. Leurs mugs de thé, ceux dans lesquels ils avaient but la veille étaient toujours sur la table basse. Personne n’avait changé l’eau des fleurs ni sorti les poubelles. Le lit de Toshiya n’était même pas défait et l’appartement sentait un peu le renfermé.

\- Et merde Totchi… J’espère que t’es en train de t’envoyer en l’air avec Sakurai sinon…

Die n’osa pas formuler clairement sa pensée et ne voulait surtout pas s’avouer qu’il était mort d’inquiétude pour son ami. Et pourtant, il pensa à Toshiya toute la journée. Il l’appela plusieurs fois et tomba à chaque fois sur le répondeur. Il lui envoya des sms mais n’obtint aucun accusé de réception. D’ailleurs plus le temps passait, plus son angoisse grandissait.

 

Le soleil se couchait à l’horizon. Die n’avait pas fermé l’œil de toute la journée. Il n’avait fait que tourner en rond dans son propre appartement, hésitant entre appeler Taiji pour lui avouer ses angoisses infondées ou bien téléphoner à Pata pour trouver auprès de lui un peu de réconfort paternelle. Finalement sous les coups de 22h, Die prit ses clés de voiture et sortit. Il roula jusqu’au quartier chaud de la ville et se gara au coin d’une rue, guettant les travestis avec qui Toshiya avait l’habitude de faire le trottoir. Le petit groupe ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez. Ils étaient trois mais Toshiya n’était pas avec eux. L’estomac de Die se noua un peu plus.

\- Hé merde ! Lâcha-t-il en quittant sa voiture.

Le roux glissa ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et marcha vers les trois jeunes androgynes qui vendaient leurs charmes pour quelques billets. Lorsqu’ils le virent, les trois hommes étirèrent largement les lèvres.

\- Et bien mon chéri, tu es seul ce soir ? Tu as besoin de compagnie ?

Die réprima un sourire tout en retirant son bonnet pour laisser retomber sur son visage ses cheveux rouge.

\- Attends mais je te connais toi, reprit le prostitué. T’es un régulier de Totchi.

\- Oui, avoua timidement Die. D’ailleurs je le cherche.

\- Dommage pour toi mon p’tit cœur il ne bosse pas ce soir.

\- Vraiment ? S’étonna Die.

\- En tout cas, on ne l’a pas vu. Mais tu sais, on est là nous.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Die qui déclina poliment leur proposition. Il regagna ensuite sa voiture tout en sortant son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de la seule personne capable de l’aider.

\- Merde Die ! Tu sais quelle heure il est ? Grogna un homme à l’autre bout du fil. Putain ! Pour une fois que je ne bosse pas de nuit !

\- Kaoru aide-moi s’il te plait…

La voix de Die s’étrangla et le roux réprima difficilement un sanglot. Kaoru s’en rendit compte et lui demanda d’une voix radoucie :

\- Merde Die, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

\- C’est mon coéquipier… Je le retrouve plus et j’ai peur d’un coup. J’n’ose pas appeler Sawada. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Kaoru… Aide-moi !

Cette fois-ci le sanglot sortit. Die craquait. Il était fatigué. Ces dernières 24h avaient été éprouvantes pour lui. Il venait de boucler ce qui était sans doute l’enquête la plus importante de sa carrière et au lieu de pouvoir la fêter avec son compagnon d’arme, il se morfondait au téléphone comme un enfant abandonné.

\- T’es où ?

Die murmura le nom d’une rue. Kaoru la griffonna sur son bloc note et lui demanda de ne pas bouger. Die acquiesça et raccrocha tout en reniflant doucement. Il se sentait débile. Toshiya allait bien. Il devait être quelque part en train de fêter leur réussite. Il était peut-être même en agréable compagnie. Die avait beau se le répéter il n’arrivait pas à y croire.

 

Le roux était encore en train de se morfondre quand on donna un petit coup contre sa vitre. Il releva la tête et reconnut Kaoru. Le brun lui adressa un léger sourire avant de contourner la voiture pour s’installer sur le siège passager. Il avait apporté avec lui deux cafés. Il en tendit un à Die et déclara :

\- Maintenant tu me racontes tout.

Die acquiesça. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Avoir Kaoru à ses côtés lui rappelait l’époque où ils étaient aux stups ensembles. Et ils en avaient passés des nuits en planques dans des voitures garées dans des rues tout aussi sordides que celle-ci.

Après avoir but une grande gorgée de café chaud, Die lui raconta tout. Comment il était tombé par hasard sur la piste d’un réseau de prostitution de luxe. Comment il avait réussi avec l’aide de Toshiya à s’approcher d’Atsushi Sakurai.

\- Tu parles du conseiller municipal ? Coupa Kaoru. Il est mêlé à un réseau de prostitution ?

\- Pas directement. Il est plutôt clean. Je crois qu’il fréquente quelques putes à l’occasion mais sans plus. Par contre l’une de ses connaissances, un homme d’affaire plutôt riche organise des soirées libertines. Officiellement ce sont des soirées libertines. Officieusement, il rémunère des prostituées qui tendent des pièges à des politiciens corrompus. Il prend des photos compromettantes et ensuite les fait chanter. J’ai réussi à m’introduire dans l’une de ces soirées, sur recommandation de Sakurai et j’ai pu tous les épingler.

\- Voilà qui sent la promotion, déclara Kaoru en adressant un sourire sincère à son ami.

\- Oui mais depuis hier soir je n’ai plus de nouvelle de Toshiya.

\- D’après ce que j’ai cru comprendre, il n’y a pas de raison de s’inquiéter pour lui. Son rôle n’était finalement que mineur dans cette histoire. Il t’a aidé à gagner la confiance de Sakurai pour que tu puisses avoir accès à son carnet d’adresse.

\- Je sais…, murmura Die en se rongeant l’ongle du pouce. Mais je ne sais pas… ce silence radio m’angoisse. J’ai peur d’avoir raté un truc.

Kaoru acquiesça d’un signe de la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que son ami voulait dire et en même temps ses craintes ne reposaient sur rien, sinon une intuition et l’absence de nouvelle de Toshiya.

\- Peut-être que c’est la tension des dernières semaines qui retombent et qui me joue des tours, soupira le roux avant d’esquisser un faible sourire.

\- Peut-être, répéta Kaoru en fixant son ami avec inquiétude.

\- Désolé de t’avoir dérangé pour si peu.

\- Je me renseignerais sur Sakurai. J’irais frapper à sa porte s’il le faut. Toi tu ne peux pas le faire. Pas encore. Il ne sait pas que tu es flic et n’a pas besoin de l’apprendre tout de suite.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Bien sûr mais tu me devras un diner.

\- Dans le meilleur resto !

Les deux amis s’échangèrent un sourire complice. Cela faisait une éternité qu’ils n’avaient pas travaillé ensemble et même s’il ne s’agissait pas d’une véritable enquête, un brin de nostalgie s’empara d’eux. L’époque où ils faisaient équipe à la brigade chargée de la lutte contre les stupéfiants leur semblait si loin ! Ils n’étaient alors que des bleus et en y repensant ils avaient l’impression que c’était dans une tout autre vie.

\- Rentre chez toi te reposer, déclara Kaoru en ouvrant sa portière. Je t’appelle demain.

\- Tu vas enquêter ce soir ?

\- Rentre chez toi Die, répéta le brun en lui adressant un petit clin d’œil avant de refermer la portière derrière lui.

Un large sourire fendit le visage du roux qui suivit son ami du regard. Il avait toujours pu compter sur lui. Kaoru était un homme bien et il était heureux de le compter parmi ses meilleurs amis.

 

*

               

Lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, Kaoru faillit avaler son café de travers. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Surtout à cette heure si tardive ? Qui plus est devant son ordinateur à regarder le fruit de ses recherches !

\- Je me demande pourquoi tu enquêtes sur Atsushi Sakurai, déclara Kyo sans se retourner.

Kaoru grommela un juron avant de tirer une chaise près de son bureau, Kyo monopolisant la sienne et n’étant visiblement pas prêt de s’en aller.

\- Il est 1h du matin, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Kaoru en s’asseyant lourdement sur son siège.

\- Et toi ?

Le brun grommela dans sa barbe tout en tournant son regard vers le bureau de capitaine vide depuis que Kisaki avait rejoint les affaires internes.

\- Foutaise, rétorqua Kyo en continuant sa lecture. Depuis que tu fais l’intérim de Kisaki, tu ne t’es pas une seule fois installé dans son bureau. Alors ne me fait pas croire que son poste t’intéresse.

\- À quoi bon m’y installer ? Notre nouveau capitaine ne tardera pas à être nommé.

\- Trois mois que ça dure et si tu veux mon avis, on n’est pas près de le voir pointer le bout de son nez.

Kaoru ne répondit pas mais un léger sourire s’était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Kyo était en train de lui donner un coup de main, sans lui poser la moindre question et le brun l’en remerciait silencieusement.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu sais sur lui, Kyo ?

Le petit blond referma le dossier qui se trouvait devant lui et se tourna vers son ami. Un large sourire fendait son visage comme s’il n’avait attendu que cette question pour étaler sa science au grand jour.

\- Pas grand-chose en faite, répondit-il en fixant le vide d’un air sombre. Il a 38 ans. Il est conseiller municipal. C’est un riche héritier qui n’a jamais vraiment eu besoin de travailler pour vivre. Il lui arrive de jouer au golf avec le procureur Deyama le dimanche. C’est un citoyen honnête sur qui il n’y a rien à dire.

\- Et c’est tout ?

\- Ah ! Oui ! J’oubliais, notre commissaire le déteste.

Kaoru était déçu. Il n’avait pas besoin de le dire tant l’expression de son visage était éloquente. Kyo l’avait habitué à mieux. D’ailleurs si ses propres recherches sur le sujet n’avaient rien donné, il avait eu le secret espoir que son ami pointe du doigt un détail intéressant. Apparemment, il s’était trompé. Il n’avait plus qu’à appeler Die pour lui dire que si quelqu’un s’en était pris à Toshiya, ce n’était certainement pas Sakurai.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer, soupira Kaoru après s’être frotté le visage. Je n’en peux plus et ça ne mène à rien.

\- Pourquoi Sakurai t’intéresse tant ?

\- Pour rien.

Kyo arqua un sourcil tout en adressant un regard insistant au brun qui finit par tout lui dire. Il commença par la fin : le coup de téléphone de Die. Il lui parla ensuite de l’enquête que le roux avait mené en collaboration avec Toshiya et le rôle qu’avait joué indirectement Sakurai. Kyo l’écouta sans l’interrompre. Son visage était fermé et ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion. Kaoru connaissait bien cette expression, c’était celle qu’il prenait quand il réfléchissait.

\- T’as une photo du gamin qui a disparu ? Demanda le blond lorsque son ami eu achevé son récit.

Kaoru acquiesça et sortit son téléphone portable. Die lui en avait envoyé une, un peu plus tôt. Kyo examina le cliché avec attention. Toshiya était si androgyne ! Une vraie femme fatale capable de faire chavirer n’importe quel cœur.

\- Tu me l’envoies ? Demanda le blond en lui rendant son téléphone.

\- Si tu veux. Alors ?

-  Alors rien, rentre chez toi Kaoru. Tu as assez bossé pour cette nuit, déclara Kyo en se levant pour rejoindre son propre bureau.

Kaoru s’apprêtait à protester quand une voix l’interpela :

\- Niikura ! Encore là ? Vous avez l’intention d’exploser votre quota d’heures sup ?

Le brun se raidit avant de se retourner lentement vers Yoshiki qui venait de faire irruption dans leur service.

\- Commissaire…, balbutia-t-il. Vous êtes encore ici à cette heure-ci ?

\- Ne changez pas de sujet, rétorqua Yoshiki en fronçant les sourcils. Rentrez chez vous Niikura. Peu importe sur quoi vous travaillez, lâchez prise et aller vous coucher.

\- Et lui ? Demanda Kaoru en désignant Kyo d’un mouvement de la tête.

\- Lui, j’ai renoncé à avoir de l’autorité sur cette forte tête depuis longtemps, soupira le commissaire Hayashi en adressant un regard contrarié à Kyo avant de s’en aller.

\- Rentre chez toi Kaoru, je ne reste pas longtemps moi non plus, lança Kyo depuis son bureau. J’éteindrais tout avant de partir.

Kaoru hésita un instant. Il n’avait pas vraiment l’esprit tranquille. Il était très inquiet pour Toshiya même s’il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Il l’avait croisé une fois ou deux sans jamais échanger avec lui autre chose qu’une vague formule de politesse. D’ailleurs il n’était même pas certain que le garçon soit réellement en danger. Il était peut-être en galante compagnie et avait tout simplement oublié de prévenir Die. Kaoru se raccrocha à cette idée tout en prenant le chemin de son domicile. Il n’était pas vraiment convaincu par cette théorie. Tout comme son ami roux, il avait l’impression d’avoir raté un élément et trouvait ce silence radio inquiétant. Mais peut-être n’était-ce rien dans le fond et avec un peu de chance, il verrait les choses sous un nouvel angle demain matin et puis il savait que Kyo prenait les choses en main alors il pouvait bien s’accorder un peu de repos. 

 

*

 

«  ** _Salle de travail n°2_**  »

Ni bonjour, ni au revoir. Les messages de Kyo étaient toujours très directs. Kaoru poussa un profond soupir tout en regardant l’heure. Il n’était même pas 6h du matin. Il avait à peine fermé l’œil mais il savait qu’après ce sms, il ne trouverait plus le sommeil. Le brun jeta un rapide coup d’œil à la masse endormie à ses côtés. Ce soir, lorsqu’il rentrerait du travail, il aurait sans doute droit à une scène de ménage. Une de plus… il en avait l’habitude. Il s’habilla rapidement et fila au commissariat.

La salle de travail n°2 était en quelque sorte l’antre de Kyo. C’était lui qui l’occupait la plupart du temps lorsqu’il travaillait sur une affaire délicate. Certains trouvaient que la pièce ressemblait au repère d’un psychopathe à cause de toutes ces photos et coupures de journaux épinglées ici et là.

Il y avait un mug de thé chaud sur la table. Kaoru savait qu’il était pour lui. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu’il se laissait tomber sur une chaise, reportant ensuite son attention sur le petit blond qui était debout devant un tableau blanc sur lequel il avait accroché et écrit mille et une choses qui dépassaient complètement Kaoru. D’ailleurs le brun n’était pas certain que cela concernait l’affaire sur laquelle il avait travaillé la nuit dernière.

\- Tu as avancé ? Demanda Kaoru en baillant bruyamment.

\- Plus que je ne l’aurais cru, déclara Kyo en se retournant lentement vers lui.

Le petit blond fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser à Kaoru la possibilité d’admirer son travail dans son entier. Son ami regarda distraitement le tableau avant d’écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

\- Bordel ! S’exclama-t-il en bondissant de sa chaise. Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ces conneries ?

Kyo se contenta d’esquisser un léger sourire alors que son ami se rapprochait du tableau pour mieux l’examiner.

\- Alors ? Demanda le petit blond.

\- T’as un dossier pour moi ?

Pour toute réponse, Kyo lui tendit une chemise cartonnée. Kaoru la lui arracha presque des mains avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Où veux-tu que j’aille ? Je vais chercher un mandat ! Lança Kaoru depuis le couloir.

Kyo acquiesça avant de se tourner vers le tableau blanc. Il le fixa un instant puis commença à l’effacer progressivement. Son enquête était terminée. Son rapport était tapé. Le reste était soit entre les mains de Kaoru, soit dans les rouages de l’administration. Lui, il avait achevé sa mission.

Son regard se posa alors sur la photo de Toshiya. Le jeune homme brun souriait à pleine dent. Il semblait si heureux, si innocent et si naïf. Serait-il encore en vie lorsque la police le retrouverait ? Pas sûr. Kyo reposa le cliché sur la table et hésita un court instant avant de prendre sa veste. Peut-être que s’il s’en mêlait un peu plus, Toshiya aurait une chance de s’en tirer vivant.

\- Oui, peut-être…

 

*

 

La pièce était immense. Kyo avait rarement vu une cave aussi grande mais également aussi bien aménagée. Sakurai n’était décidément pas n’importe quel monstre et son arrestation tenait bien plus du hasard que du fruit d’un long travail minutieux. D’ailleurs, plus Kyo observait son antre, plus il se disait que de longues heures d’analyse allaient être nécessaire pour explorer les moindres recoins de cet esprit torturé. Cette idée le fit saliver d’avance, lui qui n’attendait qu’une chose : pouvoir être seul avec ce magnifique prédateur. En attendant ce moment presque jouissif, Kyo allait devoir se montrer patient et attendre que ses collègues en aient fini avec lui. Et puis l’avocat de Sakurai l’empêcherait sans doute de trop s’approcher de son client. Finalement ils ne pourraient prendre du bon ensemble qu’après le procès.

Un soupir contrarié traversa les lèvres du policier qui reporta son attention sur le jeune médecin légiste qui était penché sur un cadavre fraichement découpé. Kyo le détailla avec attention. C’était la première fois qu’il le voyait et tout ce qu’il savait de lui pour le moment c’était son prénom : Shinya. Le policier détacha son regard du médecin pour le poser sur Toshiya qui était prostré dans un coin de la pièce. Le grand brun était recroquevillé sur lui-même et recevait les premiers soins d’un ambulancier. Apparemment, il n’avait rien de cassé. Juste quelques bleues, quelques entailles et une cheville foulée. En sommes, il s’en tirait plutôt bien, peut-être trop dans de telles circonstances.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils ne se sourirent pas. Ils ne s’étaient officiellement pas encore parlés, ni présentés et pourtant, ils avaient déjà un secret en commun. Peut-être le début d’une grande amitié.

Un brouhaha venant du rez-de-chaussée interpela Kyo. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers l’escalier et vit bientôt apparaitre le commissaire Hayashi suivi de près par Kaoru. Yoshiki semblait furieux et Kyo n’était pas certain d’en connaitre les réelles raisons. Après tout, le fait qu’il ne portait pas Atsushi Sakurai dans son cœur n’était un secret pour personne et il aurait dû se réjouir de cette arrestation, pourtant quelque chose semblait le perturber et Kyo ne parvenait pas à comprendre quoi, comme si un élément du puzzle manquait. Peut-être n’était-ce rien. Sans doute que le ressentiment de Yoshiki pour Sakurai n’était pas aussi profond qu’il l’avait cru et qu’il était tout simplement choqué d’apprendre qu’un homme qu’il connaissait bien était en réalité un tueur en série. Kyo choisit de retenir cette hypothèse bien qu’elle ne le satisfasse pas complètement.

Yoshiki balaya rapidement la cave du regard. Il semblait horrifié par ce qu’il avait sous les yeux. Jamais il n’aurait cru Sakurai capable d’une telle chose et pourtant… lui qui le connaissait si bien, il aurait dû le deviner. Il aurait dû le comprendre depuis longtemps et mettre en hors d’état de nuire ce fou dangereux.

Le commissaire s’approcha du cadavre. Shinya s’écarta tout en le saluant poliment. Le corps était celui d’un jeune homme blond qui n’avait même pas 20 ans. Yoshiki le fixa longuement tout en se pinçant les lèvres. Kyo le vit crisper l’une de ses mains sur sa veste. Jamais auparavant il n’avait vu son supérieur dans un tel état et pourtant Yoshiki était réputé pour ses excès d’humeurs mais aujourd’hui c’était différent. En quoi ? Kyo n’en était pas encore certain.

Yoshiki grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles puis se tourna vers Toshiya. Il le fixa un court instant avant de marcher furieusement vers lui. Kyo fit un pas sur le côté, barrant ainsi la route au commissaire qui lui adressa un regard noir :

\- Un instant Commissaire.

Yoshiki fulminait de rage. Son regard allait de Toshiya à Kyo qui esquissa un petit sourire amusé.

\- Bordel de merde ! S’exclama Taiji en descendant à la cave. Il est où le gamin ? Toshiya ! Bordel ! T’es mort ou t’es vivant ?

Yoshiki se raidit avant de se tourner lentement vers Taiji qui traversa la cave, passa à côté de lui en l’ignorant pour finalement se planter devant Toshiya. Ce dernier releva lentement les yeux vers son supérieur. Son regard était celui d’un animal blessé et effrayé. Taiji posa un genou à terre puis ses mains sur les épaules de son cadet qui se raidit. Toshiya osait à peine respirer. Il redoutait le pire. Taiji semblait furieux et il avait raison. Le grand brun savait qu’il avait merdé et qu’il ne méritait pas sa plaque.

\- Putain j’ai eu si peur pour toi. Me ferais plus ça gamin, déclara le capitaine Sawada en le serrant tendrement dans ses bras. C’est fini le trottoir pour toi.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de Toshiya dont les yeux étaient humides de larme. C’était la première fois que le capitaine se montrait si émotif et il en était très touché.

\- Par contre Die et toi, vous me ferez la circulation pendant au moins deux semaines, rétorqua Taiji en le lâchant.

Toshiya acquiesça d’un léger signe de la tête. Il avait envie de pleurer mais également de sentir à nouveau les bras protecteurs de son aîné. Taiji n’avait pas un caractère facile mais il était un bon chef. Le regard de Toshiya glissa vers le commissaire qui semblait hors de lui. Yoshiki mourrait d’envie de venir le voir mais Kyo semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le garder à distance.

\- Tu peux marcher ? Demanda Taiji.

Toshiya acquiesça d’un signe de la tête.

\- Je le remonte, déclara le capitaine Sawada à l’intention de l’ambulancier.

Toshiya prit appuie sur son ainé et quitta cet enfer dans lequel il avait cru mourir. Alors qu’il montait les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, il sentit le regard brûlant de Yoshiki sur lui. Visiblement, ce n’était pas une promotion qui l’attendait à la sortie mais de toute façon, Toshiya n’en aurait pas voulu. Il ne méritait rien sinon de croupir au fond d’une cellule pour sa naïveté et son incompétence. 

Die l’attendait à côté de l’ambulance. Lorsque Toshiya l’aperçut, des larmes affluèrent sur son visage alors que son ami roux se précipitait vers lui pour le serrer tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Toshiya je te demande pardon, murmura Die d’une voix étranglée. Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

\- Die…

Les mots s’étranglèrent dans la gorge du grand brun qui avait du mal à retenir ses sanglots.

\- Je vais t’accompagner à l’hôpital, déclara le roux. Et je vais bien m’occuper de toi, tu verras.

\- Non, intervint Taiji. Je l’accompagne à l’hôpital. Toi tu rentres au commissariat.

Le ton qu’avait employé leur capitaine ne permettait aucune protestation. Die baissa les yeux et acquiesça. Il savait que le commissaire était furieux. Il savait aussi qu’il aurait des comptes à rendre sur ce qui s’était passé, lui mais aussi Toshiya. Alors que le roux s’écartait pour les laisser passer, Taiji lui dit d’un ton radouci :

\- T’en fais pas gamin, les premiers à prendre des coups sont toujours les plus gradés.

Die se pinça les lèvres tout en acquiesçant avant de lui murmurer de vagues remerciements ponctués d’un reniflement. Taiji allait les couvrir. Du moins il allait essayer de sauver les meubles et face à un Yoshiki hors de lui, Die savait que la tache ne serait pas facile. Des têtes allaient tomber et la sienne était la première sur la liste.

Toshiya suivit Taiji jusqu’à l’ambulance. Son ainé l’aida à y grimper alors qu’un ambulancier déjà à l’intérieur sortait de quoi lui poser une perfusion. Le grand brun était déshydraté et fatigué. Il avait besoin de repos. Alors qu’on l’aidait à s’allonger, Toshiya apperçut Yoshiki. Le regard que le commissaire lui adressa depuis le porche de la maison en disait long sur ce qui allait leur arriver, à lui mais aussi à Die. Toshiya baissa les yeux. Il méritait de toute façon d’être puni pour ce qu’il avait fait et surtout pour ce qu’il n’avait pas fait.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu’à l’hôpital, Toshiya garda le silence. Taiji n’essaya pas de lui faire la conversation. Il savait que son subordonné n’avait pas envie de parler, du moins pas tout de suite. Et puis le capitaine Sawada n’était pas doué pour réconforter les gens. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, c’était l’accompagner jusqu’à l’hôpital et s’assurer qu’il aille bien, mais aussi que Yoshiki ne viendrait pas lui chercher des ennuies du moins tout de suite. De toute façon, Taiji ne pourrait pas éternellement le protéger de leur commissaire qui était particulièrement remonté pour une raison que le capitaine de la brigade des mœurs ne s’expliquait pas. Lui et Yoshiki se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Ils avaient même fait équipe à une époque. Yoshiki Hayashi avait un sacré caractère et se mettait facilement en colère mais cette fois-ci c’était différent et Taiji ne se l’expliquait pas mais peut-être se faisait-il des idées. Peut-être que c’était sa manière de réagir face à cette affaire particulièrement délicate et Taiji mesurait à peine le scandale qui allait éclater autour d‘Atsushi Sakurai. Après tout, l’animal était quand même conseiller municipal…

 

*

 

\- C’est vous qui allez m’escorter au commissariat ? Demanda Sakurai alors qu’un large rictus fendait son visage.

Kyo répondit à son sourire. Sakurai était un charmeur et de surcroit plutôt bel homme. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu’un citoyen aussi respectable puisse être un terrible tueur en série ? Et le petit blond ne doutait pas que des cadavres, il avait dû en découper une quantité impressionnante dans sa cave. Le tout était de trouver le nombre exact. Est-ce que Sakurai accepterait de coopérer ? Difficile à dire. Kyo l’avait arrêté sans avoir vraiment pu établir son profile. Après tout, cette jolie prise n’était que le fruit du hasard et son enquête avait commencée avec la simple disparition d’un agent de terrain. Toshiya…

Kyo se pencha vers lui et s’appuya contre la portière, passant presque la tête à travers la fenêtre baissée, se retrouvant ainsi très près de Sakurai, trop au goût de Kaoru qui l’observait de loin sans oser s’approcher de peur de l’interrompre et d’ensuite recevoir ses foudres.

\- Vous aimeriez que vous accompagne ? murmura Kyo d’une voix suave.

\- J’avoue que l’idée me plait.

\- Je suis votre genre, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Mon genre ?

\- Oui, blond et flic, répondit Kyo d’un air sombre.

Le regard de Sakurai s’assombrit à son tour et inconsciemment ses yeux roulèrent vers Yoshiki qui était au téléphone sous le porche de sa résidence. Kyo retint un juron avant de se détacher de la voiture de police à l’arrière de laquelle était menotté le tueur en série, pour marcher furieusement vers le commissaire.

\- Faut que je te parle, grogna le petit blond.

\- Je suis au téléphone avec le maire, rétorqua sèchement Yoshiki.

\- Immédiatement commissaire Hayashi.

Le visage de Yoshiki s’assombrit. Quand Kyo l’appelait de cette manière et surtout sur ce ton, ce n’était vraiment pas bon signe. Le commissaire poussa un profond soupir puis acquiesça et écourta sa communication avant de rejoindre son expert à l’intérieur. Kaoru les suivit des yeux sans vraiment comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Tout ce qu’il pouvait constater, c’était qu’Atsushi Sakurai ne souriait plus et que son visage s’était fermé. Commençait-il à réaliser la gravité de la situation ? Non, c’était autre chose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyo quitta la résidence de Sakurai d’un pas furieux. Il passa à côté de Kaoru sans lui adresser le moindre regard et monta dans sa voiture. Yoshiki ne tarda pas à sortir à son tour de la maison. Il avait l’air contrarié mais sa colère était passée. Que s’étaient-ils dit ? Kaoru aurait bien aimé le savoir mais il n’osa pas questionner son supérieur sur le sujet.

Le commissaire rejoignit Kaoru qui se trouvait près de la voiture dans laquelle était menotté Sakurai. Ce dernier l’avait suivi des yeux et le fixait avec beaucoup d’insistance. Yoshiki le fixa à son tour. Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement sans se sourire. Ils se connaissaient bien. Kaoru le savait et pourtant à cet instant il ne put s’empêcher de se dire qu’il y avait autre chose. Kyo lui avait dit que Yoshiki détestait Sakurai mais il ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi. Que s’était-il passé entre eux ? Kaoru ne le saurait sans doute jamais…

La voiture de police démarra, emmenant avec elle Atsushi Sakurai. Lui et Yoshiki continuèrent de se regarder autant qu’il leur fut possible de le faire, confortant ainsi Kaoru dans l’idée qu’il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux. S’étaient-ils déchirés pour une femme ? Pour la politique ? Ou pour une raison qu’il ne soupçonnait pas ? Lorsque le tueur en série ne fut plus visible, Yoshiki poussa un court soupir avant de se tourner vers Kaoru. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit :

\- Bon travail Capitaine Niikura.

\- Ce n’est pas moi qu’il faut féliciter mais Kyo… Attendez, vous… capitaine ?

\- Croyez-le ou non, ça fait des semaines que je négocie avec les grosses têtes pour votre promotion et cette fois-ci ils ne pourront pas me dire non.

\- Mais… commissaire…

\- Vous avez l’étoffe d’un bon capitaine Niikura et je ne vois que vous pour remplacer Kisaki à la brigade criminelle.

Un sourire un peu stupide se dessina sur les lèvres de Kaoru qui remercia chaleureusement son supérieur. Yoshiki renouvela ses félicitations puis s’en alla.

 

*

 

Ses lèvres obscènes se refermèrent sur sa verge tendue. Comment pouvait-il bander dans de telle circonstance ? Toshiya n’en savait rien. Tout ce qui était clair dans son esprit, c’était qu’il ne voulait pas de cette fellation. Et cet homme qui s’obstinait à le sucer. Encore s’il s’y prenait mal mais Sakurai semblait être un expert en la matière et bientôt le grand brun éjacula dans sa bouche, poussant par la même occasion un râle de plaisir tout en crispant ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de son amant. Ce dernier releva le visage vers lui. Du sperme s’écoulait de ses lèvres qu’il souda rapidement aux siennes pour lui faire goûter à sa propre semence alors que ses doigts commençaient à le pénétrer. Toshiya aurait aimé le repousser, lui dire non mais il n’en avait pas la force. Et alors qu’il sentait le membre tendu de son amant se presser contre son anneau de chair, le jeune homme poussa un cri et ouvrit les yeux.

Toshiya eut du mal à recouvrer une respiration normale mais également à comprendre où il était. Un peu perdu, le jeune androgyne regarda autour de lui mais ne trouva aucun élément familier lui permettant d’identifier le lieu où il se trouvait. Paniqué, le jeune homme voulut se lever mais remarqua les perfusions qu’on lui avait posées. Il scruta un peu plus l’obscurité et se rendit compte qu’il était dans une chambre d’hôpital.

Un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres. Ici, Sakurai ne risquait plus de lui faire du mal. Toshiya essuya maladroitement la transpiration qui perlait sur son visage tout en tentant de recouvrer son sang froid. Le jeune homme se concentra sur sa respiration et alors qu’elle s’apaisait, il se rendit compte qu’il n’était pas seul dans la pièce. Un vent de panique s’empara de lui alors qu’il scrutait à nouveau l’obscurité.

La lumière s’alluma et Toshiya fut aveuglé quelques secondes. Quand il fut suffisamment habitué à ce nouvel environnement, il put mieux détailler la silhouette qui était assise dans le fauteuil face à son lit et qui devenait de plus en plus net. Il s’agissait d’un homme de petite taille aux cheveux décolorés et au regard féroce. Toshiya le reconnut immédiatement. Il s’agissait de cet homme qui l’avait trouvé dans la cave de Sakurai.

\- Kyo…, murmura Toshiya.

Le policier esquissa un léger sourire avant de se lever pour s’approcher de lui. Il vint s’asseoir au bord du lit, près du grand brun qui s’était assis et qui le fixait avec inquiétude et curiosité.

\- Ravi que tu te souviennes de moi.

\- C’est toi qui m’as sauvé.

\- Je n’ai fais que mon job.

\- Et moi j’ai foiré le mien, gémit Toshiya en se cachant les yeux avec ses mains.

\- Je ne trouve pas, rétorqua Kyo. Tu as fait confiance à ton partenaire pour te retrouver et tu as fait ce que tu as cru juste. Tu n’as pas pu les sauver mais au moins tu as essayé.

\- Va dire ça au commissaire. Je crois qu’il veut ma tête, souffla Toshiya alors qu’un sourire amer se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- C’est possible. C’est pour ça que ce qu’il s’est passé dans cette cave sera notre petit secret.

Toshiya lui adressa un regard surpris auquel Kyo répondit par un sourire.

\- Yoshiki est en colère et il cherche à faire tomber des têtes mais il n’aura pas la tienne. Je te le promets.

\- Si Die doit tomber, je tomberais avec lui, déclara Toshiya d’un air résolu.

Kyo le fixa un instant avant d’esquisser un large sourire.

\- Tu aimerais te venger Toshiya ?

Le grand brun ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux tout en crispant ses doigts sur les draps. Il mourrait d’envie de se venger et en même temps il était rongé par la culpabilité.

\- Tiens le coup face à Yoshiki et je te promets de t’apprendre à reconnaitre un menteur quand tu en croiseras un.

Toshiya releva lentement la tête vers lui et l’interrogea du regard mais Kyo s’était déjà levé et marchait vers la porte. Il l’ouvrit mais avant de partir, il lui dit :

\- Je t’apprendrais à chasser si tu veux, mais pour être un bon chasseur il faut d’abord savoir reconnaitre un menteur, ensuite il faut trouver pourquoi il ment.

Toshiya avait du mal à suivre tout ce que cet homme lui disait et pourtant il ne put s’empêcher de répondre à son sourire.

\- Merci Kyo.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Tache juste d’être là le jour où un menteur réussira à me piéger.

Toshiya acquiesça tout en reniflant et en s’essuyant les joues. Le sourire de cet homme mais surtout ses paroles l’avaient réconfortées. Kyo était de son côté mais surtout, il venait de lui faire une proposition qu’il ne pouvait refuser. Il allait apprendre à traquer des prédateurs et plus jamais il ne se ferait piéger par un Atsushi Sakurai.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapitre 4  
**

 

**_« Les gens mentent et ont tous des secrets. »_ **

_Toshiya nota cette phrase en haut de son tableau blanc. Celui de gauche. C’était l’une des premières choses que Kyo lui avait apprise et il ne l’avait jamais oublié._

_48h s’étaient écoulées depuis la disparition de Kyo. C’était la conclusion à laquelle les gars du labo étaient arrivés en analysant et en interprétant l’état de décomposition du repas laissé sur la table de la cuisine. 48h que Kyo était entre les mains de Casanova et seulement 8h qu’ils avaient commencé leur enquête. Toshiya poussa un profond soupir tout en fixant sur le tableau blanc de droite une photo représentant l’assiette sur laquelle Casanova avait laissé sa carte de visite. Le brun regarda ensuite le tableau de gauche qui retraçait les exploits du tueur en série. D’ailleurs, c’était la première fois qu’il s’en prenait à un flic. Habituellement Casanova jouait les justiciers et ne s’en prenaient qu’aux criminels ou aux gens corrompus mais là il s’était attaqué au meilleur analyste comportementale du Japon. Pourquoi ? Kyo n’était pourtant pas un criminel, bien au contraire ! Cela faisait des années qui traquaient les prédateurs en tout genre et il avait sans aucun doute sauvé des centaines de vie ! Alors pourquoi ?_

_Toshiya observa plus attentivement la photo représentant la carte de visite de Casanova. C’était une déclaration d’amour mais à qui était-elle adressée ? À Kyo ? Ou bien à la personne qui la trouverait ? Non, ça ne tenait pas la route. Casanova ne pouvait pas savoir à l’avance qui se rendrait au domicile de Kyo, à moins de faire parti du commissariat. Toshiya poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber dans la chaise la plus proche, tournant ainsi le dos à ses tableaux pour porter son attention sur l’open space qu’il pouvait apercevoir depuis la salle de travail numéro 2. D’ici, il pouvait voir son propre bureau et il ne put s’empêcher de sourire en pensant à toutes ces fois où en relevant la tête de son ordinateur, il avait pu croiser le regard de son ami qui aimait venir travailler ici. La salle de travail numéro 2, l’antre de Kyo… D’ici on pouvait également voir le bureau du capitaine. Mis à part lui, il n’y avait que le commissaire qui était au courant qu’il irait chez Kyo. Le carte ne lui était donc pas adressé et Casanova ne pouvait ni être Kaoru, ni Yoshiki._

_- Casanova serait donc amoureux de toi Kyo ? Murmura Toshiya d’un air sombre._

_ Quatre ans plus tôt : _

Son médecin avait souhaité le garder 48h en observation. Durant ces deux jours, Toshiya avait subi toute une batterie de tests, d’analyses et examens complémentaires. Lorsqu’il avait enfin été autorisé à rentrer chez lui, le grand brun avait trouvé un comité d’accueil à l’entrée de l’hôpital formé par Kaoru et Taiji. C’est le capitaine Sawada qui lui expliqua que le Capitaine Niikura avait quelques questions à lui poser. Taiji fit de son mieux pour le rassurer mais Toshiya savait que ce n’était que le début et que cette histoire n’était pas prête de se terminer. Il avait merdé avec Sakurai et il allait devoir en payer le prix.

On le fit monter à l’arrière de la voiture de Kaoru. Toshiya n’était pas arrêté. On voulait juste lui poser quelques questions. Il était officiellement un témoin clé dans l’affaire Atsushi Sakurai. Officieusement, Yoshiki voulait sa tête. Pourquoi ? Ce n’était pas très clair et dans le fond, Toshiya s’en fichait complètement. Tout ce qui était important à ses yeux c’était qu’il n’avait pas pu sauver ces gens et qu’il avait baisé avec un serial killer, même s’il n’en avait aucun souvenir et qu’il avait très probablement été violé.

Si personne ne l’avait encore interrogé c’était à cause ou grâce à Taiji, dépendant du point de vu. Sawada avait été clair, tant que Toshiya était à l’hôpital, personne ne devait s’approcher de lui. Le capitaine de la brigade des mœurs avait beaucoup de défaut mais il avait au moins le mérite de prendre soin de ses hommes. C’était une qualité que Kaoru lui reconnaissait et admirait. Il espérait d’ailleurs secrètement être un aussi bon officier que lui.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au central, un pesant silence s’abattit dans les locaux de la police. Tous les regardèrent passer dans le couloir, les suivant des yeux et osant à peine chuchoter. Toshiya esquissa un léger sourire. Il savait déjà ce que la presse disait sur Sakurai mais aussi sur lui. Quant à  ces gens… ses collègues, pensaient-ils réellement qu’il était la pute du serial killer ? Non… ils ne pouvaient pas penser ça de lui. Et pourtant, en tendant l’oreille il crut saisir des brides de conversation peu flatteuses allant dans ce sens. Le grand brun ferma douloureusement les yeux. C’était ce qu’il avait craint depuis le début. Au lieu de le plaindre, les gens pensaient qu’il n’avait eu que ce qu’il méritait et quelque chose lui disait que ce n’était que le début. D’ailleurs au-delà des moqueries, il pouvait sentir les regards acquisiteurs de ses pairs. On ne le prenait pas seulement pour la pute de Sakurai, on le prenait aussi pour son complice et il le sentit davantage lorsqu’on le fit entrer dans la salle d’interrogatoire numéro 4, celle avec une vitre teintée derrière laquelle il devinait que des yeux l’observaient avec intérêt.

Taiji n’entra pas dans la pièce avec eux. Il adressa un sourire franc et amical à son subordonné et posa même une main réconfortante sur son épaule tout en lui murmurant de garder courage. Toshiya fut touché par l’attention de son chef. Au moins son capitaine ne l’abandonnait pas dans cette épreuve.

Kaoru le pria d’entrer et referma la porte derrière eux. Il y avait un autre homme dans la pièce et le capitaine prit place à côté de lui tout en faisant signe à son cadet de s’asseoir en face de lui. Toshiya acquiesça et tira l’une des deux chaises pour s’y installer. Il regarda d’abord Kaoru avant de reporter son attention sur l’homme assis à sa gauche. Il ne le connaissait pas. D’ailleurs il connaissait peu de gens en dehors de la brigade des mœurs et même dans son propre service, il ne connaissait pas tout le monde.

- Toshiya, je te présente Kisaki. C’est l’ancien capitaine de la brigade criminelle et il dirige désormais les affaires internes.

\- La police des polices, murmura Toshiya tout en esquissant un sourire amer.

L’estomac de Kaoru se contracta légèrement. Il avait de la peine pour ce jeune flic qui était traité comme un suspect alors que sans lui, jamais personne n’aurait soupçonné les activités morbides auxquelles se livraient Sakurai dans sa cave.

\- Je sais ce que tu dois penser, reprit le capitaine Niikura, mais sache que c’est courant comme procédure. Lorsqu’un de nos agents est impliqué directement dans une enquête, il est normal que les affaires internes soient sollicitées. Et puis Kisaki n’est pas n’importe qui. C’est l’ancien capitaine de la brigade criminelle. Pour ma part, je n’ai été nommé à ce poste il y a tout juste deux jours et je ne suis pas encore certain que tout soit vraiment officiel. Alors dis-toi que Kisaki est plus ici pour me seconder et m’épauler que pour te faire du tort. Une dernière chose, c’est moi qui ai ouvert l’enquête sur ta disparition. Il y a peut-être des choses que j’ai pu rater ou que je risque de rater. Kisaki est également là pour ça.

Toshiya acquiesça tout en baissant les yeux sur ses mains qu’il avait posées sur la table. Il entendait parfaitement ce que Kaoru lui expliquait mais il comprenait également qu’il était plus qu’un témoin ou une victime. Il était potentiellement un suspect et il n’avait pas besoin qu’on le lui dise.

Kaoru rappela à Toshiya que leur entretien était enregistré et lui demanda d’être le plus précis possible dans ses réponses. Il termina enfin en lui expliquant qu’il pouvait à tout moment bénéficier d’une assistance juridique ou des conseils d’un représentant syndical. Toshiya acquiesça et commença par leur décliner son identité, son matricule, son âge, et son année d’intégration dans la police ainsi que le nom de la brigade à laquelle il avait été affecté.

\- Vous avez été affecté au trottoir, c’est bien ça ? Demanda Kisaki en consultant ses notes.

Toshiya acquiesça d’un signe de la tête.

\- Je n’ai jamais fait parti de la brigade des mœurs et je ne suis pas très à l’aise avec votre jargon. Pouvez-vous m’expliquer en quoi consiste votre mission ?

Kaoru adressa un bref coup d’œil à Kisaki qui fixait Toshiya sans lui prêter attention, attendant que le jeune policier réponde à sa question.

\- Ceux qui sont affectés au trottoir sont des agents de terrain, commença le grand brun. Comme son nom l’indique, nous faisons en quelque sorte le trottoir. Nous nous déguisons en prostitué, on les approche, on gagne leur confiance et on se fond dans la masse.

\- Mais vous ne vous prostituez pas ? Demanda Kisaki.

\- Jamais, répondit froidement Toshiya.

Kaoru adressa un regard insistant à son collègue qui fixait toujours le jeune flic.

\- Nous sommes chargés de surveiller certaines zones sensibles, continua Toshiya. On essaie de repérer les prostituées qui travaillent à leur compte et celles qui ont un mac. On travaille également en étroite collaboration avec les stups. C’est souvent nous qui repérons les dealers et les trafiques les premiers. On enregistre tout ce qu’il se passe dans la rue et ensuite on fait notre rapport. Parfois il ne se passe rien, parfois on peut avoir de grosse surprise.

\- Qui est ton agent de liaison ? Demanda Kaoru.

\- Die.

\- Daisuke… Tu ne travaillais pas avec lui aux stups ? Demanda Kisaki à l’intention de Kaoru.

\- Si. Je connais bien Die. C’est un bon flic.

Kisaki acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur Toshiya qui avait commencé à se ronger l’ongle du pouce. Ils parlèrent ensuite de l’enquête qu’il avait mené en off avec Die et des raisons qui expliquaient pourquoi le capitaine Sawada n’en avait pas été informé.

\- Toshiya, est-ce que tu veux bien nous parler maintenant de Sakurai ? Demanda Kaoru en lui adressant un sourire compatissant.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Une boule s’était formée dans son estomac et il n’était pas certain de parvenir à s’exprimer clairement.

\- Prends tout ton temps, ajouta le capitaine Niikura comme pour l’encourager.

Toshiya prit une profonde inspiration et commença à leur raconter comment il l’avait rencontré. Il leur parla du plan que Die et lui avaient monté, de ses rendez-vous avec Sakurai et de leur dernier diné.

De l’autre côté du miroir, Kyo semblait fasciné par le spectacle qui s’offrait à lui et pourtant, ce n’était ni Toshiya, ni Kisaki et encore moins Kaoru qu’il observait. Il n’avait que faire de ce qui se passait dans la salle d’interrogatoire. Toshiya n’était qu’un pauvre gosse à qui on cherchait des poux et ce qu’il mourrait d’envie de savoir, c’était pourquoi. Pourquoi le commissaire Hayashi était-il si à cran ? Pourquoi avait-il imposé Kisaki sur cette enquête ? Pourquoi était-il si en colère ? Deux jours s’étaient écoulés depuis l’arrestation de Sakurai, et Yoshiki ne s’était toujours pas calmé bien au contraire, il semblait de plus en plus nerveux. Quel sombre secret pouvait-il bien cacher ?

Le commissaire pressa sur un bouton et se pencha vers le micro. Ce dernier était relié à l’oreillette de Kisaki, ce qui lui permettait d’intervenir directement en toute discrétion.

\- Il ment. Kisaki je veux que tu reviennes sur ses rendez-vous avec Sakurai. Je veux qu’il avoue qu’ils ont couché ensemble à plusieurs reprises et qu’ils étaient amants. Toshiya a forcément vu quelque chose.

Aucune émotion de trahi le visage de Kisaki lorsqu’il orienta la conversation vers les rendez-vous que Toshiya avait pu avoir avec Sakurai, insistant pour connaitre tous les détails de leur relation et savoir s’ils avaient échangé des baisers ou même fait plus.

\- Non, non et non ! S’écria Toshiya d’une voix presque désespérée. Je vous l’ai dit bordel ! Je ne suis pas gay. Je n’aime pas les hommes. Je jouais un rôle et il m’a piégé.

\- Il vous a emmené de force à l’étage ? Questionna Kisaki, répétant ainsi mot pour mot la question que Yoshiki lui avait soufflé à l’oreille.

\- Non.

\- Il vous a poussé dans le lit pour vous violer ?

\- Je vous ai déjà raconté ce qu’il s’était passé.

\- Sauf qu’il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans votre version.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda Toshiya d’une voix étranglée.

Kisaki sortit une feuille de son porte document et la tendit à Toshiya qui hésita avant de la prendre.

\- Votre bilan toxicologique ne révèle rien sinon un peu d’alcool dans le sang.

Toshiya devint blême.

\- Toshiya, nous n’avons pas trouvé de trace de drogue dans votre organisme, déclara Kisaki d’un air grave. Vous avez quelques bleus mais rien qui ne prouve la thèse du viol. Tout nous indique au contraire qu’il s’agissait d’un rapport sexuel consenti.

\- Mais… mais…

La voix du jeune homme s’étrangla. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et il semblait sur le point de craquer ou plutôt de fondre en larme. Un petit sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres du chef des services internes alors que le visage de Kaoru devenait sombre. Ce dernier n’aimait pas la manière dont cet entretien tournait. Toshiya n’était pas un suspect mais un témoin mais il était surtout un collègue et on ne traite pas un collègue de cette façon d’autant plus s’il est présumé innocent. Le capitaine Niikura adressa un regard méchant à la glace mais Yoshiki ne le remarqua pas tant il était concentré sur Toshiya. Le gamin allait craquer, ce n’était qu’une question de temps.

\- Combien de rapport sexuel avez-vous eu ensemble ? Reprit Kisaki.

Toshiya ne répondit pas. Ses mains étaient crispées sur cette feuille qu’il ne parvenait pas à quitter du regard. Il n’avait pas été drogué ? Impossible. Il n’aurait jamais couché de son plein grès avec Sakurai et si les tests étaient négatifs, il y avait forcément une raison.

\- Est-ce qu’il vous avez déjà parlé de sa cave ? Et sa femme ? Est-ce qu’il vous a avoué l’avoir tué ? Toshiya ? Vous m’écoutez ? Demanda Kisaki.

De l’autre côté de la glace, un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur les lèvres de Yoshiki. Toshiya n’allait pas tarder à craquer. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps.

\- Le seul ici qui ait baisé volontairement avec lui, c’est toi, déclara Kyo d’un air grave.

Yoshiki se figea avant de se tourner lentement vers le petit blond.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t’acharnes autant sur le gamin mais c’est fini Yoshiki, déclara-t-il froidement en sortant de la pièce. Tu ne respectes pas notre accord et tu sais ce qui va arriver si tu continues comme ça.

Yoshiki se mordit douloureusement la lèvre inférieure tout en fixant la porte que Kyo avait claquée derrière lui. Il ne la quitta des yeux que lorsque l’analyste fit irruption dans la salle d’interrogatoire sous les regards surpris des deux officiers.

\- Kyo ? S’inquiéta Kaoru.

\- C’est fini. Yoshiki a dit que Toshiya pouvait s’en aller, déclara le petit blond.

Kisaki ne semblait pas convaincu. Il tourna son regard vers la glace et attendit les instructions du commissaire. De l’autre côté du miroir, Yoshiki poussa un profond soupir avant de se pencher vers le micro :

\- C’est fini. On sait ce qu’on voulait savoir. Coucher avec un tueur en série n’est pas un crime surtout quand on ignore tout de sa vraie nature. Par contre, le viol ne pourra pas être retenu contre Sakurai, et Toshiya ne pourra pas soutenir qu’il a été violé au tribunal. Ta mission s’arrête là Kisaki. Merci.

Le chef des services interne acquiesça, remercia Toshiya pour sa collaboration, lui présenta ses excuses pour sa rudesse et s’en alla sous le regard furieux de Kaoru.

\- Je m’occupe de lui maintenant, déclara Kyo.

Kaoru acquiesça et sortit à son tour de la salle d’interrogatoire. Kyo tira une chaise à côté de celle de Toshiya qui avait finalement lâché sa feuille. Le petit blond la prit et l’observa un court instant avant de lui dire :

\- Viens avec moi gamin. Il faut que je t’explique un truc sur Sakurai.

Toshiya releva lentement les yeux vers lui et rencontra le sourire amical de celui qui était considéré comme le meilleur traqueur de prédateur du pays. Ce dernier se leva et le grand brun l’imita. Les deux hommes quittèrent la salle d’interrogatoire et se dirigèrent vers la salle de travail n°2, l’antre de Kyo.

\- Installe-toi, déclara Kyo en s’approchant d’une bouilloire électrique qu’il mit en marche. Ce qu’il te faut, c’est des réponses et un bon thé vert.

Toshiya ne répondit pas. Son regard s’était figé en apercevant les tableaux blancs sur lesquels Kyo travaillait. S’en rendant compte, l’analyste déclara en souriant légèrement :

\- Celui de droite, retrace le cheminement qui m’a conduit à Sakurai en partant de ta disparition. Celui de gauche parle exclusivement d’Atsushi Sakurai, je travaille dessus à partir des interrogatoires qui ont été mené depuis son arrestation mais aussi à partir d’autres données tel que le rapport du légiste ou des autres experts.

\- Mais cette photo, balbutia Toshiya en s’approchant du tableau de droite.

Le grand brun décrocha un cliché que Kyo avait fixé à l’aide d’un petit aimant. Il s’agissait d’un portrait, celui d’une femme très belle à laquelle Toshiya ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau.

\- C’est la femme de Sakurai, déclara Kyo. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il a jeté son dévolu sur toi ? Elle a officiellement déserté le domicile conjugal il y a presque quinze ans mais il y a de forte chance que ce soit Sakurai qui l’ait tué. Elle aurait donc été sa première victime même si nous recherchons toujours son corps.

\- Qu’est-ce que Sakurai à dit ? Demanda Toshiya d’une voix tremblante.

\- Rien. Il a demandé un avocat et depuis il reste enfermé dans un profond mutisme. Il ne veut parler à personne et je pense qu’il ne parlera pas avant son procès.

\- Merci Kyo.

Le petit blond lui adressa un regard surpris auquel Toshiya répondit nerveusement :

\- Pour ce que tu as fait pour moi dans cette cave.

\- Considère que ça sera notre petit secret. Le premier d’une longue série. 

Le grand brun acquiesça avant de se rendre compte que son aîné avait déjà reporté son attention sur quelqu’un d’autre. Toshiya regarda dans la même direction que lui et aperçut le commissaire. Ce dernier se tenait debout, bras croisés devant l’ascenseur et les regardait avec insistance. Kyo lui dit qu’il revenait et il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui, empêchant ainsi Toshiya de voir ce qui allait suivre.

Le grand brun poussa un profond soupir avant de reporter son attention sur les tableaux de Kyo. Cet homme était vraiment impressionnant et Toshiya se demandait s’il lui arrivait un jour à la cheville.

\- Tiens, murmura l’analyste en lui tendant un thé.

Toshiya sursauta. Il ne l’avait pas entendu revenir. L’autre se contenta de lui adresser un sourire amical. Il était de son côté et le grand brun l’avait compris.

\- Merci.

\- Toshiya, ce n’est pas fini. Le commissaire reviendra sans doute à la charge et si ce n’est pas toi, c’est ton ami Die qui risque de plonger.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune flic d’une voix étranglée.

\- Il est commissaire. Il était proche de Sakurai. Il n’a rien vu. Personne n’a rien vu ou bien personne ne voulait voir. Toi et ton copain, vous avez donné un sacré coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Entre le coup de filet de Die et l’arrestation de Sakurai, c’est toute la politique locale qui est sous les feux des projecteurs. J’imagine que Yoshiki essaie de sauver les meubles. Il n’emploie pas les bonnes méthodes et je ne suis pas d’accord avec sa manière d’agir mais je crois qu’il fait ce qu’il peut. Alors courage car ça ne fait que commencer pour toi.

 

_ Present day – 48h après la disparition de Kyo : _

On toqua à la porte. Toshiya se retourna et découvrit le commissaire Hayashi appuyé contre le chambranle. Le blond lui adressa un léger sourire puis entra dans la salle de travail numéro 2, celle que les agents de la brigade criminelle appelaient l’antre de Kyo. Il lui avait apporté du café et Toshiya le remercia tout en le portant à ses lèvres.

\- Du nouveau ? Demanda le commissaire en observant les deux tableaux.

\- Pas vraiment, soupira le grand brun. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que Kyo. Ça fait six mois que je travaille sur l’affaire Casanova. Six mois, six cadavres, un par mois et aujourd’hui Kyo qui disparait. C’est un vrai cauchemar !

Yoshiki posa une main amicale sur l’épaule de son subordonné qui lui adressa un regard surpris :

\- Tu es un bon flic Toshiya et tu sais que je n’ai pas l’habitude de distribuer les compliments. Je t’en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs et tu as commencé ta carrière en faisant très fort. Kyo t’a pris sous son aile. Il t’a appris les ficelles du métier. Si quelqu’un peut le retrouver, c’est toi et personne d’autre. Je compte aussi sur toi pour coffrer Casanova.

\- Merci commissaire.

Yoshiki lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de s’en aller. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à quitter la pièce, il se retourna et lui dit :

\- Même les meilleurs se font un jour avoir et cette triste affaire nous le prouve encore une fois. D’ailleurs, je ne te l’ai jamais dit mais je suis désolée.

Surpris, Toshiya l’interrogea du regard. Yoshiki hésita puis ajouta :

\- Pour ce qui t’es arrivé avec Atsushi Sakurai. Ça n’était pas de ta faute et ce qui arrive à Kyo, n’est pas la sienne. J’espère qu’où il soit, il le sait.

Toshiya acquiesça tout en échangeant un sourire avec son supérieur qui s’en alla en refermant la porte derrière lui. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres lorsqu’il se retrouva seul dans l’antre de son mentor.

\- Kyo, pourquoi n’as-tu pas voulu enquêter sur Casanova ? Et pourquoi s’en est-il pris à toi ? Est-ce que par hasard, tu le connaissais ?

Cette idée trottait depuis un moment déjà dans la tête de Toshiya qui fit un peu de place sur son tableau de droite pour commencer à y dresser la liste des personnes à interroger. Le premier nom qu’il nota, fut celui de Tsubaki, la petite amie de Kyo…

 

Toshiya ne connaissait pas vraiment Tsubaki. Ils s’étaient croisés quelque fois et salués de loin. Kyo était plutôt secret sur sa vie sentimentale mais quand il était obligé de donner un nom, c’était celui de cette fille qui revenait sans cesse. Entre eux, c’était compliqué et Toshiya ne savait jamais vraiment quand ils rompaient ou se réconciliaient. Il fallait dire que son coéquipier n’était pas très bavard sur le sujet et quand Toshiya grappillait une nouvelle information, c’était toujours par hasard.

Kyo lui avait dit un jour que s’il lui arrivait quelque chose, c’était elle qu’il fallait appeler. Que Tsubaki était la personne la plus proche de lui, indépendamment de ce qui pouvait se passer entre eux. Toshiya trouvait ça beau et aurait lui aussi aimé avoir une petite-amie comme elle. Malheureusement depuis sa mésaventure avec Sakurai, sa vie sentimentale était au plus bas et il n’était pas rare que ce tueur en série revienne hanter ses songes.

C’est dans le carnet d’adresse de Kyo que Toshiya trouva l’adresse de Tsubaki. Elle vivait dans un loft près de la zone industrielle, à l’opposé de là où vivait Kyo.

\- Pas très pratique pour se voir, murmura le grand brun en montant les escaliers menant à l’habitation de la jeune femme.

Une fois devant la porte, Toshiya hésita. Il aurait peut-être dû appeler avant mais il n’avait trouvé nulle part son numéro. D’ailleurs, au fond de lui il espérait que ce soit Kyo qui lui ouvre la porte. Naïf espoir…

Il sonna. Une voix s’exclama qu’on arrivait. L’estomac du policier se noua légèrement. Il détestait annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles aux proches des victimes…Il ferma douloureusement les yeux en prononçant mentalement ce mot. Kyo était désormais une victime et il espérait sincèrement que Casanova ne l’ait pas tué.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en lui ouvrant la porte.

Tsubaki avait 30 ans, elle était grande et fine mais surtout faisait une bonne tête de plus que Kyo tout en étant plus petite que Toshiya. Ce dernier la reconnut immédiatement, son interlocutrice également car elle s’effaça pour le laisser entrer :

\- Toshiya ! Quelle surprise. Entrez. Je viens de préparer du thé.

Le policer acquiesça et entra. Il préféra cependant rester près de la porte, il ne se sentait pas très à l’aise tant il appréhendait le moment de lui annoncer la raison de sa soudaine visite. Tsubaki lui avait déjà tourné le dos pour rejoindre le coin cuisine. Le grand brun en profita pour examina le loft. Il était immense. La pièce principale semblait englober la cuisine, la salle à manger, le salon et un coin bureau. Il y a dans le fond deux portes et un escalier semblant mener à une mezzanine mais également à un couloir et peut-être d’autres pièces. L’intérieur était décoré avec goût mais sentait un peu la peinture. Toshiya se souvint alors que Kyo lui avait dit un jour qu’elle était artiste peintre. Elle était apparemment plutôt célèbre à l’étranger. Elle ne devait donc pas manquer d’argent.

Tsubaki revint peu après avec un plateau et fit signe à son invité de la suivre dans le coin salon. Elle lui servit du thé vert que Toshiya accepta poliment sans oser la regarder dans les yeux. Il ignorait par où commencer mais peut-être parce qu’il avait lui-même du mal à admettre ce qui était arrivé à Kyo.

\- Vous êtes exactement comme Kyo  vous avait décrit, dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Surpris, Toshiya l’interrogea du regard et pour toute réponse, elle reposa sa tasse, se leva et marcha jusqu’au buffet le plus proche. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une enveloppe avant de revenir s’asseoir sur le sofa. Elle déplia une lettre et commença à la lire :

\- Toshiya sera bouleversé quand il viendra te voir. Fais-lui un thé et raconte-lui tout.

Toshiya écarquilla les yeux de surprise et elle lui tendit la lettre. Il la prit fébrilement et reconnut immédiatement l’écriture. C’était celle de Kyo.

«  ** _Ma très chère Tsubaki,_**

**_Il n’y a qu’à toi que je peux écrire cette lettre. Tu es la seule qui me comprenne réellement et qui ne m’empêchera jamais d’affronter mon destin. Je vais bientôt boucler cette enquête. Je le sens. Je le sais. Bientôt, on ne parlera plus de Casanova et pourtant, j’ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, comme si j’étais passé à côté de quelque chose d’important._ **

**_Tu me connais. Tu sais que si je prends la peine de t’écrire, c’est que c’est important. Je ne veux pas tu t’inquiètes pour moi. Tout ira bien surtout si tu me fais confiance et que tu suis mes instructions._ **

**_Ne laisse personne entrer dans ma chambre et surtout pas la police. N’ouvre la porte qu’à Toshiya. D’ailleurs, c’est sans aucun doute lui qui viendra t’annoncer la nouvelle. En dehors de toi, c’est le seul en qui j’ai réellement confiance._ **

**_Toshiya sera bouleversé quand il viendra te voir. Fais-lui un thé et raconte-lui tout. Tsubaki aide-le comme tu m’as si souvent aidé mais surtout montre lui ma chambre._ **

**_Je compte sur toi sœurette._ **

**_Ton Kyo qui t’aime tendrement_**. »

 

Toshiya n’en revenait pas. Il dût lire deux fois la lettre pour être certain de ne pas s’être trompé sur son contenu. C’était bien l’écriture de Kyo et il reconnaissait également son immense pouvoir d’anticipation. Son mentor savait que sa vie était en danger mais il n’avait pas été capable de l’éviter. Si même le grand Kyo avait échoué, comment lui pourrait-il y arriver ? Et puis, il y avait un détail à la fin de la lettre qui l’avait troublé.

\- Sœurette ? S’étonna Toshiya en relevant les yeux vers elle.

\- Je n’ai jamais été la petite-amie de Kyo. Je ne suis pas vraiment sa sœur non plus. Disons que je suis sa meilleure amie et qu’il est mon meilleur ami. Lui et moi nous comprenons parfaitement et d’une certaine manière nous sommes si semblables. Nous pouvons même compléter les phrases de l’autre. Dans une autre vie, nous aurions pu être jumeaux. Dans celle-ci, nous sommes frère et sœur de cœur.

\- Mais pourquoi dit-il à tout le monde que vous êtes sa petite-amie ?

\- Parce que je dis à tout le monde qu’il est mon petit-ami.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous avons une vie sentimentale très compliquée.

\- Il n’y a donc jamais rien eu entre vous ?

\- Jamais pour la simple raison que Kyo est gay.

Toshiya en resta bouche bé. Il ne s’était absolument pas attendu à cette révélation. Kyo était gay ? Mais c’était impossible… ils travaillaient ensemble depuis quatre ans il n’avait jamais rien remarqué. D’un autre côté, en dehors de Tsubaki, Kyo ne laissait rien filtrer de sa vie sentimentale et le grand brun comprenait mieux pourquoi.

\- Ne croyez pas que Kyo en ait honte, ajouta-t-elle en retenant un petit rire. Il aime juste être discret sur sa vie amoureuse. Même à moi il n’aime pas parler de ses petits-amis et quand il le fait, il ne me dit jamais leur nom. Je suis heureuse quand ça marche pour lui et triste quand ça se termine mal. De toute façon, ça se finit toujours très mal. Kyo est un grand sentimental qui pardonne difficilement quand il se sent trahi. Parfois je me dis qu’il place trop d’espoir dans les gens. Il les idéalise trop et finit par être déçu.

\- On dirait que tu parles de toi.

Toshiya et Tsubaki sursautèrent. Un homme était entré sans bruit dans l’appartement. Il était beaucoup plus âgé qu’eux et à vu de nez, Toshiya lui donnait dans le début de la quarantaine. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns et un sourire chaleureux était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Sans rien ajouter de plus, il alla poser ses courses dans le coin cuisine avant de les rejoindre dans l’espace salon.

\- Toshiya, je vous présente Sugizo. Mon grand frère.

\- Ravi d’enfin faire votre connaissance, déclara le plus âgé en lui serrant la main.

\- J’aimerais en dire autant mais Kyo ne parle jamais de ses proches, soupira Toshiya.

\- Je ne suis pas surpris, rétorqua Sugizo en s’asseyant à côté de sa sœur. Kyo est ainsi et c’est aussi comme ça que nous l’aimons.

\- Il fait parti de la famille, ajouta Tsubaki.

\- Oui, je comprends, murmura le policier en baissant les yeux. Et je suis désolé de devoir vous l’apprendre mais…

\- Casanova s’en est pris à lui, n’est-ce pas ? Coupa Sugizo.

Tsubaki adressa un regard inquiet à son frère avant de poser les yeux sur leur invité qui se contenta d’acquiescer d’un signe de la tête.

\- Je m’en doutais mais ça fait quand même mal de l’apprendre, murmura-t-elle en se blottissant contre son aîné.

Sugizo passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur avant de poser un baiser sur ses cheveux noirs.

\- Ne t’en fais pas Tsu-chan. Toshiya va nous le retrouver. Tu sais bien ce que Kyo disait toujours sur lui.

Surpris, Toshiya l’interrogea du regard et Sugizo se contenta de lui dire en souriant légèrement :

\- Que vous êtes sans doute un bien meilleur flic que lui.

Toshiya laissa s’échapper un petit rire nerveux. Lui ? Meilleur que Kyo ? Impossible. Kyo était son mentor. Il était le meilleur chasseur de prédateur du pays. Lui ? Il n’était qu’un petit flic qui avait appris quelques trucs avec le plus grand. Rien de plus.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as montré la chambre ? Demanda le frère à sa sœur.

\- Non pas encore. Tu nous as un peu interrompu, rétorqua-t-elle en lui adressant une petite moue boudeuse.

\- Toi, tu cherches encore les ennuies avec Choi, rétorqua Sugizo. D’ailleurs, tu n’avais pas rendez-vous avec lui ?

Tsubaki regarda sa montre avant de bondir hors du canapé en s’écriant qu’elle allait être en retard.

\- File donc princesse, je m’occupe de Monsieur le policier.

Tsubaki acquiesça, embrassa son frère sur la joue, salua Toshiya et fila en emportant son sac à main qu’elle avait laissé un peu plus tôt dans l’espace cuisine. Lorsque la porte claqua derrière elle, Sugizo poussa un court soupir avant de se lever en faisant signe à son cadet de le suivre. Les deux hommes marchèrent jusqu’à l’une des deux portes du rez-de-chaussée et Sugizo poussa celle de droite. Elle donnait sur un couloir qui donnait lui-même sur deux autres portes. C’est devant la première qu’ils s’arrêtèrent.

\- Kyo fait parti de la famille. Quand il a besoin de souffler ou de réfléchir, c’est ici qu’il vient.

Toshiya acquiesça et retint son souffle lorsque son guide pressa la poignée et que la porte s’ouvrit. Plus qu’une chambre, c’était une véritable pièce de travail. Sugizo s’effaça pour le laisser entrer. Toshiya fit quelques pas dans la pièce et sentit soudain ses jambes vaciller. Kyo avait installé deux tableaux blanc sur l’un des murs et semblait travailler sur l’affaire Casanova depuis des semaines… non depuis l’origine.

- Kyo enquêtait sur Casanova, balbutia le jeune flic.

\- Depuis le premier jour et peut-être même bien avant, murmura Sugizo en s’appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte. 

Le grand brun tourna lentement la tête vers lui et l’interrogea du regard. Le visage de son aîné était fermé alors que son regard se perdait sur les documents qui étaient entassés dans la chambre.

\- Pourquoi n’a-t-il rien dit ? Pourquoi travailler ici plutôt qu’au commissariat.

\- À votre avis Toshiya ? Demanda son ainé en relevant lentement les yeux vers lui.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement avant que le plus jeune ne déglutisse avec difficulté. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur les tableaux de travail de son mentor. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu’une seule raison qui aurait pu pousser Kyo à se comporter de la sorte.

\- Vous pouvez rester ici si vous voulez.

Surpris, Toshiya dévisagea son aîné avant de le remercier timidement.

\- Si Kyo s’est installé ici pour enquêter, c’est sans doute pour une raison bien précise, reprit le plus âgé.

Le policier acquiesça d’un signe de la tête.

\- Kyo nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, Toshiya. Tsubaki et moi serrions ravis de vous aider. Alors soyez le bienvenu dans ce loft. Faites comme chez vous et considérez-vous comme de la famille.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

\- Ne dîtes rien et retrouvez-le.

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis regarda son aîné disparaitre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Une fois seul dans la pièce, Toshiya en fit le tour, inspectant du regard chaque détail avant que son regard ne s’arrête sur une lettre portant son nom. Elle était posée sur le futon. Le grand brun la ramassa fébrilement et l’ouvrit nerveusement.

«  ** _Toshiya,_**

**_Je te demande pardon de ne t’avoir rien dit plus tôt. Ne crois pas que ce soit par manque de confiance. Je sais que je peux tout te dire et que jamais tu ne me trahirais. Toi et moi partageons beaucoup de secret._ **

**_Te souviens-tu de ce que je te disais sur les secrets ? Nous en portons tous. Certains plus que d’autres. Certains sont plus sombres, plus dangereux… Toshiya, méfie-toi des menteurs. Ils sont plus nombreux que tu ne le penses._ **

**_Si je ne t’ai rien dit pour Casanova, c’est parce que je voulais que tu enquêtes de ton côté. Je voulais aussi détourner son attention, pas de moi mais plutôt de toi. Casanova ne se méfie pas de toi, j’en suis certain. Comme beaucoup de gens, il doit te sous-estimer. D’ailleurs tu souffres cruellement d’un manque de confiance en toi, pourtant tu es un excellent flic, bien plus que moi. Tu es droit Toshiya et je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour reprendre cette enquête là où je l’aurais laissé._ **

**_Comme toi, quatre ans plus tôt, je suis trop aveugle pour remarquer ce menteur qui se dissimule si bien dans la foule. Casanova me file entre les doigts et je commence à comprendre pourquoi. Je pense que comme pour toi quatre ans plus tôt, mes sentiments pour lui m’aveuglent trop._ **

**_Pardonne-moi mon ami. Cette route, nous devons la faire chacun de notre côté mais je sais que tu me retrouveras et je sais que tu me sauveras. Cela prendra peut-être du temps mais je te fais confiance._ **

**_Ton mentor, ton collègue, mais surtout ton ami, Kyo._**  »

 

Toshiya prit une profonde inspiration tout en fermant presque douloureusement les yeux. Il avait envie de pleurer et de hurler sa douleur. Il était également en colère contre ce salopard qui s’en était pris à son ami. D’ailleurs, une chose était certaine à présent, le mot laissé par Casanova était bien adressé à Kyo. Les deux hommes se connaissaient. Ils avaient peut-être même eu une histoire ensemble. Toshiya savait maintenant où il devait chercher et même si cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, il allait devoir éplucher la vie de son mentor, sortir les squelettes de son placard et exhumer les cadavres qu’il avait bien pu cacher au fil des années.

Dès que sa décision fut prise, le jeune homme quitta la chambre de Kyo et alla retrouver Sugizo dans la pièce principale du Loft. Le frère de Tsubaki était occupé à lire dans le salon lorsque le policer se planta devant lui.

\- Votre proposition, elle était sérieuse ?

\- Kyo fait parti de cette famille, déclara le plus âgé en refermant son livre. Si vous installer dans sa chambre vous aide à le retrouver, considérez-vous ici comme chez vous.

\- Alors on va commencer par se tutoyer.

\- Et moi je vais te chercher un double des clés Toshiya.

\- Je vais devoir passer récupérer des affaires chez moi.

\- Et quand tu reviendras, tu seras aussi chez toi ici.

\- Merci.

\- Non, merci à toi.

Sugizo se leva et le serra tendrement dans ses bras. D’abord surpris, Toshiya se raidit avant de se détendre petit à petit.

\- Bienvenu dans notre famille Toshiya.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5  
**

 

 

**_« Cette route, nous devons la faire chacun de notre côté mais je sais que tu me retrouveras et je sais que tu me sauveras. Cela prendra peut-être du temps mais je te fais confiance. »_ **

_\- Je te retrouverais Kyo, murmura Toshiya tout en fixant les deux tableaux blancs de la salle de travail n°2, sur lesquels il était toujours sensé travailler._

_Le grand brun avait compris une chose. Si Kyo n’avait pas voulu travailler ici, c’était pour une raison évidente. Ici, dans son antre, Casanova pouvait épier l’avancer de son enquête. Comment ? Il était encore trop tôt pour le dire. Peut-être était-il flic ? Peut-être journaliste ou quelque chose comme ça. Il y avait des tas de personne qui travaillaient avec eux. Casanova pouvait même être l’un des nombreux consultants auxquels ils faisaient régulièrement appel. La liste pouvait sembler immense mais Toshiya avait un moyen efficace de la réduire._

_Un raclement de gorge lui signala que l’homme qui s’était planté dans l’encadrement de la porte commençait à s’impatienter. Toshiya se retourna et découvrit non sans surpris Pata sur le seuil de la porte. Son ainé lui adressa un sourire amical tout en lui tendant un mug rempli de café. Il tira ensuite une chaise et s’assit à la table de travail pour observer à son tour les deux tableaux blancs. Sans surprise, Toshiya marchait sur les traces de son mentor en employant les mêmes méthodes d’investigation que lui._

_\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux Pata ? Demanda le grand brun en fixant son café noir._

_\- Discuter un peu._

_\- Il est où le Jack Daniel’s ?_

_Les deux hommes se fixèrent un court instant avant que le plus âgé des deux ne sorte une petite flasque de la poche intérieur de sa veste. Il versa deux rasades de whisky dans les cafés tout en s’assurant du coin de l’œil que personne dans le service ne les épiait. Toshiya esquissa un léger sourire. Pata ne changerait jamais, lui et ses méthodes de psy douteuses qui à son grand étonnement fonctionnaient à merveille, du moins avec lui._

_\- On m’a dit pour Kyo, reprit le plus vieux. Sale histoire._

_\- C’est le commissaire qui t’envoie ? Demanda Toshiya d’un air sombre._

_\- Il n’a pas eu besoin de me demander de venir. Toshiya, je m’inquiète pour toi._

_Le grand brun ne répondit pas. Il garda les yeux posés sur son café qu’il n’avait toujours pas touché._

_\- Casanova n’est pas Atsushi Sakurai._

_\- Et Kyo n’est pas moi, rétorqua-t-il un peu froidement._

_Pata acquiesça d’un hochement de la tête. Toshiya semblait être à fleur de peau mais quoi de plus normal quand on savait ce qu’il avait vécu quatre ans plus tôt mais aussi quel genre de relation il avait développé avec son partenaire. Kyo n’était d’ailleurs pas seulement son coéquipier, il était bien plus que ça. Il était son mentor mais également son ami. Ce que Kyo avait fait pour lui, personne d’autre ne l’aurait fait et rien que pour ça, Toshiya lui en serait éternellement redevable. Pata le savait et c’était pour ça qu’il était venu le voir._

 

Quatre ans plus tôt – deux mois après l’arrestation d’Atsushi Sakurai : 

Des dessins obscènes, des mots épinglés sur son casier et des murmures qui s’élevaient lorsqu’il entrait ou sortait d’une pièce. Toshiya n’était pas certain qu’il parviendrait à supporter tout ça bien longtemps. Le plus difficile était sans doute le regard des autres. À chaque fois, le grand brun se sentait si sale ! Si coupable d’être encore vivant… Le pire était sans doute la manière dont le commissaire le regardait. Yoshiki le détestait et il le lui faisait clairement comprendre chaque fois qu’ils se croisaient.

Toshiya se cogna la tête contre son casier. Il n’en pouvait plus. Tout ça devait cesser. Les gens devaient comprendre qu’il n’était pas la pute de ce tueur en série. Tout ça n’était qu’une enquête qui avait mal tourné. Il n’y avait rien entre Sakurai et lui. D’ailleurs il n’était pas un complice que ses supérieurs couvraient. Il n’était pas un monstre… Il s’était juste trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment et avait simplement fait les mauvais choix.  

Le grand brun se mordit douloureusement la lèvre inférieure. Plus le temps passait, plus il regrettait de s’en être sorti vivant. Peut-être que s’il était mort lui aussi dans cette cave, les gens l’auraient considérés comme un héros et pas comme un moins que rien.

Il était tard et le commissariat centrale tournait au ralentit. C’était un soir de semaine et les appels d’urgence n’en étaient pas vraiment. Les vestiaires étaient déserts et Toshiya pouvait s’accorder un moment de répit avant de devoir affronter tous ces regards accusateurs. Il n’y avait finalement que le capitaine Sawada qui était de son côté, malheureusement il ne pouvait rien pour lui au risque d’aggraver la situation.

\- Toshiya…

Le grand brun se figea. Cette voix… c’était celle de Die.

\- Toshiya, répéta le roux en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je suis tellement désolé.

Son ami esquissa un faible sourire rempli de tristesse avant de repousser doucement sa main pour passer sous la douche. Die le suivit des yeux sans oser le retenir. Depuis ce qu’il s’était avec Atsushi Sakurai, Toshiya n’était plus le même et leur relation s’était dégradée. De jour en jour, Die voyait son ami sombrer dans une espèce de mélancolie et il craignait qu’il ne finisse par faire quelque chose de regrettable.

Il y avait une boule de papier à ses pieds. Die la ramassa et la défroissa pour y lire un seul mot : «  ** _Whore_**  »

Un sourire nerveux se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin qui donna un coup de poing dans les casiers. Il ne comprenait pas qu’on s’acharne autant sur lui. Toshiya n’avait rien fait bien au contraire, il avait participé à l’arrestation d’un dangereux tueur en série. Il était même le seul témoin à charge de cette affaire ! Alors pourquoi ? Ils étaient tous flics, ils auraient dû se serrer les coudes mais au lieu de ça, ils ne faisaient que lui jeter la pierre et le traitaient de putain.

\- Toshiya…, murmura Die en se rapprochant de la cabine de douche de son ami.

Le roux posa d’abord une main sur la porte close avant d’y presser son front. Il aurait tellement aimé l’aider mais il ne pouvait rien pour lui. Il ne pouvait que le regarder dépérir de jour en jour et alors que lui récoltait tous les lauriers de cette arrestation, Toshiya au contraire payait les pots cassés et c’était tout sauf juste.

De l’autre côté de la porte, le grand brun s’était appuyé contre l’un des murs carrelés et laissait l’eau chaude couler et se mêler à ses larmes.

\- Toshiya… Laisse-moi t’aider, je t’en prie.

\- Va-t-en Die. Je ne veux pas te parler.

\- Toshiya…

\- Fous le camp !

Le roux se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu’au sang avant de tourner les talons. Il n’osait pas insister. Il ne voulait pas lui causer plus de tort.

\- Je m’en vais, mais je ne te laisserais pas tomber, murmura-t-il avant de quitter les vestiaires.

Lorsqu’il fut certain que son ami soit parti, Toshiya éclata enfin en sanglot. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine mais il n’avait pas le choix. S’il devait couler, il coulerait seul. Hors de question pour lui d’entrainer Die dans sa chute. Il n’y était pour rien. C’était lui le seul responsable de ce fiasco.

Le jeune homme resta un long moment sous la douche, profitant du bruit de l’eau qui s’écoulait pour étouffer sa peine. Lorsqu’il quitta sa cabine, plus aucune larme de coulait sur son visage qui semblait complètement fermé. Alors qu’il pensait être seul dans les vestiaires à cette heure de la nuit, une odeur de cigarette et de whisky attira son attention. Toshiya tourna la tête sur sa droite et le vit assis sur un des bancs, occupé à fumer et à boire en silence. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le jeune homme sentit son estomac se nouer.

\- Pata…

\- Faut qu’on cause tout les deux gamins. Habille-toi, je t’attends dehors.

Le jeune homme acquiesça alors que son ainé quittait les vestiaires avec sa cigarette dans une main et sa flasque de whisky dans l’autre. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Toshiya. Pata cherchait décidément les ennuies et s’il se faisait surprendre par le commissaire, il risquait de passer un sale quart d’heure.

 

*

 

Die poussa un profond soupir tout en consultant sa montre. Il était encore tôt mais il avait voulu arriver en avance pour être un peu seul. En effet, il avait besoin de se calmer et de recouvrer son sang froid mais surtout sa bonne humeur. Sa dernière confrontation avec Toshiya l’avait beaucoup affecté. Si seulement son ami acceptait son aide. Die ne savait pas comment, mais à deux, ils pourraient sans doute s’en sortir. Au lieu de ça, son cadet se laissait sombrer dans le désespoir, ne cherchant même pas à se défendre des brimades qu’il subissait au quotidien. Il devait certainement penser les mériter. Pourtant, il n’avait rien fait. Toshiya était innocent. Il n’était qu’une victime de plus de Sakurai, la dernière, celle qu’il avait sans doute le plus amoché.

Le roux grommela un juron tout en repensant à l’honnête conseiller municipal qui s’était avéré être un dangereux serial killer. Comment avait-il fait pour ne rien voir ? Trop obsédé par sa propre enquête, Die lui avait livré Toshiya en pâture et rien que pour ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Après tout, tout était de sa faute. Il ne fallait pas blâmer son cadet. Le grand brun avait agit selon ses instructions. C’était lui qui avait merdé pas Toshiya. Alors pourquoi était-ce lui qu’on félicitait ? Die ne supportait plus tous ces éloges, surtout lorsqu’il voyait comment son ami était traité.

La porte du Melacholia s’ouvrit sur deux clients que le roux reconnut immédiatement. Il s’agissait de deux habitués et l’espace d’un instant son estomac se noua lorsque son regard se posa sur Toshiya. Ce dernier ne le remarqua pas. Il était trop occupé à fixer ses chaussures et c’est Pata qui le guida vers le comptoir. Les deux hommes se hissèrent sur un tabouret et commandèrent un whisky.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Daisuke. Toshiya n’était plus seul. Pata était là et il allait pouvoir l’aider à avancer. Après tout c’était son boulot. Quelque part, le roux l’enviait un peu. Il aurait lui aussi aimer pouvoir l’aider. Toshiya était plus qu’un collègue. Il était son ami et les derniers mois qu’ils avaient passé ensemble les avait considérablement rapproché.

\- J’aurais tellement voulu te protéger Toshiya, murmura le flic roux en portant son eau gazeuse à ses lèvres.

Die les observa de loin. Toshiya et Pata discutaient à voix basse. C’était le plus jeune qui menait la conversation. Sans doute était-il en train de vider son sac. Parfois, Pata hochait la tête et lui donnait une petite tape amicale sur l’épaule. Daisuke l’enviait. Lui aussi aurait voulu réconforter Toshiya mais son ami ne voulait pas de son aide.

Le téléphone de Die vibra. Le roux consulta l’écran. Son rendez-vous allait avoir un peu de retard. Il pianota rapidement une réponse, lui disant de ne pas s’en faire. De toute façon, à cet instant c’était Toshiya qui accaparait toute son attention. Lorsque Daisuke releva les yeux, il vit son ami quitter le comptoir pour prendre la direction des toilettes. Le roux sentit son cœur battre subitement plus vite en même temps que son estomac se nouait légèrement. C’était le moment où jamais. Il devait aller lui parler. Toshiya semblait plus calme et peut-être qu’ils pourraient enfin réellement discuter.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Die se dirigea à son tour vers les toilettes. Pata et le barman le suivirent du regard et le roux se sentit un peu plus nerveux. Il pria intérieurement pour qu’il n’y ait personne d’autres qu’eux dans les WC. Toshiya et lui avaient besoin de parler dans le calme, sans témoin gênant.  

Le grand brun était en train de se rafraichir le visage lorsque son collègue se planta derrière lui. Le jeune homme ne le remarqua pas immédiatement. Il pensa d’abord qu’il s’agissait d’un quelconque client mais lorsqu’il reconnut le roux dans le reflet du miroir, il ne put faire autrement que de se figer.

\- Die.

\- Totchi, murmura-t-il en lui adressant un tendre sourire.

Le brun se retourna et lui adressa un regard mi-désolé, mi-inquiet. Sans crier gare, Die effaça la courte distance qui les séparait et le serra tendrement dans ses bras. Toshiya se crispa mais ne le repoussa pas.

\- Je suis tellement désolé mon Totchi. J’aurais dû te protéger de ce salopard.

\- C’n’était pas ta faute.

\- Si !

\- Non ! C’était la mienne ! Hurla le jeune homme en se défaisant de son étreinte. Tu ne comprends pas Die ? J’ai adoré être avec lui. Sakurai était tellement gentil. Je n’ai rien vu venir ! Et pourtant, j’aurais pu ! Combien de gens a-t-il tué pendant qu’il me faisait la cours ? Jamais je ne pourrais vivre avec ça ! Chaque fois que je me refusais à lui, c’était à un autre qu’il s’en prenait. Peut-être que si j’avais couché plus tôt avec lui, des vies auraient été épargnées.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

\- Peut-être…

La voix de Toshiya s’étrangla et des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage. Le jeune homme les effaça rageusement avant de reprendre d’une voix étranglée :

\- Mais j’ai rien vu et j’ai baisé avec lui. Et je l’ai laissé les tuer…

\- Toshiya…

\- Die, s’il te plait laisse-moi tranquille. Chaque fois que je te vois, je réalise à quel point j’ai merdé.

\- Mais tu n’as pas merdé !

\- Si ! Si j’ai merdé ! Et tu veux savoir ce qu’il y a de pire dans cette histoire ? 

Le visage de Die s’assombrit. Il n’aimait pas ce qu’il voyait dans le regard du brun. Tant de désespoir, tant de peine… Il aurait dû le protéger, c’était sa mission en tant qu’agent de liaison, mais aussi en tant que supérieur hiérarchique mais il avait échoué et il ne pouvait que le regarder sans savoir quoi faire pour réparer ce que Sakurai avait brisé chez lui. Et puis, il redoutait un peu ce que Toshiya allait lui dire bien qu’il s’en doutait.

\- J’n’ai pas seulement aimé flirter avec lui. Tu sais, il parait qu’ils n’ont pas retrouvé de drogue dans mon organisme.

\- Totchi…

\- J’ai baisé avec lui et apparemment, j’ai aimé ça. C’est ce qu’il a dit dans son interrogatoire. Il parait que j’en ai réclamé encore plus et que ça a duré toute la nuit.

\- Toshiya…

Die se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Son ami éclata à nouveau en sanglot et referma à son tour ses bras sur lui.

\- J’arrive plus à dormir Die. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je le revois. J’ai beau prendre des douches, je me sens toujours aussi sale ! Et tellement coupable !

Le roux le berça doucement et ne le lâcha que lorsque son cadet se calma un peu. C’était la première fois qu’ils se parlaient vraiment depuis ce qui s’était passé avec Sakurai et Die était soulagé et heureux que Toshiya lui ait enfin parlé. Il fallait que ça sorte.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

\- Non, je vais demander à Pata.

Die encadra son visage avec ses mains et essuya ses dernières larmes tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu n’es pas sale et tu n’es pas coupable. Tu m’entends mon Totchi ? Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose et j’arriverais immédiatement. Ou alors passe à la maison. Ok ? Je suis sérieux Totchi. Peu importe l’heure.

Le plus jeune acquiesça tout en collant son front contre celui de son ainé. Leurs lèvres étaient si proches qu’ils pouvaient partager le même souffle, cependant elles ne se touchèrent pas. Ils se contentèrent de se sourire, puis Toshiya se détacha de lui, alla se mouiller une dernière fois le visage avant de rejoindre Pata.

Lorsque Die sortit à son tour des toilettes, il vit son ami quitter le bar avec le psychologue. Pata prenait le relais et Die savait que Toshiya était entre de bonnes mains. Le roux poussa un profond soupir puis retourna à sa table. Peu après, la porte du bar s’ouvrit sur son rendez-vous à qui Die adressa un large sourire.

 

*

 

Sa langue se promena sur son torse, taquinant ses boutons de chair avant de descendre sur son ventre. Elle s’attarda sur son nombril et Toshiya glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, pressant doucement sur sa tête pour lui faire comprendre qu’il aimerait être soulagé plus bas. Le jeune homme entendit son amant retenir un petit gloussement avant que ses lèvres ne se referment sur son érection. Un nom traversa celles de Toshiya qui se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de transpiration et la respiration haletante. Il avait encore rêvé de Sakurai.

Le jeune homme quitta ses draps et constata que son corps était encore en éveil. Dégouté et en colère contre lui-même, Toshiya alluma nerveusement une cigarette. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Tout en savourant sa première bouffée, il jeta un coup d’œil à son radioréveil. Il était minuit passé. Trop tard pour appeler Pata mais peut-être que son ami, le seul qui ne lui avait pas tourné le dos pourrait peut-être l’aider. Oui Die pouvait bien faire ça pour lui.

Un sourire presque dément se dessina sur les lèvres du brun qui se frotta le visage avant de se lever pour s’habiller. Il avait pris sa décision. Il était temps que Sakurai sorte de sa tête et il ne voyait qu’une seule façon d’y arriver.

Le trajet jusqu’à l’appartement du roux lui parut être une éternité et Toshiya faillit plusieurs fois faire demi-tour tant il se trouvait ridicule. D’ailleurs une fois chez Die, il n’était pas certain de trouver le courage nécessaire pour lui demander une telle faveur. D’un autre côté, plusieurs mois plus tôt, c’était son ami qui le lui avait proposé et peut-être qu’il aurait dû accepter à l’époque… Si seulement il avait su à qui il allait confier sa virginité. Cette idée le fit sourire autant qu’elle lui donnait envie de vomir. Sakurai l’avait souillé et jamais il ne pourrait le lui pardonner. Il ne l’avait pas seulement violé, il avait foutu sa vie en l’air.

Le cœur de Toshiya battait à cent à l’heure. Son estomac lui faisait mal et le brun ne faisait que se répéter que c’était une mauvaise idée pourtant il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Il se trouvait déjà devant la porte de l’appartement de Die.

Daisuke était gay. Tout le monde le savait et le roux ne s’en était jamais caché. Toshiya de son côté n’avait aucun problème avec l’inclinaison sexuelle de son ami. Die aimait les hommes et lui, il aimait les femmes. Tout avait toujours été très clair entre eux et jamais le roux n’avait tenté quoi que ce soit. Il lui était arrivé de lui sortir quelques blagues salaces mais rien de bien méchant. Et puis un jour, il lui avait fait une étrange proposition. C’était à l’époque où Toshiya lui avait confié être un peu effrayé par la tournure que prenait sa relation avec Sakurai. Die l’avait écouté sans l’interrompre. Toshiya se souvenait de l’expression grave et sérieuse qu’il avait pris lorsqu’il lui avait dit :

« Et bien donne-moi ta virginité. Tu ne le connais pas vraiment Sakurai. Tu ne sais pas si tu peux lui faire confiance. Moi, je suis ton ami. Si tu veux, je t’aide à savoir si tu vas aimer ou pas. »

Toshiya s’était contenté de rire et de l’envoyer gentiment balader mais la proposition de Die était sérieuse et il l’avait renouvelé à de nombreuse occasion. Peut-être avait-il toujours su que Toshiya finirait par craquer et qu’il se donnerait à Sakurai. Plus le grand brun y pensait, plus il se disait qu’il aurait dû tenter l’expérience avec le roux. Ils étaient amis et ce petit jeu aurait sans aucun doute renforcé leur amitié mais il n’était peut-être pas trop tard. Peut-être que Die pouvait l’aider à oublier cette déplorable première fois et tourner la page.

Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, le grand brun rassembla tout son courage et frappa à la porte. Son ami ne lui ouvrit pas immédiatement mais compte tenu de l’heure, Toshiya se doutait qu’il lui fallait un peu de temps pour sortir du lit.

C’est en caleçon que le roux lui ouvrit et il fut stupéfait de trouver son ami sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Totchi ? Tout va bien ? S’inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé de venir si tard…

\- Mais non ne t’en fais pas, entre.

Die s’effaça pour le laisser pénétrer dans son appartement.

\- Je vais nous préparer du café, déclara le roux.

\- Non pas la peine. Je voulais juste te demander quelque chose.

\- Oui ?

Le regard et le sourire de son ainé le mirent subitement mal à l’aise. Le cœur de Toshiya battait la chamade et le jeune homme avait si peur de lui demander une telle chose. Et si Die avait changé d’avis ? Cette proposition datait d’il y a plusieurs semaines et peut-être qu’il serait dégouté de passer après un tueur en série…

\- Die ? Tout va bien ? Demanda une petite voix ensommeillée.

Toshiya se figea avant de pivoter sur ses talons. Il découvrit alors un jeune homme blond en robe de chambre qui marchait vers eux en chancelant. Die effaça la courte distance qui les séparait, lui prit les mains et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front avant de lui dire :

\- Ce n’est rien mon ange. Retourne te coucher.

Le jeune homme blond posa alors son regard sur Toshiya qui lui adressa un sourire gêné.

\- Je suis ravi de vous revoir Toshiya. Je… je suis Shinya, vous savez le… le médecin légiste.

Le blond lui tendit la main et le brun la serra nerveusement.

\- Bon, je vous laisse, murmura Shinya en leur adressant un chaleureux sourire.

Die pressa chastement ses lèvres contre celles de son amant qui regagna la chambre d’un pas ensommeillé.

\- C’est nouveau, déclara Die en adressant un sourire gêné à son ami. J’ai un peu honte de le dire mais on s’est rencontré chez… enfin tu vois…

\- Chez Sakurai, murmura Toshiya tout en lâchant un faible soupir. Le jour où on m’a retrouvé ?

\- Oui…

Le grand brun posa une main sur son épaule avant de lui adresser un sourire sincère :

\- Je suis content pour toi. Je sais que ça faisait longtemps que tu cherchais quelque chose de sérieux.

\- Je ne sais pas si c’est déjà sérieux...

\- J’espère que ça le sera.

\- Bon, on le prend ce café ?

Toshiya lui fit un non de la tête avant de quitter l’appartement sous le regard inquiet du roux.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

\- Mais tu ne me déranges pas Totchi !

\- Va retrouver ta belle. Je voulais juste t’annoncer qu’on m’avait fait une proposition et que je vais l’accepter.

Die lui adressa un regard inquiet et pour toute réponse, Toshiya le serra tendrement dans ses bras.

\- J’ai été heureux de travailler avec toi mais je crois qu’on aura plus l’occasion de bosser ensemble.

\- Tu… tu vas quitter la police ?

Toshiya lui fit un non de la tête mais Die n’en était pas moins rassuré.

\- Je change de service. Je crois que c’est mieux comme ça.

\- Mais Totchi !

\- Merci pour tout mon ami.

Après une dernière étreinte, Toshiya s’en alla. Finalement, il avait manqué de peu de faire une nouvelle connerie qu’il aurait sans doute regretté. Une fois dans la rue, le grand brun hésita. Il pouvait soit rentrer chez lui et se morfondre sur son sort, soit suivre le conseil de Pata. Toshiya hésita un instant. Il avait l’impression d’être à un carrefour de sa vie et avait soudain peur de prendre la mauvaise décision. Il regarda une dernière fois sa montre puis s’enfonça dans la nuit.

 

*

 

La salle de travail n°2, l’antre du monstre. Il y avait de la lumière. Toshiya hésita puis frappa. Kyo était debout devant un tableau blanc et tenait un marqueur noir dans une main. Le blond ne se retourna pas et continua de fixer ses notes.

\- Entre Toshiya.

Le brun sursauta. Comment avait-il su que c’était lui ? Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kyo qui sans se retourner pointa la bouilloire électrique.

\- L’eau est à la bonne température pour un thé vert et ta demande de mutation est sur la table. Elle n’attend plus que ta signature.

Toshiya le fixa sans bouger. Comment avait-il su qu’il viendrait ici ? Comment avait-il su qu’il viendrait pour ça ? Kyo se retourna enfin tout en fermant son marqueur.

\- J’espère que tu n’as pas peur des monstres Toshiya. Il parait que j’en suis un. Mon dernier coéquipier est parti en dépression. Il parait que je suis bizarre. Les gens ne m’aiment pas et déteste travailler avec moi. Si tu signes, tu vas devoir devenir le partenaire du monstre. Ta réputation va en prendre un coup.

Le grand brun ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un léger sourire. Sa réputation n’était de toute façon pas très bonne et ne pouvait pas être pire. Il baissa les yeux vers la demande de mutation. Elle était déjà signée par le commissaire. Il ne manquait que la sienne.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir de moi ? Demanda le plus jeune d’une voix tremblante.

\- Je l’ai su à l’instant où je t’ai trouvé dans cette cave.

\- Je ne suis pas un bon flic.

\- Tu deviendras meilleur que moi.

\- J’en doute, murmura Toshiya d’une voix étranglée.

\- Je n’ai jamais perdu. Mais un jour je perdrais et la chute fera très mal. Toi, tu as commencé par tomber. Relève-toi et devient un bon flic, suffisamment pour me sauver un jour.

\- Et si je ne me montre pas à la hauteur ?

\- Tu seras à la hauteur Toshiya. Je t’y aiderais.

Le grand brun acquiesça, prit le stylo et signa. Il faisait officiellement parti de la brigade criminelle et Kyo était son nouveau partenaire. Non, il était son mentor désormais.

 

_ Present day – 60h après la disparition de Kyo : _

Le Melancholia portait bien son nom. C’était toujours ici que Pata l’emmener boire pour oublier ses malheurs. Foutu psy aux méthodes étranges ! Et le pire, c’était qu’elles étaient efficaces sur lui. Toshiya retint un petit rire alors que le barman posait deux verres de whisky devant eux.

\- Est-ce que Kyo est venu te parler ? Demanda le plus jeune après un long silence.

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Pata qui ne lui répondit pas immédiatement.

\- Kyo et moi, parlions beaucoup.

\- Un peu comme toi et moi ?

Pata se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire qui en disait pourtant long.

\- Secret professionnel ? Demanda Toshiya.

\- Toujours.

\- Il va falloir pourtant que tu m’aides sur ce coup Pata. Si Kyo t’a dit quelque chose qui pourrait m’aider à le retrouver, tu dois me le dire.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir au juste ?

\- Est-ce qu’il t’a parlé de Casanova ?

\- Jamais. J’ai cru comprendre que Kyo ne voulait pas enquêter sur cette affaire.

Toshiya se contenta d’acquiescer. Kyo n’en avait donc pas parlé à Pata et pour le moment, personne n’avait besoin de savoir que son mentor avait mené son enquête en secret.

\- Est-ce que Kyo avait quelqu’un dans sa vie ?

\- Kyo avait des tas d’homme dans sa vie.

Toshiya adressa un regard surpris au psy. Ainsi Pata connaissait l’orientation sexuelle de son mentor.

\- Est-ce qu’il t’a parlé de ses petits-amis ?

\- Kyo n’aimait pas parler de ça. Mais j’ai cru comprendre qu’il avait une vie sentimentale compliquée. Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec sa disparition ?

\- Non, mentit le jeune homme. Mais je me disais que s’il avait eu quelqu’un, il avait peut-être pu lui dire des choses intéressantes qui m’auraient aidé pour mon enquête.

Pata acquiesça avant de s’accouder au comptoir pour détailler plus attentivement son cadet.

\- Tu as changé Toshiya.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu es plus sûr de toi. Un vrai enquêteur.

\- Moi j’ai plutôt l’impression d’être un enfant perdu.

\- J’étais inquiet pour toi mais j’ai eu tort. Tu tiens le coup. Je te félicite.

Le psy lui tapota amicalement l’épaule avant de sortir son portefeuille.

\- C’est ma tourné, déclara-t-il en déposant quelques billets sur le comptoir avant de saluer son cadet et de s’en aller.

Toshiya le suivit du regard avant de pousser un court soupir. Il aurait aimé en apprendre plus sur son mentor mais visiblement ce n’était pas Pata qui trahirait les secrets de Kyo. Tant pis. Le jeune homme porta son whisky à ses lèvres tout en observant le barman qui essuyait des verres propres non loin de lui. Toshiya le connaissait bien. Aussi loin qu’il pouvait s’en souvenir, il n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un d’autre que Hidehiko Hoshino derrière ce comptoir et l’idée folle de lui demander son avis lui traversa l’esprit. Après tout, qui ne tente rien à n’a rien.

\- Et toi Hoshino, tu ne connaitrais pas le nom du p’tit ami de Kyo ?

Le barman releva les yeux vers le policier et le fixa sans répondre. Toshiya retint un petit rire nerveux. Mais à quoi s’attendait-il ?

\- Son dernier, j’en sais rien mais j’en ai vu pas mal depuis que Kyo vient boire ici.

Toshiya sursauta. Il ne l’avait ni entendu ni vu s’approcher de lui. Il avait simplement sentit l’odeur de son eau de toilette lorsqu’il s’était penché vers lui. Le jeune homme dévisagea le barman, comme pour être certain qu’il ne se moquait pas de lui. Un léger sourire s’imprima sur les lèvres de son ainé qui se redressa avant de reprendre sa précédente activité.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Ce n’est pas parce que je ne dis jamais rien que je suis aveugle. Kyo est un bon client. Il vient souvent boire un verre ou deux en charmante compagnie.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Des collègues, des amis et peut-être même ses petits copains, répondit le barman avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Tu as des noms à me donner ?

\- Tu veux la liste des mecs avec qui il est venu boire un verre dernièrement ?

\- Et avec tes commentaires, merci.

Hidehiko acquiesça et sortit son calepin ainsi qu’un stylo.

\- Je ne connais pas forcément tous les noms, déclara-t-il en griffonnant sur son carnet.

\- Ça n’a aucune importance. Note tout ce qui te vient à l’esprit.

\- Ce n’était peut-être pas des petits copains.

\- Je ferais le trie.

\- Comme tu veux.

Le plus âgé termina sa liste, arracha la page et la lui tendit.

\- Elle n’est pas complète mais ce sont les premiers noms qui me sont venus à l’esprit. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça va te servir mais je ne veux pas d’ennuie avec Kyo.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, rétorqua Toshiya en pliant en quatre la liste qu’il rangea immédiatement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Merci encore Hoshino.

Le barman lui adressa un petit signe de la tête et le jeune homme vida d’un trait son verre avant de le saluer et de quitter le Melancholia. Il faisait un peu froid à l’extérieur et Toshiya frissonna tout en prenant  le chemin de son appartement. Il devait y récupérer des affaires avant de filer au loft. Une longue nuit de travail l’attendait dans la chambre de Kyo et puis il était impatient de pouvoir étudier cette fameuse liste.

 

C’est Sugizo qui lui ouvrit lorsqu’il frappa à la porte du loft. Son aîné lui adressa un sourire amical tout en s’effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

\- Tu aurais dû utiliser ta clé.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Tu ne te sens pas encore chez toi et c’est normal, coupa Sugizo. Tu veux diner ?

Toshiya acquiesça avant de lui désigner ses affaires :

\- Je les pose et j’arrive.

Sugizo acquiesça et retourna dans le coin cuisine alors que le policier traversait la pièce principale pour rejoindre la chambre de Kyo. Toshiya eut un petit pincement au cœur en posant ses affaires près du futon de son mentor. Décidément, il suivait vraiment ses traces mais serait-il à la hauteur ?

- Kyo, j’espère que tu ne t’ais pas trompé sur mon compte. 

Le grand brun jeta un dernier coup d’œil aux tableaux blancs avant de rejoindre son aîné dans la pièce principale du loft. Sugizo semblait avoir terminé de préparer le diner. Il avait d’ailleurs déjà mis la table. Il invita Toshiya à s’asseoir et le grand brun le remercia tout en tirant une chaise. Lui qui habituellement diner seul, avait une drôle d’impression en se retrouvant là, en tête à tête avec cet homme qu’il connaissait à peine.

- Tsubaki dine à l’extérieur, déclara Sugizo. Enfin je suppose. Son petit-ami revient de Corée, alors j’imagine qu’ils vont fêter ça dignement. 

Toshiya acquiesça avant de goûter les udons préparé par son hôte. Ils étaient vraiment excellents et il n’eut pas besoin de le dire pour que son ainé le comprenne.

- Je suis content que ma cuisine te plaise. Kyo aussi en était friand. 

Le sourire de Sugizo se teinta de tristesse en même temps que l’estomac de Toshiya se nouait légèrement. Ils étaient l’un comme l’autre inquiet pour leur ami.

- Je le retrouverais, déclara le policier. 

Sugizo acquiesça tout en souriant légèrement. Les deux hommes terminèrent de manger en silence puis Toshiya se retira dans la chambre de Kyo pour travailler un peu sur son enquête. Sugizo resta dans la pièce principale pour faire un peu de rangement. Il ajouta également qu’il était à sa disposition s’il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Une fois dans la chambre de Kyo, le grand brun poussa un profond soupir. Son cœur battait vite. Il était impatient de découvrir la fameuse liste de Hidehiko à laquelle il n’avait pas encore jeté un coup d’œil. Il était également terrifié à l’idée de ne pas être à la hauteur mais aussi par ce qu’il risquait de découvrir sur son mentor.

Toshiya prit une profonde inspiration et alla s’installer sur le futon de Kyo. Il sortit la feuille que le barman lui avait donnée et la déplia. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait pour la première fois une piste sérieuse qui lui permettrait d’identifier Casanova et il ne comptait pas la laisser filer.

- Toshiya…, lut-il comme premier nom. Enfoiré de barman ! 

Hoshino ne s’était pas moqué de lui. Il avait griffonné sur son morceau de papier les noms de tous les hommes avec qui Kyo était venu boire un verre dans son bar. Du moins, tous ceux qui lui étaient venus à l’esprit et comme il le lui avait dit, il n’était pas certain que l’un d’entre eux soit réellement l’un des nombreux petits amis que l’analyste avait pu avoir. Et pour preuve, le premier nom de la liste était le sien.

Toshiya laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Hidehiko ne s’était pas moqué de lui. C’était lui qui s’était bercé d’illusion. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. Le grand brun poussa un profond soupir puis se leva et recopia sur l’un des tableaux blancs, les noms que le barman lui avait donné. Il pouvait déjà rayer le premier, le sien.

- Le commissaire, le capitaine, le chef des services internes, Pata, le capitaine des mœurs… 

Kyo avait pris un verre avec presque tous ses collègues et Toshiya l’imaginait mal avoir une liaison avec l’un d’entre eux. Cependant, le jeune flic ne se découragea pas. Il écarta pour le moment les noms de tous les policiers pour se concentrer sur les autres. Lorsqu’il eut dressé sa nouvelle liste, il ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux. Pourquoi diable Casanova lui rappelait-il autant Atsushi Sakurai ? Pourquoi les mêmes personnes devaient-elles être mêlées ?

- Tokyo est décidément une toute petite ville. 

Lorsque son regard se posa sur le premier nom de sa nouvelle liste, Toshiya hésita. Il n’aimait pas vraiment cet homme. Il lui était même antipathique comme tous les journalistes d’ailleurs, quoique cet homme l’agaçait tout particulièrement, sans doute parce qu’il avait enquêté sur Atsushi Sakurai et qu’il en avait entre autre couvert son procès…

Le grand brun grogna avant de sortir son téléphone portable. Il fouilla dans son répertoire et trouva non sans surprise le numéro de cet homme. Il ne l’avait jamais appelé mais il avait gardé son numéro. D’ailleurs il n’était pas vraiment surpris de trouver son nom sur la liste de Hidehiko. Après tout, Toshiya savait que Kyo était en contacte avec lui.

Après plusieurs sonneries, le brun tomba sur son répondeur. Il lui laissa un message puis décida d’aller se coucher. Il était fatigué mais était surtout très contrarié.

 

Il ne devait pas être loin de quatre heures du matin lorsque la fenêtre de sa chambre s’ouvrit. Toshiya dormait profondément et n’entendit pas cette ombre qui se glissait en silence dans sa chambre. Le grand brun grogna un peu dans son sommeil. Il rêvait encore de Sakurai et de ce qui s’était passé entre eux quatre ans plus tôt. C’était comme si le tueur en série lui avait jeté en sort et que jamais il ne pourrait lui échapper.

Une masse s’écroula à côté de lui et Toshiya fit un bond hors du futon, saisissant par la même occasion son arme de service qu’il gardait toujours à porté de main. Sans chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait, le grand brun donna un coup de poing à son agresseur avant de le plaquer au sol tout en lui collant le canon de son arme contre la tempe. L’autre homme gémit quelque chose d’incompréhensible dans une langue qui n’avait rien à voir avec du japonais. Toshiya, le cœur battant à cent à l’heure appuya un peu plus le canon de son arme contre l’intrus.

- T’es qui toi connard ? Et tu fais quoi ici ? 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapitre 6 **

 

**_« Nos véritables alliés sont souvent les gens auxquels on s’y attend le moins. »_ **

**_Extrait de « Mémoire d’un prédateur de prédateur ». Kyo._ **

 

_Le téléphone de Toshiya se mit à vibrer. Le grand brun jeta un coup d’œil à l’appareil qu’il avait mis à charger près de son lit._

_- Putain Inoran, c’n’est pas une heure pour rappeler les gens… fais chier !_

_L’autre n’avait pas profité de son moment d’inattention bien au contraire, il restait bien sage et osait à peine respirer. Toshiya pouvait même le sentir trembler sous sa poigne. Pour un agresseur, il manquait de tempérament surtout s’il était venu pour le tuer. C’était tout juste s’il ne se faisait pas dessus..._

_Des bruits de pas dans le couloir attirèrent l’attention du policier. Ce remue ménage avait dû alerter les autres occupants du loft. La porte s’ouvrit et on pressa sur l’interrupteur. La lumière de la chambre ne tarda pas à éblouir les deux hommes qui se trouvaient sur le futon. Lorsque ses yeux s’habituèrent à cette soudaine luminosité, Toshiya pu détailler l’individu qu’il tenait en joue et fut surpris de découvrir qu’il s’agissait d’un gamin aux cheveux décolorés en blanc et aux yeux un peu trop maquillés à son goût. D’ailleurs plus le grand brun le regardait, plus il se disait qu’il ne devait certainement pas être japonais. Il avait aussi la curieuse impression de l’avoir déjà vu quelque part._

_- Choi, lâcha Sugizo en entrant dans la chambre._

_Toshiya jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule avant de ranger son arme. Apparemment, ce gamin n’était pas dangereux et son hôte semblait le connaitre._

_- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Sugizo en s’accroupissant près du futon._

_Le garçon adressa un regard apeuré à Toshiya tout en marmonnant quelques mots en coréen que le policier ne comprit pas, sauf lorsqu’il prononça le nom de Kyo. Tout en l’écoutant, Sugizo l’examina. Il avait la lèvre inférieure légèrement fendue mais s’en remettrait. Apparemment, Toshiya n’y avait pas été de main morte mais Sugizo ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Compte tenu des circonstances, il n’avait fait qu’agir selon son instinct._

_- Tsubaki ne t’a rien dit ? Demanda Sugizo._

_Le garçon lui fit un non de la tête avant de regarder Toshiya avec insistance. Apparemment le grand brun lui avait fait un sacré effet._

_\- Kyo a disparu et Toshiya est là pour le retrouver._

_Choi eut un mouvement de recule mais Sugizo le rattrapa par le bras pour le calmer._

_- Choi, du calme._

_Sugizo encadra son visage avec ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux._

_-Combien de verre as-tu bu ? Ne me mens pas._

_Le garçon murmura quelque chose que Toshiya ne comprit pas. Sugizo acquiesça avant de lui demander :_

_- Et Tsubaki ? Vous vous êtes encore disputé s?_

_Le garçon ne répondit pas mais la réponse était évidente. Sugizo poussa un profond soupir puis se tourna vers Toshiya._

_\- Choi est le petit ami de ma sœur. Bon allé, je vous propose qu’on aille tous prendre notre petit-déjeuner, à moins que tu ne veuilles finir ta nuit Toshiya ?_

_Le grand brun lui fit un non de la tête et se leva maladroitement. Sugizo aida son beau-frère à en faire autant et les trois hommes quittèrent la chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine. Le plus âgé des trois leur fit signe de s’asseoir à table pendant qu’il faisait chauffer de l’eau pour le thé et qu’il leur préparait un petit déjeuner traditionnel. Vu l’heure, il en avait bien le temps._

_Toshiya s’assit le premier. Il avait emporté avec lui son téléphone portable pour écouter le message qu’Inoran avait laissé sur son répondeur. Apparemment le journaliste lui proposait de déjeuner avec lui. Toshiya n’en mourait pas d’envie mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Il pianota rapidement une réponse sur son téléphone et envoya son message. Dès qu’il reçut l’accusé réception, il reporta son attention sur le garçon qui s’était assis à l’autre bout de la table et qui le fixait sans rien dire._

_\- Mets ça contre ta lèvre, déclara Sugizo en lui tendant une poche de glace avant de retourner cuisiner._

_Choi la prit et la pressa contre sa lèvre inférieure sans quitter Toshiya des yeux. Le grand brun se sentait un peu mal à l’aise d’être fixé de cette manière mais peut-être que l’autre lui en voulait pour le coup de poing dans la figure ? Peut-être…_

_\- Désolé de t’avoir frappé, déclara le policier. Et aussi de t’avoir fait peur avec mon arme._

_Le garçon esquissa un vague sourire sans répondre. Avait-il seulement compris ce qu’il lui avait dit ? Sans doute puisque Sugizo lui parlait en japonais._

_\- Choi ! Gronda le plus âgé des trois._

_Il lui adressa quelques mots en coréen qui fit soupirer le garçon. Ce dernier détourna les yeux et prit un air d’enfant grondé avant de murmurer en japonais :_

_\- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur m’sieur. D’habitude c’est Kyo qui dort là et il me laisse toujours dormir avec lui quand Tsubaki me fout à la porte._

_\- Il faut l’excuser, soupira Sugizo. Choi n’est encore qu’un gosse. Il n’a que 22 ans._

_\- Je peux savoir ce qu’il fout là lui ? S’exclama Tsubaki en descendant rapidement les escaliers pour les rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée._

_Sugizo se contenta de pousser un profond soupir tout en commençant à tous les servir._

_\- Sugizo ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l’as laissé entrer ? S’exclama-t-elle furieuse._

_Son frère la regarda à peine. Il déposa une assiette devant Toshiya et tout en lui adressant un sourire amical, il déclara :_

_\- Il faut aussi excuser ma sœur qui n’assume pas le fait qu’elle sorte avec un garçon qui a 8 ans de moins qu’elle._

_Tsubaki adressa un regard noir à son frère, ignora Choi et s’en alla après avoir salué brièvement Toshiya._

_\- Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda son frère._

_\- Pas tant que ce parasite sera là ! Qu’il rentre en Corée, je ne veux plus le voir ! Hurla-t-elle en remontant dans sa chambre._

_\- Qu’est-ce que tu lui as encore fait toi ? Demanda Sugizo d’un air sévère._

_Le garçon lui répondit quelques mots en coréen et son aîné se contenta d’arquer un sourcil avant de se rapprocher de lui pour lui répondre dans cette langue qui était totalement inconnue à Toshiya. Que se disaient-ils ? Le policier aurait bien aimé le savoir car le garçon blond finit par baisser les yeux. Son ainé alla chercher un carnet, griffonna quelque chose dessus puis arracha la page avant de la lui tendre._

_\- C’est un excellent fleuriste, déclara Sugizo. Puisque tu ne travailles pas ce matin, va lui acheter le plus beau bouquet que tu trouveras._

_Le garçon acquiesça et baissa les yeux sur son assiette pour commencer à manger. Toshiya fit de même. Il avait besoin de prendre des forces car une longue journée d’enquête l’attendait. Sugizo ne tarda pas à les rejoindre à table et anima la conversation. Toshiya avait plaisir à parler avec lui. Son hôte s’avérait être un homme charmant, chaleureux et tellement gentil. Parfois, son regard croisait celui de Choi qui baissait immédiatement les yeux. Ce garçon se comportait vraiment de manière étrange mais le policier tacha de ne pas y prêter trop d’attention. Après tout, la façon dont ils s’étaient rencontrés était loin d’être banale..._

Quatre ans plus tôt – deux semaines après le transfère de Toshiya à la brigade criminelle : 

Sa proie était à l’heure. Comme d’habitude, ses informations étaient aussi précises que fiables. Inoran termina son café et se servit du gobelet vide comme d’un cendrier avant de quitter sa voiture pour aller à la rencontre du grand brun qui marchait d’un pas pressé dans sa direction. Son cadet ne lui adressa aucun regard. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et il ignorait que le journaliste était là pour lui.

\- Toshiya ?

Le jeune policier se figea avant d’adresser un regard mi-surpris mi-inquiet à l’homme qui venait de l’interpeler.

\- Je m’appelle Inoran, déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Toshiya fixa la main tendue sans la serrer. Constatant qu’il n’avait aucune intention de la prendre, Inoran la retira. Le policier s’était crispé et son regard en disait long sur ce qu’il pensait. Apparemment, la seule évocation du nom de plume du journaliste avait suffit à durcir son visage cependant Inoran décida de passer outre. Il avait l’habitude d’être malmené. C’était l’inconvénient de son métier qui heureusement pour lui le passionnait comme au premier jour. Il avait même appris à apprécier ce genre de réaction et à s’en amuser.

\- Je suis journaliste et je travaille au Tokyo…

\- Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes, coupa froidement le jeune flic.

\- Vraiment ?

\- J’ai lu les saloperies que vous avez écrites sur moi, grommela Toshiya qui se demandait pourquoi il ne lui avait pas encore collé son poing dans la figure.

\- Je vois…, murmura-t-il tout en lui adressant un petit sourire gêné dépourvu de sincérité.

Et Inoran n’était pas vraiment désolé pour ce garçon. Il n’avait fait qu’écrire un article de presse comme tant d’autre, décrivant avec exactitude les faits de la manière la plus objective qui soit mais il comprenait que cela n’ait pas fait plaisir au jeune policier. Après tout, les mots qu’il avait employés avaient dû être lourds de conséquences. Sans l’avoir vraiment écrit, Inoran avait sous-entendu dans son article que Toshiya n’était peut-être pas une victime comme les autres, ce qui avait été le début d’un incendie incontrôlable qui avait embrasé la carrière et la vie du grand brun.

\- Écoutez, je regrette ce qui vous est arrivé. Vous avez lu mon article et sans doute les suivants. Vous savez que je n’ai fait que dire la vérité. Tous mes propos peuvent être vérifiés et vous savez que je n’ai pas menti.

\- Non, vous avez fait le trie et vous avez volontairement semé le doute dans l’esprit des gens !

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que mes confrères ont par la suite écrit.

\- Mais vous avez ouvert des portes !

\- Comme je le fais dans tous mes articles. Écoutez Toshiya, je me rends compte que je vous ai causé du tort et c’est pour ça que je suis ici.

Le grand brun adressa un regard méfiant à son aîné qui se contenta de lui adresser son plus beau sourire.

\- Allons boire un café ensemble. Répondez à mes questions, racontez-moi votre version des faits et lavons ensemble votre réputation.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre.

 Sur ces quelques mots grognés, le jeune homme lui tourna les talons et s’en alla, traversant peu après la rue pour rejoindre le commissariat central. Le journaliste ne tenta pas de le rattraper. Il savait que c’était inutile. Toshiya ne changerait pas d’avis, de toute façon depuis le début il avait su comment les choses allaient se passer. Finalement cette rencontre était uniquement destinée à justifier ses prochaines actions et à se donner bonne conscience.

\- Comme vous voudrez Toshiya mais il ne faudra pas venir vous plaindre de mon prochain article, murmura-t-il  tout en le suivant des yeux alors qu’un large rictus se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

 

Toshiya était furieux lorsqu’il arriva dans la salle de travail n°2. Kyo l’y attendait déjà avec un mug de thé vert dans chaque main.

\- Bois, ça va te détendre et c’est plus efficace que les irish coffee de Pata.

Toshiya se dérida immédiatement et ne put faire autrement que de répondre à son sourire. Kyo avait toujours eu le don de le calmer. Il savait toujours quoi dire pour lui faire recouvrer son sang froid ou bien le rassurer.

\- Inoran n’est pas un mauvais bougre, tu sais. Il faut son boulot et nous le notre. Un jour, tu auras peut-être besoin de lui.

\- J’en doute, grommela Toshiya.

Puis soudain le jeune homme réalisa que son aîné savait parfaitement ce qu’il venait de lui arriver. Comment avait-il fait ? Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kyo, comme s’il avait deviné ses pensées. Parfois, Toshiya avait l’impression que son mentor lisait en lui comme dans un livre.

\- Ce que j’aime le plus dans cette salle, c’est la vue, répondit simplement le petit blond avant de reporter son attention sur ses tableaux.

Sans un mot, Toshiya se rapprocha des fenêtres et constata qu’elles donnaient sur l’entrée du commissariat mais également sur la rue dans laquelle Inoran l’avait interpelé. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Kyo était tellement incroyable que parfois, Toshiya s’imaginait des choses sur lui alors qu’il ne faisait qu’observer et interpréter.

\- Toshiya, reprit son aîné sans le regarder. Je ne suis pas un géni. Je ne suis pas magicien et je n’ai pas des supers pouvoirs. Je me contente simplement d’ouvrir les yeux et d’observer le monde, les gens et tout ce qui m’entoure. J’écoute également, plus que je ne parle. Alors n’oublie pas, le jour où tout te semblera trop compliqué, arrête de réfléchir et contente toi d’observer. Regarde et écoute. La solution viendra d’elle-même.

Le grand brun acquiesça et grava dans un coin de sa tête cette tirade, sachant qu’un jour elle lui serait utile.

 

*

 

Inoran était arrivé en avance. Il aimait être le premier sur les lieux afin de préparer le terrain. C’était sa manière d’opérer. Il avait besoin de tisser sa toile afin de prendre plus facilement au piège sa proie. La métaphore était un peu forte. Après tout, il n’était pas un prédateur, pas au sens populaire du terme. Il était plutôt un chasseur de scoop ou plutôt de vérité. Il ne courait ni après la gloire, ni après l’argent. Il traquait plutôt le vrai, le reste suivait tout seul. Après tout, il avait été élu meilleur journaliste de l’année quatre fois d’affilé par ses pairs et c’était plus que suffisant pour prouver sa valeur.

Son rendez-vous arriva avec quelques minutes de retard. Le jeune homme s’excusa pour son retard mais Inoran lui assura que ce n’était rien et le pria de s’asseoir. Un serveur vient prendre leur commande et les deux hommes ne commencèrent véritablement à parler qu’après qu’on leur ait servi leur apéritif sans alcool. Après tout, il était midi et ils allaient retourner à leurs occupations respectif après ce petit rendez-vous professionnel.

\- Merci d’être venu Die.

\- Je vous avoue que j’ai bien failli ne pas venir.

Inoran l’interrogea du regard et le jeune homme roux se contenta de lui adresser un sourire gêné.

\- J’ai peur que Totchi m’en veuille de vous parler.

\- Mais vous faites ça pour l’aider et moi je veux me racheter. Je cherche la vérité Die. Je ne cherche pas à l’enfoncer.

\- Je ne veux pas être cité.

\- Source anonyme et secret professionnel. Même devant un tribunal je ne dévoilerais pas votre nom.

\- Vous me jurez de ne pas déformer mes propos ?

\- Je vous le jure, répondit le journaliste en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

Die hésita. Il était lui aussi placé sous le secret professionnel et avait un devoir de réserve en tant qu’officier de police. D’un autre côté, s’il racontait tout à cet homme, peut-être que ça aiderait Toshiya à se sentir mieux. Après tout Inoran était un journaliste célèbre et un article positif sur le grand brun ne pouvait que faire du bien à l’intéressé.  

\- Ok, alors laissez-moi vous raconter la vérité sur cette histoire. Toshiya n’est pas coupable. Tout ça est un terrible malentendu.

\- Commençons par le début, vous voulez bien Die ?

Le policier roux acquiesça et commença son récit sous le regard attentif de son ainé qui buvait littéralement ses paroles.

 

*

 

Toshiya était nerveux. Dès qu’il avait reçu cette convocation, il avait eu l’impression que le sol s’ouvrait à nouveau sous ses pieds et qu’il allait replonger en Enfer. Yoshiki voulait le voir de toute urgence dans son bureau. Pourquoi ? Le jeune homme craignait le pire. Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec l’affaire Sakurai ? Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cela ne pouvait qu’avoir un rapport avec ce maudit tueur en série.

Lorsqu’il se présenta devant la porte du bureau du commissaire, Toshiya hésita à frapper. Il avait peur. Yoshiki l’effrayait un peu. Il avait l’impression qu’il lui en voulait personnellement. Pourquoi ? Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Qu’avait-il bien pu faire pour s’attirer les foudres de son commissaire ? Il l’ignorait. Il aurait pourtant tellement aimé pouvoir compter sur lui et son expérience. Malheureusement Yoshiki avait construit entre eux une barrière infranchissable.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Toshiya donna un coup sur la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard la voix du commissaire Hayashi s’éleva et lui demanda d’entrer. Le cœur battant à vive allure, le grand brun poussa la porte et découvrit avec surpris les capitaines Niikura et Sawada en compagnie de Yoshiki. Ce dernier lui fit signe de prendre place sur le siège libre entre son ancien et son nouveau supérieur. Toshiya s’assit timidement entre les deux hommes et commença à fixer ses pieds. Yoshiki l’intimidait trop.

\- Ce connard d’Inoran, je vais lui foutre une de ces raclés un jour, grogna Yoshiki en jetant un journal dans la direction de Toshiya.

L’estomac du grand brun se contracta alors qu’il relevait les yeux vers l’article à la une du Tokyo Morning News signé d’Inoran. Après avoir dégluti avec difficulté, Toshiya prit le journal pour parcourir l’article qui parlait encore une fois de lui et de Sakurai.

\- Une macabre romance, lut Toshiya d’une voix tremblante. Un diner aux chandelles qui tourne au cauchemar. Un Don Juan psychopathe et un jeune policier crédule…

\- Bravo, tu n’es plus un complice mais un pauvre idiot. Je ne sais pas ce qui est mieux, grommela Yoshiki en allumant une cigarette.

\- Je croyais que tu avais interdit la cigarette dans les locaux, se moqua Taiji.

\- Merde ! Allumez vous en une et foutez moi la paix, grogna le commissaire en balançant son paquet de cigarette sur la table ainsi que son briquet.

Taiji s’en alluma une qu’il tendit ensuite à Kaoru, certain que son cadet n’oserait jamais le faire de sa propre initiative. Le jeune capitaine le remercia d’un sourire avant de savourer sa drogue douce. Il en avait bien besoin lui aussi.

\- Totchi ? Demanda Taiji en lui tendant une cigarette.

\- Il essaie d’arrêter, déclara une voix depuis la porte ouverte du bureau du commissaire.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Kyo qui était appuyé contre le chambranle.

\- Tu frappes jamais avant d’entrer ? Grogna Yoshiki.

Pour toute réponse Kyo entra dans le bureau en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il prit le journal des mains tremblantes de Toshiya, le parcourut avant de relever les yeux vers Yoshiki.

\- Je te préviens Kyo, si tu ne règles pas ça très vite, je vous jure que je trouve un prétexte pour l’embarquer et nous en débarrasser définitivement ! S’exclama Yoshiki.

\- Commissaire, vous ne devriez pas proférer ce genre de menace, surtout contre un journaliste, rétorqua Kyo en sortant son téléphone portable.

\- Je te jure que je vais me le faire s’il n’arrête pas avec ses articles à la con. On est flic pas peoples, grogna le commissaire Hayashi.

Kyo se contenta d’acquiescer tout en composant un numéro qu’il connaissait par cœur depuis le temps.

\- Inoran c’est Kyo. Faut qu’on parle toi et moi. Évidemment que je l’ai lu. Yoshiki l’a lu aussi. Il est ravi, tu penses bien. Non, rejoignons-nous plutôt ce soir au Melancholia. Parce que je vais t’accorder une interview exclusive, avec photo et commentaire de l’expert en analyse comportementale que je suis. Seulement si tu m’invites à diner après. Alors à ce soir.

Kyo raccrocha avant d’ancrer son regard dans celui du commissaire :

\- Content ?

\- Je le serais quand ton interview sortira, répondit froidement Yoshiki.

\- Toshiya on y va, déclara l’expert en ouvrant la porte.

Le grand brun acquiesça, s’excusa encore auprès de ses ainés et suivit son mentor hors du bureau du commissaire.

\- Kyo ? Fit le plus jeune avec inquiétude.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, si quelqu’un sait comment s’y prendre avec Inoran, c’est bien moi, rétorqua le petit blond en lui adressant un sourire énigmatique.

Toshiya acquiesça d’un hochement de la tête.  Il n’était pas vraiment rassuré et craignait déjà les conséquences du prochain article.

\- Inoran n’est pas un salopard, reprit Kyo. C’est un journaliste qui fait son boulot et il le fait bien. Il n’a rien contre toi, Toshiya. Et puis, il n’est pas bon de se fâcher inutilement avec la presse. Ils peuvent souvent nous rendre service. Il m’arrive fréquemment de travailler avec Inoran. Peut-être le feras-tu un jour.

Toshiya ne répondit pas bien qu’au fond de lui il mourrait d’envie de lui rétorquer que ça n’arriverait jamais.

 

_ Present day : _

 

Inoran était déjà installé à une table et pianotait sur son Iphone en l’attendant. Lorsque Toshiya l’aperçut depuis l’entrée du restaurent, il ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un mouvement de recule. Cet homme lui était tellement antipathique et le grand brun n’avait toujours pas digéré ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux quatre ans plus tôt. Pourtant, Inoran n’avait rien fait d’autre que son travail. Toshiya le savait mais ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de lui en vouloir et même s’ils leur étaient arrivés de collaborer sur certaines affaires, il avait toujours laissé le soin à Kyo de traiter avec le journaliste.

\- Toshiya ! Je suis heureux que tu sois venu, déclara-t-il lorsque son cadet se présenta à sa table.

Pour toute réponse et salutation, le grand brun se contenta de lui adresser un hochement de tête avant de tirer une chaise pour s’installer en face de lui.

\- J’ai été surpris par ton coup de fil et ton message, continua le journaliste tout en esquissant un petit sourire. Compte tenu de notre passif…

Un serveur arriva pour prendre leur commande. Toshiya se contenta d’un jus d’orange alors qu’Inoran demanda une eau gazeuse. Le serveur leur remit une carte à chacun puis repartit préparer leurs boissons.

\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Demanda le journaliste en parcourant la carte des yeux.

\- Répondre à quelques questions.

Un large sourire fendit le visage du plus âgé. Il referma sa carte et détailla Toshiya du regard. Le grand brun détourna les yeux tout en déglutissant avec difficulté. Il n’aimait pas cet homme. Il faisait parti d’un passé avec lequel il ne s’était pas encore complètement réconcilié.

\- Et qu’est-ce que j’y gagne ? Demanda le journaliste.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du policier. Il aurait dû s’y attendre. Avec Inoran c’était donnant-donnant. C’était comme ça avec Kyo, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça serait différent avec lui ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux en échange ? Demanda Toshiya en fermant à son tour sa carte.

Le serveur arriva avec les boissons et leur demanda s’ils avaient fait leur choix.

\- Nous prendrons tous les deux le poisson, déclara le grand brun.

Le serveur acquiesça puis repartit.

\- Pourquoi du poisson ? Demanda Inoran.

\- Parce que dans ce restaurant il n’y a que trois plats au choix : Poulet, viande rouge et poisson. Tu ne manges ni de viande rouge, ni de poulet. Tu n’es pas végétarien pour autant. Alors le choix est vite fait.

\- C’est Kyo qui te l’a dit ?

\- Non, toi dans un article de presse.

Le sourire d’Inoran se fit plus large et le journaliste s’installa un peu plus confortablement sur son siège. Toshiya avait changé. Il n’était plus ce petit bleu qui s’était fait piéger par Atsushi Sakurai. Kyo l’avait bien formé en quatre ans et le journaliste était curieux de voir si l’élève était à la hauteur du maitre.

\- Tu lis donc des articles me concernant, murmura le plus âgé d’un air pensif.

\- Kyo m’a dit un jour qu’il était important de bien connaitre ses ennemis.

\- Tu me détestes donc toujours autant ?

\- Je ne te déteste pas.

\- Tant mieux alors je t’écoute.

Toshiya hésita. Inoran n’était pas un homme facile à interroger. C’était un journaliste expérimenté qui avait l’habitude de travailler avec la police et surtout avec les meilleurs enquêteurs. Si le grand brun voulait réussir à lui soutirer des informations sans avoir à tout lui raconter, il allait devoir se montrer habille. Après avoir longuement réfléchis, Toshiya décida de se lancer. Avec cet homme, mieux valait éviter d’y aller par quatre chemins.

\- Comment définirais-tu ta relation avec Kyo ?

Inoran s’étouffa avec son eau gazeuse tout en adressant un regard surpris à son cadet. Il s’était attendu à beaucoup de chose mais pas à ça.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quelles sont tes relations avec Kyo, reformula Toshiya.

Inoran ne répondit pas. Une drôle d’expression était dessinée sur son visage et Toshiya ne sut comment l’interpréter. Son aîné s’appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et fixa le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. À quoi pensait-il ? Toshiya aurait bien aimé le savoir tout comme Inoran aurait aimé savoir où voulait en venir le policier.

\- Pourquoi ? Finit par demander le journaliste.

Le grand brun arqua un sourcil et son ainé reformula à son tour sa question.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t’intéresse ?

\- J’ai besoin de savoir si je peux te faire confiance, répondit-il en lui adressant un énigmatique sourire.

Inoran n’était pas complètement convaincu par sa réponse. Il n’avait pas l’impression que Toshiya lui mente mais une chose était certaine, il ne lui disait pas tout.

\- Je veux bien me prêter à un petit jeu de question réponse avec toi mais à deux conditions.

\- Lesquelles ? Demanda le plus jeune.

\- On ne fait pas ça ici.

\- Où alors ?

\- Chez moi, répondit Inoran en lui adressant un large sourire.

Toshiya se tendit légèrement tout en considérant son vis-à-vis avec méfiance. Tout ça sentait le piège à plein nez, cependant le grand brun allait se prêter au jeu. Il en allait de la vie de son mentor de toute façon.

\- Et ta deuxième requête ?

\- Si je me prête à un jeu de question réponse, je veux que toi aussi tu te prêtes au jeu.

Toshiya ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un petit sourire. Malgré toutes ces années Inoran n’avait pas perdu espoir d’avoir une interview exclusive du seul témoin à charge dans l’affaire Atsushi Sakurai.

\- J’imagine que ça sera pour parler de Sakurai, demanda Toshiya d’une voix qui se voulait pleine d’assurance.

\- Entre autre. Après tout, il va bientôt sortir du couloir de la mort.

Toshiya se figea. Sa pâleur intrigua Inoran qui l’interrogea du regard.

\- Sakurai sort du couloir de la mort ? Balbutia le policier.

\- L’annonce n’est pas encore officielle mais je pensais que tu le savais.

Toshiya déglutit avec difficulté alors qu’il sentait le sang affluer dans ses tempes en même temps que son cœur se mettait à battre à cent à l’heure.

\- Toshiya, est-ce que ça va ? S’inquiéta Inoran en lui servant un verre d’eau avant de le lui tendre.

Le jeune homme le prit nerveusement et le but d’une traite. Sakurai allait sortir du couloir de la mort. Son cerveau restait bloqué sur cette unique phrase.

\- Pourquoi ? Balbutia le jeune homme dont les yeux étaient devenus rouges et brillants. 

Inoran poussa un profond soupir tout en se calant un peu plus dans son siège.

\- Le procureur Deyama est intervenu, expliqua le journaliste.

Toshiya se crispa dans son siège. Toshi avait pris la défense de ce monstre ? Non c’était impossible…

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne connais pas les détails. L’info reste à vérifier. Je pensais que tu pourrais m’en apprendre davantage, expliqua le plus vieux. Visiblement le commissaire Hayashi n’a pas jugé bon de t’en parler. Finalement, ce n’est peut-être pas de moi dont tu dois te méfier. Je suis journaliste. Mon métier c’est de traquer la vérité. Le tien, c’est de traquer les criminels. Nous nous ressemblons finalement.

Toshiya se contenta d’acquiescer d’un signe de la tête. Il n’était plus vraiment en état de poursuivre cet entretien. La révélation d’Inoran avait eu l’effet d’une bombe atomique dans sa tête. 

Le serveur arriva avec leurs assiettes. Toshiya n’avait plus faim. Inoran s’en doutait et était sincèrement désolé d’avoir pris si peu de précaution pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Nous avons une urgence, déclara le journaliste. Pouvez-vous nous emballer tout ça ?

Le serveur acquiesça puis repartit en cuisine avec les assiettes.

\- Écoute Toshiya, qu’il sorte du couloir de la mort ne veut pas dire qu’il va se balader dans la nature. Il est peut-être gracié mais il reste condamné à perpétuité.

Le grand brun acquiesça sans le regarder. À cet instant, la seule chose dont Toshiya avait besoin c’était la présence réconfortante de Kyo mais son mentor n’était pas là. Pire, c’était lui qui avait besoin d’être sauvé et le grand brun se sentait plus que jamais incapable de remplir cette tache.

Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les doggy bag et Inoran lui tendit sa carte en déclarant que l’addition était pour lui.

\- Tu es venu en voiture ?

Toshiya lui fit un non de la tête.

\- Viens, je te ramène chez toi. Repose-toi et sois d’attaque pour notre prochain rendez-vous.

Le grand brun acquiesça et se leva. Il se trouvait pitoyable et n’osait même plus regarder le journaliste dans les yeux. Ce dernier le guida à travers la salle du restaurant puis sur le parking jusqu’à sa voiture. Lorsqu’il lui demanda à quelle adresse le déposer, Toshiya lui donna celle du loft. Inoran lui adressa un regard surpris que le grand brun ne releva pas. Sans un mot, le journaliste démarra. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il s’arrêta près du loft où Toshiya avait temporairement élu domicile.

\- Repose-toi, je passe te récupérer à 20h.

Toshiya acquiesça avant de descendre mollement du véhicule de son ainé. Inoran le salua puis s’en alla. Le policier resta sur le bord du trottoir et le regarda s’éloigner. Lorsque la voiture disparut à l’angle d’une rue, il poussa un profond soupir avant de se tourner vers sa nouvelle maison. Il avait besoin de se reposer et de recouvrer son sang froid avant d’appeler Deyama pour lui demander des explications.

\- Putain… Sakurai me pourrira la vie jusqu’au bout, grommela le grand brun en rentrant au loft.

À sa grande surprise, Toshiya trouva une masse recroquevillée devant la porte d’entrée. La chevelure blonde platine peu naturelle lui indiqua qu’il s’agissait de Choi. À ses pieds gisait un bouquet de rose rouge en piteuse état. Il y avait également une carte. Le policier se pencha pour la ramassa et l’observa avec curiosité. C’était du coréen.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda-t-il à son cadet.

\- Épouse-moi, marmonna le jeune homme sans relever la tête vers lui.

\- Rien que ça ? Fit son aîné en arquant un sourcil. Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ?

\- Elle m’a foutu à la porte. Encore…

\- Et Sugizo ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules. Toshiya poussa un profond soupir. Il n’allait pas le laisser mourir de froid dehors. Il sortit son jeu de clé et ouvrit la porte avant de lui faire signe d’entrer. Choi se leva et le suivit à l’intérieur. Toshiya se dirigea directement vers sa chambre et constata que le garçon le suivait.

\- Je t’en prie fait comme chez toi, soupira Toshiya en le voyant s’installer sur son futon.

Choi ne répondit pas et se coucha immédiatement. Quand le grand brun s’approcha de lui, il constata qu’il s’était immédiatement endormi. Au moins, il ne l’aurait pas dans les pattes. Le policier poussa un profond soupir avant de poser ses affaires et d’aller dans la cuisine pour se préparer un café. Il était en train de savourer sa boisson chaude quand la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit sur Sugizo. Ce dernier avait visiblement ramassé le bouquet de fleur qui trainait devant l’entrée et le jeta aussitôt à la poubelle.

\- Je constate qu’ils ne se sont pas réconciliés, déclara le frère de Tsubaki.

\- Il dort dans ma chambre, répondit Toshiya.

\- Je suis désolé. Kyo le laissait toujours faire ça. Il servait un peu de médiateur entre ces deux là.

Toshiya acquiesça tout en lui servant une tasse de café que Sugizo prit avec plaisir.

\- Tu ne devais pas déjeuner à l’extérieur ?

\- Si, soupira Toshiya, mais mon déjeuner semble s’être transformé en diner.

\- Et c’est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

\- Je l’ignore encore…

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 

**_« Il est parfois bien difficile de faire la différence entre un ami et un ennemi. »_ **

**_Extrait de « Mémoire d’un prédateur de prédateur ». Kyo._ **

_Toshiya était assis sur sa chaise depuis plusieurs minutes et observait avec intérêt la secrétaire du procureur Deyama. La jeune femme devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans et était plutôt jolie. C’était même le genre de femme que le grand brun aimait autrefois. Oui… « autrefois » car depuis ce qu’il s’était passé entre Sakurai et lui, Toshiya n’avait jamais pu refaire sa vie. C’était à croire que le tueur en série lui avait pris plus que sa virginité. Il lui avait volé sa vie et son âme et peut-être même sa capacité d’aimer._

_Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le jour où le verdict avait été prononcé, il avait cru que tout était fini. Que son cauchemar prenait enfin fin ! Mais Sakurai avait continué d’hanter ses songes. Il n’était jamais complètement sorti de sa tête, comme si en souillant son corps, il avait également marqué son âme avec sa semence empoisonnée._

_Toshiya ferma douloureusement les yeux. Pourrait-il un jour mener une existence normale ? Il l’avait cru mais aujourd’hui on venait de lui enlever son dernier espoir de se reconstruire. Après tout, Sakurai allait sortir du couloir de la mort. Son corps ne se balancerait jamais au bout d’une corde et Toshiya ne connaitrait jamais la paix qui aurait pu en découler._

_\- Monsieur Deyama va pouvoir vous recevoir, déclara la jeune femme en raccrochant._

_Toshiya acquiesça et se leva de son siège. La porte du bureau du procureur s’ouvrit sur un homme d’une quarantaine d’année au sourire franc et sincère. Lorsqu’il croisa son regard, Toshiya oublia pour un temps sa colère. Il était difficile d’en vouloir longtemps à cet homme._

_\- Toshiya, je suis content de te voir, déclara Toshi en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. Entre. Nous serons mieux pour parler à l’intérieur. Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un café ? Un thé ?_

_\- Non ça ira merci._

_Toshi acquiesça et les deux hommes passèrent dans l’autre pièce. Le procureur savait parfaitement pourquoi le policier était ici. Il l’avait appelé quelques heures plus tôt et lui avait demandé si c’était vrai. Si Sakurai allait quitter le couloir de la mort et intégrer une prison ordinaire. Toshi n’avait pas voulu lui répondre au téléphone et lui avait plutôt proposé de passer dans son bureau pour en discuter. Il lui avait également promis de répondre à toutes ses questions. Le procureur n’était pas obligé de le faire. Il ne lui devait rien mais il aimait beaucoup Toshiya. Ce qui était arrivé au jeune homme quatre ans plus tôt et qui les avait conduits à se rencontrer, l’avait beaucoup touché. Lorsque le grand brun était ensuite devenu le coéquipier de Kyo, ils avaient été amenés à travailler ensemble. Toshi appréciait beaucoup Toshiya, non en réalité il lui portait beaucoup d’affection et c’était au nom des sentiments qu’il éprouvait pour ce garçon qu’il allait lui dire la vérité. Peut-être aurait-il dû le faire depuis longtemps. Il avait sans doute eu trop peur de le faire mais aujourd’hui il allait prendre ses responsabilités._

Neuf mois plus tôt :

\- Assis-toi.

Kyo fixa un instant Toshi avant de prendre place dans l’un des sièges qui faisaient face au procureur. Il n’aimait pas l’expression de son visage. Elle ne présageait rien de bon. C’était un peu comme le ton qu’avait pris sa voix quand il l’avait appelé quelques heures plus tôt.

Sur le chemin qui l’avait conduit jusqu’ici, Kyo avait longuement réfléchis aux dernières affaires sur lesquelles il avait travaillé avec le procureur. Ses enquêtes, les dossiers pour lesquels il n’étaient cités que comme consultant ou expert. Il repensa également aux longues nuits de travail qu’il avait partagé avec son aîné pour ficeler des dossiers et bien plus… Un léger sourire s’était dessiné sur les lèvres du blond. Tout ça n’avait aucune importance. La seule chose qui pouvait provoquer un tel embarra chez Toshi était une affaire normalement classée.

\- Pourquoi après si longtemps ? Demanda l’analyste comportementale.

Toshi se figea et l’interrogea du regard. Un large sourire fendit le visage de Kyo avant qu’il ne dise :

\- Atsushi Sakurai.

Le visage de Toshi s’assombrit avant qu’il ne baisse les yeux sur le dossier ouvert et posé sur son bureau. Kyo n’était pas magicien. Il avait lu à l’envers ses notes et avait repéré le nom de cet homme. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Depuis le temps qu’ils collaboraient, il avait fini par repérer ses petites combines et puis, Toshi avait également de solides bases en analyse comportementale.

\- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi attendre trois ans et demi pour se manifester ? Il aurait pu faire appel juste après sa condamnation. Il ne l’a jamais fait. Au lieu de ça, il m’a envoyé son avocat trois ans plus tard, murmura Toshi d’un air grave.

\- Que veut-il ?

\- Je n’en suis pas certain Kyo.

\- Que t’a-t-il demandé ?

\- Il veut que j’intervienne auprès du ministre pour qu’il soit gracié. Il n’y a que le ministre de la justice qui peut faire ça.

\- Il attendait les élections, murmura Kyo.

\- Je connais bien l’actuelle ministre de la justice.

\- Et bien entendu, Sakurai le connait bien.

Toshi retint un petit rire nerveux.

\- En faite, il n’a pas besoin de toi pour obtenir cette grâce. Il l’a déjà, déclara Kyo d’un air sombre.

Le regard de Toshi lui en appris plus que ses mots.

\- Mais le ministre ne peut pas le faire sans qu’il n’y ait de demande de l’accusé, de sa famille ou bien du procureur qui l’a mis en examen, continua l’analyste comportemental.

Toshi baissa les yeux sur son dossier, le ferma et le tendit à Kyo.

\- Je ne sais pas avec quoi il fait chanter le ministre mais je vais devoir accepter sa requête, déclara le procureur.

\- Mais avant tu veux que je l’examine.

Toshi acquiesça. Kyo ouvrit le dossier que son ainé lui avait tendu. Il parcourut rapidement la lettre d’Atsushi Sakurai ainsi que les autres éléments du dossier.

\- En clair, Sakurai nous propose de nous donner l’emplacement des corps et les identités de toutes ses victimes en échange de sa grâce.

\- 215 au total, murmura Kyo.

Toshi ferma douloureusement les yeux alors qu’il s’enfonçait presque dans son fauteuil.

\- Si tu ne t’es pas trompé dans tes calcules, si Sakurai a commencé à tuer il y a quinze ans, alors ce nombre est plus que probable. Et si c’est vrai, nous n’avons retrouvé qu’une poignée de corps jusqu’à présent. Il en reste encore beaucoup d’autres…

\- Et dans ce cas, il ne mérite pas de quitter le couloir de la mort, rétorqua Kyo d’un air sombre.

\- Mais s’il le quitte, il restera quand même condamné à perpétuité et plus de deux cents familles pourront faire leur deuil.

\- Alors tu n’as pas besoin de moi pour faire ton choix. Les victimes sont prioritaires…

Kyo s’interrompit. Toshi avait baissé les yeux et avait l’air soucieux.

\- Sauf si ce n’est pas tout. Il demande autre chose, n’est-ce pas Toshi ?

Le procureur poussa un profond soupir avant d’ouvrir un tiroir pour en sortir une carte de visite qu’il posa sur son bureau, juste en face de Kyo. Ce dernier la prit délicatement et y lut :

« Hideto Matsumoto, docteur en psychiatrie. Directeur de l’Institut National de Psychiatrie et d’Etude Comportementale. »

Kyo reposa la carte de visite tout en poussant un petit soupir. Il comprenait parfaitement où Toshi voulait en venir. Sakurai voulait que son état psychiatrique soit réévalué par cet éminent spécialiste qui lui diagnostiquerait sans aucun doute une quelconque pathologie qui permettrait au serial killer faire réviser son procès pour être déclaré irresponsable de ses actes.

\- Tu connais Matsumoto ? Demanda Kyo.

\- Pas personnellement. Et toi ?

\- Nous nous sommes croisés lors de plusieurs séminaires et puis je l’ai eu comme chargé de cours à l’époque où j’étais à la fac. C’est un grand monsieur, excentrique mais très compétant.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu me conseilles ?

\- Tu ne peux pas refuser aux familles des victimes le droit de savoir.

\- Alors je dois accepter le marché ?

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n’as pas déjà rédigé ta demande au ministre.

Toshi poussa un profond soupir avant de sortir la lettre d’un parapheur pour la poser sur la table. Kyo la prit, la lut puis la reposa.

\- Alea jacta es, murmura l’analyste comportementale.

Toshi retint un petit rire nerveux. Il n’aimait pas la façon dont les choses tournaient. Kyo non plus.

Dehors, le soleil se couchait et Toshi savait que sa secrétaire n’allait pas tarder à l’appeler. Lorsque le téléphone sonna, le procureur décrocha. Il remercia la jeune femme et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Ils étaient seuls à présent.

\- Sakurai est en train de reprendre le contrôle depuis le fin fond du couloir de la mort, déclara Toshi d’une voix étranglée. Il avait tout prévu depuis le début c’est pour ça qu’il n’a pas cherché à se défendre pendant son procès.

\- Il mise tout sur l’appel qu’il fera dans les prochains mois.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait Kyo ? Il a déjà plusieurs coups d’avance. J’ai beau voir le mouvement de ses pièces, j’ai comme l’impression qu’il est déjà trop tard.

\- C’est parce qu’on a été trop naïf. Nous avons oublié qui il est et l’avons sous-estimé. Sakurai n’est pas un tueur en série ordinaire. Il a tué pendant quinze ans sans jamais éveiller les soupçons de personne.  Il connait bien le système. Il a une formation d’avocat, après tout il est inscrit au barreau même s’il n’a jamais exercé. De plus il a un carnet d’adresse très bien fourni et j’imagine que beaucoup de personne lui doivent encore quelques services. Et puis il a de l’argent.

\- Alors on ne peut rien faire ?

\- Si, nous préparer à lutter en sachant qu’en face de nous, nous avons un tricheur qui ne respecte aucune règle.

\- Je n’y arriverais pas tout seul, gémit Toshi en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Kyo se leva et contourna le bureau. Il se rapprocha de son ainé et hésita avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Lorsqu’il se pencha vers lui, il sentit ce parfum qu’il connaissait bien pour l’avoir souvent senti en d’autres circonstances. Lui et Toshi se connaissaient très bien. Bien plus que ce que les gens pouvaient penser.

\- Je suis là et comme toujours, tu pourras compter sur moi, murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Et je ne sortirais pas de ce bureau tant que nous n’aurons pas trouvé une solution.

La main de l’analyste comportemental remonta lentement vers la nuque de son ainé et se glissa doucement dans ses cheveux sombres.

 

*

 

Kyo avait passé son week-end enfermé avec Toshi dans son bureau, à travailler sur l’affaire Atsushi Sakurai qui apparemment était à nouveau d’actualité. Les deux hommes avaient revu ensemble tout le dossier, lu tous les rapports d’enquête et interrogatoire ainsi que les minutes du procès. Ils avaient tout épluché, tout examiné et avaient bien peu dormi. Ils ne s’étaient pas vraiment accordés de pause même s’ils avaient tout de même pris le temps de souffler et de manger un morceau qu’ils s’étaient fait directement livrer sur place. En sommes, ils n’avaient pas mis le nez dehors et avaient vécu replié sur eux-mêmes pendant près de 48h.

48h de travail, de réflexion et de murmures plus tard, les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau du procureur pour prendre une douche chez Toshi et filer à l’Institut National de Psychiatrie et d’Etude Comportementale où Hideto Matsumoto les attendait. L’homme en question était pareil aux souvenirs que Kyo en avait gardés. Excentrique et malicieux, avec sa crinière rose et son sourire de prédateur.  

\- Professeur, fit Kyo en lui serrant la main.

\- Kyo, je suis heureux de te revoir, répondit le psychiatre alors qu’un large sourire carnassier se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Ça fait combien d’année ?

\- Beaucoup.

Le sourire que les deux hommes s’échangèrent n’échappa pas au procureur. Kyo et hide semblaient bien se connaitre, davantage que ce que l’analyste comportemental lui avait laissé entendre.

\- J’ai suivi ta carrière avec intérêt, reprit hide.

\- Et moi la votre.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement sous le regard inquiet de Toshi qui ne parvenait pas à cerner le genre de relation qui les liait. Kyo lui avait dit que hide avait été l’un de ses professeurs à l’université mais le brun sentait qu’il y avait autre chose…

\- J’ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez vous entretenir avec moi, reprit le directeur de l’Institut National de Psychiatrie et d’Etude Comportementale. J’imagine que c’est à cause de ma requête concernant Atsushi Sakurai.

Toshi acquiesça et hide leur fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau. Il les guida à travers les couloirs de sa clinique qui était un haut lieu reconnu de la recherche en psychiatrie. Médecins, étudiants et patients les croisèrent sans que Kyo ne leur porte une réelle importance. Il les voyait, enregistrait leur visage mais c’était tout car pour le moment, c’était celui qui avait été son mentor le temps d’un semestre, qui l’intéressait. 

Hide les fit entrer dans une vaste pièce où il remplissait ses devoirs de directeur mais où il semblait également recevoir des patients. Il leur désigna un canapé, qui faisait face à un fauteuil, celui dans lequel il comptait s’asseoir. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une petite porte qui donnait sur une toute petite cuisine.

\- Laissez-moi vous préparer du café, dit-il une fois ses invités installés sur le divan.

Toshi acquiesça et sortit un dossier de sa sacoche alors que Kyo le suivait du regard. Lorsque le psychiatre eut disparu dans l’autre pièce, le blond se pencha vers son aîné :

\- Il faut que je lui parle.

Toshi releva les yeux vers lui et l’interrogea du regard mais comme à chaque fois les intentions de son cadet étaient insondables. Le procureur finit par esquisser un faible sourire avant de lui dire :

\- Fais comme il te plaira. C’est toi qui décide.

Kyo le gratifia d’un sourire tout en posant une main sur son genou avant de se lever. Toshi le suivit des yeux et lorsqu’il eut rejoint hide et refermé la porte derrière lui, le brun reporta son attention sur son dossier. Kyo avait toute sa confiance, ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de s’inquiéter pour lui.

L’homme aux cheveux roses l’avait entendu se glisser dans sa petite cuisine et un léger sourire s’était dessiné sur son visage sans qu’il ne se retourne vers celui qui avait été pendant quelques mois son élève. De l’eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis et le blond n’était plus un adolescent. C’était un homme… non il était plus que ça. Il était devenu analyste comportemental et il était connu pour être le plus grand prédateur de prédateur.

Kyo s’appuya contre la porte qui séparait la cuisine du bureau et observa son ancien mentor préparer le café. Hide faisait comme si de rien n’était pourtant, il l’avait entendu entrer. Et puis soudain, il poussa un petit gloussement avant de se retourner subitement vers lui et d’effacer la courte distance qui les séparait. Ses mains se posèrent contre la porte et son corps se rapprocha dangereusement du petit blond qui ne bougea pas d’un millimètre. Kyo plongea son regard dans le sien. L’analyste semblait imperturbable. Hide ne lui faisait pas peur et pourtant, l’homme à la crinière rose ressemblait bien plus à un dément avec son large sourire carnassier qu’à un gentil docteur.

Hide plongea son visage dans le cou du blond et en respira son odeur. Kyo ne bougea pas. Il ne trembla pas et ne frémit même pas lorsqu’il sentit le souffle de son aîné contre sa peau.

\- Tu portes toujours le même parfum mon petit warumono, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Hide frôla son lobe avec ses lèvres mais Kyo resta imperturbable. La main droite du psychiatre partit chercher la sienne et se referma sur son poignet. Le pouls de Kyo était toujours régulier. Le blond n’avait pas peur. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus vieux. Kyo n’avait plus peur de lui. Il avait changé. Il n’était plus un adolescent. Il était un homme.

\- Que viens-tu faire dans ma toile mon petit warumono, chuchota hide en pressant son front contre le sien plaçant ainsi ses lèvres très près de celles de son cadet.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu cherches à faire avec Atsushi Sakurai ?

\- Je suis psychiatre, tu l’as oublié ? murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Les types dans son genre m’intéressent beaucoup. Ils me font presque bander. Pas toi mon petit warumono ?

\- Ce n’est pas lui qui t’intéresse.

\- Non, Sakurai n’est qu’une mise en bouche.

\- Un appât.

\- Et à ce que je vois, il est plutôt efficace puisque tu as fini par te jeter dans la gueule du loup.

\- Je suis venu te dire d’arrêter ça tout de suite. Sakurai est dangereux.

\- Tu as peur qu’il ne s’en prenne à moi durant l’une de nos petites séances ? Je suis touché.

\- hide, tu joues à un jeu dangereux. Tu vas le regretter.

\- Tu as peur que je réussisse à libérer ce monstre que tu as si durement attrapé ?

\- Si tu as un problème avec moi, réglons-le une bonne fois pour toute mais ne mets pas toute la population en danger juste pour me prouver que tu as raison.

\- Mais j’ai toujours raison mon petit warumono, souffla-t-il contre son oreille avant de se redresser.

Hide se retourna vers son plan de travail et servit le café dans trois tasses.

\- Et je vais te prouver à quel point ce système judiciaire dans lequel tu crois tant est pourris.

\- Je croyais que tu me l’avais déjà montré à la fac.

\- Non, à la fac je t’ai punis, rétorqua hide en posant les cafés sur un plateau. Là, je vais te rendre définitivement docile et après, tu accepteras enfin ma proposition.

Hide se planta devant l’analyste comportement dont le visage s’était assombri. C’était pire que ce qu’il s’était imaginé. Hide était encore plus fou que lors de leur dernière rencontre et rien ni personne ne pourrait l’empêcher d’aller jusqu’au bout de son plan.

Le blond s’écarta et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine pour se glisser dans le bureau. Hide le suivit et posa le plateau sur la table basse. Toshi releva aussitôt les yeux vers eux. Kyo avait retrouvé son expression imperturbable alors que le visage du psychiatre semblait plus serein.

\- J’ai examiné votre requête, reprit le procureur après l’avoir remercié pour le café.

\- Le directeur de la prison souhaite votre aval avant de m’autoriser à rencontrer Atsushi Sakurai. J’imagine que la question est plus politique que judiciaire compte tenu du dernier rapport d’Amnesty International sur les conditions de détention des condamnés à mort, déclara le psychiatre.

\- Notre système judiciaire n’a rien à cacher et n’a pas à rougir de ses pratiques, rétorqua Toshi. Notre gouvernement s’est déjà expliqué à ce sujet devant la Fédération internationales des droits de l’homme.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler étique, coupa Kyo en fixant hide et en ignorant le regard de Toshi. Nous sommes ici pour parler des modalités relatives à votre rencontre avec Atsushi Sakurai et de leurs conséquences. Dans la note que vous avez fait parvenir au ministre ainsi qu’au procureur, vous parlez d’un programme expérimental qui pourra être étendu à l’ensemble des condamnés à mort.

\- Un suivi psychiatrique est essentiel pour ces hommes et ces femmes, rétorqua le docteur Matsumoto. C’est même l’une des recommandations de la Fédération internationales des droits de l’homme.

\- Pourquoi Atsushi Sakurai ? Demanda Toshi d’un air sombre.

\- Parce que son avocat m’a contacté, répondit l’homme aux cheveux roses. Apparemment mon dernier articles sur le sujet a attiré son attention et il souhaiterait que si le ministre approuve ce programme expérimental, son client soit le premier à en bénéficier.

\- Il vous a parlé de sa demande de grâce ? Demanda le procureur.

\- Bien sûr et c’est pour cette raison que je souhaite que Sakurai-san bénéficie de mes soins en priorité. Après avoir passé trois ans en isolement, il aura besoin d’un soutien psychologique afin que son intégration dans une autre unité se passe le mieux possible. Et vous savez comme moi que les médecins des centres de détentions sont débordés. De plus, mon intervention se fera à titre gracieux puisqu’il sera expérimental.

Toshi interrogea Kyo du regard mais le blond resta fermé, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il n’aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Son ancien mentor était un homme dangereux qui était capable d’aller très loin pour arriver à ses fins mais surtout pour lui prouver sa supériorité mais également le fait qu’il ait raison.

 

_ Present day : _

\- Et après ? Demanda Toshiya d’un air sombre.

\- Depuis neuf mois, Sakurai participe au programme expérimental du docteur Hideto Matsumoto. Il bénéficie d’un suivi psychiatrique qui a révéler certaines pathologies…

\- Susceptible de rouvrir son procès ? Demanda Toshiya d’une voix tremblante.

\- Je n’ai aucun pouvoir de décision là-dessus. C’est au juge d’en décider.

Le visage du grand brun se décomposa littéralement alors que son estomac se nouait violemment. Sakurai allait non seulement quitter le couloir de la mort mais il avait également l’intention de faire appel de sa condamnation et comptait très certainement plaider la folie pour intégrer la clinique du docteur Matsumoto. Et ensuite ? Combien de temps faudrait-il au médecin pour le remettre en liberté ? Le policier n’osait même pas l’imaginer. C’était impensable. Jamais personne ne permettrait une telle chose !

Toshi se leva, contourna son bureau pour venir s’asseoir à côté de son cadet. Il se doutait des conséquences que cette nouvelle avait sur le jeune homme. Le procureur posa une main amicale sur son épaule tout en lui adressant un sourire désolé.

\- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour garder Sakurai derrière les barreaux.

Toshiya esquissa un sourire amer. Toshi était presqu’en train de lui avouer qu’il était possible que Sakurai s’en sorte. Comment une telle chose était possible ? Toshiya n’arrivait pas à le croire. D’ailleurs il se sentait tellement mal ! Il avait envie de pleurer, d’hurler et de tout casser. Sakurai était un fou dangereux ! Et il allait peut-être s’en sortir ? Non, c’était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Ça ne devait pas arriver !

\- Où en est la procédure ? Demanda le policier d’une voix tremblante.

\- Sakurai est toujours dans le couloir de la mort mais il est autorisé à recevoir des visites. Il peut également se promener quotidiennement dans une cours intérieure hautement sécurisée. Le reste n’est finalement que purement administratif. Bientôt il rejoindra une unité moins restrictive mais tout aussi surveillée. Rassure-toi Toshiya, il ne s’enfuira pas.

\- Non pas s’il sait qu’il peut s’en sortir légalement.

\- Il ne s’en sortira pas ! S’exclama le procureur en lui attrapant vivement les épaules pour l’obliger à le regarder. Toshiya, crois-moi. J’ai travaillé avec Kyo. Nous avons un dossier en béton. Sakurai n’a aucune chance de finir dans un asile psychiatrique. Il restera en prison jusqu’à la fin de ses jours.

\- Mais Kyo n’est plus là, murmura le jeune homme en esquissant un sourire amer.

Toshi acquiesça. Yoshiki l’avait déjà mis au courant de ce détail lorsque le procureur avait tenté de joindre l’analyste sans succès.

\- Mais tu vas le retrouver.

\- J’aimerais en être si sûr.

Le jeune homme le repoussa doucement puis se leva. Il le remercia pour le temps qu’il lui avait consacré et lui demanda les coordonnés du docteur Matsumoto. Toshi acquiesça et lui griffonna le numéro du psychiatre sur un post-it. Toshiya le rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste puis le salua et quitta son bureau.

En sortant du bâtiment, Toshiya consulta sa montre. Il avait juste le temps de passer au loft pour prendre une douche et se changer avant qu’Inoran ne passe le prendre. La journée était loin d’être terminée pour lui et de toute façon, Toshiya ne comptait s’accorder aucun répit avant d’avoir retrouver son mentor. Kyo était quelque part dans cette ville, entre les mains d’un fou dangereux et qui sait ce que Casanova avait l’intention de faire de lui ?

En attendant son taxi, le grand brun composa le numéro du docteur Hideto Matsumoto. Toshi lui avait donné son numéro personnel et le policier avait bon espoir de tomber sur lui malgré l’heure.

Trois sonneries plus tard, une voix grave et posée répondit.

\- Docteur, je m’appelle Toshimasa Hara et je suis…

\- Le coéquipier de Kyo, coupa l’autre.

Toshiya se figea de surprise. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que cet homme sache qui il était. Le grand brun entendit un petit rire à l’autre bout du fil et la voix reprit :

\- Que puis-je pour vous Toshiya ? Une petite consultation privée ?

Le visage du policier s’assombrit. Il n’aimait pas cet homme. Sa familiarité lui donnait la nausée mais peut-être parce qu’il était également responsable de la libération prochaine de Sakurai. Toshiya exagérait mais Toshi lui avait avoué à mi-mot que ce futur complètement irréaliste était possible.

\- En quelque sort, rétorqua un peu froidement le grand brun.

\- Je suis libre ce soir, peut-être pouvons-nous nous rencontrer autour d’un verre ?

\- Je regrette, j’ai déjà un autre rendez-vous ce soir.

\- Comme c’est dommage. J’aurais tellement aimé prendre un verre avec vous cette nuit Toshiya.

Un frisson de dégout parcourut l’échine du grand brun. Il n’avait pas du tout aimé la façon dont cet homme avait prononcé son surnom et appréhendait déjà leur rencontre.

\- Vous êtes libre demain ? Demanda le policier.

\- En quelque sorte.

Toshiya se retint de l’envoyer balader tant cet homme avait le don de l’agacer mais il avait besoin de lui. Du moins il avait quelques questions à lui poser sur Kyo et puis il voulait rencontrer l’homme qui allait aider Sakurai à arriver à ses fins.

\- Pouvons-nous nous rencontrer à votre bureau ? Demanda Toshiya.

\- Mais certainement. Disons 8h ?

\- Entendu.

Les deux hommes s’échangèrent quelques formules de politesse puis Toshiya raccrocha. Son taxi arriva quelques instants plus tard et le grand brun y monta avant de donner au chauffeur l’adresse du loft.

 

C’est une bonne odeur qui accueillit Toshiya dans ce qui était son domicile le temps de l’enquête. Sans surprise, il trouva Sugizo derrière les fourneaux. Son hôte lui adressa un sourire amicale et Toshiya s’approcha de lui pour prendre la tasse de thé vert qu’il était en train de lui servir.

\- C’est meilleur qu’une bière après une longue journée, déclara le plus âgé.

Toshiya le remercia et s’appuya contre le plan de travail pour observer le couple qui roucoulait dans le canapé de l’espace salon.

\- Ils se sont réconciliés, fit remarquer le policier.

\- Crois-moi, profite de ce moment de paix car ça ne dura pas, rétorqua Sugizo sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Tu sais que je t’entends ! S’exclama Tsubaki depuis le coin salon.

Sugizo retint un petit rire avant de reporter son attention sur son plat qui mijotait.

\- Dommage que je ne puisse pas rester diner, soupira le grand brun avant d’aller laver sa tasse.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, tu auras d’autres occasions de profiter de mes bons petits plats.

Les deux hommes s’échangèrent un sourire puis Toshiya quitta l’espace cuisine. En passant à côté du couple, il les salua rapidement puis se rendit dans sa chambre, sans remarquer que Choi le suivait du regard.

Toshiya prit une rapide douche. Il était presque 20h et Inoran n’allait pas tarder à venir le chercher. Le grand brun eut juste le temps de se passer des vêtements propres et de faire le point sur la stratégie à adopter face au journaliste, avant que son téléphone ne sonne. Inoran était déjà là et l’attendait dans sa voiture. Toshiya lui répondit qu’il descendait immédiatement et quitta précipitamment sa chambre. Le grand brun était si pressé qu’il ne vit pas Choi qui traversait lui aussi le petit couloir. Les deux hommes se rentrèrent dedans et perdirent tout les deux leurs Smartphones. C’est le blond qui réagit le premier. Il s’excusa platement et ramassa les deux téléphones, rendant à son ainé celui qu’il avait perdu. Toshiya lui répondit que ce n’était rien et se dépêcha de s’en aller. Il nota tout de même que le gamin ne semblait plus avoir peur de lui et qu’il lui avait même adressé un sourire. Le policier s’en félicitait un peu. Choi et lui allaient cohabiter sous le même toit et avoir de bons rapports était important. D’ailleurs s’ils avaient pris un mauvais départ, les choses semblaient s’être arrangées entre eux, ce qui était une bonne chose.

En traversant la pièce principale du loft, Toshiya salua Tsubaki qui lisait dans le canapé et Sugizo qui buvait un thé vert dans la partie cuisine. Avant de refermer la porte d’entrée derrière lui, le grand brun croisa le regard de Choi qui était revenu dans la pièce principale. Toshiya ne sut se l’expliquer mais il eut une drôle d’impression en regardant le garçon. Cela ne dura qu’un court instant, trop peu pour qu’il n’y accorde la moindre importance.

 

*

 

Inoran entra le premier. Il alluma le hall puis fit signe à Toshiya de le suivre à l’intérieur sans prendre la peine de se déchausser. Le policier referma la porte derrière lui et suivit son hôte jusqu’au salon. Inoran posa ses clés de voiture sur le bar qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il attrapa une télécommande et mit en route la mini-chaîne tout en passant derrière le bar pour leur servir un whisky. Toshiya s’approcha du comptoir et se hissa sur l’un des tabourets. Il prit le verre que son ainé lui avait servi et trinqua avec lui avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur l’appartement du journaliste. Il était vaste et plutôt luxueux. Inoran était une star dans le milieu journalistique, il avait largement les moyens de s’offrir un tel appartement et il était bien loin du trois pièces minable dans lequel le grand brun vivait. Être flic, protéger et servir son prochain n’était pas un métier rentable.

Inoran alluma une cigarette. Il en proposa une au grand brun qui hésita avant de la prendre. Il était ici pour se livrer à un jeu de question-réponse et de confidences avec son ainé, alors autant aller jusqu’au bout des choses.

\- Mets-toi à l’aise, rétorqua Inoran en posant la bouteille de whisky sur le comptoir. Et parlons sans langue de bois. Ce soir, pas de prise de note, pas d’enregistrement. Tout sera en off.

\- Pas d’article à la clé ? S’étonna Toshiya.

Un léger sourire s’imprima sur les lèvres du journaliste.

\- Pas ce soir, mais qui sait ? Peut-être en aurais-je le droit si affinité.

Inoran retint un petit sourire puis les resservit. Premier verre vidé et les préliminaires n’avaient pas encore commencé. La nuit promettait d’être longue mais Toshiya ne comptait pas perdre ce bras de fer intellectuel.

\- Je te raconte tout de ma relation avec Kyo si tu me racontes tout de la tienne avec Sakurai, déclara Inoran en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Pas d’article sur mes déclarations ?

\- Non, je veux juste connaitre la vérité. Après avoir tant écrit sur vous, je veux enfin avoir ta version des faits.

\- Commence par me raconter comment tu as connu Kyo et ce qu’il y a entre nous. Ensuite, je te parlerais de Sakurai.

\- Et que crois-tu qu’il y ait entre Kyo et moi ?

\- C’est à toi de me le dire.

Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur les lèvres du journaliste. La soirée promettait d’être longue et riche en confidence.

 

*

 

Toshiya sentit une paire de lèvres se presser contre les siennes et des doigts déboutonner sa chemise. Le grand brun avait un peu la nausée et mal à la tête. Il poussa un gémissement plus d’inconfort que de plaisir et sentit une langue s’introduire dans sa bouche pour partir à la recherche de son homologue. Le policier gémit et tenta de rassembler ses forces pour repousser le corps qui se pressait contre le sien. Ses mains rencontrèrent maladroitement un torse et au lieu de le détacher de lui, il crispa ses mains sur le vêtement qui semblait glisser sous ses doigts engourdis…

Lorsque Toshiya ouvrit les yeux, la pièce était plongée dans le noir complet. Le jeune homme parvint difficilement à se redresser et constata qu’il était étendu dans un canapé qu’il ne reconnaissait pas. Il n’était ni chez lui, ni chez Kyo et encore moins au loft. Quelqu’un avait posé une couverture sur lui et on lui avait retiré ses chaussures. Le grand brun s’assit non sans difficulté et scruta la pénombre. Le salon était très grand et il y avait un bar qui lui parut familier.

Le policier mit un certain temps avant de parvenir à ordonner correctement ses idées. Il finit même par se souvenir qu’il était chez Inoran mais où que son regard se pose, son hôte n’était nulle part. Toshiya se leva en chancelant et fit quelques pas sur le carrelage glissant du salon. Visiblement il avait abusé de l’alcool. Le grand brun chercha ses chaussures du regard et les trouva près du canapé sur lequel il avait apparemment dormi quelques heures, sans doute pour cuver son alcool. Il les remit tant bien que mal puis partit à la recherche du journaliste.

\- Inoran ? Inoran ! Tu es là ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Toshiya poussa un profond soupir et erra dans l’appartement vide et sombre jusqu’à arriver dans la cuisine. Il alluma la lumière et bénit la cafetière lorsqu’il la trouva. C’était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se remettre les idées en place. Sans savoir comment il y parvint, le policier réussit à se faire couler un café bien fort auquel il rajouta deux sucres pour l’aider à avoir les idées plus claires.

Toshiya se concentra et tenta de se souvenir des derniers évènements. Que lui était-il arrivé après avoir bu du whisky avec Inoran ? Ils avaient parlé de Kyo, de Sakurai… mais que lui avait dit le journaliste ? Le grand brun avait beau se concentrer, il n’en avait plus aucun souvenir.

\- C’était bien la peine de se déplacer jusqu’ici, grommela-t-il.

Une fois son café terminé et sa tasse lavée, Toshiya partit à la recherche de son hôte. Il comptait s’en aller mais voulait au moins le saluer avant et peut-être grappiller quelques informations supplémentaires afin de ne pas rendre sa nuit complètement stérile.

\- Inoran ! Appela Toshiya en retournant dans le salon.

Le grand brun traversa la pièce puis alla ouvrir la première porte qui lui tomba sous la main. Cette dernière donnait sur un couloir plutôt obscur. Le policier jura avant d’appeler à nouveau son hôte. Personne ne lui répondit. Peut-être s’était-il lui aussi endormi ? Il y avait plusieurs portes. Toshiya en ouvrit une par hasard et tomba sur un placard. Le grand brun en fixa un instant l’intérieur d’un air absent. Il était fatigué, il avait trop bu, il avait mal à la tête et avait envie de dormir. Tant pis pour Inoran. Il allait rentrer chez lui et l’appellerait demain matin pour s’excuser d’être parti comme un voleur.

Toshiya s’apprêtait à refermer le placard quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il s’agissait d’une boite à chaussure mal fermée. Le grand brun poussa un profond soupir et tendit les bras avec l’intention d’ajustement correctement le couvercle. Pourquoi ? Il n’en savait rien. Il n’était pas du genre maniaque et encore moins avec les affaires des autres et pourtant, il ressentit le besoin de refermer correctement cette maudite boite à chaussure.

Toshiya avait du mal à coordonner ses mouvements, ses gestes étaient tellement maladroits qu’il finit par faire tomber la boite, renversant ainsi le contenu à ses pieds. Le grand brun poussa un juron puis s’accroupit pour ramasser les photos qu’il avait malencontreusement étalées sur le sol.

Le policier commença à les rassembler et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à les ranger, il se figea en reconnaissant le visage de son mentor sur certains clichés. Le policier s’assit lourdement sur le sol et observa attentivement les photos. Inoran et Kyo était sur toutes les photos. Ils étaient soit assis dans un parc, soit dans un restaurant, posant toujours côte à côte.

\- Comme un couple ?

Du bruit dans l’autre pièce le fit sursauter. Toshiya ramassa maladroitement les photos, les remit dans la boite à chaussure qu’il tacha de reposer à sa place. Il referma le placard avant de se rendre compte qu’il en restait une sur le sol. Le grand brun se pencha pour la ramasser et alors qu’il la serrait dans son main droite, il entendit une porte s’ouvrir derrière lui. Par réflexe, Toshiya la cacha dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en profita pour en sortir son téléphone portable. Il se retourna et adressa un sourire gêné à son ainé qui le détailla attentivement.

Inoran était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et semblait s’être changé. De l’eau goutait de ses cheveux, signe qu’il sortait de la salle de bain.

\- Toshiya, je pensais que tu étais parti pour la nuit, vu comment tu t’es écroulé sur mon bar.

\- Vraiment ? Fit le plus jeune en lui adressant un sourire gêné.

\- Vraiment.

\- Je ne me souviens plus de rien, balbutia-t-il.

Inoran arqua un sourcil tout en le dévisageant longuement.

\- Vraiment ? Finit par demander le journaliste.

Toshiya hocha la tête et son ainé retint un petit rire avant de lui faire signe de le suivre dans le salon où ils s’installèrent sur le canapé, celui dans lequel le grand brun s’était réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Alors pour ne pas que tu ais l’impression d’avoir perdu ta nuit, je vais te résumer la chose, reprit Inoran. Kyo et moi nous nous sommes connus par le travail. Je suis journaliste et je passe mon temps à fouiner. Kyo enquête sur les affaires les plus sordides alors il était normal que tôt ou tard nous soyons amené à nous rencontrer et à collaborer sur certaines enquêtes.

\- Il n’y a donc jamais rien eu entre vous ?

\- Jamais rien d’autre que le travail.

Toshiya serra son téléphone portable dans sa main et repensa à la photo qu’il avait mise dans sa veste et qui montrait les deux hommes assis côte à côte dans une barque et le cliché ne pouvait pas laisser place à l’erreur tant les deux protagonistes se tenaient proche l’un de l’autre, trop pour de simples collègues. De ce fait, Inoran mentait. Toshiya en était certain.

\- Vous ne vous fréquentiez jamais en dehors du travail ? demanda le grand brun.

\- Jamais.

Mensonge. Les photos cachées dans la boite à chaussure prouvaient le contraire…

\- Tu sembles déçu, murmura Inoran.

Le grand brun sortit de ses pensées et posa son regard sur son hôte. Il y avait quelque chose dans son sourire qui me mettait mal à l’aise. Inoran semblait différent et Toshiya n’aimait pas vraiment la façon qu’il avait de le regarder, à moins que ça ne soit son trop plein d’alcool qui modifiait sa perception des choses et puis il savait à présent que le journaliste lui mentait sur ses relations avec Kyo. Leur entretien n’avait donc plus lieu d’être et tout ce que Toshiya pouvait faire c’était trouver un prétexte pour s’éclipser sans éveiller les soupçons de son hôte qui figurait maintenant sur sa liste de suspect potentiel.

Son téléphone portable sonna. Toshiya sursauta tout en resserrant sa main sur l’objet vibrant. Il ignorait qui pouvait bien l’appeler à une heure pareille, mais il bénissait ce sauveur inattendu. À sa grande surprise, il s’agissait de lui-même… Toshiya regarda fixement l’écran de son téléphone portable sans vraiment comprendre comment c’était possible. Le numéro entrant n’était pas enregistré dans le répertoire pourtant, le grand brun le reconnaissait aisément puisqu’il s’agissait du sien.

Passé la surprise, Toshiya décida de décrocher. Peu importe l’explication, peu importe qui se trouvait à l’autre bout du fil, ce coup de téléphone tombait à pic.

\- Toshiya j’écoute.

\- C’est Choi. Je crois qu’on a échangé nos téléphones par mégarde tout à l’heure et j’attends un coup de fil important demain matin alors…

\- Je rentre tout de suite.

\- C’n’est pas urgent tu sais. Juste si tu pouvais donner ton numéro à mon manager quand il t’appellera…

\- À tout de suite.

Toshiya ne laissa pas au garçon le temps de répondre et bondit du canapé sous le regard attentif et amusé d’Inoran.

\- Il faut que j’y aille, déclara le policier.

\- Je te dépose ?

\- Non ne prends pas cette peine. Je vais prendre un taxi. Merci encore pour tout, répondit Toshiya en lui adressant un sourire plus poli qu’aimable.

Inoran acquiesça et l’accompagna jusqu’à la porte d’entrée. Les deux hommes s’échangèrent une poignée de main puis Toshiya s’en alla. Dans l’ascenseur, son regard s’assombrit alors qu’il se posait sur la photo qu’il avait emmenée avec lui. Inoran lui avait menti sur la nature de ses relations avec Kyo. Voilà qui commençait très mal pour lui...

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**_« La vie est faite d’épreuve que nous ne sommes pas obligé d’affronter seul. »_ **

**_Extrait de « Mémoire d’un prédateur de prédateur ». Kyo._ **

_Casanova avait encore frappé et cette fois il avait fait un véritable carnage. Lorsque Toshiya était arrivé sur les lieux du crime, son estomac s’était noué en découvrant l’état des corps complètement désarticulés. Instinctivement le jeune policier avait cherché Kyo du regard, redoutant de reconnaitre son visage parmi ceux de ces corps sans vie._

_\- Il ne figure pas parmi les victimes._

_Toshiya sursauta et se retourna vers Kaoru dont le visage était fermé. Son capitaine esquissa un faible sourire. Il était pâle et semblait fatigué. Toshiya l’était également. Il n’avait pas encore vraiment dormi, tout juste quelques heures et le soleil qui se levait à peine…_

_\- On connait déjà leurs identités ? Demanda le plus jeune._

_\- Pas encore mais j’imagine qu’ils avaient tous quelque chose à se reprocher._

_\- Kyo n’a rien à se reprocher, grommela Toshiya._

_\- Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire, rétorqua Kaoru d’un air grave._

_Le plus jeune acquiesça avant de reporter son regard sur le mur sanguinolent sur lequel Casanova avait écrit avec le sang de ses victimes : « **C’est pour toi que je fais ça, mon amour…**  ». Le tableau de chair et de sang était donc destiné à Kyo mais pourquoi prendre cette peine et surtout ce risque puisqu’il était déjà entre ses mains ? Voulait-il qu’on lui fasse de la publicité et ainsi montrer à son bien-aimé jusqu’où il était prêt à aller pour lui ? Difficile à dire. Casanova était complètement fou et jamais Toshiya n’avait été confronté à un tueur comme celui-ci. _

_\- Il faut que je passe un coup de file, déclara Toshiya._

_Kaoru acquiesça et le grand brun s’éloigna tout en sortant son téléphone portable. Il n’était même pas 7h du matin mais il savait qu’il ne serait jamais à l’heure pour rencontrer le docteur Matsumoto, pas avec tout ce que ces nouveaux meurtres impliquaient. Comme il s’y était attendu, il tomba sur le répondeur du psychiatre à qui il laissa un message, lui demandant également de le rappeler pour convenir d’une nouvelle rencontre. Toshiya venait à peine de raccrocher lorsque le commissaire Hayashi fit irruption sur la scène de crime._

_- Si je m’attendais à ça ! S’exclama Yoshiki dont le visage était devenu sombre._

_Toshiya rangea son téléphone et observa très attentivement son commissaire qui s’approchait de premier corps, celui le plus à droite. Un étrange sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu’une étincelle que Toshiya ne lui avait jamais vu brillait dans ses yeux. Quelque chose n’allait pas avec Yoshiki Hayashi qui déclara soudain:_

_- Hirohideko Takegami, cinq arrestations, douze chefs d’inculpation et à chaque fois relaxé. Mimiko dit l’ange de la mort, infirmière soupçonnée d’avoir donné la mort à plus d’une dizaine de personne sans qu’aucune preuve n’ait jamais été retrouvée. Aya Mitsua, soupçonnée d’avoir assassinée ses parents lorsqu’elle avait seize ans. Jamais aucune preuve n’a été trouvée contre elle. Monsieur Lau, préteur sur gage chinois et membre de la triade à ses heures. Soupçonné de plusieurs meurtres mais jamais vraiment inquiété malgré le rapport accablant de Kyo._

_Yoshiki s’arrêta devant le dernier corps, le dévisagea, s’accroupissant même devant lui sous le regard inquiet et intrigué de ses hommes._

_- Non, lui je ne le connais pas, dit-il en se relevant. Mais Kyo aurait enquêté sur lui que je n’en serais pas étonné._

_Yoshiki marcha vers Kaoru qui avait été rejoint par Toshiya. Les deux hommes étaient très pâles. Le visage de Yoshiki était quant à lui fermé. Le commissaire ne souriait plus. Il ne jouait plus. L’heure était grave._

_\- Comme tout un chacun Kyo a eu des loupés dans sa carrière, commença le blond. Pas de son fait. Ses rapports, ses conclusions, ses dossiers étaient parfaits mais la justice n’est pas infaillible et il arrive parfois que certains méchants s’en sortent. Je connais ces gens parce que j’avais étudié plusieurs fois leur cas avec Kyo et le procureur Deyama. Ils sont tous coupables, vous pouvez me croire sur parole._

_Kaoru déglutit avec difficulté alors que Toshiya baissait les yeux. Ils savaient tous ce que cela voulait dire. Casanova n’était pas prêt de s’arrêter de tuer._

_C’est le téléphone de Toshiya qui brisa le pesant silence qui s’était installé sur la scène de crime. Le grand brun s’excusa avant de répondre._

_\- Toshiya c’est le docteur Matsumoto._

_\- Merci de m’avoir rappelé docteur et toutes mes excuses pour…_

_\- Ne vous en faite pas. Toshiya j’ai une faveur à vous demander._

_\- Je vous écoute docteur._

_Toshiya crispa ses doigts sur l’appareil en entendant la requête du psychiatre. Il devint même blanc comme un linge ce qui intrigua ses supérieurs._

_\- Je comprends que cette demande puisse vous surprendre ou vous choquer Toshiya._

_\- Le mot est un peu faible, murmura le jeune homme d’une voix étranglée._

_\- Et pourtant, vous finirez par accepter ma proposition. Peut-être pas tout de suite mais vous y réfléchirez et vous me rappellerez._

_Le brun ne répondit pas tant sa gorge était nouée. Ce que le psychiatre lui demandait était inconcevable et pourtant, quelque chose dans ce que hide ajouta piqua au vif sa curiosité d’enquêteur :_

_\- Écoutez Toshiya, il n’y a que deux raisons qui expliqueraient votre soudain intérêt pour moi. La première est Sakurai. La seconde Casanova._

_Le visage du jeune policier s’assombrit. Il choisit cependant de ne pas l’interrompre._

_\- Vous ne semblez vraisemblablement pas disposé à parler de Sakurai alors je suppose que la raison qui vous a poussé à m’appeler est Casanova. Kyo ne vous l’a peut-être pas dit mais il est déjà venu me consulter à ce sujet. Lui et moi n’entretenons pas de très bonnes relations cependant nous avons mis de côté nos différents le temps de quelques heures pour nous pencher sur la question. Je ne lui ai transmis aucun document, nous avons simplement discuté. Alors soit vous voyez directement ça avec lui, soit vous jouez le jeu et vous acceptez ma proposition._

_\- Nous… nous avons de nouveaux éléments et Kyo pense qu’il serait important d’avoir votre avis, mentit le grand brun._

_\- Vraiment ? Fit hide d’un air septique._

_\- Il préfère que je m’entretienne de vive voix avec vous._

_\- Sera-t-il là ?_

_\- Non._

_\- Viendrez-vous à mon rendez-vous ?_

_Toshiya hésita. Il n’aimait pas ça du tout._

_\- Oui, répondit le grand brun d’une voix tremblante._

_\- Bien alors à tout à l’heure Toshiya. Je préviens notre ami en commun. Je suis persuadé qu’il sera heureux de vous revoir après toutes ses années._

_Toshiya ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de raccrocher avant de relever lentement les yeux vers ses supérieurs qui le fixaient avec inquiétude. Toshiya chercha de la salive pour déglutir mais sa bouche était sèche._

_\- Toshiya ? Murmura Kaoru._

_\- Je… je vais devoir aller au pénitencier, balbutia le jeune homme._

_\- Pour quoi faire ? Demanda un peu sèchement Yoshiki._

_\- Pour rencontrer le docteur Matsumoto et Atsushi Sakurai._

 

Quatre ans plus tôt – Une semaine avant l’ouverture du procès Atsushi Sakurai. 

\- Il veut te voir.

La voix de Kyo était calme et posée. Toshiya tourna lentement le regard vers son coéquipier et mentor. Ses yeux étaient déjà brillants de larme. Pourtant, Kyo ne lui avait pas dit qui voulait le voir. Il n’avait pas besoin pour que le grand brun le sache. Cela ne pouvait qu’être Sakurai. Et Kyo lui avait lâché cette bombe comme si de rien n’était. Comme s’il lui parlait du temps qu’il faisait.

\- Je ne t’y obligerais pas, continua le petit blond. Personne ne t’y obligera. Mais tu seras quand même obligé de le faire au procès.

Kyo tourna à son tour son regard vers lui et les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement.

\- Le procès sera long et tu seras obligé de témoigner que tu le veuilles ou non. On pourra t’aider, on pourra te préparer mais tu ne seras jamais prêt à affronter Sakurai si tu ne le vois pas avant d’entrer dans la salle d’audience.

\- Je sais, souffla le grand brun d’une voix étranglée.

\- Son avocat va essayer de te déstabiliser. Il va essayer de te discréditer. Il va peut-être même faire de toi le complice de Sakurai. Après tout, la presse ne s’en est pas gênée.

\- Merci Kyo, murmura le jeune homme.

Le petit blond lui adressa un regard surpris.

\- Pour ce que tu as fait pour moi chez Sakurai, continua timidement le jeune homme brun.

\- Je n’ai fais que mon boulot, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire rempli de tendresse.

\- Non, je veux dire pour ce que tu as fait pour moi dans la cave.

Le sourire de Kyo s’effaça et son visage devint grave. Toshiya baissa les yeux. Il savait qu’il ne devait pas en parler. Ce que Kyo avait fait pour lui était grave. Il avait transformé une scène de crime. Il avait modifié la vérité mais surtout il l’avait sauvé. Le blond le fixa un instant avant de poser une main amicale sur son bras pour l’inciter à le regarder.

\- Si c’était à refaire Toshiya, je le referais.

Le jeune policier acquiesça timidement.

\- Je serais avec toi quand tu le reverras, ajouta Kyo. Je serais toujours là pour toi et même quand tu ne me verras pas, sache que je ne serais jamais bien loin. 

Toshiya acquiesça et les deux hommes s’échangèrent un léger sourire rempli de tendresse et d’amitié.

 

*

 

Sakurai était menotté à la table qui lui faisait face et attendait en silence qu’on introduise son visiteur dont il ignorait toujours l’identité. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était qu’il devait très probablement l’attendre derrière cette glace qui lui faisait face. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas directement à sa rencontre ? Avait-il peur ? La réponse était oui et un large sourire de dessina sur les lèvres du tueur en série. Un sourire proche du rictus qui donna froid dans le dos à Toshiya qui se demandait encore s’il oserait aller s’asseoir en face de cet homme.

\- Toshiya, mon amour… pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me voir ? Demanda le tueur en fixant la glace teintée. 

Un frisson d’horreur parcourut le jeune homme. Comment avait-il su que c’était lui qui se trouvait derrière le miroir ? Toshiya se mit à trembler. Il était pâle. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il avait l’impression qu’il allait s’écrouler.

Une main chaude et rassurante se glissa dans la sienne. Le brun tourna lentement la tête vers son ami qui lui souriait avec beaucoup de bienveillance. Toshiya y répondit timidement. Avoir Kyo à ses côtés lui faisait du bien.

La porte s’ouvrit derrière eux. Kyo jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule. C’était Hisashi Imai, l’avocat de Sakurai.

\- Maintenant que son avocat est là, nous pouvons peut-être commencer ? demanda Toshi qui se tenait à côté des deux policiers.

Kyo interrogea son coéquipier du regard et Toshiya acquiesça.

\- Mais j’irais seul, déclara le brun.

Kyo et Toshi acquiescèrent. Toshiya se tourna alors vers l’avocat du tueur en série qui déclara :

\- J’ai reçu des instructions de Sakurai. Il ne veut pas de moi à ses côtés si c’est vous qui venez lui parler.

Surpris, Toshiya interrogea Kyo du regard mais son ami se contenta d’acquiescer et de lui faire signe d’y aller. Le grand brun acquiesça à son tour puis quitta la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, le jeune homme brun hésita. Son estomac était noué et il avait le cœur qui battait si vite. Maintenant que Kyo n’était plus à ses côtés, il sentait son courage s’envoler. Toshiya tourna lentement la tête vers la porte qui le séparait de Sakurai. Ce moment, il l’avait attendu et redouté…

 

*

 

Kyo s’assit à côté de lui. Toshiya s’essuya les yeux maladroitement tout en reniflant. Il se trouvait pitoyable. Il avait tellement honte de lui ! Kyo devait certainement lui en vouloir d’avoir été si lâche. D’ailleurs, il n’osait pas le regarder.

\- Je te demande pardon, murmura le blond après un bref silence.

Surpris, Toshiya tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Kyo fixait le sol tout en souriant légèrement.

\- Je n’aurais jamais dû te pousser à faire ça. Tu n’étais pas prêt à le revoir.

\- Non c’est à moi de m’excuser, balbutia le brun. J’ai… j’ai fuis avant même d’entrer dans la pièce. J’ai pas pu y entrer Kyo… C’était trop difficile !

L’analyste comportemental acquiesça tout en posant une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de son ami.

\- Tu as fait déjà beaucoup Toshiya. Ne t’en fais pas, un jour viendra où tu pourras t’asseoir devant cet homme sans avoir peur ou en tout cas sans perdre tes moyens. Je te le promets.

Toshiya acquiesça tout en se pinçant les lèvres. Kyo savait toujours trouver les mots justes pour le réconforter au point que le grand brun se demandait ce qu’il serait sans lui.

 

_ Present day : _

Son visage était sans expression lorsqu’il prit place en face du tueur en série. Ce dernier releva lentement les yeux vers l’homme qui s’était installé sans la moindre hésitation, sans le moindre mouvement de recule. Quand son regard se posa sur lui, la surprise marqua d’abord son visage avant qu’un rictus ne s’y dessine. Quand son psychiatre lui avait dit qu’il avait un petit cadeau pour lui, il n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’il parlait de cet homme qu’il avait si longtemps chéri et aimé depuis le fond de sa cellule, dans le couloir de la mort.

 - Toshiya…, murmura le prisonnier.

\- Sakurai, fit le policier sans sourciller.

Toshiya avait l’air calme mais son cœur n’en battait pas moins vite. Son estomac était également douloureux mais il tachait de prendre sur lui pour ne pas faire le plaisir à cet homme de lui montrer à quel point il avait bouleversé sa vie. Et malgré les années, Sakurai hantait encore certaines de ses nuits sous la forme d’horribles cauchemars érotiques qui le réveillaient en sursaut.

\- Tu m’as manqué, déclara le tueur en série.

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de poser un dossier sur la table et de prendre un stylo. C’était sa manière de garder le contrôle sur ses nerfs. S’occuper l’esprit lui permettait de libérer un peu la pression qu’il ressentait depuis qu’il était entré dans cette pièce mais surtout depuis que Sakurai avait posé les yeux sur lui. Toshiya se racla la gorge, jeta un coup d’œil au miroir derrière lequel hide les observait puis ancra son regard dans celui du tueur en série. Pour la première fois depuis ce qu’il lui avait fait, le policier osait l’affronter et ne ressemblait plus à la pauvre petite chose brisée qu’on avait retrouvée attaché dans la cave de Sakurai.

\- Je t’ai tellement aimé Toshiya.

Un léger sourire rempli de dégout déforma le visage du jeune policier qui ne nota même pas que Sakurai avait parlé de son amour pour lui au passé.

\- Mais je suis content de te revoir.

Toshiya se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour s’empêcher de lui cracher son venin. Sakurai le dégoutait et chaque fois qu’il ouvrait la bouche, le jeune policier avait envie de vomir.  Pourtant, il parvint à se maitriser et à ravaler son envie de lui écraser son poing dans la figure pour faire disparaitre ce sourire insolent qui ne le quittait jamais. Il haïssait Sakurai autant si ce n’était plus qu’avant. La seule différence, c’était qu’il avait enfin réussi à se présenter devant lui même si au plus profond de lui, ce tueur le terrifiait.

\- Tu n’as jamais répondu à mes lettres, reprit le tueur en série.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que j’allais le faire ? Rétorqua froidement le policier.

Les lèvres de Sakurai s’étirèrent largement avant qu’il ne finisse par lui dire :

\- Nous aurions pu faire tant de chose ensemble et être heureux. Mais tu n’as pas voulu de mon amour.

Toshiya ne répondit pas. Il n’y avait rien à dire. Sakurai était complètement fou.

\- Qu’en as-tu fait ?

\- Je les ais brûlées.

\- Toutes ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu les as lues au moins ?

\- Non.

\- Pas même la dernière ?

\- Non.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Sakurai qui murmura un « dommage » presque inaudible qui intrigua tout de même Toshiya. Cependant le jeune homme se garda de lui poser la moindre question. Il ne voulait pas donner de l’importance aux délires de ce malade.

Sakurai se racla la gorge et joignit ses deux mains sur le table. Le cliquetis de ses menottes fit frissonner Toshiya qui déglutit avec difficulté. Le prisonnier ne pouvait pas l’atteindre. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal et pourtant, le policier était complètement terrifié.

\- C’est vraiment dommage que tu ne l’ais pas lu Toshiya. Vraiment…

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer, rétorqua froidement le plus jeune dont la voix tremblait légèrement.

\- Mais c’est ce qui va arriver quand tu sauras.

\- Quand je saurais quoi ?

\- Que sans le savoir, tu as jeté au feu l’indice qui aurait pu te permettre de découvrir qui est Casanova mais aussi de sauver ton ami et mentor.

Le visage de Toshiya se décomposa littéralement alors que Sakurai éclatait de rire.

\- Gardien ! J’en ai fini avec monsieur le policier ! S’écria le prisonnier.

\- Non ! Hurla Toshiya en bondissant de sa chaise.

Sakurai ne bougea pas de la sienne et le fixa avec amusement alors que de l’autre côté de la porte, un homme en uniforme venait le chercher.

\- Nous en avons terminé tout les deux je crois, déclara Sakurai lorsque la porte s’ouvrit sur le gardien. Nous aurions pu vivre une belle histoire d’amour ensemble. J’aurais pu te pardonner ta trahison et même t’aider dans ton enquête mais tu n’as pas voulu de moi. Tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à toi-même Toshiya.

Le gardien s’approcha du prisonnier et commença à le détacher pour le ramener dans sa cellule

\- Attendez ! Nous avons à peine commencé, protesta le policier.

L’homme en uniforme releva les yeux vers lui et hésita. Le sourire de Sakurai se fit plus large et le tueur en série déclara :

\- Nous en avons terminé. Je ne veux plus lui parler. Ramenez-moi à ma cellule.

Le gardien acquiesça et commença à l’entrainer vers la porte.

\- Sakurai ! Si tu connais l’identité de Casanova, tu dois me le dire ! Qu’a-t-il fait de Kyo ? Sakurai ! Tu dois me le dire ! Qu’est-ce que tu sais au juste ?

Le sourire du tueur en série se fit plus large alors que l’homme en uniforme le ramenait à sa cellule. Fou de rage, Toshiya donna un grand coup sur la table avant de reverser son dossier qu’il y avait posé un plus tôt. Aujourd’hui plus que jamais, il haïssait Sakurai.

Quand hide entra enfin dans la petite salle où s’était déroulé le court entretien de Toshiya avec son patient, il trouva le jeune policier assis sur sa chaise accoudé à la table, fixant d’un air absent le siège déserté par le tueur en série quelques instants plus tôt.  Le psychiatre poussa un court soupir puis s’assit en face du jeune homme brun qui releva ses yeux humides et rouges vers lui.  

\- En d’autres circonstances, vous aurez eu le droit à mon trait d’humour mais aujourd’hui je n’ai pas envie de rire Toshiya, déclara hide d’un air grave.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il attendait de savoir où cet homme voulait en venir et ce qu’il lui voulait exactement.

\- C’est pour ça que je voulais que vous le rencontriez. Je savais que ce qu’il avait à dire pouvait vous intéresser mais j’avais aussi besoin de savoir si c’était vrai. Si Casanova s’en était pris à Kyo.

Toshiya n’eut pas besoin de lui répondre. Hide avait suivi ses précédents échanges avec le tueur en série et savait donc que son ancien élève était entre les mains d’un homme tout aussi dangereux que celui qu’il soignait ici.

\-  Comment Sakurai a-t-il pu le savoir, murmura Toshiya plus pour lui-même que pour son ainé. Nous n’avons jamais rendu la chose publique et Kyo vient juste d’être porté disparu.

\- Je pensais pourtant que c’était clair pour vous.

\- Sakurai est en contacte avec Casanova, déclara le grand brun d’un air sombre. Mais comment c’est possible ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du psychiatre qui prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui répondre.

\- Je crains que ça ne soit de ma faute. Sakurai est mon patient. Je lui fais suivre une thérapie expérimentale.

\- Vous voulez lui faire quitter le couloir de la mort, coupa sèchement Toshiya.

\- Sakurai n’est pas responsable de ses actes. Il a besoin de soin approprié.

\- Bravo docteur, maintenant il téléguide un autre fou dangereux depuis sa prison.

\- Non je crois que c’est plus compliqué que ça Toshiya. Depuis que Sakurai a commencé sa thérapie, il a plus de marge de manœuvre mais il n’a aucun contacte avec l’extérieur.

\- Alors comment a-t-il fait pour contacter Casanova ?

\- Il ne l’a pas contacté. Je crois que c’est Casanova qui est venu à lui.

Le visage de Toshiya se marqua de surprise alors que le sourire de hide s’élargissait.

\- Toshiya je ne sais pas ce que Kyo vous a raconté sur moi et partons du principe que tout ce qu’il vous a raconté à mon sujet est vrai. J’ai de nombreux défaut et vous devez sans doute me détester pour ce que je fais pour Sakurai. Mais sachez que je ne fais que mon travail et qu’il quittera de toute façon le couloir de la mort. Il devrait être gracié par le ministre incessamment sous peu. Quoiqu’il en soit, je ne suis pas votre ennemi et tout ce que je veux, c’est retrouver Kyo. Alors laissez-moi vous y aider.

Toshiya acquiesça d’un hochement de la tête. Qu’il le veuille ou non, il avait besoin de cet homme et même s’il ne savait pas s’il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance, il avait besoin de ses informations.

\- Je pense que Casanova est entré en contacte avec Sakurai. Si on tient compte de son confinement, ça tient du miracle. Sauf si…

\- Sauf si Casanova est de la maison, compléta le policier.

Une étrange étincelle brilla dans le regard du médecin qui donna froid dans le dos à Toshiya. Cet homme n’était décidément pas net.

\- Avant d’en arriver là, il nous faut explorer d’autres pistes. Sakurai ne reçoit jamais d’appel téléphonique. Ici, il est coupé du monde. Il n’échange aucun email et ne lit pas la presse. Par contre, il reçoit beaucoup de lettres. Toutes de son fan club. Les tueurs en séries plaisent beaucoup aux femmes en mal d’amour et Atsushi Sakurai est un homme très séduisant.

Toshiya afficha une mine dégoutée mais garda le silence. Il savait que les psychopathes avaient la côte, aussi bien aux États-Unis qu’au Japon et Sakurai n’était pas une exception.  Cela ne l’empêchait pas de se dire que toutes ces femmes avaient plutôt besoin d’une bonne thérapie.

\- Bien entendu toute sa correspondances est filtrée et lue avant de lui être données ou d’être envoyées à son destinataire, continua l’homme aux cheveux roses. J’imagine qu’il vous faudra en parler avec le directeur de la prison ou le personnel mais ça m’étonnerait qu’ils aient remarqués quelque chose de suspect.

\- Et s’ils ne se sont jamais échangés de lettre ?

\- Peu de personne peuvent approcher directement Sakurai. Après tout, il est toujours en isolement dans le couloir de la mort. Ses visites sont rares et très contrôlées.

\- Alors la liste des suspects ne doit pas être bien longue.

Hide acquiesça d’un hochement de la tête avant de sortir de sa serviette un dossier qu’il tendit à Toshiya.

\- Je suis tenu au secret professionnel vis-à-vis de Sakurai. Cependant vous y retrouverez ici des éléments qui pourront peut-être vous aider. Il s’agit plutôt de note personnel qui m’ont fait réaliser que Sakurai était entré en contacte avec celui que la presse nomme Casanova et que Kyo était peut-être en danger.

\- Vous en aviez parlé avec lui ?

\- Pas de vive voix. Je lui ai laissé plusieurs messages sur son répondeur. Il ne m’a jamais rappelé. Maintenant je sais pourquoi.

Toshiya ouvrit le dossier et constata qu’il s’agissait de photocopie d’une sorte de journal. Devant sa mine surprise, hide esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Je tiens un journal. Il s’agit d’extrait pouvant vous aider dans votre enquête. J’ignore si ça pourra vous être vraiment utile.

\- Merci docteur, fit le grand brun en souriant légèrement.

\- Toshiya, je compte sur vous. Retrouvez Kyo.

Le policier acquiesça d’un signe de la tête et les deux hommes se serrèrent la main avant de quitter la salle où un peu plus tôt, Sakurai avait une fois de plus bouleversé la vie de Toshiya.  

 

*

 

Toshiya était assis au comptoir du Melancholia et fixait d’un air absent son verre de whisky. Il n’était plus en service mais cela ne signifiait pas qu’il ne travaillait pas. Comment pourrait-il faire autre chose que d’enquêter sur la disparition de son mentor. Kyo était là, quelque part dans cette ville, entre les mains d’un fou dangereux ! Et lui ? Il n’avait pas vraiment avancé. Qu’avait-il ? Un carnet rempli de notes inutilisables, rempli de poèmes et de gribouillis dont seul Kyo avait le secret. Il avait aussi la liste que Hoshino lui avait faite. Le grand brun jeta un coup d’œil au barman qui essuyait des verres de l’autre côté du comptoir. Il savait qu’il avait fait de son mieux mais cette liste ne l’aidait pas beaucoup. Il y avait aussi Inoran mais le fait d’avoir menti sur ses relations avec Kyo ne faisait pas de lui un psychopathe. Et enfin, il y avait Sakurai…

Le policier ferma presque douloureusement les yeux tout en portant son verre à ses lèvres qu’il vida cul sec. Les révélations de Sakurai l’avaient complètement chamboulées bien plus que de le revoir. Peut-être parce que cela signifiait que Kyo était bien plus en danger qu’il ne l’avait cru.

\- Si seulement j’étais aussi bon que toi, Kyo, murmura Toshiya en posant lourdement son verre sur le comptoir.

\- Il parait pourtant que tu n’es pas mal dans ton genre.

Le grand brun sursauta avant de tourner la tête vers l’homme qui s’était installé à ses côtés. Lorsqu’il reconnut Inoran, Toshiya poussa un profond soupir avant de faire signe au barman de le resservir.

\- Que penses-tu trouver dans le fond d’un verre de whisky ? Se moqua le journaliste avant de commander une bière.

\- Si les gens étaient honnêtes avec moi, ça serait tellement plus facile, grogna Toshiya.

\- Si les gens étaient honnêtes, il n’y aurait sans doute pas de criminel. Mais pourquoi ais-je le sentiment que ce pic était dirigé contre moi ? En quoi n’ai-je pas été honnête avec toi ?

\- Tu m’as menti sur ta relation avec Kyo, rétorqua le grand brun sans réfléchir.

\- Pardon ? S’étonna le journaliste.

Toshiya sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste la photo qu’il avait récupérée chez Inoran et la posa sur le comptoir. Surpris, le journaliste la ramassa pour la regarder sous l’œil attentif du policier qui cherchait sur son visage les réponses à ses questions. Soudain un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son ainé qui lui rendit la photo en déclarant :

\- Et après c’est moi qu’on traite de fouille merde qui tire des conclusions hâtives et qui invente des histoires à partir de presque rien ?

Toshiya le considéra avec méfiance. La réaction d’Inoran n’avait rien d’étrange et il était curieux de savoir comment il comptait expliquer son mensonge. Pour toute réponse, le journaliste sortit simplement son téléphone portable et pianota longuement dessus avant de le lui tendre. Étaient affichées à l’écran plusieurs pages d’un magazine dans lesquels Toshiya reconnut un certain nombre de photo découverte chez Inoran.

\- Je ne t’ai pas menti sur ma relation avec Kyo. Nous ne sommes que des collègues. Dire que nous sommes des amis serait exagérer. Nous avons beaucoup de respect l’un pour l’autre et je pense que nous savons que nous pouvons nous entre-aider au besoin dans notre travail.

\- Alors toutes ces photos ne sont pas des souvenirs, balbutia Toshiya en consultait les pages numériques qui s’affichaient sur le Smartphone du journaliste.

\- Dans un sens si et mon seul crime est d’être suffisamment narcissique pour avoir gardé le photo-shoot entier chez moi.

\- De quoi parle l’article ? Demanda Toshiya en lui rendant son téléphone.

\- Je te l’envoie si tu veux. C’est un numéro spécial mais je ne suis pas le seul à être interviewé avec Kyo mais surtout à avoir eu la chance de poser avec lui dans des scènes de vie.

Inoran pianota sur son téléphone et celui de Toshiya vibra peu après pour signaler la réception d’un message.

\- Ce numéro spécial était consacré à l’analyse comportementale et Kyo en a été la vedette. Il n’aime pas ce genre de publicité mais s’est laissé convaincre et a fini par jouer le jeu.

\- Pourquoi tu as été interviewé avec lui ?

\- Lit l’article et tu verras bien. Quant aux choix des photos et bien le photographe voulait nous prendre dans des scènes de la vie courante. Il voulait montrer aux lecteurs que Kyo était aussi un être humain. Je crois que c’est ce qui lui a plus et qui l’a convaincu de jouer le jeu.

Toshiya esquissa un léger sourire. Kyo était toujours vu par les autres au pire comme un monstre au mieux comme une bête curieuse. Être présenté comme monsieur tout le monde avait dû le séduire et Toshiya comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait répondu positivement à un tel projet, lui qui tâchait d’être discret au quotidien malgré la notoriété qu’il avait fini par se forger au fil des années et des enquêtes résolues.

\- Je suis désolé, balbutia Toshiya en baissant les yeux.

Inoran posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule qui surprit le grand brun.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Et quand tu liras cet article sur Kyo et moi, tu comprendras mieux ce qui nous lie. Par contre, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe avec Kyo ? Il a des ennuies ?

Toshiya ne répondit pas. Inoran interpréta son silence et acquiesça d’un hochement de la tête avant de reporter son attention sur sa bière.

\- Kyo ne répond ni sur son portable, ni par mail, ni au bureau. Il n’était pas chez lui. Par contre, j’ai y trouvé des traces de scellé. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Toshiya qu’est-ce qui se passe avec Kyo ?

\- Casanova l’a enlevé, déclara le grand brun d’un air sombre.

 

*

 

Toshiya passa une partie de la nuit allongé sur son futon à lire les pages imprimées des articles qu’Inoran lui avait envoyés. Le premier qu’il lut fut celui concernant Kyo et le journaliste. Les deux hommes avaient passé 24h sous pression afin de retrouver la trace du procureur Deyama qui s’était fait enlever par des Yakuzas quelques années auparavant. Si Toshiya avait bonne mémoire, il n’était même pas dans la police à l’époque.... Et en lisant ce qu’avaient traversé les deux hommes il comprenait mieux ce qui les liait. Entre Kyo et Inoran, ce n’était pas de l’amitié ou de la camaraderie. C’était autre chose. Quelque chose sur lequel on ne pouvait pas y coller des mots mais qui se rapprochait sans doute d’un profond respect mutuel.

Il était un peu plus de minuit lorsqu’on toqua contre sa fenêtre. Toshiya en était à l’article parlant de Kisaki et de Kyo lorsqu’il tourna la tête vers un visage qui lui adressait un magnifique sourire derrière la vitre. C’était Choi. Le grand brun poussa un profond soupir puis se leva pour lui ouvrir.

\- Ça n’existe pas les portes en Corée ?

Choi balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles tout en tentant de passer par la fenêtre. Il n’y parvint finalement qu’avec l’aide de son ainé qui lui répondit avec une certaine humeur.

\- Parle-moi en japonais. Je ne comprends pas le coréen !

\- J’ai perdu mes clés, répondit le garçon en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Et tu ne peux pas sonner ?

\- Si je réveille Tsubaki, elle va me faire une scène en voyant que je suis bourré.

\- Sans blague ? Se moqua le policier. Bon dieu ! Tu empestes le whisky ! T’es sûr au moins d’avoir l’âge pour boire ?

\- Ouep ! M’sieur l’argent.

Choi ne tenait pas droit et finit par s’écrouler sur le futon de Toshiya qui poussa un profond soupir. Il voyait déjà venir la chose. Le gamin allait sans doute s’incruster ici cette nuit.

\- Je t’en prie, fais comme chez toi, rétorqua le grand brun en reprenant sa place initiale dans son lit.

\- C’était chez moi avant que ça soit chez toi, rétorqua le jeune coréen en roulant sur le dos avant de retirer ses chaussures.

\- Mouais. Si tu veux je demande à Tsubaki ce qu’elle en pense ?

Pour toute réponse Choi lui adressa une moue d’enfant grondé avant de prendre l’une des feuilles qui trainait autour de Toshiya. Il fixa un instant l’homme qui posait à côté de l’analyste comportementale puis marmonna quelque chose en coréen.

\- J’ai déjà dit que je ne parlais pas le coréen ! Lança Toshiya en continuant la lecture de son article.

\- J’ai rien dit d’important à part que je suis content que Kyo ait rompu avec lui. C’n’était pas un mec sympa. Je ne l’aimais pas.

Toshiya crispa ses doigts sur la feuille qu’il était en train de lire avant de relever lentement les yeux vers le garçon qui était à moitié étalé sur son futon.

\- Répète un peu ce que tu as dit ? Demanda Toshiya d’une voix tremblante.

Choi lui adressa un regard surpris avant de lui tendre la feuille en déclarant :

\- Kyo sortait avec ce mec, mais moi je ne l’aimais pas.

Toshiya prit fébrilement la feuille que son cadet lui tendait et découvrit avec surprise le visage de l’homme qui se tenait aux côtés de Kyo.

\- T’es en train de me dire que ce type sur cette photo, il sortait avec Kyo ?

\- Mouais, soupira Choi d’un air détaché.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ?

\- C’est Kyo qui me l’a dit.

\- Mais pourquoi il t’aurait confié ça ?

\- Parce que je le lui ai demandé.

\- Quand ? Comment ?

Choi poussa un long soupir rempli de lassitude. Il était fatigué, il avait trop bu et il était barbouillé. Il n’avait pas du tout envie de parler de ça. Le garçon se roula en boule dans un coin du futon de Toshiya qui se redressa vivement pour effacer la courte distance qui les séparait :

\- Toi ! Tu viens à la cuisine avec moi. Tu vas boire un café bien fort et me raconter tout ce que tu sais !

\- Mais merde ! Pourquoi ? Gémit le coréen en se laissant entrainer hors de la chambre.

\- Parce que je soupçonne Casanova d’être l’un des ex de Kyo et que tu vois le mec sur cette putain de photo ? C’est mon supérieur, le commissaire Hayashi !

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 

**_« Un bon enquêteur sait ne pas se fier aux apparences mais surtout aux évidences. »_ **

**_Extrait de « Mémoire d’un prédateur de prédateur ». Kyo._ **

_Il était presque 1h du matin lorsque Toshiya fit asseoir Choi dans la cuisine, après l’avoir au préalable envoyé prendre une douche pour se rafraichir les idées mais surtout parce qu’il sentait la fumée et l’alcool. Le garçon avait râlé mais n’avait pas eu d’autres choix que d’obéir à son ainé qui s’était montré ferme._

_Toshiya lui avait préparé un café bien fort mais avait également réchauffé des restes qu’il avait trouvé dans le réfrigérateur et Choi découvrit à quel point il était affamé lorsque le policier posa l’assiette chaude devant lui. C’est avec appétit qu’il mangea tout en commençant son étrange récit. Toshiya de son côté s’était installé à côté de lui et buvait son café en silence, prenant de temps en temps des notes. Le grand brun avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu’il était en train de faire. Il allait enquêter sur son commissaire…_

_Yoshiki ne pouvait pas être Casanova. Toshiya en était persuadé et pourtant ce qui s’était passé la veille au matin, lorsque d’un regard il avait identifié en un instant les victimes et les raisons qui avaient poussé le tueur en série à s’en prendre à elles, était plutôt troublant. Certes, le commissaire Hayashi avait déclaré ne pas reconnaitre la dernière victime mais peut-être avait-il menti en se rendant compte qu’il en avait trop dit ?  Toshiya n’oubliait pas non plus que c’était lui qui l’avait envoyé chez Kyo soit disant pour aller aux nouvelles et c’était de cette manière qu’il avait trouvé l’appartement vide._

_Trop d’éléments se rejoignaient et en même temps c’était un peu léger pour accuser l’officier de police émérite qu’était son supérieur. D’ailleurs, malgré leur différent passé suite à l’affaire Atsushi Sakurai, les choses s’étaient arrangées entre eux et Toshiya lui vouait une grande admiration. Au point qu’il ait du mal à accepter de le considérer comme un suspect. Et pourtant, si l’histoire de Choi se vérifiait alors Yoshiki pouvait même être considéré comme son suspect numéro un._

_La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit et les deux hommes sursautèrent dans l’espace cuisine. Sugizo arqua un sourcil tout en leur adressant un regard surpris. Il ne s’était pas attendu à les retrouver tous les deux dans la cuisine._

_\- Je croyais que tu dormais, déclara Toshiya._

_\- Moi aussi je vous croyais endormi, rétorqua Sugizo en refermant derrière lui. Je peux ?_

_Toshiya acquiesça et se leva pour lui servir un café tout en déclarant :_

_\- Seulement si ça reste entre nous. C’est disons…_

_\- Pour l’enquête sur Casanova ? Coupa le plus âgé. Alors ça veut dire que tu avances ?_

_\- Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs Sugizo, déclara Toshiya d’un air sombre. Pour le moment, j’aimerais que Choi me fasse part d’une histoire mais j’ignore si ça m’aidera dans mon enquête._

_Sugizo adressa un regard surpris à son beau-frère qui piqua du nez dans son assiette._

_\- Continue Choi, déclara Toshiya._

_Le jeune coréen acquiesça et reprit son récit._

Quatre ans plus tôt – deux semaines avant l’affaire Atsushi Sakurai : 

Il était tard lorsque Kyo frappa à la porte du bureau de Yoshiki. Ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un tendre sourire avant de lui faire signe d’entrer. L’analyste comportemental répondit à son sourire avant d’entrer et de venir s’asseoir en face de lui.

\- Vu l’heure, il y a peu de chance que quelqu’un passe me voir. Tu as donc le droit de te rapprocher, déclara Yoshiki en refermant le dossier sur lequel il travaillait.

\- Je sais, mais je ne viens pas te voir pour le plaisir.

Le sourire du commissaire s’effaça avant qu’il ne pousse un profond soupir tout en se massant les tempes. Il s’enfonça dans son siège puis releva les yeux vers son meilleur enquêteur.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu étais venu me proposer de faire une pause.

\- Une pause ?

\- Oui j’ai besoin de sortir prendre l’air. Manger ou boire un verre ou peut-être même faire autre chose...

\- On fera ça mais demain.

\- Pourquoi pas ce soir ?

\- Parce que ce soir je suis venu te voir pour le travail.

Yoshiki poussa un profond soupir contrarié avant de lui demander ce qu’il voulait.

\- Il y a un gamin qui a été arrêté cette nuit, commença Kyo.

\- Et ?

\- Il s’est fait coincer pour détention et consommation de produit stupéfiant lors d’une descente des stup dans une boite de nuit.

\- Et bien sûr il était ivre et il n’a même pas vingt et un ans ?

\- Il va bientôt avoir dix-huit ans.

\- Merde Kyo !

\- Et il n’est même pas japonais.

\- C’est un étranger ?

\- Ses papiers sont en règles. Il est là pour son boulot.

\- Et il fait quoi dans la vie ce gosse ?

\- Idole.

\- C’est un boulot ça ?

Kyo lui adressa un regard insistant et Yoshiki finit par pousser un profond soupir avant de se lever.

\- Bon ça va ! J’ai compris. Je descends régler ça.

\- Merci.

Lorsque Yoshiki arriva à sa hauteur, il glissa un index sous son menton pour lui faire relever le visage vers lui et se pencha pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de lui dire :

\- Bien entendu, je compte sur toi pour me montrer ta reconnaissance demain soir.

\- Seulement ma reconnaissance ?

Yoshiki retint un petit rire puis sortit de son bureau, suivi de près par Kyo. Les deux hommes descendirent aux rez-de-chaussée et se rendirent directement auprès de l’officier de garde afin de faire le nécessaire pour libérer le petit protégé de l’analyste comportemental mais également pour ne pas laisser de trace de son passage en cellule de dégrisement dans les dossiers.

La première chose que Choi pensa en voyant Yoshiki Hayashi, fut qu’il n’aimait pas cet homme. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose d’étrange, quelque chose de faux qui lui donnait à la fois la nausée et la chair de poule. À moins que ça ne soit à cause de l’alcool et de la drogue qu’il avait consommé… Le garçon n’en était pas certain.  Et puis, il devait avouer que le commissaire ne s’était pas vraiment montré très aimable avec lui. Il l’avait sermonné sur les dangers de la drogue mais aussi de l’alcool et Choi n’avait eu d’autres choix que d’écouter son long discours tout en hochant la tête sous le regard amusé et paternel de Kyo. Ce dernier l’avait ensuite raccompagné mais l’adolescent n’avait rien raté de leur échange de sourire et de regard. Il avait alors su qu’il se passait quelque chose entre les deux hommes, ce que Kyo lui confirma un peu plus tard dans la soirée autour d’une tisane.

 

Choi était assis en tailleur dans le canapé. Cette nuit, Kyo l’avait ramené chez lui plutôt qu’au loft. Mieux valait que Tsubaki ne le voit pas dans cet état sinon elle risquait de lui faire une scène et le garçon n’avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Après la nuit qu’il venait de passer, Kyo était convaincu que Choi avait retenu la leçon.

Les deux hommes buvaient leur tisane en silence. Kyo tranquillement, Choi plus nerveusement. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais il n’osait pas la poser. L’analyste comportemental le savait et il devait avouer que cette situation l’amusait beaucoup. Choi était une forte tête un peu grande gueule mais cette nuit il était un petit garçon grondé et curieux.

Quand il eut terminé sa tisane, Choi posa sa tasse sur la table basse avant de se mettre à fixer son ainé. Un sourire tranquille était dessiné sur les lèvres de Kyo qui déclara simplement :

\- La réponse est oui.

Choi parut surpris mais comprit bien vite qu’il s’agissait de la réponse à cette question qu’il n’osait pas formuler tout haut. Kyo prit son paquet de cigarette qui trainait sur la table puis s’en alluma une. Il prit le temps de la savourer puis lui demanda :

\- Tu veux que je te raconte ?

Choi lui fit un oui de la tête alors que ses yeux brillaient d’intérêt. Kyo n’était pas du genre à raconter sa vie et cette nuit-là, le jeune coréen se sentait comme privilégier.

 

Quatre ans plus tôt – six mois avant l’affaire Atsushi Sakurai : 

\- C’est rare que tu prennes des vacances, déclara Kaoru sans relever les yeux de son dossier.

Kyo le fixa un instant, se demandant ce qu’il pourrait bien lui répondre. Ils étaient en public, travailler en open space avait ses inconvénients et c’était pour cette raison que Kaoru avait choisi ce moment précis pour lui balancer cette remarque comme si de rien n’était. Et en apparence, elle semblait être des plus innocentes. C’était un commentaire que n’importe quelle personne pouvait sortir à n’importe quel collègue. Kyo décida donc de ne pas relever le pique déguisé et se contenta de sourire, puisant ainsi dans tout le sang-froid dont il pouvait faire preuve. De toute façon, il n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Kaoru et lui étaient collègues. Ils étaient amenés à travailler ensemble tous les jours et le seraient pour encore de nombreuses années. Alors autant commencer à faire des efforts maintenant sinon l’ambiance dans leur service allait vite être invivable et leurs collègues n’avaient pas à payer pour leurs erreurs.

- J’en prends toujours à cette période.

Sans relever les yeux vers lui, Kaoru se contenta d’hocher la tête et de continuer sa lecture. Visiblement, il n’était pas prêt de faire des efforts. Kyo se garda de lui faire la moindre remarque et termina de ranger ses affaires. Il aimait que tout soit propre lorsqu’il devait s’absenter plusieurs jours. Il vérifia une dernière fois ses mails, s’assura d’avoir transmis tous ses dossiers en cours à ses collègues puis salua Kaoru qui lui répondit à peine. L’estomac du blond se contracta légèrement. Il espérait qu’avec le temps, son collègue prendrait les choses avec un peu plus de maturité. De toute façon, ce n’était pas comme s’il y avait une autre solution. Ils avaient fait le tour de la question et avaient décidé ensemble de cet épilogue alors il n’était plus question d’y revenir.

Avant de s’en aller, Kyo fit un crochet par le bureau du commissaire Hayashi. Il n’aimait pas partir en congé sans le saluer et s’assurer qu’il n’ait pas besoin de lui. Sait-on jamais… il avait peut-être reçu entre temps de nouvelles demandes urgentes qui l’obligeraient à retarder ses vacances. De toute façon, Kyo n’était pas à un jour près, c’était l’avantage d’être célibataire. En y pensant, le blond jeta un dernier coup d’œil à Kaoru qui avait toujours le nez plongé dans son dossier.

\- Tu sais très bien que c’est la meilleure solution Kao…, murmura Kyo alors qu’il le quittait des yeux. Tu verras, ça te passera…

Quelques instants plus tard, l’analyste comportemental frappait à la porte du commissaire Hayashi qui répondit que c’était ouvert. Kyo poussa aussitôt la porte mais n’entra pas. Il resta dans l’encadrement à observer son supérieur travailler sur différents dossiers.

\- Vous aussi vous avez besoin de vacance commissaire, déclara l’analyste.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yoshiki qui releva les yeux vers lui avant de lui répondre tout en soupirant :

\- Je crois aussi. Alors ? Où pars-tu cette année ?

\- Comme d’habitude, dans ma cabane près du lac.

\- Tu vas pêcher ?

\- Comme tout les ans et si vous voulez venir, vous êtes le bienvenu.

\- Je n’ai jamais pêché de ma vie, rétorqua Yoshiki en retenant un petit rire.

\- Je vous apprendrais.

\- Ne me tente pas, soupira le commissaire en observant sa pile de document.

\- Depuis combien de temps n’avez-vous pas pris de congé ?

\- Trop ! Et je ne compte plus mes heures supplémentaires.

\- Alors l’invitation est lancée. Vous avez l’adresse pour me rejoindre ou pour me joindre en cas d’Alerte Tueur en Série.

\- Entendu. Bonnes vacances Kyo.

Les deux hommes s’échangèrent un sourire puis l’analyste s’en alla en refermant la porte derrière lui. Yoshiki la fixa longuement, tout en repensant à la proposition de son subordonné. Kyo avait raison, il avait besoin de vacance et peut-être qu’une partie de pêche entre collègues lui ferait le plus grand bien. Le commissaire Hayashi jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre puis à la pile de dossier qui était posée sur son bureau. S’il voulait répondre à l’invitation, il devait se dépêcher de finir tout ça.  

 

*

 

Yoshiki posa son sac sur le sol, près du petit ponton et regarda Kyo qui était installé dans une barque et qui pêchait au milieu du lac. L’analyste ne lui avait pas menti. Chaque année à la même période, il venait bel et bien ici pour pêcher et oublier les horreurs de la capitale. Le commissaire regarda tout autour de lui. Le petit chalet de son subordonné était la seule habitation des environs. Ici, ils étaient coupés de tout et Yoshiki se dit qu’il avait bien fait d’accepté cette invitation.

Le blond s’étira puis s’assit sur le sol en bois. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit Kyo lui faire signe depuis sa barque. Le commissaire y répondit puis se leva quand il constata que la petite embarcation s’approchait de lui.

\- Commissaire ! Quelle bonne surprise ! S’exclama Kyo en rejoignant la terre ferme.

\- On m’a proposé une partie de pêche, alors me voilà.

\- Il faudra alors attendre demain matin pour la prochaine. Ici, on pêche aux aurores.

Kyo lui tendit un seau rempli de poisson.

\- On va les vider, les nettoyer et les mettre aux frais. On ira ensuite en apporter tout à l’heure à l’épicier qui tient aussi la petite station service un peu plus bas sur la route. Je le connais bien et je lui en ais promis.

\- Mon dieu… je n’ai jamais fait ça, marmonna Yoshiki en jetant un coup d’œil dans le seau.

\- Il y a un début à tout commissaire ! Venez. 

Yoshiki répondit au sourire de Kyo puis le suivit jusqu’au petit chalet, emportant également avec lui son sac. Voilà un séjour qui commençait bien et qui leur promettait repos et tranquillité.

 

*

 

Il était encore tôt et les deux policiers avaient terminé de préparer leurs poissons. Kyo en avait mis une partie au frais pour le déjeuner. Il avait emballé le reste et avait fait signe à Yoshiki de le suivre à l’extérieur. Il était temps de faire quelques courses mais aussi de livrer ces savoureuses prises. Le commissaire le suivit docilement. Ici ce n’était pas lui qui commandait mais Kyo. D’ailleurs ça le changeait un peu de se laisser guider par un autre.

Le chalet de Kyo était vraiment isolé et il leur fallu plusieurs minutes en voiture avant d’arriver à la dîtes station service qui était également la seule épicerie des environs. Les deux hommes descendirent de voiture et Kyo emporta avec lui les poissons qu’il avait préparé et qui étaient destinés aux propriétaires du lieu.

Il y avait déjà un client dans l’épicerie. Yoshiki et Kyo le saluèrent poliment avant de se diriger vers le vieil homme qui se trouvait derrière son comptoir et qui leur souriait chaleureusement.

\- Kyo ! Tu ne m’as donc pas oublié !

\- Pour rien au monde Mori-san, répondit l’analyste comportemental en déposant les poissosn sur le comptoir.

Le vieil homme hocha doucement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur celui qui accompagnait Kyo.

\- Mori-san, je vous présente Yoshiki, un collègue.

Yoshiki se contenta de sourire tout en se disant que Kyo avait bien fait de ne pas entrer dans les détails de qui il était. Après tout, ils étaient en vacance et bien souvent son grade impressionnait les gens. Après avoir salué le vieil homme, le commissaire s’éloigna d’eux pour les laisser discuter et alla jeter un coup d’œil aux étalages, croisant parfois le regard de l’autre client.

\- Mori-san, où est votre fille ce matin ?

\- Keiko ? Demanda nerveusement le vieil homme.

\- Oui ! J’aurais aimé lui présenter mon ami, déclara Kyo.

L’air enjoué de l’analyste comportemental intrigua beaucoup Yoshiki qui releva la tête vers lui. C’était rare de voir Kyo de si bonne humeur, d’un autre côté c’était la première fois qu’ils se fréquentaient en dehors du travail alors peut-être était-ce sa vraie nature.

\- Keiko est sortie…, répondit le vieil homme d’une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Alors vous lui direz que mon ami est un grand cinéphile et qu’il affectionne tout particulièrement les films étranger. Un peu comme vous deux au final.

Yoshiki fronça les sourcils sans toute fois oser intervenir. Pourquoi Kyo mentait-il ? Il n’avait jamais le temps de regarder la télé et n’allait jamais au cinéma, alors non il n’était pas cinéphile.

\- Je vous laisse Mori-san. On se revoit demain. Vous passerez le mot à Keiko.

\- Oui… elle sera ravie de discuter avec votre ami, cinéphile comme elle est.

Kyo acquiesça tout en ajoutant :

\- Elle a de qui tenir.

\- Oui…

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, Kyo y répondit puis lui tourna le dos, faisant signe à Yoshiki qu’ils s’en allaient. Le commissaire acquiesça, salua l’épicier puis suivit le petit blond, non sans adresser un dernier regard à cet autre client qui avait erré avec lui dans la petite boutique.

Les deux policiers remontèrent en voiture dans le plus grand silence. Quelque chose gênait Yoshiki. Ou plutôt plusieurs choses. Il y avait déjà l’attitude de Kyo, sa soudaine bonne humeur et son mensonge mais aussi la réaction du vieil homme et enfin, l’ambiance en général qui avait régnait dans la boutique. Cependant, le commissaire n’osa pas en parler à Kyo. Peut-être qu’il se faisait des idées. Après tout, c’était la première fois qu’ils se voyaient en dehors du travail.

Kyo démarra mais ne prit pas le chemin du chalet, d’ailleurs Yoshiki réalisa qu’ils n’avaient fait aucune course à l’épicerie. Pourquoi ? Le commissaire eut rapidement l’explication à ses nombreuses interrogations lorsque Kyo s’arrêta sur le bas côté quelques minutes plus tard et qu’il descendit de voiture.

\- Kyo ?

\- Il y a un flingue dans la boite à gant, rétorqua simplement l’analyste en claquant sa portière.

Yoshiki lui adressa un regard surpris et inquiet mais lui obéit. C’était le Kyo qu’il connaissait bien qui lui faisait à présent face. Le chasseur de prédateur… Et si ce Kyo là lui disait de s’armer, alors il devait lui obéir.

Après avoir récupéré l’arme, Yoshiki rejoignit son collègue qui s’était approché du bord de la route. Cette dernière surplombait l’épicerie, la station service mais également la petite maison où la famille Mori vivait.

\- Kyo, est-ce bien nécessaire ? Questionna Yoshiki qui arrivait tout juste à comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Il y avait trois types d’empruntes autour du 4X4 mais un seul homme dans la boutique.

\- À quel moment tu as regardé les empruntes autour de leur voiture ?

Kyo se contenta de sourire et Yoshiki y répondit presque timidement. Pourquoi posait-il une question si stupide ? Kyo observait tout même lorsqu’il ne travaillait pas, son cerveau marchait à plein régime. C’était ce qui faisait de lui un être exceptionnel.

\- Et qu’est-ce qui te fait croire qu’il se passe quelque chose de grave ?

\- Mori-san n’a pas parlé de sa femme et ni lui, ni sa fille ne sont cinéphiles et encore moins amateur de films étranger sans parler qu’il était étrangement nerveux.

\- Je suis bête, soupira Yoshiki. Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais menti sur moi maintenant je comprends mieux.

\- Je me trompe peut-être mais regarde, personne n’est encore sorti de la boutique, reprit Kyo. Et bien entendu leur voiture est toujours garée devant.

\- Alors qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? J’appelle des renforts ?

\- Pas encore. On va d’abord évaluer la situation. On va descendre par ici et aller jeter un coup d’œil à la maison. Si tout va bien et qu’on se trompe, alors tant mieux.

\- Et s’il se passe vraiment quelque chose ?

\- C’est vous le commissaire. C’est vous qui décidez.

Yoshiki poussa un profond soupir tout en acquiesçant. Pour des vacances, c’était réussi ! D’un autre côté, il était en compagnie de Kyo qui était bien connu pour être un aimant à problème… Finalement, ce n’était pas lui qui chassait les prédateurs. C’était eux qui étaient attirés par lui. Kyo ne faisait que les empêcher de nuire et c’était ce qui faisait de lui un héros.

\- Et toi ? Tu es armé au moins ? S’inquiéta le commissaire Hayashi.

Kyo ne lui répondit que par un sourire qui fit soupirer son supérieur. Évidemment que non, il n’était pas armé. Yoshiki voulut lui rendre son arme mais Kyo refusa.

\- Depuis le temps que vous me connaissez, vous savez que je n’en ais pas besoin, alors gardez là commissaire.

Yoshiki acquiesça et suivit les instructions de Kyo. Il était peut-être le plus gradé mais Kyo était son meilleur expert. Alors que lui n’avait rien vu, le petit blond avait de son côté analysé la situation et déceler en un éclair le danger. Kyo était décidément un géni et s’il suivait ses indications, cette histoire pourrait connaitre un épilogue heureux...

 

_ Present day : _

Yoshiki écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier qui lui faisait face. Il n’osait pas regarder son jeune collègue qui fixait son verre de whisky. Toshiya ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de l’histoire de son supérieur. Lui et Kyo avaient eu une liaison qui avait duré très exactement six mois. Ce n’était ni une erreur, ni un dérapage. C’était même une faute de la part du commissaire Hayashi.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ensuite ? Demanda Toshiya après un long silence.

\- Happy End, grâce à Kyo.  Trois types armés qui étaient deux doigts de violer la fille et de tuer les parents. Kyo a eu du flaire ce jour là.

\- J’imagine que cette histoire vous a beaucoup rapproché.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Yoshiki qui s’accoudant au comptoir du bar. S’il avait voulu, il aurait pu nier cette liaison mais il n’avait aucun intérêt à le faire. Il voulait qu’on retrouve Kyo et que Toshiya le raye de sa liste de suspect.

\- Beaucoup, répondit le blond.

\- Comment ça s’est fini ?

\- Très mal.

Yoshiki poussa un profond soupir tout en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? 

L’expression du visage du commissaire changea. Toshiya mit ça sur le compte d’une histoire douloureuse. Peut-être s’étaient-ils réellement aimés… Peut-être mais il y avait quelque chose d’autre. Toshiya en était certain. Sinon Yoshiki n’aurait pas vidé d’un trait son verre.

\- Toshiya…

La voix du commissaire s’étrangla. L’estomac du brun se noua. Il avait soudain peur de ce qu’il allait lui confier. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Yoshiki, quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Finalement, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond qui posa sa main sur la sienne avant de la serrer doucement.

\- Comme tout le monde, Kyo et moi avons fait des erreurs. Nous avons souvent eu des histoires avec de mauvaises personnes. Kyo n’a pas aimé découvrir ma liste d’ex-amant et ex-petit-ami. Je ne m’en suis jamais caché sans pour autant le crier sur tous les doigts. Je crois que ça se voit suffisamment sur moi que j’aime autant les femmes que les hommes. Pour lui c’était plus compliqué. Il a toujours eu le chic pour tomber sur des hommes compliqués. J’en fais parti mais je ne suis pas le seul.

Toshiya l’interrogea du regard. Il avait du mal à comprendre où Yoshiki voulait en venir mais s’il savait quelque chose, il devait le lui dire !

La porte du Melancholia s’ouvrit derrière eux et les deux policiers se retournèrent pour découvrir Kaoru qui leur adressa un timide sourire avant de s’approcher d’eux. Toshiya y répondit tout en lui faisant un petit signe de la tête. Son entrevu avec Yoshiki touchait à sa fin et Kaoru arrivait à point nommé. Bien entendu les confidences que le commissaire lui avaient fait étaient placés sous le sceau du secret et Toshiya devait avouer être un peu frustré par sa dernière déclaration. Finalement, Kaoru arrivait peut-être un poil trop tôt.

\- Le timing est trop parfait, murmura Yoshiki.

Toshiya lui adressa un regard surpris avant que le commissaire ne se penche vers lui pour lui murmurer dans le creux de l’oreille :

\- Quand on parle du loup… Demande-lui pourquoi il est au bord du divorce et espérons qu’il ait autant de courage que moi pour t’avouer la vérité. 

Toshiya adressa un regard stupéfait à son commissaire qui se contenta de lui répondre par un large sourire. Yoshiki se leva et régla leurs consommations en déclarant :

\- C’est ma tournée. J’ai encore du boulot. Si tu as encore besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver Totchi.

Le plus jeune hocha mollement la tête et le suivit du regard. En passant à côté de Kaoru, Yoshiki lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de s’en aller après que le capitaine de la brigade criminelle l’ait salué. Une fois seuls, Kaoru prit sa place et commanda une bière au barman qui se contenta d’adresser un petit sourire amusé à Toshiya. Ce dernier retint un juron en repensant à la liste qu’il lui avait fait. Il allait devoir réviser son jugement et reprendre intégralement sa liste de suspect bien qu’il soit persuadé que ni Yoshiki, ni Kaoru ne soit Casanova.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Kaoru tout en allumant une cigarette.

\- Dure journée.

\- J’imagine mais sache que tu fais un boulot formidable et qu’on finira par le retrouver.

\- Vous aviez quoi comme relation tout les deux ?

Kaoru fut surpris par cette soudaine question et resta silencieux pendant un court instant qui parut être une éternité au plus jeune. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus la graine du doute que Yoshiki avait planté dans son esprit commençait à germer. Kyo et Kaoru avaient eu eux aussi une histoire.

\- Putain…, lâcha le plus jeune avant de faire signe à son ami barman de le resservir.

\- C’est pas ce que tu crois, grogna Kaoru.

\- Évidemment, répondit le jeune homme avec une pointe d’ironie.

Kaoru voulut protester mais à quoi bon ? Il s’était déjà trahi et pour que Toshiya puisse avancer dans son enquête, le capitaine allait devoir être honnête avec lui. Il détestait ça mais n’avait pas d’autre choix. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de son cadet soit déconcentrer par des soupçons qui ne l’aideraient pas à mettre la main sur Casanova puisqu’il n’était pas Casanova ! Et s’il devait étaler sa vie privée et ses problèmes de couples au grand jour, alors il le ferait.

\- Tu veux savoir quoi ?

\- Combien de temps ça a duré ?

\- C’était très compliqué.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Toshiya avec une pointe de méfiance.

\- C’n’était pas prévu à la base.

\- Je veux bien le croire.

\- J’ne suis pas pédé, ok ?

\- Parce que je le suis moi ?

Kaoru se figea avant de murmurer quelques vagues excuses entre deux taffes.

\- Disons que Kyo a été et sera toujours le seul.

\- Est-ce qu’on peut en parler ?

\- Non.

\- Mais on va quand même le faire.

\- Oui.

\- Tout ça restera entre nous. Pas de note, pas de rapport. J’ai juste besoin d’être sûr.

\- Que je ne sois pas Casanova ? Demanda Kaoru tout en esquissant un petit sourire amer. Je ne suis pas Casanova. J’n’ai pas le temps avec ces conneries. Pas avec ce divorce qui me pend au nez.

\- C’est à cause de Kyo ?

\- Dire qu’il est la cause de tous les problèmes de mon couple serait mentir. J’ai mis en cloque une femme que j’ai épousée par la suite. Dire que je ne l’ai jamais aimé, serait mentir. Dire que je l’aime toujours, ça serait aussi mentir.

\- Kyo ou bien…

\- Les deux…  Et merde !

Kaoru se prit le visage entre les mains et Toshiya ne trouva rien d’autre à faire que de poser une main compatissante sur son épaule. Il mourrait d’envie de lui poser mille et une questions mais c’était bien assez pour cette nuit. Kaoru ne semblait pas prêt à lui donner des détails et Toshiya n’était pas certain d’en avoir besoin. Du moins tout de suite. Trop d’éléments nouveaux se bousculaient dans son esprit et il avait besoin de repos. Soudain, son téléphone portable vibra. Le plus jeune jeta un coup d’œil à son Smartphone avant de sourire. C’était Sugizo qui lui annonçait le menu du soir, comme pour lui rappeler qu’il était temps pour lui de rentrer à la maison. Le jeune policier pianota rapidement une réponse, lui disant qu’il rentrait sans plus tarder. Il échangea ensuite quelques paroles réconfortantes avec son capitaine, puis s’en alla. Laissant Kaoru seul avec son verre de whisky, ses malheurs et le gérant de Melancholia qui serait sans doute d’un meilleur réconfort que lui.

 

*

 

C’est une scène presque familiale que Toshiya retrouva en arrivant au loft. Il tombait d’ailleurs à point nommé car le diner n’avait pas encore commencé et il avait tout juste le temps de se laver les mains avant de rejoindre les autres. Tsubaki et Choi semblaient s’être temporairement réconciliés. Sugizo fit comprendre à Toshiya que ça n’allait pas durer et que mieux valait profiter de ce moment de répit car d’ici peu, sa sœur allait se mettre à hurler dans la maison comme une folle après son petit-ami. La routine habituelle, presque une scène familiale à laquelle Toshiya commençait à être habitué. Il avait également compris que dès que ça arriverait, il verrait le jeune coréen pointer le bout de son nez dans sa chambre pour y trouver refuge.

Le diner se passa sans le moindre accroc. Le jeune couple étant trop occupé à se dévorer les yeux sous le regard bienveillant de Sugizo qui avait préparé à diner pour tout le monde. Devant ce tableau, Toshiya comprit pourquoi Kyo se sentait bien ici, dans cette famille peu commune. Lui aussi s’y sentait bien et il devait avouer qu’il n’avait plus vraiment envie de les quitter même s’il n’était pas ici pour s’amuser mais pour retrouver Kyo.

 

Il était  presque 23h lorsque Sugizo frappa à la porte ouverte de sa chambre. Toshiya la fermait rarement quand il était encore éveillé. Et puis, dans cette partie du loft il n’y avait que sa chambre et celle de son hôte.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda le plus âgé.

\- Non, je réfléchis.

Sugizo acquiesça et entra lorsque Toshiya lui fit signe d’approcher. Son ainé vint s’asseoir à côté de lui, sur le futon et observa les tableaux blancs accrochés au mur.

\- On dirait que tu avances bien.

\- Non.

Le plus âgé lui adressa un regard surpris mais le policier ne lui répondit que par un profond soupir avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Plus j’avance et plus je me noie dans la masse d’information. Et pourtant, je suis certain que la clé se trouve devant moi. Casanova prétend aimer Kyo. Kyo semblait se méfier du commissariat, il ne se faisait même pas confiance car il connaissait le tueur. Il le connaissait mais ne parvenait pas à le débusquer parmi ses proches.

Sugizo cala sa tête contre celle du brun tout en soupirant à son tour.

\- On est tous là pour t’aider Toshiya. Tsubaki, Choi et moi. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous.

\- Oui merci.

Sentant que son cadet en avait besoin, Sugizo prit la liberté de l’enlacer tendrement. Le grand brun ne le repoussa pas. Bien contraire, Toshiya se blottit contre le torse rassurant de son ainé. Il n’y avait qu’ici qu’il se sentait bien et qu’il avait encore des repères surtout maintenant qu’il savait qu’il ne pouvait ni se fier à Yoshiki, ni à Kaoru. Alors qui lui restait-il ? Vers qui pouvait-il se tourner ? Un nom se forma dans son esprit alors qu’un sourire s’imprimait sur ses lèvres. Il y avait encore quelqu’un à qui il pouvait se fier au commissariat. Quelqu’un qui avait toujours été là pour lui et qui pourrait l’aider. Die.


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapitre 10 **

 

**_« Parfois la réponse est plus simple qu’il n’y parait. »_ **

**_Extrait de « Mémoire d’un prédateur de prédateur ». Kyo._ **

_Le jeune homme brun porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres tout en observant attentivement son supérieur qui était occupé à naviguer sur le web. Die semblait préoccupé, peut-être à cause de ce rendez-vous qu’ils avaient ce matin. D’ailleurs Aoi ne savait pas exactement de quoi il s’agissait. Die ne lui avait donné aucune explication, il lui avait simplement demandé d’être présent. Pourquoi ? Le brun s’imaginait qu’il le saurait bien assez tôt._

_Le jeune homme bâilla un peu bruyamment. Sa nuit avait été courte et il n’aurait pas été contre quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Son ainé releva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire dont il avait le secret. Aoi y répondit timidement. Il n’avait jamais su résister au légendaire charme de Die qui était célèbre pour ça dans tout le commissariat._

_\- Tu n’as pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Pardonne-moi, Aoi._

_Le jeune homme lui fit un non de la tête tout en souriant._

_\- Il n’y a rien à pardonner, murmura le brun. Toi non plus, tu n’as pas beaucoup dormi._

_\- Mais moi, je n’ai pas travaillé toute la nuit et surtout pas dehors._

_Aoi esquissa une petite moue boudeuse que Die trouva adorable. Il finit d’ailleurs par se lever et l’incita à en faire autant._

_\- Va t’allonger, Aoi._

_\- Mais il pourrait arriver._

_\- Je te réveillerais._

_\- Je vais dans le canapé alors._

_\- Ok._

_Les deux hommes s’échangèrent un léger sourire avant que le plus jeune ne passe dans l’autre pièce. Die le suivit du regard et ne s’en détourna que lorsque son petit protégé se vautra dans son canapé sans la moindre pudeur. En effet son minishort noir lui dénudait outrageusement les cuisses remontant bien plus sur ses jambes maintenant qu’il était allongé et c’était sans parler de son haut qui laissait à présent son ventre plat et percé à l’air libre. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne semblait gêné par la situation et puis ce que portait Aoi était bien moins provocant que sa tenue de la veille. D’ailleurs Die l’avait déjà vu bien moins habillé que ça. Aux mœurs, mieux valait ne pas être pudique surtout lorsqu’on travaillait sur le trottoir._

_\- Je peux fumer ? Lança Aoi depuis le salon._

_\- Depuis quand tu me demandes la permission ? Répondit son aîné._

_Le brun retint un petit rire puis tendit la main pour attraper le paquet de cigarette et le briquet qui trainait sur la table basse. Il rapprocha également le cendrier puis alluma sa clope. Après quelques tafs, il roula sur le dos et se mit à fixer le plafond tout en souriant. Des souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire et ils étaient loin d’être désagréables._

_C’est le bruit d’une sonnette qui tira le jeune homme de ses pensées. Aoi se redressa sur les coudes et vit Die passer non loin de lui en déclarant :_

_\- C’est sans doute lui._

_Le jeune homme acquiesça et se redressa avant de s’asseoir convenablement. Malgré lui, il était un peu nerveux. Il avait tellement entendu parler de cet homme que l’idée de le voir en vrai l’intimidait un peu._

_\- Toshiya ! S’exclama Die après lui avoir ouvert. Entre._

_\- Je suis désolé de passer si tôt, balbutia le grand brun en se déchaussant. J’espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop, Shinya et toi._

_Le sourire de Die se figea, Toshiya comprit alors que le sujet était sensible et décida de remettre ses questions à plus tard. Ce qui importait à ses yeux, c’était l’identité du bel androgyne qu’il apercevait dans le salon._

_\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Toshiya._

_\- Viens, je vais vous présenter._

_Toshiya acquiesça. Pour l’heure, deux hypothèses s’étaient formées dans son esprit. Soit ce garçon était le nouveau compagnon de son vieil ami, soit il était l’un de ses poulains. Dans les deux cas, Toshiya n’allait pas tarder à être fixé. Die lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu’au salon où il fit les présentations._

_\- Toshiya, je te présente Aoi. L’un de mes agents de terrain._

_Le jeune homme se leva immédiatement et s’inclina respectueusement. Toshiya se contenta de lui sourire tout en hochant doucement la tête._

_\- Je suis ravis de faire votre connaitre, balbutia le plus jeune des trois. Die m’a beaucoup parlé de vous._

_\- Tu fais le trottoir c’est ça ? Demanda Toshiya._

_Aoi acquiesça timidement, n’osant pas vraiment croiser le regarde de l’homme qui lui faisait face et qui le détaillait attentivement. Aoi était grand, mince, androgyne… Toshiya se retrouvait dans sa jeunesse, sa candeur et sa fraicheur. Mais ça, c’était avant l’affaire Sakurai…_

_\- Je vous laisse un moment. Je reviens tout de suite avec du thé, déclara Die._

_Toshiya acquiesça puis s’assit dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au canapé dans lequel Aoi s’était vautré plus tôt. Le jeune homme l’imita et s’assit avec cette fois plus de retenu. Il n’osait toujours pas le regarder. Toshiya avait quelque chose d’intimidant et puis il y avait aussi sa réputation. Toshiya était connu pour être l’amant d’un tueur en série et l’ami du monstre du commissariat. Il était un prédateur de prédateur. Il était un enquêteur hors pair qu’Aoi admirait secrètement…_

_Die ne s’absenta que quelques minutes. Durant ce laps de temps, ni Toshiya, ni Aoi ne parla. Le plus âgé détaillait le plus jeune qui osait à peine le regarder. Le retour du rouquin dans le salon avec le thé, aida Aoi à se détendre, surtout lorsque son supérieur lui adressa un large sourire. Die avait un sourire magique. C’était ce que se disait Aoi à chaque fois qu’il y répondait. Comment résister au charme de cet homme ? C’était tout simplement impossible. Die n’était pas un homme à qui on pouvait faire la tête._

_\- Toshiya, commença Die après les avoir tous servi. Sache qu’Aoi est digne de confiance. Je travaille avec lui depuis plusieurs mois. Il est jeune mais il connait aussi bien de trottoir que…_

_\- Moi à l’époque ? Coupa le grand brun._

_Les deux anciens équipiers s’échangèrent un sourire complice. L’époque où ils collaboraient leur manquait à tous les deux mais pour rien au monde Toshiya ne retournerait aux mœurs. Il aimait son travail à la brigade criminelle même si ce n’était pas facile tous les jours surtout en ce moment à cause de Casanova mais aussi de Kyo._

_\- Avec cette histoire… l’affaire Casanova, reprit le roux, tout le commissariat est en branle-bas de combat. On est tous sollicité à des niveaux et des degrés différents. Bien sûr, ce n’est pas notre priorité mais on doit tous ouvrir l’œil._

_Toshiya acquiesça et les remercia tout les deux pour leur coopération. D’ailleurs s’il avait d’abord été surpris par la présence d’Aoi, il se disait à présent qu’il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour que Die lui ait demandé d’être présent._

_En plus du thé, le roux avait également ramené un dossier qu’il tendit à son ancien équipier._

_\- C’est une des victimes de Casanova, déclara Die. Un proxénète notoire. C’est moi qui aie rédigé la note à son sujet. Tu as sans doute dû la voir passer._

_\- Oui, je l’ai lu et j’avais bien cru reconnaitre ton style, rétorqua Toshiya en lui adressant un petit sourire._

_\- C’est ça moque toi. En tout cas, quand tu m’as envoyé ce texto la nuit dernière j’ai tout de suite contacté Aoi._

_Die se tourna vers son subordonné comme pour lui donner l’autorisation de parler. Aoi acquiesça puis déclara :_

_\- C’était le mac de certaines filles que je côtoie dans la rue. Je le connaissais plutôt bien parce qu’il a souvent voulu m’embarquer._

_\- Toshiya, si quelqu’un peu t’aider dans ton enquête, c’est Aoi. Il est sur le terrain, dans la rue et vois des choses que nous ne voyons pas._

_Toshiya acquiesça. Il avait fait le trottoir à l’époque où il était aux mœurs. Il savait comment la rue fonctionnait même si aujourd’hui elle ne lui parlait plus. À l’époque où il y avait été affecté, il avait à de nombreuse reprise aidé d’autres services dans leurs enquêtes grâce aux informations qu’il avait pu collecter et si Aoi avait bien connu l’une des victimes, cela valait le coup de passer du temps avec ce gamin._

_\- Alors qu’est-ce qu’elle te dit la rue, gamin ? Demanda le grand brun._

_\- Que Casanova ne met pas à chaque fois ses crimes en scène, répondit timidement le jeune homme._

_Le visage de Toshiya s’assombrit. Aoi le remarqua et s’interrompit. Son ainé lui fit signe de continuer et le jeune homme acquiesça._

_\- Les filles et les mecs qui font le tapin, ils disent que Casanova a commencé à tuer dans la rue. Que c’est une sorte de héros pour eux. Qu’il en a tué plus d’un des salopards qui leur créaient des problèmes._

_\- Ils l’ont vu ? Demanda Toshiya._

_Aoi haussa les épaules avant de lui dire :_

_\- Personne n’a voulu me le décrire. Tout le monde garde le secret. Pour eux, Casanova n’est pas mauvais. Il tue les salopards. Il aurait même sauvé quelqu’un tantôt d’un passage à tabac, tantôt d’un viol ou d’un racket._

_Toshiya s’enfonça dans son siège avant de poser son regard sur Die qui hocha la tête. Les deux hommes n’avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Ils savaient très exactement ce que cela voulait dire._

_\- Putain de mec qui se prend pour un héros, lâcha finalement le roux._

_\- Ceux-là sont sans doute les pires, murmura Toshiya. Quant à toi Aoi, je crois que je vais effectivement avoir besoin de toi._

_Un large sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme brun qui adressa un regard plein de reconnaissance à son supérieure roux sans qui il n’aurait jamais pu être intégré à cette affaire._

_\- Il y a toute fois une condition, intervint Toshiya. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques inutiles. Contente-toi d’ouvrir les yeux et de tendre l’oreille. Je ne veux pas que l’affaire Sakurai se répète._

_Il y avait quelque chose de grave et de sinistre dans la voix de Toshiya, si bien qu’Aoi eut du mal à déglutir. Die de son côté ferma presque douloureusement les yeux. Malgré les années, il se sentait toujours coupable et tout comme Toshiya, il redoutait un peu que l’histoire se répète un jour…_

Douze heures plus tôt : 

Il était tôt et toutes les filles n’étaient pas encore en place. Les filles… ce terme les englobait tous, indépendamment de leur genre et de leur sexe mais également des raisons qui les poussaient à venir chaque soir sur les trottoirs de ce quartier pourtant très surveillé par les autorités. L’appel de l’argent était finalement trop grand et puis malgré les caméras en place, il était rare que les patrouilles de police viennent réellement les faire circuler et quand bien même, dès leur départ les filles revenaient se mettre en position. Ainsi allait la vie dans les rues sordides de la capitale, livrées au sexe et à la drogue mais aussi à tous ces autres vices que les citoyens lambda ne soupçonnaient pas.

 

Avant d’être affecté au trottoir, Aoi n’avait jamais imaginé un quart de ce qu’il avait pu voir en l’espace de quelques mois. Tokyo la nuit, loin des quartiers branchés  à l’allure respectable, revêtait un autre visage, celui du crime, de la violence et d’une débauche bien plus sombre et effrayante. En quelques mois, Aoi avait assisté à des règlements de compte, des viols, des deals et tellement d’autres choses… Et puis il y avait eu lui, Casanova. Son nom sonnait comme celui d’une légende urbaine. Il y avait ce que la presse en disait et il y avait ce que la rue murmurait. Ici, Casanova était une sorte de héros. Il avait à de nombreuse reprise sauvé des filles de sales types qui voulaient soit les racketter ou et les violer. Sa sanction était tantôt un passage à tabac, tantôt une exécution à la hauteur des crimes de sa victime. Et lorsque les agresseurs s’en sortaient ce n’était pas pour aller répandre leurs larmes au commissariat.  Ils tachaient de se faire discrets et de se tenir à carreau jusqu’à ce que le souvenir du tueur disparaisse de leur mémoire ou que l’appât du gain et du crime se fasse trop grand.

 

Dans la rue, on avait commencé à parler de Casanova bien avant la presse. C’était ici qu’était né le tueur. C’était les filles qui lui avaient donné ce nom, qu’il avait sans doute reprit par la suite. S’il s’avérait que la rue et la presse parlaient du même homme, alors à l’époque Casanova ne laissait pas de carte de visite, sinon celui d’un sourire de gentleman aux manières parfaites. Casanova était un bel homme aux dires des filles. Sa voix était mélodieuse et chaude. Un vrai gentleman qui après les avoir sauvé, s’assurait qu’elles aillent bien avant de disparaitre dans la nuit. Son visage ? Personne n’était capable de le décrire ou en tout cas ce n’était pas les filles qui iraient dénoncer leur sauveur. Casanova était un tueur en série sanguinaire ? Et alors ? Puisqu’il débarrassait leur ville des pourritures. Finalement, les filles en étaient toutes amoureuses. Casanova méritait bien son nom.

Aoi ne l’avait jamais vu, ni même aperçut de loin. Apparemment, Casanova avait commencé à sévir dans les rues bien avant son arrivée sur le trottoir et depuis il ne s’attaquait qu’à des gros poissons. Son absence faisait languir les filles mais son ombre planait tout de même dans les rues de la capitale, parmi les sous-citoyens…

 

Aoi alluma une cigarette tout en souriant à la plaisanterie salace d’un de ses compagnons de nuit. Ils étaient trois ce soir à parcourir le même bout de trottoir. Trois hommes travestis en femme mais un seul flic sous couverture. Aoi avait quelques scrupules parfois à leur mentir. Les filles se livraient tellement à lui et lui, il leur mentait… C’était son métier mais il les aimait bien. Ils en avaient tous bavé pour en arriver là et certains n’étaient même pas vêtus en femme la journée. Certains n’étaient même pas vraiment gays mais vendre son corps dans la rue était un moyen tellement plus simple de gagner de l’argent. Ici, ils étaient tous des filles, des filles de joie, des putes, des sous-citoyens…

 

\- Tiens, on dirait que c’est fini pour toi ce soir ma belle, déclara l’une de ses compagnes.

Aoi l’interrogea du regard et la créature aux cheveux bleus lui désigna un homme d’un mouvement du menton. Aoi tourna son regard dans la direction indiquée et reconnut son client habituel. Il était encore loin mais le jeune homme brun devinait déjà le sourire qui était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui le faisait à chaque fois craquer.

\- Il est vraiment beau gosse, qu’est-ce t’attend pour l’épouser ?

Aoi lui donna un coup de coude avant d’aller à la rencontre de son client. Lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent face à face, les deux hommes s’échangèrent un sourire complice avant que le plus vieux ne lui remette une mèche sombre derrière son oreille. Aoi frissonna lorsqu’il sentit ses doigts effleurer son visage. Décidément cet homme avait un charme irrésistible.

\- On y va beauté ? Demanda le plus âgé.

Aoi acquiesça et le laissa passer un bras autour de sa taille pour le conduire à sa voiture, garée plus loin. Durant le trajet, aucun des deux hommes ne parla. Aoi se contentait d’afficher un petit sourire tout en regardant de temps à autre les mèches rouges  qui avaient glissé sur le visage de son client habituel. Ce dernier lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture et la referma sur lui une fois le jeune homme installé. Peu après la voiture démarra et quitta ce quartier sordide qui puait les trafics en tout genre.

 

\- Tu as mangé ? Demanda Die.

Aoi lui fit un non de la tête tout en se calant contre la portière pour pouvoir mieux le regarder. Die était vraiment très séduisant et son sourire était à tomber. Le roux profita d’un feu rouge pour tendre la main vers son protégé, la posant d’abord contre sa joue puis sur ses mains.

\- Tu es mort de froid, déclara Die en posant cette fois sa main sur la cuisse dénudée de son cadet.

Le roux la frictionna un peu, plus pour le réchauffer que pour lui adresser une quelconque caresse. Aoi se contenta de lui sourire tout en retenant un petit soupir d’aise. Il aimait quand Die s’occupait de lui de cette manière.

\- Il ne fait pas froid dehors, j’étais juste en plein courant d’air.

\- Et pas très habillé, coupa le roux en se concentrant sur la route.

\- Oui mais quand on fait le trottoir on n’a pas le choix, soupira le brun.

\- Je sais. 

Un court silence s’installa entre les deux hommes. Die se contentant de conduire et Aoi l’observant attentivement.

\- Tu t’es encore disputé avec ton mec ? Demanda finalement le plus jeune.

\- C’est compliqué entre Shinya et moi mais si tu veux mon avis ça ne le sera plus pour très longtemps.

Aoi retint tant bien que mal un petit sourire. Il savait que son supérieur était très amoureux de son médecin légiste mais il savait aussi qu’ils traversaient une crise plutôt grave et puis… lui-même n’arrangeait pas les choses avec son comportement.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Aoi sans le penser le moins du monde. Je me sens un peu coupable…

\- Ne t’en fais pas, on avait déjà des problèmes bien avant que je ne te rencontre. Allé, n’y pensons plus et allons manger, tu veux ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage du brun qui acquiesça énergiquement la tête comme l’aurait fait un enfant.

\- Des sushis, ça te va ? Demanda le roux.

\- Tu me gâtes trop…

\- C’est parce que tu le mérites.

L’air très sérieux de Die troubla Aoi au point que le jeune homme ne sut quoi lui répondre.

\- Die…

\- Tu es en première ligne Aoi. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais pour nous tous mais aussi pour moi.

Les deux hommes s’échangèrent un sourire avant que Die ne prenne la direction d’un restaurant de sushi où il y avait ses habitudes. Après avoir récupéré leur commande, il ramena Aoi chez lui. Une longue nuit les attendait. Cela faisait trois jours qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vu et un débriefing était nécessaire mais pas seulement.

 

Aoi connaissait bien l’appartement de Die. C’était ici qu’ils se retrouvaient pour faire le point et trier les informations récoltées. Die n’était plus agent de liaison. Il supervisait désormais toute une équipe mais il aimait prendre le temps avec chacun de ses agents de terrain, en particulier avec Aoi qui était encore un bleu. Le garçon sortait à peine de l’école de police et cette affectation était sa première. Dans un sens, il lui rappelait beaucoup Toshiya et c’était peut-être pour ça que Die tenait tant à lui. Voir Aoi sur le trottoir lui rappeler qu’il n’avait pas su protéger son ami à l’époque. D’ailleurs il se sentait encore coupable de ce qui s’était passé avec Sakurai. Après tout, c’était lui qui avait envoyé Toshiya dans la gueule du loup sans jamais se douter de quel genre de prédateur il s’agissait. Aoi était tout aussi naïf et plein de bonne volonté que l’était Toshiya à l’époque. Il était une proie fragile et de choix mais Die s’était juré de le protéger coûte que coûte et c’était sans doute cet engagement un peu trop pris au sérieux qui avait commencé à ébrécher son couple des mois plus tôt. Mais Aoi n’était en rien responsable. Entre Shinya et lui, c’était devenu compliqué bien avant qu’il ne débarque dans sa vie.

\- Va donc prendre une douche pendant que je prépare tout, ça va te réchauffer et te faire du bien.

Aoi acquiesça et passa dans la salle de bain pour y retirer sa tenue de prostituée. Il ne ferma pas complètement la porte. Il la laissa entrouverte, non pas comme une invitation mais au cas où Die aurait des choses à lui dire ce qui ne manqua pas.

\- Des nouvelles fraiches ? Demanda le plus âgé en passant la tête dans l’embrassure de la porte.

\- Non pas vraiment, répondit Aoi depuis la cabine de douche.

\- Je prépare du thé vert.

\- Merci.

\- Tu veux que je t’apporte tes vêtements ?

\- Non ne t’en fais pas. J’irais m’habiller dans la chambre directement. Sauf si ça te gêne que je me balade à moitié nu chez toi, ajouta le brun en passant la tête hors de la cabine pour lui adresser un petit sourire coquin.

Die se contenta de sourire sans se donner la peine de répondre. Aoi n’était décidément qu’un gamin, un bel enfant qui prenait un peu trop de place dans sa vie et à qui le roux avait bien du mal à dire non.

\- Termine ta douche et rejoint moi.

Aoi acquiesça et Die referma la porte derrière lui. Une fois seul, le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir puis termina de se laver avant de s’enrouler dans une serviette. Il n’alla pas immédiatement dans la chambre, il passa d’abord dans le salon où il trouva Die installé dans le canapé, occupé à boire du thé vert tout en navigant sur le web.

\- Viens, fit son ainé en lui tendant la main.

Aoi s’approcha de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Die l’attira vers lui et le jeune homme s’installa à côté de lui, se callant contre son torse lorsque son ainé passa un bras autour de ses épaules nues.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Demanda le plus jeune.

\- Je consulte le dernier rapport interne sur Casanova.

\- On dirait que ça n’avance pas.

\- C’est compliqué comme affaire.

\- Les filles espèrent qu’il ne se fera jamais prendre.

\- C’est un criminel Aoi. Nul n’est au dessus des lois.

\- Je sais.

\- Va t’habiller.

Die déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de le lâcher. Aoi se redressa et le laissa faire de même. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne quitta le canapé. Die se contenta simplement de se pencher en avant pour poser son ordinateur portable sur la table basse. Dès qu’il fut à nouveau assis correctement, Aoi vint s’installer sur ses cuisses.

\- Aoi, soupira le roux.

Le brun se cala un peu plus contre son ainé tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il rapprocha son visage du sien puis captura ses lèvres.

\- Ce n’est pas raisonnable, déclara le plus âgé.

\- Non, je vais attraper froid ici, déclara Aoi en retirant sa serviette. Emmène-moi dans la chambre.

Pour toute réponse, Die lui donna un fougueux baiser qui fit sourire le plus jeune notamment lorsqu’il le souleva en même temps qu’il quittait le canapé. Le roux le porta jusqu’à la chambre et une fois au dessus du lit, Aoi descendit de lui-même attirant contre lui son amant à qui il murmura au creux de l’oreille : Baise-moi. Il n’en fallut pas davantage à Die pour retirer ses vêtements et presser son corps brûlant de désir contre celui de son cadet. Ce n’était pas raisonnable mais c’était si bon alors pourquoi s’en priver ? Ils ne faisaient rien de mal dans le fond. Ils étaient deux adultes consentant qui allaient simplement se donner du plaisir. 

 

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils couchaient ensemble. En réalité ce qui n’avait été qu’un accident un soir de beuverie avait fini par se répéter et les problèmes de couple de Die n’avaient rien arrangé. Lui et Shinya faisaient une énième pause dans leur relation. Peut-être la dernière à l’allure où leur relation se dégradait. Et puis il y avait Aoi qui semblait vouloir se faire une place aussi bien dans son lit, dans sa vie mais surtout dans son cœur. Die avait bien du mal à résister à sa fraicheur et son enthousiasme. Aoi était si bandant, si savoureux et tellement plein de vie ! Lui et Shinya étaient le jour et la nuit. D’ailleurs plus le temps passait, plus le roux se disait qu’il aurait bien du mal à choisir entre les deux. Si bien sûr un choix devait être fait mais pour l’heure, il n’était pas à l’ordre du jour et les deux hommes pouvaient profiter l’un de l’autre pour s’aimer de manière un peu coupable.

\- Die…, gémit Aoi alors que son amant l’avait plaqué contre le matelas.

Le roux se contenta de sourire avant de lui mordre doucement l’oreille, pressant son érection dans le délicieux fessier de son jeune amant qui étouffa ses premiers gémissements dans l’oreiller lorsqu’il le sentit s’enfoncer en lui.

\- Tu devrais avoir l’habitude depuis le temps, rétorqua Die lorsqu’il se retrouva complètement en lui.

\- Oui, souffla à peine Aoi tout en crispant ses doigts sur les draps.

Aoi avait l’habitude de se faire prendre pour son ainé mais cela ne changeait en rien le fait que la première pénétration était toujours aussi inconfortable. Die le savait, aussi ne bougea-t-il pas immédiatement. Il laissa le temps à son jeune amant de s’habituer à sa présence, collant simplement son torse contre son dos et déposant mille et un baisers dans son cou.

\- Dis-moi quand tu es prêt, murmura le plus âgé.

Aoi acquiesça. Il aimait le sentir en lui mais surtout il savait qu’il allait aimer la suite. Dès que son cadet se détendit, Die sut qu’il pouvait y aller. Il bougea d’abord doucement, accélérant graduellement ses va et vient, se calant même sur les gémissements de son amant qui ne tarda pas à lui en demander davantage. Le roux glissa peu après un bras sous le ventre du plus jeune et l’obligea à se redresser en même temps que lui afin de ne pas avoir à se retirer. Aoi accompagna son mouvement et se plaça à quatre pattes. Die se cramponna à ses hanches, les serrant fermement avant de débuter ses coups buttoirs qui arrachèrent de petits cris de plaisir à son jeune amant. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à gémir son nom. Die aimait ça. Aoi le savait. Gonfler l’égo de son ainé était une manière d’être certain qu’il lui donnerait entière satisfaction. De toute façon, Die était un bon amant et pour rien au monde le brun ne le lâcherait. D’ailleurs ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne soit totalement à lui.

 

Die ne se contenta pas de le prendre en levrette. Il finit par se retirer pour retourner son partenaire. Aoi se laissa docilement manipuler. Dans le lit comme dans la vie, c’était Die qui commandait, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. De toute façon même si ce n’était pas le roux qui commençait, Aoi savait toujours comment l’exciter et éveiller son appétit sexuel. Il ne comptait plus les fois et les endroits inappropriés où lui et le roux avaient baisés. Ils le faisaient même en service en se disant pour se donner bonne conscience que leurs actes ne faisaient que rendre la couverture d’Aoi un peu plus crédible. C’était comme ça qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés à le faire contre un mur, dans une ruelle sordide non loin du trottoir qu’Aoi arpentait et le jeune homme brun était insatiable. Une véritable nymphomane, ce qui n’était pas pour déplaire au roux qui n’avait jamais été aussi comblé sexuellement, pas même avec Shinya qu’il aimait pourtant.

 

Après avoir soudé leurs lèvres, le roux s’enfonça à nouveau en lui. Aoi passa ses bras autour de son cou, resserrant pas la même occasion ses jambes autour de sa taille comme pour l’inciter à y aller bien au fond. Il aimait tellement le sentir à l’intérieur et il aimait quand Die y allait brutalement.

\- Fais-moi jouir Die…

Le roux captura une dernière fois ses lèvres avant de se redresser pour se mettre en position. Il ne comptait pas se retenir et il avait l’intention de leur donner un orgasme à tout les deux. Aoi le savait. Il pouvait le voir au regard que son amant posait sur lui et il savait qu’il ne serait pas déçu du voyage.

Quelques gémissements plus tard, les deux hommes, ruisselant de transpiration jouissaient l’un dans l’autre, l’autre entre eux. Die souda une dernière fois leurs lèvres puis se retira et s’étendit à côté de lui. Aoi se blottit immédiatement contre son torse et son ainé ne tarda pas à l’entourer de ses bras protecteur.

\- Tu veux manger ? Murmura Die en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Pas tout de suite, je veux rester encore un peu dans tes bras.

Le roux acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Leur ébat l’avait épuisé et il avait besoin d’un peu de repos.

 

 C’est son téléphone portable qui le tira du sommeil. Die ouvrit un œil puis l’autre. Il avait mis son Smartphone à charger sur la table de nuit. Le roux le regarda un court instant puis posa son regard sur le jeune homme qui s’était endormi contre lui. Die se dégagea délicatement de lui, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller puis tendit la main pour prendre son téléphone. Il venait de recevoir un texto de son vieil ami et lorsqu’il le lut, il fut envahi par un étrange sentiment. C’était quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti auparavant, ni avec Shinya, ni avec Aoi, ni avec personne d’autre. Seul Toshiya avait le don de provoquer chez lui tant d’émotion.

«  ** _J’ai besoin de toi. Est-ce qu’on peut se voir demain à la première heure ?_**  »

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Die qui pianota rapidement une réponse. Évidemment qu’ils pouvaient se voir. D’ailleurs il se doutait que cela devait avoir un rapport avec Casanova. Il lui posa tout de même la question et lorsque Toshiya le lui confirma, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Ils allaient reformer leur duo. Même si ça n’allait pas être officiel, même s’ils ne travailleraient pas vraiment ensemble, Toshiya avait fini par revenir vers lui. Il avait besoin de lui et cette fois, Die ne faillirait pas.

 

_ Present day : _

Son téléphone portable sonna. Toshiya s’excusa puis se leva pour décrocher. Il fit quelques pas dans le salon avant de s’approcher de la fenêtre pour s’appuyer contre son rebord, perdant par la même occasion son regard dans le vide. Die le suivit des yeux et l’observa très attentivement. Il connaissait bien Toshiya et même s’ils ne passaient plus beaucoup de temps ensemble il était encore capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre. L’air sombre de son ancien coéquipier ne lui échappa donc pas. Il venait de se passer quelque chose et son petit doigt lui disait que ça avait forcément un rapport avec l’affaire Casanova.

 

Dire que la voix de Kaoru à l’autre bout du fil l’avait inquiété, était un doux euphémisme. Toshiya n’avait pas tout compris tant les propos de son capitaine avaient été incohérent. Il n’avait finalement retenu que peu de chose du monologue de son ainé. Une adresse et l’ordre de venir immédiatement. Ça concernait Casanova. Ça avait un rapport avec Kyo. Il n’en fallait pas plus pour que le grand brun accourt.

\- Tu dois y aller ? Demanda Die lorsque son ami eu raccroché.

Toshiya acquiesça. Le roux se leva à son tour, faisant signe à Aoi d’en faire autant.

\- Alors on va venir avec toi, déclara Die.

Toshiya lui fit un oui de la tête tout en lui murmurant un faible merci. Aoi de son côté passa dans la chambre pour se changer et rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard ses ainés qui l’attendaient près de la porte d’entrée.

 

*

 

Violente et sanglante, voilà comment on pouvait résumer le nouveau tableau de Casanova qui semblait bien pire que les précédents. Plus le temps passait plus le tueur semblait perdre les pédales, s’enfonçant à chaque fois un peu plus dans les abymes de sa folie. Comme les fois précédentes, il ne s’était pas attaqué à des innocents mais à des coupables qui n’avaient jamais ou peu étaient inquiétés par la justice. Ils étaient deux cette fois-ci et ce que le serial killer leur avait fait, donna un haut le cœur à Aoi qui ne put soutenir tant d’horreur. Le jeune homme quitta la scène de crime en larme sous le regard neutre de Kaoru qui se demandait ce que ce bleu faisait là. Die hésita mais Toshiya le rassura et lui fit comprendre qu’il devait aller s’occuper de son protégé. Lui il avait l’habitude. Kyo l’avait déjà initié à l’enfer dans lequel il baignait à présent. Les crimes horribles étaient son lot quotidien. Toshiya n’était pas encore imperméable à ces horreurs. Il avait encore les entrailles nouées devant ce genre de carnage mais il tenait le coup, aujourd’hui plus que d’habitude car la vie de Kyo était en jeu.

 

Son regard se posa d’abord sur les deux corps avant de glisser sur l’inscription qui couvrait l’un des murs. Malgré lui, Toshiya déglutit avec difficulté. Mais qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Qu’est-ce que Casanova avait voulu leur faire passer comme message en écrivant ceci ?

\- Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Kaoru d’un air grave.

\- J’aimerais te dire que oui…

Toshiya fronça les sourcils et détailla plus attentivement l’inscription peinte avec le sang des victimes, cherchant à comprendre le message secret que Casanova essayait de leur faire passer.

«  ** _Where is my love ? Where is Kyo ?_**  »


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 

 ** _« Where is my love ? Where is Kyo ?_**   ** _»_**

**_Casanova._ **

_Aoi sanglotait dans les bras de Die. Jamais il n’avait vu quelque chose d’aussi horrible. Ce que Casanova avait fait à ces gens… Ce qu’il allait continuer de faire ! Lui qui était vu depuis la rue comme un héros était en réalité un horrible psychopathe et il fallait l’arrêter à tout prix.  Le roux resserra ses bras sur le corps tremblant de son cadet qui se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Au diable le regard des autres ! De toute façon tous les policiers qui faisaient des va et vient entre l’extérieur et la scène de crime savaient à quel point le spectacle qui s’offrait à l’intérieur du bâtiment était insoutenable et seuls les plus expérimentés d’entre eux étaient autorisés à s’approcher des corps atrocement mutilés._

_\- Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Gémit Aoi._

_\- Le découvrir, c’est justement notre travail, déclara une voix derrière eux._

_Die et Aoi sursautèrent avant de se retourner pour découvrir le commissaire Hayashi, debout à quelques pas d’eux._

_\- Qu’est-ce que vous foutez là ? Demanda le blond._

_\- Ils sont avec moi ! S’exclama Toshiya depuis l’entrée._

_Yoshiki tourna la tête vers son subordonné qui s’approchait d’eux._

_\- Commissaire venez voir, fit le grand brun._

_Yoshiki acquiesça et après avoir adressé un dernier regard sévère à Die et Aoi, il suivit Toshiya dans le bâtiment pour s’arrêter net en voyant le message tracé avec du sang sur le mur._

_\- Comment ça « Où est Kyo » ? Il se fout de nous ? Grogna Yoshiki._

_\- Et si on faisait fausse route depuis le début ? Lança Kaoru. Si Kyo n’était pas entre les mains de Casanova ?_

_\- Alors il serait où ! Hurla Yoshiki._

_\- Peut-être s’est-il échappé, supposa Toshiya._

_Yoshiki n’avait pas l’air convaincu. À vrai dir, personne ne savait vraiment quoi penser à tout ça. Casanova venait de semer à nouveau le doute dans leur esprit. Mais que se passait-il à la fin ? Toshiya aurait bien aimé le savoir tout comme il aurait aimé avoir Kyo à ses côtés._

_Son téléphone portable sonna, brisant le court silence qui s’était installé entre les trois policiers. Toshiya le sortit de sa poche. C’était Inoran. Le grand brun hésita avant de se dire que c’était peut-être important. Il s’excusa auprès de ses supérieurs et fit quelques pas pour prendre l’appel._

_\- Oui ? Fit le grand brun en décrochant._

_\- Toshiya, j’ai reçu une lettre d’amour pour toi._

_\- Pardon ?_

_\- Sakurai._

_Un frisson parcourut l’échine de Toshiya. Le nom de ce tueur en série lui provoquait toujours autant de dégout et d’effroi._

_\- J’imagine que ça vaut le coup ?_

_Inoran lui donna une adresse. Toshiya fronça les sourcils. C’était l’adresse de l’immeuble dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement._

_\- Il parait que c’est là-bas que tu trouveras un nouveau tableau de Casanova, déclara le journaliste._

_\- J’y suis déjà, répondit le grand brun d’une voix étranglée._

_\- Toshiya…_

_\- Sakurai et Casanova sont en contacte._

_\- Toshiya la lettre a été écrite il y a deux semaines._

_\- Tu peux me l’envoyer ?_

_\- Oui mais si tu vas voir Sakurai, je veux être là._

_\- Je veux un droit de regard sur ton article._

_\- Je veux une photo de toi en train de l’interroger._

_\- Non._

_\- J’utiliserais alors des portraits séparés._

_\- Si tu veux._

_\- J’appelle son avocat et le directeur de la prison. Je t’envoie l’heure du rendez-vous par texto._

_\- Merci._

_Toshiya raccrocha et attendit avec impatience le mail d’Inoran, sous les regards attentifs de Yoshiki et Kaoru à qui il n’avait encore rien dit. Plutôt qu’un long discours, mieux valait qu’ils lisent directement cette fameuse lettre d’amour._

**_«_ ** **_À toi mon tendre amour, qui ne lit jamais mes lettres. Toi qui te refuse à moi et qui renie notre histoire. Toi qui piétine mon cœur qui ne bat pourtant que pour toi. Je t’écrirais pour la dernière fois, préférant passer par un intermédiaire, espérant qu’à défaut de te la transmettre, il publiera ma lettre d’amour pour que tous sache que c’est pour toi que je me suis languis derrière les barreaux de ma prison. »_ **

_\- Quel malade, grommela Kaoru alors que Toshiya n’en était qu’au début de la fameuse lettre._

**_« Vous qui m’avez brisé le cœur, vous viendrez à moi tout les deux. Vous viendrez me supplier de vous aider et dans ma grande clémence, en hommage à l’amour que je vous ai porté, je consentirais peut-être à le faire. »_ **

_\- Putain ! Lâcha le capitaine. Pourquoi il parle au pluriel tout d’un coup. Pourquoi deux ? Je croyais qu’il parlait de Toshiya ?_

**_« J’aimerais en tout cas vous revoir une dernière fois afin d’être fixé sur mes sentiments pour lui. »_ **

_\- Et il termine sa lettre en donnant cette adresse comme preuve qu’il sait quelque chose, déclara Toshiya en leur tendant son téléphone portable._

_\- Cette lettre ne t’est pas seulement destinée, déclara Kaoru d’un air sombre. De qui Sakurai parlait-il ?_

_\- Allons-y, déclara froidement Yoshiki. Allons régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Kaoru, occupe-toi de la nouvelle scène de crime. Je veux ton rapport au plus tard ce soir. Je veux aussi qu’on lance un avis de recherche sur Kyo. Il est officiellement porté disparu. Que sa photo apparaisse dans tous les journaux. Jusque là, on pensait que Casanova le retenait prisonnier mais on dirait bien que ce n’est pas le cas. Je veux qu’on me retrouve Kyo !_

_Kaoru acquiesça avant de rejoindre ses hommes affairés autour des cadavres. Le médecin légiste n’était pas encore arrivé. Shinya était occupé sur une autre scène de crime mais n’allait pas tarder à arriver et Kaoru avait besoin de son avis._

_En passant à côté de Die et Aoi, Toshiya échangea un long regard avec son ancien coéquipier mais aussi un sourire complice qui s’effaça dès l’instant où Shinya arriva avec ses assistants. Le médecin légiste et le policier roux se fixèrent longuement avant que les yeux de Shinya ne se posent sur Aoi. Le regard qu’il posa ensuite sur Die dissuada le rouquin de lui adresser la parole. Shinya passa à côté d’eux sans un mot et entra dans le bâtiment où Kaoru l’attendait depuis un moment déjà. Toshiya de son côté adressa un regard désolé à son ami avant de monter dans la voiture du commissaire._

_Les premières minutes furent silencieuses. Aucun des deux hommes n’osa engager la conversation. Il y avait beaucoup de circulation et Yoshiki était concentré sur la route. Lorsque le flot des voitures devint plus fluide, Toshiya osa ouvrir la bouche le premier sans pour autant regarder le blond. Il craignait que son visage ne trahisse ses véritables pensées. Il voulait lui laisser une chance de lui mentir même s’il savait que le commissaire ne le ferait pas._

_\- Alors Sakurai et vous…_

_\- Oui._

_Au fond de lui, Toshiya l’avait toujours su mais l’entendre de la bouche de son supérieur lui faisait tout de même quelque chose._

_\- C’était il y a très longtemps, ajouta Yoshiki. C’était presque dans une autre vie._

_Toshiya se contenta d’acquiescer. Il ne savait pas trop comment prendre ces informations ni quoi dire. Il décida donc de le laisser parler et d’écouter simplement sa confession._

_\- Il n’était pas encore conseiller municipal. Il était jeune et riche. Moi j’étais aux mœurs. J’étais un bleu. J’étais comme toi quand vous vous êtes rencontrés. Je faisais le trottoir et Taiji était mon agent de liaison. J’étais toi et Taiji était Die._

_\- Est-ce que…_

_\- Est-ce que je savais qu’il tuait ? Non, mais je crois que c’est de ma faute s’il est devenu comme ça, grommela le blond en crispant ses doigts sur le volant._

_Toshiya adressa un regard surpris au commissaire qui n’ajouta rien de plus. Il en avait déjà trop dit même si ça restait insuffisant au goût du grand brun._

_ Dix-neuf ans plus tôt : _

Yoshiki se redressa et tendit la main vers la table de chevet pour prendre son paquet de cigarette. Son amant grogna un peu avant de le tirer contre lui. Le blond lâcha un juron en même temps que sa clope et son briquet lui échappaient des mains.

\- Arrête Atsushi, gémit-il en tentant d’échapper aux caresses du brun qui le plaqua doucement contre le matelas.

\- Où crois-tu m’échapper comme ça ? Rétorqua-t-il en dégageant son visage des boucles blondes qui y avaient glissées.

\- Nulle part, je voulais juste m’allumer une cigarette.

\- Pourquoi faire ? La cigarette c’est après l’amour et nous n’avons pas encore finit, ajouta-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

\- Atsu… attend…

C’était peine perdu, le brun avait déjà disparu sous les draps et tout ce que le jeune homme blond put faire fut de crisper ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant qui s’était donné pour mission de lui faire oublier pour quelques heures encore son travail.

Quelques gémissements et étreintes plus tard, Yoshiki parvint à s’extraire non sans difficulté du lit.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé d’y allé, déclara brun en allumant une cigarette.

Yoshiki poussa un profond soupir tout en réajustant sa tenue de prostitué avant de tourner le regard vers son amant qui était encore nu sous les draps souillés par leurs ébats.

\- Tu sais bien que si. Toi aussi tu devrais y aller.

Un sourire insolent se dessina sur les lèvres d’Atsushi qui tendit la main vers lui. Yoshiki hésita. Il n’avait jamais su lui dire non en six mois de liaison et pourtant il savait à quel point ce qu’ils faisaient était mal. Le brun l’attira doucement contre lui et le blond se laissa tendrement enlacer.

\- Je n’ai envie d’être nulle part ailleurs qu’avec toi.

\- Moi aussi, murmura le policier. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c’est dur pour moi de devoir y aller. De devoir te laisser à chaque fois.

\- Alors ne me laisse pas, dit-il en remettant une boucle blonde derrière l’oreille de son amant.

\- Sois raisonnable, rétorqua Yoshiki en pressant chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Je vais me faire tuer par Taiji si je n’y retourne pas. Déjà qu’il va me poser mille et une questions sur où j’étais. Il va encore me souler en disant qu’il était mort d’inquiétude et que je suis sous sa responsabilité quand je fais le trottoir.

\- Alors dis-lui la vérité.

\- Non ! S’exclama Yoshiki en s’écartant vivement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es marié.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et ta femme alors ?

\- Je vais demander le divorce.

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi ? Si je divorce, nous n’aurons plus besoin de nous cacher. On pourra s’aimer au grand jour. Yoshiki… mon amour…

Le brun glissa une main derrière sa nuque pour l’attirer doucement contre lui avant de lui donner un langoureux baiser.

\- Je t’aime et je ferais tout pour que nous puissions vivre ensemble.

\- Mais Atsushi, tu ne te rends pas compte, balbutia le blond. Les gens…

\- Quoi les gens ?

\- Ce qu’ils vont dire de nous…

\- Et alors ?

\- On est deux hommes est…

\- On va se faire traiter de pédés et alors ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire d’être gay et policier.

\- Alors quitte la police.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n’auras pas besoin de travailler. Je ne manque pas d’argent et quand on est riche, crois-moi les gens ne viennent pas te dire comment vivre ta vie.

\- Tu es fou.

\- Oui fou de toi.

Et pour être certain d’avoir le dernier mot, Atsushi l’embrassa à nouveau. Il n’y avait de toute façon pas à discuter puisqu’il avait déjà pris sa décision.

 

*

 

Yoshiki était furieux. Il avait refusé de s’asseoir et faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Pour une fois que le blond acceptait de venir chez lui, Atsushi avait le droit à une scène de ménage. Mais c’était pour son tempérament de feu qu’il l’aimait. Yoshiki était un tantinet tyrannique et c’était comme ça qu’il l’aimait. Il fallait toujours que tout se déroule comme lui l’avait décidé et selon un plan bien précis. Avec lui, il n’y avait pas de place pour l’improvisation ni même pour les surprises. Pourtant Atsushi en avait une de taille pour lui, il attendait simplement que son amant recouvre son sang froid.

\- Elle est venue au commissariat faire un scandale ! J’avais l’air de quoi ? Atsushi ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Une chance qu’elle m’ait pris en aparté ! Je t’avais dis de ne pas demander le divorce !

\- Je ne l’ai pas encore fait, déclara le brun en leur servant du vin.

\- Tu lui as quand même dit que tu allais la quitter !

\- Elle savait déjà pour nous, répondit-il en lui tendant une coupe.

\- Comment ?

\- C’est une femme intelligente, j’imagine qu’elle m’a suivi un soir et qu’elle nous a vus. Elle n’a pas mis longtemps à faire le rapprochement entre toi et le fait que je veuille la quitter.

\- Elle en a parlé à quelqu’un ? S’inquiéta le policier.

\- Non, elle avait bien trop honte. Tu imagines ? Son mari la quitte pour un homme.

Un rire mauvais traversa les lèvres du brun, un rire que Yoshiki ne lui avait jamais vu et le blond n’aimait pas ça. Ni sa façon de rire ni cette étrange lueur qu’il avait dans le regard. Atsushi n’était pas comme d’habitude.

\- Ce n’est pas drôle. Je n’ai pas envie de passer pour la putain d’un riche héritier, grommela Yoshiki en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Au moins si tu quittes la police, tu ne seras plus obligé de faire le trottoir, rétorqua le brun en remettant l’une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

\- Je ne veux pas quitter la police ! Je veux y faire carrière ! Je n’ai pas l’intention de quitter mon boulot pour devenir ta femme et attendre que tu me remplaces comme tu l’as fait avec elle ! S’écria Yoshiki en écartant sa main.

\- Mais je t’aime !

\- Moi aussi mais tu vas trop vite ! Je ne suis pas prêt à faire un coming out dans un monde où je serais regardé comme un monstre et moqué à chaque coin de rue ! Alors sois raisonnable Atsushi et fais en sorte que ta femme tienne sa langue. Je ne veux pas qu’elle porte atteinte à ma carrière.

Le brun retint un petit rire tout en se rapprochant de son amant. Un large rictus était dessiné sur ses lèvres et son regard avait quelque chose d’étrange. Malgré lui, Yoshiki fit un pas en arrière. Atsushi s’arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et posa ses mains sur ses frêles épaules. Le jeune homme blond déglutit avec difficulté. Il n’aimait pas l’expression qui s’était dessiné sur le visage de son vis-à-vis et il ne put s’empêcher de frissonner lorsque ses mains du brun entrèrent en contacte avec sa peau.

\- Ne t’en fais pas mon amour, murmura-t-il en écartant une boucle blonde de son visage. Tout ira bien maintenant. Je me suis occupé de tout. Elle ne sera plus un problème alors sois tranquille Yoshiki.

\- Atsushi… Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

La voix de Yoshiki tremblait un peu. Son estomac était noué. Il avait peur de comprendre ce que son amant était en train de lui dire et ne pouvait s’empêcher d’envisager le pire. Peut-être parce que la manière dont Atsushi le regardait et lui souriait avait un petit quelque chose de dément ?

\- Atsushi, où est ta femme ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et Yoshiki sentit son estomac se tordre un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s’écoulait.

\- Atsushi, je t’ai posé une question.

\- Elle est en bas.

\- En bas ? Répéta le policier d’une voix presque éteinte.

\- Oui en bas. Plus exactement au sous-sol.

Yoshiki devint blême. Son esprit lui faisait entrevoir le pire et il n’était pas certain de vouloir être fixé sur la question. D’ailleurs son amant lui faisait soudain peur. Qu’avait-il fait ? Sans doute quelque chose de bien pire que de demander le divorce. Il avait commis l’irréparable. Yoshiki le savait et le voyait dans le regard que son vis-à-vis lui posait sur lui. Le policier recula, se défaisant ainsi de l’emprise de ses mains.

\- Atsushi ne me dit pas que…

Yoshiki ne parvint pas à aller au bout de sa phrase. Ses yeux lui piquaient et il avait l’impression qu’il suffoquait dans ce salon… dans cette maison. Il mourrait d’envie de s’enfuir mais aussi de se précipiter à la cave pour vérifier de ses propres yeux ce qu’Atsushi n’avait pas besoin de lui dire. Ce fut d’ailleurs ce qu’il fit. Il grommela un juron puis se précipita vers ce qui lui semblait être la cave, sans même attendre le maitre de maison. Le jeune policier avait besoin de voir de ses propres yeux l’étendu de la folie criminelle de son amant et le spectacle qui l’attendait dans le sous-sol était à la hauteur de ses angoisses.

Une jeune femme brune gisait sur le sol. Le crâne fracassé par un objet contendant. Yoshiki en lâcha son verre de vin tout en poussa un petit cri. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il voyait un cadavre mais celui-ci, il aurait souhaité ne jamais le voir. Paniqué, le jeune homme recula jusqu’à se cogner contre le torse de son amant qui referma les bras autour de lui.

\- Désormais, plus rien ne peut nous séparer mon amour.

Atsushi nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou pour en respirer son parfum. Un frisson d’horreur et de dégout parcourut Yoshiki qui était soudain pris d’une horrible nausée.

\- Atsushi… mais qu’as-tu fait…, murmura-t-il d’une voix tremblante alors que des larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

\- Je l’ai fais pour nous Yoshiki. Pour toi mon amour.

\- Mais je n’ai jamais voulu cela.

\- Tu ne voulais pas que je divorce. Elle ne voulait pas non plus divorcer et moi je ne voulais pas renoncer à toi.

Atsushi déposa un baiser contre sa tempe et Yoshiki ferma douloureusement les yeux. Mais qu’allaient-ils faire à présent ?

\- Maintenant plus rien ne nous sépara. Nous allons pouvoir être heureux mon amour.

\- Non.

Le brun se crispa avant de lui demander d’un air grave :

\- Comment ça non ?

Yoshiki se détacha de ses bras sans la moindre délicatesse avant de lui faire volteface.

\- Non Atsushi. Tu viens de tout gâcher. Tu ne comprends pas qu’après ça, nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble !

\- Mais enfin pourquoi ? Balbutia-t-il complètement perdu.

\- Parce que nous allons finir le restant de nos jours en prisons à cause de ta bêtise !

Ses larmes de rages redoublèrent alors que sa voix se brisait lorsqu’il lui criait ces mots. Atsushi venait de tout gâcher et désormais plus rien n’était possible entre eux. Yoshiki  essuya son visage d’un revers de manche mais ses larmes ne voulaient pas cesser de couler.

\- Il faut qu’on se débarrasse du corps sinon tu vas aller en prison Atsushi.

Sans dire un mot, le brun lui prit doucement la main avant de l’attirer contre lui et le serra aussi fort qu’il le put.

\- On va découper son corps en morceau. Ça sera plus facile et plus discret. Ensuite on ira enterrer les morceaux là où personne ne viendra les chercher.

La voix de Yoshiki était entrecoupée de sanglot mais malgré tout, le blond parvenait à conserver un peu de lucidité.

\- Et après ? Demanda le brun.

\- Toi et moi, ça sera terminé.

\- Pourquoi ! S’exclama Atsushi en l’écartant de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Parce que nous sommes les deux dernières personnes à l’avoir vu vivante et que si les gens découvrent notre liaison on ne mettra pas longtemps à nous mettre sa disparition sur le dos. S’il n’y a pas de toi et moi, alors il n’y a pas de mobile.

\- Yoshiki…

\- C’est la seule solution pour te protéger mon amour, murmura froidement le blond en lui caressant le visage.

Atsushi posa sa main sur la sienne avant de la lui prendre pour y déposer un baiser. Yoshiki prit une profonde inspiration pour faire cesser ses sanglots puis donna un dernier langoureux baiser à son amour.

\- Maintenant va me chercher ta scie électrique, ordonna-t-il au maitre de maison. J’ai aussi besoin de scotch et de sacs poubelles.

Atsushi acquiesça, lui donna un dernier baiser puis remonta chercher tout ce qu’il lui avait demandé, laissant Yoshiki seul devant le cadavre de feu son épouse.  

 

_ Present day : _

_Un large sourire fendait le visage de Sakurai Atsushi qui était assis sur une chaise, les mains menottées à la petite table autour de laquelle étaient également assis Yoshiki et Toshiya. Visages sombres et fermés, aucun des deux policiers n’avaient encore ouvert la bouche. De l’autre côté de la vitre teintée, Inoran, hide et le directeur de la prison assistaient à la scène, curieux de découvrir ce qui allait à présent se passer mais aussi de savoir si Sakurai allait réellement collaborer._

_\- Merci d’être venus, déclara Sakurai d’une voix très douce qui donna un haut-le-cœur à Toshiya._

_Yoshiki de son côté resta impassible, du moins en apparence. Après un rapide coup d’œil au miroir derrière lequel se trouvaient leurs spectateurs, le commissaire se décida à parler le premier. Après tout, hiérarchiquement c’était à lui de le faire et puis au plus profond de lui, il savait qu’il portait une part importante de responsabilité dans ce qui s’était passé. Malgré lui et involontairement, il avait créé un monstre. C’était à cause de lui si Sakurai était devenu comme ça. C’était par amour qu’il avait commis son premier meurtre. Peut-être que s’il s’était mieux comporté avec lui ou en tout cas différemment, peut-être que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé._

_\- Maintenant que nous sommes là Sakurai, j’espère que tu nous aideras à arrêter Casanova, déclara le blond d’une voix posée et claire._

_Le rictus du tueur en série s’élargit un peu plus avant qu’il ne pousse un petit rire sinistre. Toshiya savait déjà ce que cela signifiait. Sakurai ne les aiderait pas et les avait fait venir pour les narguer. Il voulait leur montrer sa supériorité et leur faire comprendre que même enfermé dans le couloir de la mort, son pouvoir de nuisance était infini et le policier brun était bien placé pour le savoir. Après tout, il ne s’était jamais tout à fait remis de sa rencontre avec cet homme. Sa vie en était à jamais marqué et il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à tourner réellement la page._

_\- Je ne trouve pas ça très drôle, déclara froidement Yoshiki._

_\- Pourtant je trouve cette situation très amusante, rétorqua le tueur en série. Les deux hommes qui ont réellement compté pour moi ont enfin décidé de venir me rendre visite. Pourquoi vous a-t-il fallu autant de temps ? Combien de mort aura-t-il fallu pour que vous daigniez enfin venir me voir ? Même si nous nous sommes revus il y a peu de temps Toshiya et je te remercie d’être à nouveau présent aujourd’hui. Alors comment allez-vous ?_

_\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de banalité Sakurai, grogna le commissaire. Mais de Casanova._

_\- Mais moi si. J’aimerais savoir ce que vous êtes devenus tous les deux depuis que j’ai été arrêté. J’aimerais savoir pourquoi aucun de vous deux n’est jamais venu me rendre visite._

_\- Parce que tu es complètement malade Sakurai, rétorqua Yoshiki. Voilà pourquoi._

_\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu gémissais autrefois Yoshiki, rétorqua Sakurai._

_Le visage du commissaire s’assombrit. Il était inutile de répondre à une telle provocation. Sakurai cherchait à le faire sortir de ses gonds et mieux valait garder la tête froide avec lui._

_\- Mais tu as raison, reprit le tueur en série. Je suis malade. Mon amour pour toi m’a rongé à l’instar de celui que je t’ai porté Toshiya. Mais aujourd’hui je pense en être guéri._

_Son rictus se fit plus grand et avant qu’un des deux policiers ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il continua :_

_\- Je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous dire que c’est fini entre nous et ce n’est pas faute d’avoir été patient. Mais fort est de constaté que l’un comme l’autre, vous m’avez brisé le cœur. Il est temps désormais que je tourne la page et c’est ce que je fais._

_\- Avec Casavano ? Demanda froidement Toshiya._

_Son sourire répondit à sa place._

_\- Sakurai tu n’es pas sérieux ? Intervint Yoshiki. Tu dois nous dire qui il est. Il faut qu’on l’empêche de tuer._

_\- Que vous l’empêchiez de tuer des innocents ? Demanda l’homme menotté._

_Aucun des deux policiers ne lui répondit car Casanova n’avait tué aucun innocent. Juste des crapules et des salopards qui avaient mérité leur sort._

_\- Il a enfreint des lois et doit payer pour ça, déclara Yoshiki d’un air sombre._

_\- Vraiment ? Fit Sakurai avec ironie. Nul n’est au dessus des lois d’après toi ? Tu as du culot de dire ça Yoshiki après tout ce qui s’est passé entre nous. D’ailleurs j’espère que tu m’es reconnaissant d’avoir su tenir ma langue même après que tu ais contribué à m’envoyer derrière les barreaux. Par contre j’ai une question pour toi. Ne t’es-tu jamais demandé ce qui se serait passé si tu avais agis autrement ?_

_\- Si, répondit le blond d’une voix étranglée. Et ne t’en fais pas, quand Casanova sera derrière les barreaux, je paierais moi aussi mes crimes._

_Surpris, Sakurai l’interrogea du regard et pour toute réponse Yoshiki tendit ses mains vers les siennes. Ses doigts frôlèrent les siens avant de se refermer dessus. Le commissaire ferma presque douloureusement les yeux comme pour savourer cette étreinte interdite._

_\- Je te demande pardon Sakurai. Je sais que tout est de ma faute alors je vais réparer mes erreurs comme je le pourrais. Puisses-tu seulement un jour me pardonner ma lâcheté et le mal que je t’ai fait._

_Sur ces mots, il lui lâcha les mains se leva et fixa un instant la vitre avant de déclarer :_

_\- Inoran, quand Casanova sera derrière les barreaux, viens donc me voir, j’aurais pour toi un scoop croustillant comme tu les aimes._

_Sur ces mots, le commissaire quitta la salle d’interrogatoire. Il était inutile d’insister. Sakurai ne dirait rien et ils n’avaient aucun moyen légal de le contraindre à parler. Le tueur en série de le suivit pas du regard. Il se contenta de fixer ses mains tout en esquissant un sourire qui avait quelque chose de très doux._

_\- C’est ta dernière chance de nous aider Sakurai, déclara froidement Toshiya._

_Le tueur en série ne lui répondit pas. Il garda les yeux rivés sur ses mains que Yoshiki avait tenus quelques instants plus tôt. Il ne l’entendait pas, à moins qu’il ne préfère l’ignorer. Toshiya retint un juron avant de se lever à son tour et de quitter la salle. Cet homme lui faisait perdre un temps précieux et n’était pas décidé à les aider._

_Toshiya retrouva Yoshiki sur le parking de la prison, occupé à fumer appuyé contre sa voiture. Le grand brun lui prit ses clés de voiture des mains puis lui dit :_

_\- Montez, je vous emmène au Melancholia. Je crois que vous avez besoin d’un verre… mais aussi d’un ami._

_Yoshiki releva lentement ses yeux brillants de larme vers lui et le fixa un instant sans sourire. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, hésita puis lui murmura d’une voix étranglée._

_\- Je te demande pardon Toshiya._

_Le grand brun l’interrogea du regard sans comprendre. Yoshiki se contenta de le fixer comme pour lui faire comprendre ce qu’il n’arrivait pas à lui dire avec les mots._

_\- C’est du passé commissaire et ça n’a plus aucune importance. Montez, on va prendre un verre et si vous avez besoin de parler, je serais là en tant qu’ami._

_Le blond hocha la tête tout en se détachant de sa portière. Toshiya posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de s’installer au volant. Il savait parfaitement à quoi Yoshiki voulait faire référence et y penser lui nouait les entrailles. D’ailleurs il n’était pas certain d’avoir envie d’écouter son histoire mais il n’avait pas non plus envie de se comporter comme Yoshiki l’avait fait avec lui il y a quatre ans. Alors il prit le volant en silence, se murmurant intérieurement qu’il serait fort et compréhensif mais surtout qu’il avait besoin du commissaire pour retrouver Kyo._

_Comme à son habitude Hoshino était derrière son comptoir, essuyant des verres tout en écoutant d’une oreille distraite les conversations autour de lui. Lui et le Melancholia étaient sans doute l’un des rares points de repère que Toshiya avait pu garder dans sa forteresse de certitude qui s’effritait petit à petit._

_Les deux policiers s’assirent au comptoir et le grand brun fit signe au patron de leur servir quelque chose de fort. Dès que les verres des whiskys furent posés devant eux, Yoshiki attrapa le sien et s’y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Toshiya le regarda avec compassion. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait le blond ainsi. Yoshiki semblait crouler sous le poids de la culpabilité comme si revoir Sakurai après toutes ces années avait fait resurgir de vieux démons qu’il avait tenté de fuir._

_\- Vous l’aimiez à ce point ? Finit par demander le plus jeune._

_\- Plus que tu ne peux l’imaginer._

_Le brun acquiesça et fit le trie dans ses pensées, prenant le temps de choisir soigneusement sa prochaine question, comme s’il savait que le commissaire n’en répondrait qu’à un nombre limité._

_\- Est-ce que c’est pour ça que vous aviez été si dur avec moi il y a quatre ans ?_

_\- Je n’aurais pas dû, murmura Yoshiki en fixant le liquide ambré entre ses mains. J’ai essayé de ne pas l’être mais je crevais de jalousie._

_Le commissaire tourna lentement son regard vers lui et contempla un instant le visage de Toshiya avant de tendre la main pour frôler sa joue du bout des doigts._

_\- Tu lui ressemblais tellement. Moins maintenant que tu as changé de look et que tu es moins androgyne._

_\- Vous parlez de…_

_\- De la femme de Sakurai. Elle l’a quitté pour moi et quand j’ai vu à quel point il t’aimait j’ai eu l’impression qu’elle l’avait récupéré._

_Yoshiki laissa échapper un rire nerveux avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres._

_\- Je suis impardonnable Toshiya. Ce que je t’ai fait… ou plutôt ce que je n’ai pas fait pour toi parce que j’étais rongé par la jalousie… Je crois que je m’en voudrais toute ma vie._

_\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir._

_\- Si. J’aurais dû savoir._

_\- Non, vous n’aviez aucun moyen de savoir que Sakurai était un tueur en série._

_\- Détrompe-toi Toshiya._

_Le grand brun le dévisagea un instant sans comprendre._

_\- Sakurai a tué sa femme par amour pour moi et lorsque j’ai trouvé le corps dans son sous-sol, au lieu de le dénoncer je l’ai aidé à découper le cadavre en morceau avant de le cacher. J’ai créé ce tueur en série. J’ai créé son profile de victime et son mode opératoire. Blond, androgyne, les cheveux longs et bouclés. Toutes ces victimes… tous ces gens qu’il a tué, c’était parce qu’il n’était pas capable de me tuer moi, parce que nous ne pouvions être ensemble._

_Les yeux du commissaire étaient brillants de larme et sa voix était brisée. C’était la première fois que Toshiya le voyait sous ce jour, d’ailleurs il essayait de faire abstraction de ses propres sentiments pour analyser froidement ce qu’il était en train de lui expliquer._

_\- Qu’est-ce qui vous a empêché d’être ensemble une fois sa femme disparue ?_

_\- Disparue…, répéta Yoshiki avec un mélange d’amertume et d’ironie. Nous ne pouvons pas nous aimer parce qu’à l’époque c’était compliqué d’être gay. J’avais peur du regard des gens. Tu as vu ce que tu as vécu il y a quatre ans ? Imagine comment c’était il y a vingt ans. C’était pire et je n’aurais jamais supporté d’être considéré comme la putain de Sakurai. En plus c’était risqué. Les gens pouvaient découvrir ce que nous avions fait. Et puis surtout… il commençait à me faire peur. Son amour m’étouffait. Il était presque obsessionnel et il avait tué pour moi…Alors j’ai rompu. J’ai mis le plus de distance entre nous et j’ai fait comme si de rien n’était. J’ai fermé les yeux sur les rumeurs, sur mes doutes, sur mes craintes. Et puis je l’aimais malgré tout alors je ne voulais pas croire qu’il puisse recommencer à tuer. Je ne voulais pas non plus le voir dans le couloir de la mort._

_Sa voix s’étrangla et Toshiya posa une main pleine de compassion sur son épaule. Il était partagé par une foule de sentiment contradictoire. D’un côté il était en colère contre son supérieur et d’un autre, il lui faisait pitié. S’il n’avait pas été le disciple de Kyo, Toshiya se serait sans doute emporté et aurait déchainé sa colère sur cet homme qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer quatre ans plus tôt pour une histoire de jalousie mal placée mais tout ça était derrière lui maintenant. Il avait pardonné depuis longtemps à Yoshiki et ressasser ces vieilles histoires ne servait plus à rien sinon à se faire du mal. Finalement, le seul à qui il ne parvenait pas à pardonner c’était Sakurai bien que cet aspect du personnage le replacer dans une dimension nouvelle._

_\- Est-ce que Kyo était au courant ?_

_-  Il l’a compris le jour où on a arrêté Sakurai. Il a compris que lui et moi avions eu une liaison. Il est venu me demander si c’était vrai. Je n’ai pas pu lui mentir. J’imagine qu’il a dû comprendre mon implication dans la disparition de la femme de Sakurai parce que Kyo a aussitôt rompu avec moi. Il ne m’a pourtant pas questionné sur elle. Je crois qu’il était en colère mais qu’il ne voulait pas me causer du tort. Au lieu de ça, il a anticipé ma réaction et a commencé à te protéger de moi, de ma jalousie qui n’a fait que se renforcer en le voyant à tes côtés. C’était comme si tu m’avais pris à la fois Sakurai et Kyo._

_Yoshiki sortit sa plaque ainsi que son arme de service et les posa sur le comptoir tout près de Toshiya._

_\- Je vais donner ma démission. Si on tient compte de la lenteur administrative, elle ne sera pas effective avant un certain temps. Je vais commencer à préparer mon départ et me concentrer sur l’affaire Casanova._

_\- Commissaire…_

_\- Ce n’était une confidence d’un ami à un autre. Nous ne sommes pas amis Toshiya. Pas après ce que je t’ai fait il y a quatre ans. C’était une déposition. Tu viendras m’arrêter pour complicité de meurtre après avoir passé les menottes aux poignets de Casanova. Et je ne doute pas que tu y arrives._

_Yoshiki porta son verre à ses lèvres, but d’un trait son whisky puis s’en alla après avoir déposé quelques billets sur le comptoir. Toshiya fixa un instant l’arme et l’insigne sans vraiment réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Lorsqu’il se retourna pour rattraper son supérieur, Yoshiki passait déjà la porte du Melancholia. Toshiya le regarda disparaitre dans la foule avec le sentiment de perdre un allié de taille et plus que jamais le policier se sentait seul._

_La porte de Melancholia s’ouvrit et un visage familier apparut. Son sourire chassa la tristesse du visage de Toshiya qui y répondit tout en le regardant s’approcher de lui._

_\- Je passais devant lorsque je t’ai vu à l’intérieur, déclara Sugizo en se plantant devant lui. Comme tu avais l’air seul, j’ai voulu te faire un petit coucou._

_\- Tu as bien fait, murmura le grand brun._

_\- On dirait que ça n’a pas l’air d’ailler._

_\- J’ai eu une dure journée._

_\- Alors rentrons à la maison, je vais te préparer un repas qui va te requinquer, déclara Sugizo en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Ensuite, on ira au vernissage de la nouvelle expo de Tsubaki._

_Toshiya acquiesça, ramassa les affaires laissées par Yoshiki puis se laissa entrainer hors du Melancholia par Sugizo. Hoshino les suivit du regard et dès qu’ils furent partis, il composa un message sur son téléphone portable à destination d’un numéro qui n’était pas enregistré dans son répertoire téléphonique._

 


	12. Chapter 12

**_« Quand vous êtes face à une impasse, reprenez votre enquête depuis le début et récupérez les indices qui vous ont échappé._**   ** _»_**

**_Kyo_ **

_Kaoru ne quittait pas Shinya du regard. Son cadet ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Jamais le capitaine ne l’avait vu dans cet état. Lui qui était d’une nature calme semblait à bout de nerf. Est-ce qu’à lui aussi l’affaire Casanova commençait à être pesante ? Non il y avait autre chose et son petit doigt lui disait que c’était personnel et qu’un grand rouquin était derrière tout ça. Kaoru n’ignorait pas la liaison entre le médecin légiste et son vieil ami. Il avait également vu de loin ce qui se tramait entre Die et ce garçon brun qui était avec lui sur la scène de crime._

_Un soupir traversa les lèvres du capitaine. Die et ses histoires d’amour… Son ami avait toujours été un tombeur mais Kaoru avait cru qu’avec Shinya c’était du sérieux. Il fallait croire que Die avait succombé aux charmes d’un autre et à voir la jolie frimousse de ce gamin, Kaoru pouvait comprendre. Même si Shinya était très séduisant, Aoi était un autre genre, tout simplement._

_\- Qu’est-ce que tu peux déjà m’apprendre ? Demanda le brun s’en s’approchant du médecin légiste._

_\- Beaucoup et peu à la fois, soupira Shinya en détournant les yeux des cadavres pour les ancrer dans ceux du policier._

_\- J’imagine qu’il te faudra du temps pour tous les examiner._

_\- Beaucoup mais de toute façon s’il le faut je passerais la nuit dessus. C’n’est pas comme si j’avais d’autres projets._

_Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres de Shinya et Kaoru su qu’il était temps qu’il l’invite à prendre un café._

_\- Ok, mais avant tu m’accompagnes boire un café et fumer une cigarette. Sortir de ta chambre froide te fera le plus grand bien._

_Avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le médecin légiste se retrouvait déjà tiré par le bras dans les couloirs aseptisés de l’hôpital où il exerçait. Quelques minutes plus tard les deux hommes arrivèrent à la surface. Kaoru savoura l’air frais. Il n’était pas fan de la morgue et détestait avoir à y aller. Il trouvait l’endroit sinistre et se demandait comment des gens comme Shinya pouvaient exercer cette profession. Mais peut-être que beaucoup de gens se posaient la même question à son propos. Après tout être policier surtout à la criminelle, ce n’était pas ce qu’il y avait de plus facile comme métier mais pour rien au monde Kaoru ne l’échangerait contre un autre. Et même si son job lui avait coûté un divorce, il n’était pas prêt à se reconvertir surtout quand des malades rodaient dans les rues à l’instar de Casanova._

_Quelques minutes plus tard les deux hommes étaient assis dans un café en face de l’hôpital. Shinya fixait son mug sans oser relever les yeux vers son vis-à-vis. Il avait l’impression que le capitaine était capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre. Il fallait dire qu’il était à fleur de peau depuis qu’il avait vu Die et Aoi dans les bras l’un de l’autre un peu plus tôt. Ce gamin… ce qu’il pouvait le détester et Die encore plus !_

_\- Raconte-moi, murmura Kaoru. Je suis certain que ça te fera du bien._

_\- C’est votre ami Capitaine, répondit Shinya en esquissant un sourire amer._

_\- C’est aussi un sale con parfois._

_Le sourire de Shinya s’étira un peu et il osa enfin regarder le policier qui souriait lui aussi. Au moins Kaoru avait réussi à lui retirer l’espace d’un instant sa mélancolie._

_\- Aujourd’hui c’est toi qui m’intéresse Shinya, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu’on travaille ensemble et que j’ai besoin de toi. J’ai aussi confiance en toi, plus qu’en tout autre médecin légiste. Tu as suivi cette affaire depuis le début. Tout fout le camp depuis que Kyo n’est plus là. Alors c’n’est pas le moment de craquer, ok ? Alors si pour que tu tiennes le coup je dois aller jusqu’à lui casser la figure, je le ferais._

_\- Non Capitaine, ne faites pas ça mais merci._

_\- Bon, alors parle-moi. Qu’est-ce qui te trouble comme ça ? Il s’est passé quelque chose sur la scène de crime tout à l’heure et quelque chose me dit que ça a un rapport avec Die._

_Shinya baissa les yeux sur son café tout en prenant une profonde inspiration. Son estomac était noué et son visage était très pâle. Si ses paroles pouvaient mentir, les réactions de son corps le trahissaient._

_\- C’est à cause de ce garçon qui était avec lui ?_

_Un sourire amer se dessina à nouveau sur les lèvres du jeune médecin légiste qui releva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis. Il semblait à la fois désabusé et contrarié._

_\- Vous voulez sans doute parler d’Aoi. Ils travaillent ensemble et j’imagine qu’ils couchent régulièrement ensemble._

_Kaoru acquiesça. Shinya savait, donc il y avait autre chose et le brun devait prendre garde à ne pas trop le bousculer. Après tout il s’agissait d’un collègue pas d’un suspect ni d’un témoin. Shinya était presqu’un ami et tout ce que Kaoru voulait c’était l’aider, comme pour se donner bonne conscience… Après tout, il n’avait pu ni aider Kyo, ni Toshiya._

_\- Alors c’est fini entre Die et toi ?_

_\- C’est très compliqué, soupira Shinya. Mais on peut dire que oui._

_Kaoru acquiesça. Il n’était pas vraiment doué pour réconforter les gens et son cadet ne l’aidait pas beaucoup cependant il ne se découragea pas pour autant et persévéra._

_\- Si ça n’a pas un rapport avec Die et Aoi, qu’est-ce qui te met dans cet état Shinya ?_

_Le médecin légiste le fixa sans rien dire comme s’il hésitait. Kaoru lui adressa son sourire le plus doux pour le mettre en confiance. Après un dernier soupir Shinya sortit de la poche de sa veste un sachet en plastique qu’il posa sur la table._

_\- Je ne sais pas encore quoi faire de ça mais en vous le montrant j’imagine que je ne pourrais pas l’omettre dans mon rapport._

_Kaoru posa les yeux sur le sachet en plastique avant de le prendre avec précaution. C’était un de ceux dans lesquels on glissait des pièces à conviction._

_\- Un bijou…_

_\- Une chaine cassée et le pendentif est reconnaissable entre mille, murmura Shinya d’une voix tremblante._

_Kaoru n’était pas certain de savoir où le jeune homme voulait en venir et le dévisagea longuement._

_\- Tu sais à qui appartient ce collier taché de sang ?_

_\- Die._

_Un frisson parcourut entièrement Kaoru qui n’eut aucune autre réaction tant cette réponse était aussi incompréhensible qu’inattendue._

_\- Die ? Répéta le brun._

_\- Die, confirma Shinya. J’ai eu la même réaction que vous lorsque je l’ai trouvé près des corps. Je l’ai ramassé et mis sous plastique. Je voulais l’analyser et être sûr de moi. Mais c’est bien le sien. C’est moi qui le lui avais offert._

_\- Je vois…_

_\- Non, ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez capitaine. Je ne cherche pas à me venger de mon ex infidèle. Et entre nous, le plus infidèle de nous deux c’est moi._

_Kaoru fronça les sourcils avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres. Il avait l’impression que cette pause café allait être bien plus longue mais surtout bien plus étrange que prévue. Il avait également le sentiment qu’après cette conversation, il ne verrait plus les choses sous le même angle même si pour le moment il n’était pas certain de pouvoir faire le lien avec Casanova. Il n’y en avait peut-être pas et pourtant il avait l’impression que cette histoire était importante et avait sa place dans le vaste puzzle que constituait cette enquête. Malgré lui, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Voilà qu’il commençait à raisonner comme Toshiya mais surtout Kyo._

_\- Explique-moi tout depuis le début._

Huit mois plus tôt : 

\- Je ne suis pas certain que je serais capable de le faire correctement, murmura Shinya en caressant du bout des doigts la canne à pêche de Kyo. Mais je veux bien que tu m’apprennes.

Le petit blond qui était occupé à fabriquer un nouvel hameçon releva les yeux vers le médecin légiste et esquissa un sourire en apercevant le sien. Il y avait quelque chose de coquin dans le regard de son cadet qui lui plaisait bien. Kyo termina son ouvrage avant de tendre la main vers Shinya. Ce dernier marcha lentement vers lui et y glissa la sienne. Depuis le temps qu’ils flirtaient ensemble, c’était la première fois qu’ils se retrouvaient vraiment seuls et ce moment, le châtain l’avait longtemps attendu mais surtout espéré.

Tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux, Kyo déposa un baiser sur sa main. Shinya sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps. Les lèvres du spécialiste en analyse comportemental étaient à la fois douces et sèches. C’était aussi surprenant qu’agréable au point que le jeune médecin eut l’envie folle de les sentir ailleurs. Kyo dût le deviner car son sourire s’étira un peu plus alors que sa main, toujours dans celle de Shinya, le tira davantage vers lui. Le jeune homme frissonna en sentant le souffle de l’expert un peu plus haut sur son bras et plus encore lorsqu’il se retrouva assis sur ses genoux.

\- Il est encore temps pour toi de fuir Shinya, murmura-t-il en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je envie de fuir ? répondit le jeune homme en esquissant un sourire mal assuré alors que ses mains se posaient sur son torse.

\- Parce que tu es déjà en couple…

\- Avec Die c’est terminé, rétorqua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Kyo glissa son index sous son menton pour lui faire relever les yeux vers lui. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un court instant avant que leurs lèvres ne se frôlent timidement. Satisfait de ce premier contacte, Kyo renouvela son audace, lui donnant cette fois-ci un tendre et langoureux baiser. Shinya poussa un petit gémissement lorsque sa langue rencontra celle de cet homme qui l’avait toujours fasciné mais également intimidé. Après tout il se dégageait du spécialiste en analyse comportemental un parfum sombre, mystérieux mais surtout excitant au point que le châtain commençait à se sentir à l’étroit dans son jeans. Un peu honteux, Shinya rougit lorsque la main de l’homme qui mêlait sa salive à la sienne, se posa sur son entrejambe. Kyo y exerça une pression tout en souriant contre ses lèvres. Le souffle du châtain était court à cause de leurs interminables baisers. D’ailleurs il lui semblait impossible de s’éloigner trop longtemps des lèvres du blond. Il fallut qu’elles viennent se nicher dans son cou pour que Shinya puisse jouir pleinement d’une respiration complète. Rejetant la tête en arrière, le jeune homme crispa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de son amant qui le dévorait littéralement. Kyo prenait tout son temps. Il n’était pas pressé. Depuis le temps qu’il attendait lui aussi cette occasion qu’il n’aurait jamais cru voir un jour arriver. En effet Shinya lui avait immédiatement tapé dans l’œil lorsqu’ils s’étaient rencontrés quelques années plus tôt sur une scène de crime. À l’époque Kyo était avec le commissaire et lorsque leur histoire avait pris fin, Die avait déjà mis le grappin sur le jeune homme. Le blond n’avait pas insisté, il n’était pas ce genre d’homme mais puisque le destin avait fait en sorte de les réunir ici et maintenant, il aurait été stupide de ne pas en profiter. Shinya était à nouveau célibataire et Kyo l’était également. En se laissant aller, ils ne faisaient de mal à personne…

Les petits gémissements du médecin légiste éveillèrent un peu plus l’appétit de l’analyste comportemental. Kyo savourait chaque parcelle de peau qui s’offrait à lui, n’hésitant pas à glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de son cadet pour venir caresser ses tétons qu’il pinçait par moment. Shinya semblait sensible à cet endroit là, ce qui le fit sourire et l’encouragea à maltraiter un peu plus ses boutons de chair.

\- J’ai envie de toi, murmura Kyo contre son oreille.

\- Moi aussi, souffla Shinya.

\- Alors allons dans la chambre.

Le châtain se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans l’espoir de réprimer ce large sourire qui fendait déjà son visage alors que Kyo le guidait jusqu’à sa chambre. Il le laissa s’installer sur le lit le temps d’ouvrir les rideaux.

\- Je veux te faire l’amour en pleine lumière, déclara-t-il en s’appuyant contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

Shinya acquiesça et s’agenouilla sur le matelas. Voyant que son futur amant ne le rejoignait pas, le jeune homme châtain retira très lentement son t-shirt. Ses pommettes étaient un peu roses de honte mais il ne s’arrêta pas pour autant là. Il voulait aller au bout des choses mais surtout donner envie à Kyo de le rejoindre dans le lit pour le dévorer entièrement.

\- Est-ce que je te plais ? Demanda-t-il timidement en commençant à se caresser le torse.

\- Beaucoup, répondit le blond sans bouger de la fenêtre. Continue, j’aime beaucoup ce que je vois.

Shinya acquiesça. Une foule de pensée traversait son esprit. Il avait honte, peur et était en même temps très excité par ce que Kyo lui faisait faire. D’ailleurs le regard concupiscent qu’il posait sur lui mais également le sourire qu’il lui adressait, l’encourageaient à se comporter comme il ne l’avait encore jamais fait avec aucun autre homme, pas même avec Die.

\- J’ai très envie de toi Kyo, gémit Shinya.

\- Montre-moi à quel point.

Le médecin légiste acquiesça et se pinça les tétons avant de glisser une main dans son jeans déjà déformé par l’excitation.

\- Retire-le doucement, chuchota l’expert d’une voix presqu’inaudible.

Shinya ouvrit les boutons de son jeans et le fit descendre le long de ses cuisses avant de s’assoir pour le retirer complètement.

\- Ton sous-vêtement également, ordonna presque son ainé.

Shinya lui obéit sans broncher, se mettant à nu et s’offrant complètement à lui.

\- Que tu es beau Shinya.

Sa voix était à présent toute proche. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en sentant son souffle contre ses lèvres. Peu après le matelas s’affaissa légèrement à côté de lui et Shinya sentit ses mains lui écarter les cuisses. Les lèvres de son amant frôlèrent son sexe sans le toucher. Kyo lui releva un peu plus les fesses puis pressa ses lèvres contre son intimité. Shinya poussa un petit gémissement de surprise et commença à trembler de plaisir en sentant la langue de son ainé contre son anneau de chair. C’était la première fois qu’on lui faisait un anulingus et il devait avouer que la sensation était divine. Elle le fut davantage quand les lèvres du blond se refermèrent sur son érection alors que ses doigts exploraient son intimité à la recherche de sa prostate. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shinya tenta de le prévenir qu’il était sur le point de jouir mais Kyo obstina à le sucer, avalant peu après sa semence tiède et amère.

Après avoir donné un orgasme à son amant, Kyo se débarrassa de ses vêtements puis pressa son corps nu contre celui encore frissonnant du jeune homme. Shinya, les jambes toujours écartées, l’accueillit en gémissant de plaisir contre ses lèvres, goûtant ainsi sa propre semence à travers leurs baisers passionnés.

\- C’est tellement bon, gémit le plus jeune.

Kyo se contenta de sourire tout en lui donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus vigoureux, le faisant crier de plus en plus fort. À bout de souffle, le corps luisant de transpiration et la gorge sèche, Shinya avait l’impression qu’il allait mourir de plaisir avant que Kyo n’atteigne sa fin et son amant lui donnait l’impression d’être insatiable. Le médecin légiste qui n’avait pas fait l’amour depuis un certain temps, redécouvrait les plaisir de la chair avec cet homme aussi effrayant que fascinant. Et Kyo était un amant exceptionnel qui le dévora tout l’après-midi pour ne s’endormir qu’avec le couché du soleil. Shinya aussi s’endormit de fatigue dans les bras et le lit de ce nouvel amant.

 

*

 

Lorsqu’une affaire le tourmentait et qu’il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, Kyo aimait se promener la nuit dans le commissariat. Les effectifs étaient réduits et la plupart des services fonctionnaient au ralenti. L’environnement était donc beaucoup plus propice à la réflexion.

Lassé de son antre, Kyo en sortit pour prendre un cappuccino à la nouvelle machine à café de la cafétéria. Il se sentait le besoin de communiquer avec un autre être humain et savait que c’était là-bas qu’il avait plus de chance de trouver une âme en quête d’un peu de conversation. Ses espoirs furent comblés lorsqu’il aperçut le commissaire appuyé contre le plan de travail, occupé à boire un grand mug de café. Lui aussi avait eu besoin d’une pause et était sorti de son bureau pour prendre l’air et peut-être trouver quelqu’un avec qui partager ses tracas.

\- Encore des heures sup commissaire ? Fit l’analyste en s’arrêtant devant la machine à café.

\- Encore et toujours. Un peu comme toi, répondit Yoshiki en le suivant du regard.

Kyo esquissa un sourire tout en introduisant une pièce dans la machine.

\- Toshiya m’a vanté les mérites de ce nouvel appareille, déclara le petit blond en pressant les boutons de la machine.

\- Tu me diras si le café est meilleur que celui de notre cafetière.

Kyo acquiesça tout en récupérant son gobelet fumant.

\- Bon j’y retourne, soupira Yoshiki.

Kyo acquiesça et ils quittèrent ensemble la cafétéria. Ils parlèrent peu sur le chemin qui les ramena à l’étage où se trouvait l’antre de l’analyste comportementale. Ce dernier savait que le commissaire l’y suivrait pour prendre des nouvelles de l’enquête qui l’occupait mais aussi entendre son exposé. Le faire était aussi une manière pour Kyo de poser son argumentaire et de passer en revu ses théories.

Il y avait déjà un homme dans la salle de travail du petit blond, occupé à observer l’un des tableaux sur lequel des photos avaient été accrochées.

\- Die…, murmura Yoshiki avant d’être interrompu par un coup de téléphone.

Bien que surpris par présence du roux, le commissaire ne s’en formalisa pas et sortit le temps de prendre sa communication, laissant aux deux policiers le soin de discuter seuls à seuls. Die était agent de liaison aux mœurs. Il était en contacte avec les bleus qui étaient envoyés sur le trottoir et plus d’une fois les informations de son département leur avait été utiles. En y réfléchissant, sa présence n’était guère surprenante. Et puis Die était du genre à faire du zèle en se déplaçant en personne pour transmettre une information importante.

\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour…

Die interrompit Kyo en lui saisissant brutalement le haut de son t-shirt.

\- Je ne vais te le dire qu’une seule fois, grogna le roux. Ne t’approche plus jamais de mon mec sinon je te jure que je te tue !

\- Ton mec ? Fit l’analyste comportemental avec une pointe de surprise mais également d’ironie.

\- Shinya est à moi, ok ? Ne t’avise plus de roder autour de lui.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu’il se passe ici ? Intervint Yoshiki en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Kyo repoussa vivement Die pour lui faire lâcher prise puis lui désigna la porte en déclarant :

\- Rien. Il s’apprêtait à s’en aller.  

Le roux se crispa de colère mais n’osa rien dire ni faire devant le commissaire. Il se contenta d’adresser un regard noir au petit blond avant de s’en aller en claquant la porte derrière lui. Yoshiki le suivit du regard puis posa les yeux sur Kyo qui s’était déjà remis au travail comme si de rien n’était.

 

*

 

\- Je suis désolé, murmura le châtain en soignant la lèvre blessée de son amant. Je ne pensais pas que Die te sauterait dessus comme ça. Il n’est pas violent normalement. Il est juste un peu perdu en ce moment.  

Kyo ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sortir son paquet de cigarette et de s’en allumer une. Shinya le fixa un court instant puis jeta sa compresse rouge de sang pour prendre de la crème et soigner les ecchymoses du blond. Die ne l’avait pas loupé mais Shinya avait cru comprendre que Kyo s’était bien défendu. L’idée que deux hommes puissent se battre pour lui, lui plaisait autant qu’elle lui faisait peur. Jamais il n’avait été à ce point l’objet de tant de convoitise. D’ailleurs Die ne s’était jamais autant intéressé à lui que depuis qu’ils n’étaient plus ensemble et malgré lui, Shinya ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être sensible à la cours que le roux qui faisait de manière assidue et insistante. C’était un peu comme si se détourner de lui avait ravivé les braises de la passion qui les avait consumés à leur rencontre…

\- Il t’aime encore, déclara froidement Kyo.

\- Je sais, soupira Shinya.

\- Et toi ?

Le châtain se crispa alors que le blond relevait lentement les yeux vers lui. Un frisson parcourut l’échine du médecin légiste qui se souvient à quel point Kyo pouvait l’effrayer par moment.

\- Évidemment que tu l’aimes encore, rétorqua l’analyste en esquissant un sourire amer.

\- Kyo…, murmura Shinya d’une voix tremblante.

\- Je crois qu’il vaut mieux qu’on arrête de se voir, déclara-t-il en se levant. Du moins jusqu’à ce que tu mettes un peu d’ordre dans ta vie et que tu sois capable de lui dire non.

Shinya pâlit brusquement. Le sous-entendu de Kyo était sans équivoque. Le blond ne lui faisait pas directement de reproche mais Die avait dû lui parler du baiser qu’ils avaient échangé et de ce qu’ils avaient ensuite fait… Le châtain sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac alors que son amant quittait la pièce sans se retourner.

 

_ Present day : _

_Toshiya connaissait bien ce petit sourire qui était dessiné sur les lèvres de Die. Depuis le temps qu’ils se connaissaient, le grand brun était capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre. Die avait à de nombreuse reprise agressé Kyo et jamais le blond ne lui en avait parlé. Toshiya s’en voulait tellement. Il était sensé être la personne la plus proche de lui et encore une fois il n’avait rien vu. D’ailleurs c’était un Die qu’il ne connaissait pas qu’il découvrait derrière cette vitre. Un rouquin qui souriait avec insolence tout en répondant aux questions de Kaoru._

_\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Yoshiki qui se tenait à ses côtés._

_Toshiya esquissa un pâle sourire en guise de réponse. Son estomac était noué et il avait envie de vomir mais aussi de pleurer. Pourquoi tous ceux en qui il avait toujours eu confiance s’avéraient être des inconnus dont il ne connaissait pas les vrais visages ? Combien de secrets cachaient encore les gens qui étaient sensé être ses proches ?_

_\- Je ne comprends pas très bien à quoi tout ça rime, murmura finalement Toshiya d’une voix étranglée._

_\- Il semblerait que Casanova ne soit pas responsable de la disparition de Kyo, répondit le commissaire._

_\- Alors vous pensez que Die l’a tué et fait disparaitre son corps ?_

_\- Qui sait ? Je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que l’amour peut vous faire faire…_

_Toshiya sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps  alors que le visage de Sakurai lui revenait en mémoire. L’amour l’avait rendu fou… L’amour avait poussé le commissaire à se rendre complice d’un meurtre… L’amour avait peut-être poussé Die à commettre l’irréparable ?_

_Sans s’en rendre compte, le grand brun posa sa main contre la vitre au niveau du visage de son ami. Au fond de lui, Toshiya savait que Die n’avait pas tué Kyo pour la simple raison que son mentor était toujours en vie. Kyo ne pouvait pas être mort et Toshiya le retrouverait. Il disculperait Die et arrêterait également Casanova._

_\- Tu ne restes pas ? S’étonna Yoshiki en voyant son cadet s’approcher de la porte._

_\- Non. Die n’a pas tué Kyo._

_Le commissaire s’apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque Toshiya ajouta :_

_\- Le croire serait croire que Kyo est mort et ce n’est pas le cas. Kyo est vivant et je le retrouverais._

_Yoshiki acquiesça tout en esquissant un léger sourire. Il avait transmis sa démission à sa hiérarchie. Sa carrière était terminée et il n’avait aucune leçon à donner à qui que ce soit et certainement pas à Toshiya. Au contraire, il avait beaucoup à apprendre de ce jeune homme en qui il n’avait pas cru mais en qui il plaçait aujourd’hui de grands espoirs._

_Il était presque vingt heures lorsque Toshiya quitta le commissariat. Die n’avait pas tué Kyo car Kyo était toujours en vie. C’était ce qu’il se répétait inlassablement alors qu’il prenait la direction de l’appartement qu’il partageait désormais avec Sugizo, Tsubaki et Choi. L’idée de retrouver cette drôle de famille le fit sourire. Il s’était déjà attaché à eux et il se demandait comment il aurait pu traverser cet enfer sans eux. Et c’était un peu ce qu’il ressentait. Petit à petit chaque élément stable de sa vie s’effondrait. Tous ses repères s’effritaient et Toshiya se serait senti seul au monde sans ces gens chez qui il avait trouvé refuge. C’était sans doute ce que Kyo avait souvent ressenti en venant passer une nuit ou deux ici. Plus que jamais, le grand brun se sentait proche de son mentor alors que ce dernier se trouvait si loin de lui._

_\- Kyo mais bon sang ! Où es-tu ? Soupira-t-il en posant son front contre la porte d’entrée._

_Toshiya ferma les yeux et prit une minute pour recouvrer son sang froid. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, le policier enfonça sa clé dans la serrure, la tourna puis pressa la poignée. Lorsqu’il entra dans l’appartement, la première chose qui le frappa fut le calme qui y régnait. Pas de cri, pas de dispute. Toshiya savoura le silence tout en entrant dans le loft qui sentait un peu la peinture. Une odeur à laquelle il s’était habitué et qui lui semblait désormais familière et rassurante._

_Après avoir refermé à clé derrière lui, le grand brun retira sa veste. Il s’apprêtait à la suspendre au portemanteau lorsqu’il se figea de surprise. Il y avait quelqu’un dans l’espace salon encore plongé dans le noir. Sans parvenir à voir de qui il s’agissait, le policier pouvait apercevoir sa silhouette devant la fenêtre. Il s’agissait d’un homme dont l’allure n’avait rien à voir avec celle de Choi. Peut-être Sugizo ? Non… Toshiya avait l’impression qu’il s’agissait d’une toute autre personne._

_\- Bonsoir ! Lança l’homme en se retournant vers lui._

_Toshiya fronça les sourcils et suspendit sa veste avant d’avancer vers cet inconnu qui faisait de même. Alors qu’il marchait vers lui, le policier se dit qu’il aurait dû penser à allumer la lumière du salon. L’éclairage de l’entrée était insuffisant pour qu’il parvienne à saisir clairement les traits de l’homme qui arrivait bientôt à sa hauteur. C’est dans l’espace vide compris entre la partie salon et celle cuisine qu’ils se rencontrèrent. C’était à ce niveau que l’éclairage de l’entrée s’arrêtait mais Toshiya parvenait tout de même à voir le visage de l’homme qui lui faisait face et qui se tenait debout dans l’ombre alors que Toshiya était en pleine lumière. Une dualité qui le fit sourire._

_\- Vous devez être Toshiya. Sugizo m’a beaucoup parlé de vous, dit-il en tendant la main vers lui. Il finit de se préparer. Il n’en à plus pour très longtemps._

_Il y avait quelque chose dans le timbre de la voix de cet homme qui fit frissonner Toshiya. Quelque chose de familier et de désagréable qui lui rappelait de lointain souvenir. Sans qu’il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, cet inconnu lui rappelait Sakurai. Aussi bien dans sa façon de parler, que la manière qu’il avait de sourire ou encore de lui serrer la main._

_\- Et vous êtes ? Demanda le grand brun d’une voix légèrement tremblante._

_\- Kawamura. Kawamura Ryuichi pour vous servir._


End file.
